The Half-Blood
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Ichigo tak memiliki pilihan selain menuruti kata-kata Rukia. Karena itulah, kontrak ritual darah Elementalist akhirnya dilaksanakan, bersamaan dengan bangkitnya sang Penguasa Wandenreich/ Baiklah, ini akan sakit tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat/ Terima kasih, Ichigo/ Ini mungkin adalah pertarungan yang terakhir/ RnR please/ Multichap/ Ichiruki inside Mungkin akan DISCONTINUE
1. Murid Baru

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'Not that I need those sparkle. I just need the scar.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **by Akimoto Yuuka**

"Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin, Rukia. Coba lihat kantung matamu itu. Mereka mengerikan."

Rangiku melipat tangannya, menghela napas di saat suasana kelas mereka berubah ramai. Pagi hari di ruang kelas yang sibuk seakan mengingatkan wanita itu akan hari panjang yang akan dia lewati hari ini. Terutama untuk teman mungilnya, yang masih menyembunyikan kepala di antara kedua lengannya dan berusaha keras untuk tidur.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Matahari masih terlalu cepat untuk tenggelam."

"Kau berisik, Ran. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Rangiku memutar bola mata. Dia hafal keadaan Rukia yang sangat sering terserang insomnia. Tapi jujur saja, ini yang paling parah. Gadis itu bahkan mengaku sudah tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa mencuri waktu tidur.

"Ada apa? Dia begitu lagi?" tanya Renji yang mendengar keluhan Rangiku di tempat duduknya.

"Entahlah," wanita itu memijit kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kurasa ini hanya akan bertambah parah. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, dia itu sangat suka membuatku khawatir."

"Kau jadi mirip Ibunya Rukia."

"Renji, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Renji menelan ludah, menyadari aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah suram.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Dia memutar kepala ke arah Rukia dan berbicara cepat-cepat, "Ng-ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu kalau nanti akan ada murid baru?"

Rukia mengangkat bahunya, "Memangnya aku terlihat peduli?"

 _Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, kau yang membuat situasi ini, bodoh!_

Renji memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Yah, aku hanya penasaran. Kudengar dia akan datang di pelajaran kedua. Itu agak aneh."

"Murid baru yang terlambat di hari pertama. Apa kau serius?" ejek Rangiku.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Orang-orang seperti dirinya itu memiliki hak khusus yang membuatnya bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar kemampuan kita."

"Apa maksudmu di luar kemampuan kita?"

Renji mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng dengan menyebalkan, "Entahlah, aku hanya mendengarnya."

"Tidak bisa diandalkan," wanita di sebelahnya mencibir. "Rukia, bagaimana manurutmu?"

"Kalau dia bisa melakukan hal itu berarti pilihannya cuma dua. Dia anak orang kaya atau tipe yang suka melakukan hal nekat," jawabnya.

"Nekat, ya? Berandalan, begitu maksudnya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," sela Renji. "Yang kutahu, orang ini catatannya baik. Kalau sekolah kita memasukkan berandalan seenaknya begitu, dari awal sudah pasti mustahil, kan?"

Dua gadis di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tampang curiga, sehingga Renji menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tunggu, kalian tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini," ujarnya dengan cengiran aneh.

Normalnya, Rukia akan langsung menonjok wajah Renji jika melihat cengiran aneh itu terpampang di depan wajahnya. Jujur, dia terlihat bodoh sekali. Tapi biarkan saja begini, satu-satunya yang diinginkan gadis itu sekarang adalah suasana tenang dan tidur selama dua jam.

―Yuuka desu―

"Aku perlu ke kamar mandi."

"Sekarang? Pelajaran kedua akan dimulai, Rukia. Kau bisa melakukannya di jam istirahat."

Rukia berdiri dari kursinya, mengabaikan Rangiku yang benar-benar berperan sangat baik sebagai Ibunya belakangan ini. Terutama sejak pertama kali dirinya mulai tidur di kelas sastra. Waktu itu Rangiku berteriak, "Aku bermimpi, kan, Rukia? Putri keluarga Kuchiki tidak boleh menyerahkan kebanggaannya di atas meja kayu bahkan jika dia harus dihukum eksekusi! Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Rukia menghela napas. Lihat dirimu sekarang, memangnya kau manager klub sepak bola?

"Tidak akan lama. Aku bukannya mau pergi ke Hawaii, Ran."

Rangiku mengerjap beberapa kali saat Rukia menghilang di balik pintu, lalu memutar tubuh dan berkata dengan nada polos.

"Kalau begitu, nanti dia akan berpapasan dengan si sexy itu."

Renji berdiri dengan terkejut dan menunjuk wanita itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Ha! Kau juga tahu, ya?!"

"Ssshhh... diamlah, Renji," bisiknya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Setelah itu dia tertawa kecil, "Ini akan jadi menarik."

Renji tidak berani bicara apa-apa setelah itu. Dia hanya termenung di mejanya dan mengingat bahwa dia harus berhati-hati dengan wanita Spanyol itu mulai sekarang.

―Yuuka desu―

"Hmm..."

Sebuah bola mata violet tampak di cermin kamar mandi wanita SMA Karakura, melotot sehingga hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Rukia berkedip, menyimpan matanya kembali ke dalam.

"Aneh, bahkan setelah tidur di kelas matematika ini tidak bertambah baik."

Dia meletakkan telunjuk di kantung mata kirinya dan menariknya turun. Urat-urat merah muncul di sana seperti serabut pohon. Rukia mengkerutkan kening, melepas tangannya dan melihat betapa hitam kantung matanya sekarang. Itu lebih seperti dia sedang terserang dakriosistitis. Dia membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi sembari merutuk, "Kembalilah seperti semula... kembalilah seperti semula... kembalilah seperti semula..."

Setelah cukup kuat menggosok dan tak mendapatkan hasil, Rukia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia berjalan pelan di lorong, berpikir terkadang kata-kata Rangiku benar. Wanita itu memang benar, hanya saja dia benci terlihat mengakuinya.

"Seandainya aku bilang membutuhkan obat mata itu...," gumamnya pelan.

Ketukan lain terdengar di lorong samping menuju kelasnya. Sesaat setelah Rukia berbelok dia mendengar bedebum keras di lantai dan menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang. Parahnya, bedebum itu dari pantatnya sendiri.

"Aww!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar suara di atas Rukia.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan wajah kesakitan, setengah kesal. Awalnya dia ingin memaki, tapi bibirnya terkunci tepat setelah melihat orang itu.

Dia seorang pria, tinggi dan proporsional. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, dengan rahang tegas dan mata menyala tajam. Bibirnya tergaris datar namun tampak menggiurkan, mereka sedingin es dan musim panas sekaligus, dengan lengan kokoh yang sama yang akan melemparmu ke ranjang dan bermain nakal dengannya. Oh, dilihat dari manapun _he's too damn sexy!_

Rukia hampir tak berkedip melihat pemandangan itu sehingga bibirnya tergerak pelan.

"Itu... oranye...?" telunjuknya mengarah ke atas, hal yang sejak tadi membuatnya melotot terpana. "Rambutmu, mereka aneh," tambahnya heran.

"...Hah?"

Alis tajam itu berkedut. Kerutannya bertambah saat Rukia menatap seperti baru menemukan seekor singa di padang savana yang berkedip padanya dan berkata " _Come, baby. I'll eat you all over_ ". Satu-satunya yang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang adalah, tampang pria itu mengerikan. Tidak ada kesan yang lain.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tersungkur di sana, huh?"

Rukia mengerjap, kemudian ber"ah" dan segera berdiri. Pria itu sudah berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Rukia dengan kaki mungilnya mencoba untuk tidak penasaran dengan siapa pria itu.

 _Mungkin anggota OSIS kelas tiga yang perlu data siswa di ruang guru._

Tapi kemudian mereka melewati ruang guru di sisi kiri lorong.

 _Bukan? Lalu pasti dia murid kelas tiga yang memukul murid sekolah sebelah dan dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masa skors. Lagipula, dia membawa tas._

Sekali lagi dugaan gadis itu salah karena mereka baru saja berbelok di persimpangan pertama.

"Hmm...," gumam Rukia.

Dia terus mengikuti pria-jeruk-aneh itu hingga melewati deretan kelas dua, lalu kaki panjang di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Itu kelas 2-c.

"...Eh?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau masuk? Ini kelasmu, kan.. bunny?"

Rukia baru menyadari kalau pria itu sudah membuka pintu dan tersenyum miring padanya.

...Eh? Jangan bilang kalau... dia murid baru itu?!

Mulut Rukia menganga.

"Kuchiki, apa yang kaulakukan di situ? Kelas akan segera dimulai, masuklah!"

Bahkan setelah Ochi-sensei membangunkannya, partikel otak kecil Rukia masih saling berbenturan hingga dirinya tidak sadar sudah berjalan dan duduk di kursinya. Sementara sang murid baru yang sejak tadi mengawasinya sudah menjadi objek perhatian murid-murid yang lain.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru kelas ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Ochi-sensei.

Dia, si pria-jeruk-aneh tersenyum kecil, "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, murid kelas dua, informasi yang lain dirahasiakan. Terima kasih."

Semua terpana dengan cara pria itu bicara. Beberapa gadis yang mengangkat tangan mulai mengeluh kecewa. Yah, mungkin setidaknya mereka bisa tahu makanan kesukaannya dari bentou yang dia bawa. Para siswa yang lain mengukur dan berkomentar dalam hati bahwa otot lengan sang murid baru patut dicontoh. Karena selain mengagumkan, sempurna adalah kata yang tepat.

Rangiku diam-diam melirik temannya yang tidak bergerak seperti ikan mati. Dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mencolek punggung Rukia.

"Hei, apa kau masih hidup?"

Rangiku melihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari kelinci kecil yang mati kaku itu. Dia kembali duduk dan menoleh pada Renji, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kelihatannya sukses besar, pikir Renji, sweatdrop. Matanya melirik sang murid baru dari ujung.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo, ya? Orang kaya atau nekat..._

Renji menyeringai.

 _...mungkin keduanya._

―Yuuka desu―

Kemarin Rukia tidak percaya pada kata-kata Renji dan sekarang apa yang dikatakannya menjadi nyata. Orang yang mengaku bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu populer dalam sekejap. Dia tidak bergabung dengan klub manapun dan sumber penghasilan sampingannya sekarang adalah klub basket. Kemarin klub sepak bola dan besok klub voli. Semua bergantung padanya sekarang. Bahkan klub renang dan fotografi sedang berdebat untuk menjadi yang selanjutnya.

Rukia menghisap jusnya dengan tampang tidak suka. Matanya terus mengawasi keadaan lapangan yang berdecit di bawah kakinya. Sepatu-sepatu bergerak tak beraturan, dengan suara bentur bola ke lantai dan gemerincing ring lawan. Suara peluit melengking ke penjuru ruangan sekali lagi, menandakan pertandingan telah selesai. Meninggalkan papan skor bertuliskan 55-72. Tentu saja grup Kurosaki Ichigoyang menang.

Anak-anak perempuan mulai saling bersorak. Berteriak seperti "Kurosaki-sama!" atau "Kyaaa!" dan seorang gadis di baris ketiga hilang kontrol dengan mengatakan "Berkencanlah denganku!"

Seluruh penonton dan kedua grup memutar kepala mereka dan Rukia menoleh ke kanan, sedotan hampir jatuh dari mulutnya. Si gadis menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat, menyeret temannya yang sama-sama terkejut dan berlari keluar.

Rukia menatap hal itu dengan muka tak habis piker, tangannya berada di pelipis.

"Kurasa itu salah satu yang ekstrim," komentar Rangiku.

"Kau lihat apa yang disebabkan pria-jeruk-aneh yang di sana itu?" tangan Rukia menunjuk kepala Ichigo dengan geram. "Sekolah tidak lagi menyenangkan bagiku, kau tahu itu, Ran?!"

"Oh, tenanglah, Rukia. Bukan berarti tidur di kelas biologi sepenting mencampur bawang ke telur dadar," Rangiku melipat tangan, membuat gadis di depannya mengernyit.

"Yang lebih penting, ini tidak bagus untuk mataku. Lihat, mereka membengkak sekarang. Bahkan Dokter tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun selain alergi. Tapi apa yang bisa membuatku alergi kecuali selai kacang?"

"Mungkin kau memakannya kemarin," simpul Rangiku santai.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan menciumnya dan yang kemarin itu matcha cheese cake!"

"Baiklah, baik. Tenanglah, oke? Setelah ini kau bisa pulang lebih awal dan aku akan memberikan pesanmu pada klub kendo, bagaimana?"

Itu mungkin penawaran yang bagus. Rukia terdiam, menoleh ke samping.

"Dimana Renji? Biar aku yang bilang padanya."

Rangiku menghela napas lega, menyandarkan lekukan punggungnya ke kursi disertai gerakan yang pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia sangat sensitif dan baru akan tenang jika mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Wanita itu khawatir dengan penyakit matanya. Mungkin itu parah, tapi dia tak memiliki petunjuk. Rukia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Diikuti pandangan tajam Kurosaki Ichigo pada punggung mungilnya.

"Oh?" Rangiku mengusap dagu. "Jangan-jangan dia tertarik padanya?"

―Yuuka desu―

Rukia mengintip ruang kelasnya yang kosong. Senja tengah rendah menggantung di jendela, menerbangkan gorden dan ujung-ujung rambut merah yang terkuncir ke belakang. Sementara angin bermain nakal dengan rambutnya, Abarai Renji hanya termenung menatap langit-langit dengan setangkai Pocky di ujung mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak ke klub?" tanya Rukia.

Renji menelengkan kepala, melihat bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya yang berada di kelas sekarang. "Oh, aku akan sedikit terlambat."

"Itu karena kau tidak mengangkat bokongmu dari sana."

"Ini fasilitas utama," balas Renji sembari menggoyangkan pinggangnya. Menyamankan diri.

Rukia berjalan mengambil tas, mengabaikan pria itu sementara Renji sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" dia bertanya.

"Ah, bisa kau sampaikan pesanku pada Bunchou? Aku absen hari ini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Renji mengernyit, menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tapi Rukia menganggapnya banyak bicara. Dia mendesah, hampir memutar mata. Berbalik dan melotot pada pria itu untuk menunjukkan bagian dari alasan absennya.

"Kata Ran aku harus minum banyak jus wortel dan memecah es batu. Mulai mengompres dan... ya, mengompres, karena Dokter bahkan tidak memberikan banyak perubahan. Mataku mulai bengkak sekarang, lihat?" tangannya menunjuk sebelah mata yang tampak lebih parah dari yang lain.

"Wow, itu mengerikan," Renji mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, aku juga akan pergi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja mengantarmu, bodoh. Seseorang bisa saja menabrak tiang atau tercebur ke saluran pembuangan. Jika itu sampai terjadi semua orang akan dibuat repot."

"Aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas! Itu kau dan rambut nanasmu berdiri dua meter dariku. Dan ada cokelat di ujung bibirmu."

"Hmm... ini rasa baru. Hazelnut," Renji mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Tunggu tiga menit, aku akan segera keluar."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka berpisah di ruang kelas sementara Renji menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Rukia menunggu di genkan, mengembalikan uwabakinya ke dalam kotak sepatu dan mengeluarkan miliknya. Langit entah kenapa sedikit muram hari ini padahal ini masih bulan September. Musim gugur terlalu cepat datang. Rukia menggosok matanya tanpa sadar sebelum tapak kaki yang lebar berjalan di belakangnya. Dia melihat bayangan tinggi di belakang tubuhnya, tidak bergerak, jadi dia menoleh untuk mendapati bukan Renji yang berdiri di sana.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata orang itu, sedikit berbisik dengan wajah datar. "Kuchiki..."

Bulu kuduk Rukia meremang. Dia wanita dengan rambut panjang. Blonde. Di balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik tersimpan mata yang menatapnya dingin, sedikit merendahkan seperti melihat bahwa ekspektasinya terlalu besar untuk gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung datar, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ketemu."

Violet Rukia melebar bersamaan ketika guncangan singkat menampik dirinya ke pintu-pintu kotak sepatu. Punggungnya mendarat lebih dulu, membuatnya menyernyit karena rasa perih. Tapi itu belum berakhir karena si wanita blonde segera menahan tubuh mungil Rukia dan menghimpit lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. Kaki-kaki Rukia menggantung di atas lantai, tertahan lengan si wanita blonde yang tak disangka, sangat kuat. Rukia mengernyit, tak bisa bicara selain terbatuk karena cekikan di tenggorokan.

Kepala si blonde menengadah ke atas seperti berbicara pada langit-langit.

"Lihat ini, Yang Mulia Ywach! Aku berhasil lebih dulu dari zombie itu! Kau melihatnya, kau pasti melihatnya," katanya congkak. Membuat Rukia menggeram.

"...Siapa kau... brengsek?!"

"Uh-uh, kau bisa bicara. Itu mengejutkan. Kau sepertinya bukan tipe yang penurut, Kuchiki manis, karena mulutmu itu nanti akan merepotkanku."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _bitch_."

Alis wanita di depannya mengernyit marah, "Apa katamu?"

Kaki kanan Rukia mengayun ke depan, meronta kuat disertai cengkraman. Dia dari klub kendo dan hal ini sudah biasa baginya. Ketika lehernya terlepas dan dia menginjak lantai, Rukia kembali menghindar dari cekikan kedua. Tapi tak semudah itu, kaki jenjang yang beralaskan heels balas menendangnya. Di perut. Serangan yang terakhir membuatnya terpental ke belakang, jatuh menubruk lantai yang keras dan kakinya terkilir. Teriakan Rukia tertahan di tenggorokan, rasanya seperti campuran antara ingin muntah dan vertigo. Tangannya berada di perut, meremasnya, masih terbatuk dengan napas tercekat.

"Benar, sayang. Itu yang kumaksud dengan menutup mulutmu," kata wanita itu, kemarahan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Tenanglah dan menurut. Mungkin dengan begitu aku tidak akan menganggapnya bualan serius."

"...Heh...," Rukia menyeringai begitu darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Kau lebih banyak bicara dan pemarah dari yang kukira. Kulitmu... mulai keriput... dasar pelacur."

Si blonde terbelalak, matanya membulat tak percaya. Tendangannya pasti masih terasa sakit tapi dia bisa bicara seperti itu padanya. Kepalan tangannya menguat murka. Sedikit demi sedikit aura mencekik dan perih mulai merambati leher Rukia, gadis itu membuang muka ke samping. Merasa perutnya bergejolak hebat hampir mengeluarkan makan siangnya. Tapi si blonde yang diyakininya 'bukan manusia', tidak berhenti sampai di sana dan masih menyiksanya dengan mantra.

"Ugh... haa, aaaaaarrrrrgghhh!"

Rukia menjerit, meremas kepalanya yang hampir meledak. Tersungkur di lantai kedua kakinya menendang sepeti merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Jantungnya berdentum sangat cepat di dadanya sementara mulutnya masih berteriak terpatah.

"Yang Mulia, Ywach, ijinkan aku membunuhnya," gumam wanita itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

Rukia yang tak berdaya hanya merintih, merasakan jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh wajahnya, dan menorehkan garis melewati kuku-kukunya. Membuat jalur berwarna merah dari darah. Rukia berteriak. Tubuhnya terpental ke belakang, menubruk sesuatu yang sekeras kayu jati, tapi anehnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Dengan sisa tenaganya Rukia memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang, mata bengkaknya menemukan lengan kokoh yang merengkuh dan melindunginya dari rasa perih dari kuku panjang wanita penyihir. Ujung rambut yang mencuat mengingatkannya akan seseorang, itu warna oranye.

 _Ichi...go...?_

"Kelas A...," geram wanita itu, semakin marah karena mangsanya direbut begitu saja. "Serahkan gadis itu! Dia milikku!"

Tatapan Ichigo berubah sedingin es. Rahangnya kaku karena mengeratkan gigi begitu kuat, tanda ketika dia benar-benar marah. Salah satu lengannya yang berada di pinggang Rukia mengerat, hampir ke arah yang menyakitkan tapi dia tahu Ichigo menahan diri.

"Perhatikan wilayahmu, Sternritter. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Desisan tajam Ichigo membungkam wanita itu. Bunyi ketukan heels dan napas berat memenuhi ruangan yang senyap ketika wanita di hadapan mereka memilih untuk mundur. Tatapan tajam kembali diarahkan, seperti menyimpan dendam yang entah kapan akan dibalaskan. Dia tak akan puas sebelum menyiksa Rukia lagi dengan jari-jarinya. Rambut blonde yang kusut terbang oleh angin juga debu, sisanya butiran partikel putih yang berkumpul dan mengikis tubuhnya perlahan. Di detik berikutnya, hanya dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan di depan mereka. Sedangkan wanita itu sudah hilang seperti termakan oleh mantranya sendiri.

Rukia tak sempat merasa lega. Dia berada di pelukan seseorang yang beberapa jam yang lalu dirutukinya. Meski bersyukur telah terlepas dari serangan kasar yang membabi buta, Rukia menduga kalau Ichigo ada kaitannya dengan semua ini.

"Rukia...," panggil pria itu, terkejut ketika mata Rukia perlahan menutup. Luka yang ditorehkan pada tubuhnya masih baru seakan mengikis pertahanan tubuhnya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. " _Damn!_ "

Gadis itu pingsan sebelum Ichigo sempat mengumpat. Dia merenung saat memandang wajah mungil di bawahnya, tampak tegar, tampak kuat, namun sebenarnya begitu rapuh. Ibu jarinya menyeka darah Rukia di pipinya, lalu turun ke ujung bibir gadis itu. Ini salahnya karena terlambat. Karena dia terlambat, semua ini terjadi.

Ichigo berdiri, menggendong Rukia di lengannya. Detik selanjutnya, ruangan kembali kosong tanpa ada seorangpun seperti beberapa menit menegangkan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Sedangkan di balik dinding, Renji dengan matanya yang terbelalak menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dalam kebisuan.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yayy! Fantasy-action pertama Yuuka! Multichap pertama Yuuka! Agak susah njelasin per adegan untuk actionnya, semoga Readers bisa dapat feelnya. Akan ada banyak istilah pengguna sihir dan pedang, nanti, di chapter selanjutnya hehehe... Oh, ya, ada yang tau siapa si wanita blonde itu? Yang pasti dia dari Sternritter. Tenang, dia terkenal kok, yang ngikutin manga Bleach pasti tau deh. Silakan tebak sendiri, ya... ups. Yuuka suka action dan fantasi jadi mungkin ini bakal ngambil banyak banget imajinasi Yuuka yang terkadang nggak kesampean di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Mungkin nggak sempurna karena Yuuka juga sedang belajar. So, tell me what you're thinking?

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―


	2. Rangkaian Kejadian

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'We see what we couldn't see. We live in ignorance.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Dunia tempat manusia tinggal adalah dunia yang berbeda dari dua jalur tapal batas yang konon ditempati makhluk-makhluk mitos. Tanah yang ditumbuhi pohon dan tanaman merupakan padatan _reishi_ , sumber kekuatan yang harusnya menjadi penyeimbang antara ketiga dunia. Sementara di udara, selain angin dan debu, sebagian lainnya merupakan sekumpulan partikel _reiatsu_ yang menyebar seperti gas alam. _Reiatsu_ dan _reishi_ hidup berdampingan. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan, dibentuklah dunia netral yang tak mengenal kekuatan. Dalam dunia itu hanya ada kekuasaan dan kedamaian, orang-orang di dalamnya _stereotip_ dan beberapa yang lain masih memiliki sesuatu yang disebut dengan hati.

 _Heh..._ itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Jadi apa yang benar?

Jalur penyeberangan Shibuya ramai seperti biasanya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan terburu, tanpa memperdulikan apapun selain diri mereka sendiri. Tentu, dia juga begitu. ' _Si_ _apa peduli?_ itu yang selalu dikatakannya. Berdiri di antara dua dunia yang hampir bertabrakan, itu ironi.

Di sebuah apartemen yang telah disewa beberapa hari yang lalu itu Ichigo terdiam, tidak menikmati jalanan ramai di bawah kakinya namun lebih pada mengawasi. Anehnya, kebiasaan itu tak membuatnya tenang. Dia beranjak dari sana menuju _king size bed_ yang terabaikan di tengah ruangan, duduk di pinggirnya. Memandangi sang putri tidur yang masih terlelap dengan wajah sepucat saus _bechamèl_.

Sejak kejadian di sekolah kemarin, luka di tubuh Rukia tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Perut, pergelangan kaki bagian kiri, semua lebam. Di pipinya terdapat luka gores yang melintang pendek ke arah telinga, lalu ruam hitam dan bengkak di matanya juga. Tentu Ichigo menyadarinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Rukia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu pria itu sengaja mengambil waktu agar bisa berpapasan dengannya. Dia membuat semua itu terlihat seperti kebetulan. Tapi bayangannya terhadap gadis itu jauh melenceng dari aslinya. Dia seorang gadis pendek beriris violet dengan kulit pucat dan bibir semerah cherry. Matanya besar dan bengkak, dan caranya menatap begitu intens. Ichigo pikir gadis itu sedang mengagumi tubuhnya, tapi apa yang dikatakannya saat itu?

 _"Rambutmu... mereka aneh."_

Bagus sekali, dia benar-benar gadis yang mengejutkan. Bahkan bertahun-tahun lamanya menjadi seorang A, dia belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengkritik rambutnya seperti itu. Dan tidak ada yang berani melakukannya. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak habis pikir. Setelah gadis itu tak melihat, Ichigo hanya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

 _Dia gadis yang menarik,_ begitu pikirnya.

Telunjuk panjang Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia pelan. Sejak kemarin dia tak bisa berhenti mengutuk wanita penyihir yang merusak kulit mulus itu. Terlalu indah, terlalu berharga. Gadis mungil itu tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Rukia," Ichigo bergumam. Lidahnya seperti mengenal nama itu, seperti telah akrab dengannya. "Rukia..."

"Hnn."

Ichigo tersentak mendengar Rukia menggumam samar, seperti menjawab panggilannya. Kelopak besar itu perlahan terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ichigo berusaha agar suaranya terdengar biasa.

Mata Rukia terasa jauh lebih baik dari kemarin sehingga dia hanya mengerjap sebentar untuk menghilangkan bayangan kabur yang memusingkan. Bola mata Rukia bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, merasa asing dengan segala yang dilihatnya. Itu lampu temaram, jendela besar yang menyentuh lantai sampai langit-langit serta beberapa lemari kayu bercat tembaga bermacam ukuran dan ranjang yang empuk. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya.

"Dimana ini?"

"Apartemenku. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmm...," Rukia menyentuh pipinya. "Ya, ada wanita gila yang ingin membunuhku. Dan sekarang aku berada di tempat yang tidak kuketahui bersama pria yang tidak kukenal."

Ichigo menghela napas, bersyukur dalam hati bahwa gadis itu bukan tipe yang cepat panik. "Paling tidak kau masih hidup."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"17 jam 24 menit," Ichigo mengecek arloji.

"Apa aku bisa bergerak?"

"Tidak, untuk beberapa hari ini. Luka di perutmu menjadi penyebab utamanya. Mungkin besok atau lusa, entahlah."

Rukia mendesah, mencoba menggeser pinggangnya tapi dia tahu Ichigo tidak berbohong. Tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri seketika.

"Kuperingatkan kau," komentar Ichigo, terlihat geli. Dia berbalik untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur.

Gadis itu mendengus, hanya memandang punggung tegap itu waspada. Berpikir. Kira-kira apa pekerjaannya jika dia bisa menyewa apartemen semewah ini? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa dia? Orang penting? Teroris? Mata-mata?

"Apa kau seorang mata-mata?" pertanyaan Rukia terlempar begitu saja dari otaknya, meluncur dengan licin sehingga Rukia berharap dirinya kembali pingsan.

"Mata-mata? Kenapa itu menjadi hal pertama yang bisa kausimpulkan?" tanya Ichigo, berjalan singkat dan duduk kembali di ranjang. Segelas air putih diletakkan di nakas.

"Itu... bukan hal pertama yang kupikirkan," Rukia memalingkan wajah. Mencurigai seorang pria asing yang baru saja menolongnya rasanya tidak adil untuk Ichigo, meski dia yakin pria itu melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi Rukia akan mulai dari pertanyaan ini: "Yang benar-benar ingin kutanyakan adalah siapa wanita itu, atau _apa_ sebenarnya dia?"

Ichigo tahu dia akan menghadapi pertanyaan itu cepat atau lambat. Dia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari rak kecil. Terlihat tua, sampulnya dari beludru berwarna merah bata, terdapat noda kopi di bagian bawah judul tapi Rukia tak sempat tahu buku apa itu sebelum Ichigo mengatakannya.

"Mata-mata Sternritter, organisasi yang sedang mencari dan akan membawamu ke Silbern, segera, setelah mereka tahu sebab munculnya mata bengkakmu adalah awal perpecahan ketiga dunia."

"A-apa? Tunggu sebentar, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," Rukia mengeryit, berpikir bahwa pria di depannya ini gila. Tapi di luar dugaan, Ichigo balas menatapnya heran.

"Apa? Maksudku, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun padamu? Tidak satupun?"

"Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan, jeruk? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"...Jeruk?" Alis Ichigo berkedut. Baiklah, ini kedua kalinya gadis itu mengkritik rambutnya. Dan dia sudah memberinya julukan? Ichigo menarik napas, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu terakhir kali dia akan mendengar hal itu.

"Yang terpenting," katanya, "ini mengejutkan, klan Kuchiki tutup mulut padahal umurmu sudah menginjak pertengahan 17 tahun."

Rukia memutar mata, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bicara apa jeruk bodoh ini? Sejak tadi dia tidak mengatakan maksud ucapannya. Rukia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo menghela napas. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa."

"Oh, benarkah?" dia mengernyit sakit di perut tapi tetap memaksakan untuk duduk, "kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, ingat? Menyelamatkanku bukan berarti kau boleh mengatur kehidupanku. Kau bahkan menolak untuk menjelaskan apapun."

"Baiklah, anggap saja seperti ini," jawab Ichigo ketika Rukia merintih, "kuberitahu apa yang terjadi," Rukia berhenti bergerak dan mendengarkan, "tapi ini kesepakatan, oke? Jangan bergerak dari kasurmu dan tetap diam."

"Tapi, ini kasurmu."

"Terserah saja, aku tidak peduli, mengerti?"

Rukia tahu pria itu frustasi. Dia berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

Ichigo menghela napas lega begitu Rukia kembali membaringkan tubuh. Dia keras kepala, lebih keras kepala darinya, atau sebenarnya mereka sama? Ichigo menyangkal dalam hati. Jelas Rukia yang lebih keras kepala.

"Kurasa sudah?" komentar Ichigo saat Rukia menaikkan selimutnya hingga bawah dagu, mengangguk polos padanya. "Bagus. Cerita ini akan sangat panjang jadi jangan tertidur karnanya."

"Akan kucoba."

Ichigo menyamankan diri di sebelahnya, mulai membuka buku, bercerita. Suaranya rendah dan menenangkan, meski apa yang dibacakannya adalah sebuah dongeng paling buruk yang pernah Rukia dengar. Karena dalam cerita itu, sebagian besar adalah kenyataan.

―Yuuka desu―

Seribu tahun yang lalu, dunia berakhir menjadi peperangan terpanjang dan paling mengerikan di akhir abad ke 10. Karena tak ada aturan yang menjadi dewa, ras manusia hidup bersama dengan ras penyihir serta pendekar―Sternritter dan Shinigami. Mereka yang tak memiliki _gift_ atau pemberian, sering disebut _para kelompok suci_ , bersikap damai, hampir menjadi kelompok terkuat karena jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak. Mengalahkan para Sternritter dan Shinigami yang berkembang lebih dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Dalam politik yang ketat dan kritis waktu itu, hampir tidak mungkin meluncurkan perdamaian. Jadi, ras penyihir mengambil kesempatan ini dan melakukan kudeta. Tapi semuanya tak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Perpecahan, pembantaian, eksekusi, banyak manusia yang menjadi korban. Tapi pikiran manusia yang lebih maju mengusulkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Perdamaian. Sesuatu yang mustahil bagi kedua ras yang sedang bersaing. Baik Sternritter maupun Shinigami, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Ywach, pemimpin para Sternritter di daratan kerajaan Silbern, menginginkan kekuasaan, tahta, mengingat sihir adalah _gift_ yang paling dibanggakan dan dipuja. Tapi di sisi lain, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, pemimpin para Shinigami, menginginkan _para kelompok suci_ yang adil, di atas keputusan sepihak Ywach.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan perpecahan yang telah disulut, selain korban, ketiga ras telah kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Kebahagiaan.

Lalu, perang besar terjadi.

Tak ada yang tahu jumlah pastinya, tapi hampir dua ratus ribu pengguna pedang, tiga ratus dua puluh ribu perapal mantra dan puluhan ribu manusia, tewas. Namun perang tak kunjung berakhir. Pedang dan kekuatan magis bergesekan di atas tanah-tanah yang kering, retak. Tak ada lagi makanan, semua yang tersisa di balik pasir hanya sumpah serapah, kutukan, sisanya potongan logam dan tongkat yang patah.

Dunia sudah berakhir. Menyisakan duka dan lubang dalam yang hanya akan terisi oleh ribuan mayat tak bernyawa. Tapi Genryuusai tahu, Ywach tak akan mundur.

 _Para kelompok suci_ yang merasa terhina, memutuskan untuk pergi, kabur dari penyiksaan yang tak ada ujungnya. Karena ras manusia telah diperbudak dan direndahkan selama masa perang. _Para kelompok suci_ sepertinya bukan lagi nama yang layak untuk disandang oleh mereka. Kemudian di tengah desakan oleh persekutuan penyihir, manusia memilih untuk meninggalkan dua kelompok yang tamak ini dan membuat dunia baru. Itu adalah saat dimana mereka menemukan bumi. Dengan tanah yang subur dan air bersih yang mengalir. Mereka meninggalkan dunia gelap di atas kepala mereka dan membangun rumah di sana.

Karena keputusan terbaik adalah perpecahan. Setelah ras manusia, penyihir dan pendekar mulai mengadakan perjanjian.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menginjak tanah ini (maksudnya bumi) jika diantara kalian memiliki darah biru (sihir dan pengguna pedang). Dunia manusia adalah tempat terlarang yang tidak boleh diinjak selain oleh penghuni dunia itu sendiri. Selamanya."

Keputusan telah dibuat, perjanjian antara kedua belah pihak yang mutlak dan mempertaruhkan nyawa bagi yang berniat melanggar. Bahkan yang hanya berpikir tentang itu. Selama hampir seribu tahun perjanjian itu dijaga sebagai warisan perang yang menyedihkan. Yang mengingatkan mereka akan perang besar yang dulu terjadi, juga sebagai pengingat rasa sakit.

Yang dijuluki sebagai Yang Mulia Ywach pergi bersama sisa pasukannya ke Silbern, membangun kembali kerajaan mereka yang runtuh. Mereka memindah jalur tapal batas jauh ke barat, hidup di atas para manusia yang semakin berkembang dan berpindah-pindah. Sementara Genryuusai beserta anak buahnya tetap berjaga di kekaisaran mereka, Seireitei. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, tanah perang akan tetap menjadi sejarah. Dan siapa yang akan tahu jika salah satu dari pemegang perjanjian akan berkhianat? Genryuusai tetap tidak percaya pada Ywach.

Jika api akan disulut kembali, itu hanya akan terjadi karena satu hal: Kutukan Ywach terhadap salah satu dari _para kelompok suci_.

―Yuuka desu―

Ichigo sudah sering mendengar legenda itu, dia sudah terbiasa, tapi bagaimana dengan Rukia? Dia menurunkan bukunya, masih terbuka di halaman tengah tapi dia tidak ingin Rukia benar-benar tertidur jadi dia meringkasnya. Baguslah gadis itu masih terjaga. Dia tidak bicara selama Ichigo membaca dan hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak masuk akal."

Pria itu mendesah, "Ya, awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi percayalah, itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kurasa kau sudah mengerti sebagian besar yang kukatakan, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk samar, "Kau Shinigami, dan wanita gila kemarin adalah Sternritter," tapi kemudian dia berpikir. "Buktikan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa, di sini terlalu berbahaya. Mengeluarkan _reiatsu_ ku adalah tanda keberadaanmu karena kau sedang bersamaku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mempercayaimu," dia mengangkat bahu. "Kau pilih saja, lagipula dari awal aku memang tidak percaya padamu."

"Hmm...," Ichigo bergumam. Pintar sekali. Gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya begitu saja, benar-benar tipikal seorang Kuchiki. Waspada, penuh curiga, namun sangat cerdik. "Kau mungkin penasaran bagaimana caraku membawamu kemari tanpa ketahuan. Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan sedikit padamu."

Rukia menelan ludah begitu Ichigo bangkit dari ranjang, berdiri tak jauh dari situ sambil mengawasi dirinya. _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Beberapa detik berlalu tapi Ichigo masih tidak bergerak. Diam di sana dengan tubuh tegak dan mata terpejam. Sepertinya dia sedang berkonsenterasi. Bajunya masih sama, tak ada perubahan kostum seperti yang Rukia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tentu, dia masih Ichigo yang mengenakan kaus hitam berantakan dan celana panjang, apa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan?

Sampai tiba-tiba... dia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Ichigo sama sekali. Terkejut saja tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa kagetnya Rukia sekarang. Gadis itu terkesiap, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan ilusi. Berani sumpah, tadi Ichigo berdiri dua meter darinya dan sekarang, dia tidak ada. Dengan mata terbelalak dia menyapu seisi ruangan, sama sekali tak menemukan tubuh tegak itu di sana. Rukia menelan ludah. Dia sendirian di tengah kamar yang luas ini dan kenyataan itu entah kenapa membuatnya merinding.

"I-Ichigo..."

 _Well_ , baiklah dia mulai takut sekarang. Rukia meringkuk di dalam selimut, masih dengan mata bengkak yang berkedip polos terhadap ruangan, berharap muncul sesuatu yang melegakan di sana.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang?"

"Ah!"

Suara rendah itu mengejutkannya. Membuat Rukia terlonjak dan hampir mendapatkan rasa sakit kembali di perutnya sebelum Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh gadis itu. Menahannya. Dia bisa melihat telinga Rukia memerah, sangat merah. Dan juga pipinya, apa karena suara Ichigo atau hal lain?

"K-Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Seharusnya kau lebih mendramatisir," komentar Ichigo, tersenyum menggodanya. "Apa karena aku atau _shunpo_ -ku? Pilih salah satu."

Rukia merucutkan bibir. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia memilih untuk tak menjawab keduanya.

" _Shunpo_? Itu nama efek menghilangnya?"

"Itu langkah kilat. Aku menumpukan berat tubuh di kedua kakiku dan bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga tampak seperti menghilang," jelasnya. "Itu teknik dasar yang harus kami pelajari di akademi."

Rukia menahan napas saat Ichigo bicara. Oh Tuhan, jarak mereka masih terlalu dekat. Dia berada di lengan pria itu, satu ranjang dengannya dan astaga, aroma apa yang sedang dia cium sekarang? Citrus? Bergamot?

"Rukia? Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

"Ah, ya, kurasa...," jawabnya asal. Tapi kemudian pikirannya berhasil teralihkan. "Tapi kau lama sekali."

"Itu karena aku minum di dapur," bibir Ichigo tertarik ke samping. "Kau percaya sekarang?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Rukia berdeham, tak bisa berpikir, "Ya."

Setelah jawaban itu, Ichigo menarik tangannya kembali. Merasa puas. Lebih dari itu, dia senang Rukia menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali, bahkan mungkin tanpa gadis itu sadari sebelumnya.

Setelah Rukia bisa kembali berpikir lurus, dia memperbaiki posisinya dan menatap Ichigo, "Tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku."

"Apa itu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, serius. "Aku sudah mengetahui siapa wanita yang menyerangku, tapi tidak denganmu. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Maksudku, siapa kau ini bagiku?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Dia ingat belum menceritakan tentang dirinya kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang pendekar. Setelah semua yang dia katakan, Ichigo sama sekali melupakan yang satu itu. Dia memandang Rukia di mata, ekspresinya datar, tapi tidak menyeramkan. Hazelnya yang tajam mengalahkan violetnya sehingga Rukia tanpa sadar menahan napas. Tidak menghiraukan ruangan yang mendadak menjadi dingin, dua orang yang saling membaca pikiran ini membisu. Angin sejuk menerpa helai-helai gorden yang membelai jendela, sibuk mendengarkan suara daun. Tapi meski Ichigo bisa mendengarnya juga, telinganya masih penuh oleh pertanyaan Rukia yang membuatnya berpikir.

Apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan? Apa yang harus dia berikan sebagai jawaban? Siapa... sebenarnya dirinya ini bagi Rukia?

Ichigo menekan garis keras di bibirnya, menjawab:

"Aku adalah orang yang berada di pihakmu, tapi sebenarnya juga bukan."

―Yuuka desu―

Rukia baru bangun setelah merasa tidur lumayan lama. Sepertinya Ichigo memberikan obat tidur di segelas susu yang dia minum sehabis makan siang.

 _Dia benar-benar waspada_ , pikir Rukia.

Gadis itu mengerang, merasakan matanya bergoyang dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia terdiam sesaat. Tidur seharian menyebabkan punggungnya pegal-pegal. Sedikit menyakitkan di pinggang seperti tersengat listrik ubur-ubur. Rukia melirik sebelah dimana dia melihat Ichigo tertidur di sebuah sofa panjang. Lengkap dengan majalah otomotif yang telungkup di bagian tengah di atas perutnya.

 _Siapa sangka orang sepertinya bisa kelelahan?_

Dia mendengus. Bangkit dari ranjang dengan gerakan pelan. Terima kasih berkat obat tidurnya, sekarang dia sudah cukup istirahat dan luka di tubuhnya sudah membaik. Gadis itu menyingkap selimut, turun dari ranjang tanpa suara. Dengan cepat dia berlari kecil ke arah sofa dan merogoh saku celana panjang Ichigo.

Rukia menahan napas, menarik benda kecil berwarna perak dari sana. Sumber pelariannya. Dia sudah tahu kalau kunci apartemen Ichigo tidak ditaruh di laci, atau di tempat yang lazim untuk menyimpan sesuatu. Sebaliknya, benda itu ada di tempat yang begitu dekat, hanya sedikit sulit untuk diraih. Kecuali kalau pria itu sedang tidur. Satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri.

Diam-diam Rukia mendekat ke pintu, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Terbuka. Dia menoleh ke belakang, sedikit ragu, tapi tak masalah, dia sudah sejauh ini. Dia sudah merencanakannya. Jika dia pikir kedamaian dunia sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang, maka dia sama gilanya dengan pria itu. Apa dia sedang berada di dunia fiksi yang penuh dengan peperangan dan politik sekarang? Bicara soal kedamaian... tentu saja tidak.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala, membuka pintu dan pergi dari kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo, selamanya.

Setibanya di luar, hari sudah malam. Lampu-lampu kota menyala terang di pinggir-pinggir jalan raya. Toko-toko dan klub malam serta restoran-restoran keluarga mulai ramai. Begitu juga dengan penyeberangan Shibuya. Shibuya! Setidaknya Rukia tahu dimana dirinya berada. Dia berjalan melewati sebuah toko barang antik dan melihat penampilannya di kaca tembus pandang.

Satu set seragam musim dingin SMA Karakura, rambut berantakan, tanpa ponsel, tanpa alas kaki. Oh, bagus. Sekarang apa?

Rukia mendengus lemas. Tasnya pasti tertinggal di sekolah sejak kemarin dan di sana ada dompet dan ponselnya. Dia tak sempat mengambil apapun selain kunci apartemen Ichigo tadi. Dan dia tidak mungkin kembali. Dipegangnya pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Baiklah, yang terpenting sekarang, cari taksi," gumamnya pelan.

Jarak antara Shibuya dan Karakura tidak terlalu jauh. Dia mungkin bisa pergi ke sana dan membayar ongkos taksi setiba di rumah. _Tch_ , persetan dengan uang! Yang terpenting pulang-ke-Karakura-sekarang. Beberapa orang menatap ketika Rukia menemukan sebuah taksi di depan hotel kecil. Itu dia! Gadis itu mendekat, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pintu mobil. Seorang pria paruh baya melihat dirinya dan terjungkal ke belakang, terkejut. Mungkin dia pikir Rukia orang gila, berkeliaran di kota dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dengan raut kesal Rukia kembali mengetuk, kali ini lebih keras. Membuat pria paruh baya itu terpaksa membukakan kaca pintu mobilnya.

"...Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Antar aku ke Karakura, kediaman Kuchiki."

"Maaf, Nona. Kurasa kau salah mengambil jalan. Biar kuantar kau ke kantor polisi."

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku gila? Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Rukia kesal, lalu pria itu mundur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"M-Mungkin kau bisa mencari taksi yang lain saja..."

Kaca mobil mulai naik perlahan, jelas pria itu ingin segera pergi dari sana tapi Rukia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan kesal sebelah tangannya menahan kaca mobil ke bawah, memaksanya turun sedangkan pria itu mulai kewalahan.

"Jangan main-main denganku," kata Rukia. "Biarkan aku masuk. Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat setibanya di Karakura."

Tapi pria itu terlalu ketakutan untuk tertarik dengan tawarannya. Dia menggeleng, menyebabkan alis Rukia bertaut kesal.

"Hahh? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, penawaran terakhir, tiga kali lipat. Biarkan saja aku masuk."

"P-Polisi! Polisi! Jauhkan gadis ini dariku!"

 _Apa?_

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua pria berseragam mulai mendekat dari kejauhan. Dia berdecak, melirik pria paruh baya di dalam mobil dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia berlari menjauh sebelum polisi sempat melihat wajahnya, tapi tenaganya terkuras sebelum dia mencapai tempat persembunyian yang layak sehingga Rukia hanya menunduk di balik dinding di sisi yang tak terkena sinar lampu. Terengah di sana.

 _Sial, seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa membawaku pulang._

Rukia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding yang dingin, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. Sama sekali tidak ada bintang. Ah, seandainya dia mengambil dompet Ichigo atau kartu kreditnya...

Mulutnya merucut kesal. Tidak berguna! Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Dia memang tidak percaya dengan Ichigo sejak awal. Pria itu gila, itu yang selalu dipikirkannya. Lagipula semua yang dia katakan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Siapa itu Ywach, atau Genryuusai? Khayalan macam apa itu? Langkah kilatnya mungkin hanya sebuah tipuan untuk matanya yang terlalu antusias terhadap seni sulap. Ya, itu mungkin sulap. Rekayasa. Dan wanita yang menyerangnya juga. Semua itu tipuan. Rukia mendesah, memasukkan tangan ke saku jas sekolahnya karena kedinginan sebelum menemukan sesuatu di sana. Alisnya mengernyit. Itu adalah beberapa lembar uang kertas.

Mata Rukia melebar kaget. Bohong! Kenapa ada keberuntungan di saat seperti ini? Dengan mata berbinar penuh harap dia menghitung uangnya. Yah, setidaknya cukup untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan karena dia sangat lapar! Syukurlah waktu itu dia berniat pulang dan membeli wortel berkat saran Rangiku, itu sebabnya dia menyisakan uang di sakunya karena malas membuka dompet. Seingatnya itu yang dia pikirkan sebelum akhirnya malah diserang wanita blonde gila sepulang sekolah.

Pelan-pelan Rukia mengintip keluar. Dia berjalan merapat ke sebuah toko roti, karena sejak tadi baunya membuat perutnya keroncongan. Setelah masuk ke dalam, dia menelan ludah. Astaga, ada bagitu banyak jenis untuk dimakan...

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kuban...tu?" seorang pelayan wanita terkejut melihat penampilan Rukia, tapi sayang gadis itu sedang tidak peduli kecuali pada perutnya sekarang.

"Melonpan tiga," Rukia mengangkat ketiga jarinya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari toko dengan mulut penuh roti, sedangkan dua tangan yang lain memegang dua sisanya. Oh, ini rasa sirup maple. Betapa beruntungnya. Rukia bersenandung kecil ke arah kursi taman, duduk di sana. Ini malam yang melelahkan, dia ingin segera pulang ke Karakura. Bertemu Renji dan Rangiku lalu menceritakan semuanya. Jika itu terjadi kalimat pertamanya mungkin akan seperti ini: "Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pria gila yang menyeramkan, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Rukia mendengus, kalau tidak salah pria itu pernah bilang kalau mata bengkaknya adalah tanda perpecahan ketiga dunia atau apalah itu. Yang benar saja? Dia pasti membual. Semua perkataannya adalah kebohongan. Tapi jika benar begitu kenapa dia bisa melakukannya sejauh ini? Gadis itu merenung, menggigit rotinya dan mengunyah dalam diam sementara otaknya berpikir.

 _Setidaknya dia tampan._

Rukia mengangkat tangan dan menampar wajahnya seketika. Gila, dia pasti sudah gila. Apanya yang tampan dari pria berambut jeruk itu? Apa tubuhnya yang proporsional? Garis wajahnya yang sempurna? Matanya yang tajam, aromanya, tatapannya yang seksi atau bibirnya yang memikat?

Rukia merasa tiba-tiba perutnya menolak untuk diberi makan. Dia menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak, jika dia pikir Ichigo semenarik itu dia pasti sudah tidak waras sama seperti gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. _Hell, no!_

"Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Memanggilku?"

Baik bahu Rukia dan bulu kuduknya tersentak berdiri mendengar suara itu. Dia berhenti bergerak, kaku seperti manekin sebelum menelan rotinya dengan sangat-susah-payah. Lehernya berputar ke samping, perlahan melihat warna oranye beserta alis tertekuk dan napas berat di belakangnya. Demi dewa kematian.

"I-I... Ichigo..?"

Pria itu marah, astaga, dia benar-benar marah. Rukia bisa melihat seberapa dalam lekukan di pertengahan dahinya itu. Bajunya masih sama dengan yang terakhir dilihatnya, dengan celana panjang yang tampak sangat berantakan. Napasnya memburu dan berat. Sekali dilihat saja Rukia sudah tahu kalau itu pertanda buruk.

"Bagus sekali, Rukia. Mencari kesempatan di saat seseorang sedang tertidur," Ichigo menunjukkan kunci apartemennya. "Jadi sejak awal kau sudah merencanakan ini? Meski aku percaya padamu."

Rukia berdiri dari kursi, "Itu karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kau gila!"

Alis Ichigo sekali lagi berkedut, dia sedang mencoba bersabar sekarang. "Hah..?"

"Kau membual semua cerita itu, Ichigo. Selama tujuhbelas tahun aku hidup, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut seseorang dan menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"'Hal seperti itu', katamu? Menurutmu aku berbohong?"

"Benar. Karena aku tidak akan semudah itu tertipu olehmu! Mungkin langkah kilatmu juga adalah salah satu dari tipuan yang kaubuat."

Ichigo tertawa datar, "Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Rukia."

"Biarkan aku pulang, aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumahku."

"Tidak bisa, harus berapa kali kubilang padamu? Penyihir itu sekarang ada dimana-mana dan kau malah menyerahkan dirimu?"

"Cerita itu lagi," jawab Rukia jengah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku, tidak masalah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Dengan jengkel Rukia mengambil langkah menjauh, berjalan tanpa alas kaki entah kemana. Dia hanya berjalan. Yang penting menjauh dari Ichigo, sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda denganku...," dengus Ichigo, kesal.

Sebelum mencapai tempat yang terang, tubuh Rukia yang berjalan di trotoar sudah menghilang. Berpindah begitu saja ke sebuah atap bangunan dengan Ichigo di depannya. Mencengkram kedua tangan Rukia dengan keras di tembok. Rukia masih terlalu terkejut, pikirannya belum terbiasa dengan perpindahan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi yang jelas, tadi itu _shunpo_ Ichigo.

"Kau membuatku marah, Rukia," desisnya diantara angin malam.

"Apa-apaan ini, Ichigo? Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak."

"Silakan saja, siapa yang akan mendengarmu? Aku memberimu obat tidur untuk memulihkan tubuhmu, bukan agar kau bisa menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri."

"Sejak awal bukannya kau yang bodoh karena percaya padaku?" tanya Rukia, menyiksa Ichigo dengan setiap ucapannya.

"Baiklah."

"Apanya?"

Ichigo menghela napas, menatap Rukia yang masih keras kepala. Dia tidak menyangka ini akan sangat menguras tenaga.

"Ikut denganku sekarang. Suka atau tidak," katanya, "mulai sekarang semua pendapatmu kutolak."

 _Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?_

Tepat sebelum Rukia sempat membalas, tubuh mereka sudah berpindah lagi. Atap gedung yang tadi ditempatinya kembali kosong. Kini mereka berada di tempat yang benar-benar asing. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Dia hanya tahu kalau mereka masih di dekat Shibuya. Kepala Rukia pusing, perpindahan tempat selalu membuatnya lemas seperti habis meluncur dari _roller coaster_ setinggi 400 kaki dalam waktu 3,42 detik. Dia memegangi perutnya, jangan sampai melonpannya terbuang sia-sia di sini.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara Ichigo terdengar biasa. Meski masih marah, pria itu tetap memegangi Rukia di lengannya. Dia tahu Rukia belum beradaptasi, dan manusia biasa pasti akan langsung muntah begitu sekali diajak _shunpo_. Tapi Rukia tidak. Padahal dia baru selesai makan dan ber _shunpo_ dua kali. Dalam hati Ichigo memuji fisik gadis itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Rukia enggan.

Ichigo tersenyum miring, "Tempat pengakuan jati dirimu. Kita lihat apa kau masih tidak percaya setelah ini."

Rukia mengerjap, menelan ludah. Itu adalah bar kecil bernama _Albinia Mese_ , dalam bahasa Italia menunjuk pada bulan purnama yang berwarna putih. Sedikit... aneh? Selera pemiliknya benar-benar terlihat jelas di sini. Rukia menelengkan kepala, bingung kenapa ada bar di tengah daerah yang jelas-jelas sepi pengunjung. Sementara itu, Ichigo menghela napas dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang di barku."

Seorang pria nyentrik yang mengenakan kimono dan topi garis hijau di balik konter tersenyum di balik kipas menyambut mereka. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa "Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Entah ini baik atau buruk, Rukia tidak bisa mundur. Dia melirik Ichigo yang setenang air dan mulai meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tidak berbahaya. Kalau Ichigo, Rukia tahu pria itu tidak akan melukainya. Dengan gugup Rukia mencoba menatap pria berkimono yang masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Pria itu menurunkan kipasnya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku sudah lama menunggumu."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Oke, chapter dua. Banyak banget masalah waktu update chapter ini, banyak format yang udah dibenerin begitu klik save balik lagi ke awal. Gyaahhhh! *banting bantal karena nggak bisa banting laptop. Oke, lupakan curcol Yuuka tadi. Eh, gimana, gimana? Panjang banget ya, haha Yuuka baru sadar. Rukia kabur! Walaupun akhirnya ditemuin Ichigo lagi terus dibawa ke barnya Urahara. Yup, Urahara muncul di sini! Dia tau semuanya, jadi chapter depan biar dia aja deh yang jelasin ke Rukia. Oh ya, lupa, **stereotip** itu cara penilaian atau pandangan kepada seseorang dari latar belakang atau rata-rata orang itu digolongkan. Penjelasannya rumit ya, Yuuka copas dari blog sih hehe, awalnya Yuuka denger dari Ost-nya Mahou Sensou, judulnya Born to be. Oh ya, makasih banyak yaa untuk kalian yang udah mereview, memfav dan memfollow. Yuuka hargai setiap saran dan kritikan dari kalian! Well now, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in**

 **Ina :** Makasih reviewnyaaa :D udah update kok, ikutin terus yaaa


	3. Darah Kutukan

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'_ _With those blood of yours. Some makes a life, some makes a war.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Baru saja Rukia yakin dirinya hampir di ambang pelarian diri, pria jeruk yang mengaku dirinya sebagai seorang 'Shinigami' menggagalkan dan bahkan membuat apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis itu semakin buruk. Di sini, di _Albinia Mese_. Seorang pria menyambut mereka di dalam bar. Mengenakan kimono dan topi bergaris seperti sedang duduk di antara para Geisha yang bergelayut manja padanya. Siapa yang menyangka Ichigo yang serius dan tempramen punya seorang teman dengan aura seperti itu? Terlalu tenang dan mengikuti arus. Meski Rukia yakin Ichigo sering terlibat masalah berkat pria itu, terlihat dari caranya menghela napas sebelum masuk bar. Dia jelas sudah paham kalau nanti akan jadi merepotkan. Tapi yang Rukia lihat, pria bertopi yang mengaku bernama Urahara Kisuke itu memiliki sesuatu yang lain, selain gaya bicaranya yang terlalu santai.

"Urahara Kisuke?" alis Rukia naik sebelah, berbisik ke arah Ichigo di sebelahnya. "Siapa orang yang mencurigakan ini?"

 _Kau yang lebih mencurigakan, bodoh. Coba lihat penampilanmu._

Ichigo menghela napas dan balas berbisik, "Diam saja dan perhatikan. Nanti dia sendiri yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Sebelum Rukia sempat memprotes, Ichigo menariknya untuk duduk dan dengan tenang dia meminta dua gelas cocktail.

"Aku tidak minum yang berwarna," celetuk Rukia.

"Baiklah, tolong buatkan susu untuknya."

"Hei!" gadis itu menghadap Ichigo kesal. "Apa kau pernah sekali saja mendengarkanku?"

"Apa kau pernah sekali saja mendengarkanku, Rukia? Kurasa tidak, benar begitu?" balasnya sarkastik. Ekspresinya sedikit jengkel karena Rukia tak pernah mau menurut padanya.

Melihat perdebatan panjang mungkin akan terjadi, Rukia memilih untuk membuang muka ke samping. Masih dengan gerutuannya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Alisnya menukik hampir sama dalamnya dengan milik Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya hubungan kalian kurang baik. Aku tahu sifatmu memang seperti itu sejak dulu, tapi paling tidak bersikaplah sedikit ramah pada wanita, Ichigo," kata Urahara. Duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, terlihat geli yang ditutupi kipas kertas berwarna putih.

"Percayalah, kau tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kualami sebelum tiba di sini," balas Ichigo, yang langsung mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Rukia. "Tapi yang terpenting bukan itu. Kau tahu kemarin aku menemukan Sternritter yang kaumaksud bukan, Urahara-san?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, menunjuk-nunjuk dokumen di atas meja dengan kipasnya, "Ya, dua orang mata-mata Sternritter. Hmm... sulit sekali mengetahui identitas mereka, jadi aku banyak membuang waktu untuk mencarinya. Pantas mereka dijuluki setara dengan Kelas A, tingkat kemampuan mereka juga tidak main-main."

"Apa tipenya?" tanya Ichigo, mulai tertarik dengan perkembangan informasi terbaru.

"Belum bisa kupastikan. Tapi jika mereka bisa menyusup sampai sejauh itu kurasa seorang diantara mereka memiliki semacam kemampuan khusus yang membuat kehadiran mereka tidak disadari sehingga sulit membedakan mana yang asli. Mungkin Enchanter... atau sejenisnya."

Rukia mengambil susunya begitu pelayan datang, masih dengan telinga panas karena mendengarkan dua orang itu bicara. Mata-mata Sternritter, yang itu Ichigo pernah mengungkitnya. Dia adalah wanita penyihir berambut blonde yang kemarin menyerangnya, dan diluar dugaan, mereka ada dua orang. Kalau itu, Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu. Satu orang saja sudah sangat merepotkan dan sekarang mereka harus menghadapi dua?

"Dari kemarin kalian selalu menyebut tentang Kelas A. Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Biar kujelaskan padamu," Urahara berdeham, penuh dengan suasana hati yang gembira. "Dulu, dalam sejarah pernah disebutkan bahwa nenek moyang ras pendekar atau yang biasa disebut Shinigami, memiliki tingkatan dari kemampuan atau darah yang mengalir atas keturunan mereka. Kami memiliki seorang pemimpin yang masih hidup bahkan setelah perang lama berakhir, karena baik Shinigami maupun Sternritter, kami jelas berbeda dengan manusia. Bisa dibilang, kami ini roh. Orang biasa tidak bisa melihat kami, dan rata-rata umur serta kemampuan berkembang Shinigami juga lebih lama dari manusia. Contohnya aku, apa kau bisa menebak umurku?"

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, mengira-ngira, "Hmm, mungkin tiga puluh?"

"Salah besar," Urahara terlihat puas, "untuk perawakan manusia mungkin aku terlihat seperti usia tiga puluhan atau empat puluh, tapi sebenarnya umurku sudah menginjak tiga ratus lima puluh tiga," dia menggaruk kepalanya malu sementara Rukia tersedak.

"T-tiga ratus?! Kau bercanda!"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau manusia berkembang lebih cepat daripada ras yang lain," tambah Ichigo. "Kalau umur manusia mencapai tujuh belas tahun mereka baru dikatakan sebagai remaja, tapi bagi Shinigami, itu tiba saat kami di usia seratus tujuh puluh tahun."

Rukia menelan ketidakpercayaannya. Untuk ukuran manusia, tujuh belas tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk diakui sebagai remaja. Tapi bagaimana bisa seseorang menunggu masa itu selama lebih dari seratus tahun? Itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Berarti, Ichigo, kau..."

"Ah, usiaku sekarang seratus sembilan puluh tujuh," jawabnya sambil minum cocktail.

 _Pria yang digilai gadis-gadis sekolah ternyata adalah kakek-kakek berusia hampir dua ratus tahun?!_

Rukia menutup mulutnya, merasa turut berduka.

"Hei, ini bukan salahku. Dan jangan lihat aku dengan wajah menyesal begitu!" protes Ichigo, tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan. Dia merebahkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini masih muda jika dibandingkan dengan si _geta-boshi_ ini," dia menunjuk Urahara.

"Yah, karena kita juga berbeda generasi. Tentu pengalaman seseorang juga berbeda tergantung berapa lama mereka hidup," jelas Urahara.

Rukia mengusap dagunya, "Tadi kau bilang manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat kalian, tapi kenapa tidak denganku? Murid-murid di sekolah juga bisa melihat Ichigo."

"Ichigo menggunakan _g_ _igai,_ tubuh buatan yang kuciptakan. Roh tanpa wadah pasti tidak akan bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, kecuali kau memiliki tekanan _reiatsu_ yang tinggi. Seperti manusia yang punya indera keenam."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penyihir yang menyerangku kemarin? Dia juga roh, bukan?"

"Ada sedikit perbedaan antara Shinigami dan Sternritter," Urahara memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam lengan kimononya. "Misalnya begini, kami ini roh tanpa wadah. Sejak awal garis keturunan kami berbeda dengan mereka meski sama-sama memiliki darah biru. Tapi Sternritter menggunakan sihir, mereka bisa berubah menjadi orang lain, menyamar, mengikat seseorang, atau bahkan memperpanjang kehidupan. Karena itulah banyak diantara mereka adalah pengguna sihir hitam. Mereka bisa saja datang ke Dunia Manusia tanpa perlengkapan apapun karena para penyihir bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah di antara para manusia dengan menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Rukia terdiam, informasi ini sama dengan yang dia dapatkan dari Ichigo, jadi jelas pria itu tidak berbohong. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, tetap saja ini sulit dipercaya. Tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini dan Rukia dipaksa untuk menelan kenyataan yang berasal dari cerita dongeng kuno. Makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya ini dulunya hanya mitos dan sekarang dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mereka layaknya teman acara minum teh. Rasanya itu mustahil.

"Katakan," ucapnya sambil memegang pelipis, "pemimpin kalian sudah hidup selama lebih dari seribu tahun, jadi dia pasti berada di tingkat yang paling tinggi, bukan?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang dia adalah leluhur kami," jawab Urahara. "Kelas SS, dia adalah Paladin terkuat di antara Shinigami dan belum ada yang bisa mencapai tingkat itu setelahnya. Sedangkan satu tingkat di bawah merupakan kelas S, A, B dan C. Para prajurit penjaga atau biasa disebut Soldier setara dengan C sedangkan ninja lebih tinggi satu tingkat di atasnya."

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sedang menggoyang gelas minuman, masih dengan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya.

"Apa tipemu, Ichigo?"

"Aku?" pria itu tersenyum tipis yang sulit dilihat sehingga Rukia tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar tersenyum. "Menurutmu disebut apa itu seseorang yang menunggang kuda dan mengacungkan pedang?"

Mata Rukia melebar, tidak percaya, "Knight?! Bohong!"

"Yah, tapi aku tidak menunggang kuda. Shinigami tidak suka menunggang kuda sementara _shunpo_ lebih praktis untuk dilakukan," jawab Ichigo sambil minum tegukan terakhir.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," gumam gadis itu, menoleh pada Urahara. "Aku yakin Anda juga Kelas A."

"Wow, darimana kau tahu itu?" Urahara terkejut.

"Firasat," celetuk Rukia. Sebenarnya dia punya alasan yang lebih logis. Yah, kenapa mereka bisa bicara sangat akrab kalau tidak berada dalam tingkat yang setara? Lagipula, Ichigo sangat hebat kalau bisa menyaingi Urahara di umurnya yang jauh lebih muda.

"Hmm... kuanggap kau memiliki intuisi yang tinggi, Kuchiki-san. Kalau dilihat dari klanmu, Kuchiki pastinya lebih dari sekedar bangsawan terkuat dan salah satu yang paling bermartabat di Jepang," ujarnya. "Aku kenal Kuchiki Ginrei, dia kepala keluarga ke-27 yang salah satu anaknya merupakan ayah dari kakak iparmu, Kuchiki Byakuya yang sekarang tinggal dengan kakak perempuanmu di Ikebukuro―"

"Tunggu sebentar!" potong Rukia, terlihat tersinggung sesaat setelah Urahara menghentikan kalimatnya. "Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Apa itu juga merupakan pekerjaan mata-mata Shinigami dengan mengorek informasi pribadi korbannya?"

"Tentu saja kami harus, Kuchiki-san. Kami tahu seluk beluk klan Kuchiki, tentang siapa saja pemimpin keluarga dan keturunan perempuan di sana. Salah satunya adalah kau. Menurutmu kenapa kami bisa menyuruh Ichigo bersekolah di SMA Karakura jika bukan untuk mengawasimu? Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang ini kau sedang berada di suatu tempat di Silbern dengan borgol besar di pergelangan tangan dan kaki, menyuruhmu untuk diam sementara mereka melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan padamu."

Rukia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak pernah tahu hal itu sampai Urahara mengatakannya terus terang. Karena kalau tidak, Rukia bisa saja kembali melarikan diri. Dia tahu jika keberadaan Rukia sangat berpengaruh bagi keseimbangan tiga dunia di dalam tapal batas mereka masing-masing. Dia tak memiliki pilihan selain untuk menakutinya dengan segala cerita tentang para penyihir. Dan dia tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak menyukai caranya.

"Kenapa kalian memperebutkanku? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Rukia bertanya setelah mendapatkan suaranya kembali sementara Urahara terdiam.

"Ini bukan masalah bahwa itu adalah 'kau'," jawabnya, "kenyataannya adalah bahwa kau seorang perempuan berumur tujuh belas tahun yang memiliki darah Kuchiki."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Urahara menunduk sebentar, mulai menjelaskan, "Klan Kuchiki sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Beberapa menyebutkan bahwa mereka bahkan sudah ada ketika perang besar terjadi, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Dulu, ada klan besar yang menjadi pemimpin _para kelompok suci_ , tapi setelah perang besar terjadi, klan itu terpecah belah dan masing-masing mendirikan klan baru―keluarga cabang. Setelah banyak yang saling terpecah dan terpecah, muncul satu klan baru bernama Kuchiki, tepat di akhir perang berlangsung, ketika kedua ras mengadakan perjanjian.

"Pada saat itu, Ywach, pemimpin para Sternritter mengutuk salah satu keluarga cabang dari klan terbesar. Dan sayangnya kutukan itu datang pada klan Kuchiki. Untuk setiap garis keturunan perempuan yang lahir di klan itu, pada usia pertengahan tujuh belas tahun hingga akhir delapan belas, mereka ada dalam situasi yang rawan. Dimana anak-anak perempuan melalui serangkaian upacara saat pertama kali mereka lahir. Itu adalah upacara penyegelan. Ywach mengutuk klan Kuchiki untuk melahirkan anak perempuan yang memiliki darah penyihir. Kami menyebutnya Elementalist. Selama turun-temurun klan Kuchiki selalu menjaga rahasia ini dari anak-anak mereka dan sayangnya keturunan selanjutnya yang memiliki darah Elementalist adalah kau, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mendengarkan cerita Urahara sama seperti dongeng sebelum tidur yang berisikan perang serta sihir yang dulu disukainya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinyalah yang akan mengalaminya sendiri sekarang. Rukia merasa begitu apatis. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal ini? Mungkin jika Ichigo yang mengatakannya, dia akan bilang kalau pria itu membual dan segera pergi melarikan diri. Tapi kemana lagi dia harus berlari sekarang? Dia sudah tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Rumahnya bukan lagi tempat yang nyaman dimana setiap kepala yang ada di dalamnya menyimpan rahasia ini darinya. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri.

Di saat Rukia terlihat begitu terpukul, Ichigo menahan dengusan marah dan balik menatap Urahara tajam. Setiap penjelasan dari pria itu terlalu terus terang. Dia tahu Urahara tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi terkadang bicaranya sedikit sarkastik dan blak-blakan. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya mudah dibenci selain tipikalnya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang tapi menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu untuknya.

Sementara Ichigo menatapnya seperti itu, Urahara hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Ichigo menghela napas, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini. Baik dia maupun Urahara tidak bisa membawa gadis itu ke tempat lain selain _Albinia Mese_ , dimana Rukia akan aman selama berada di Dunia Manusia. Ichigo bangkit dari kursi, mengangkat Rukia dan menggendongnya di pundak seperti membawa karung beras. Membuat gadis itu memekik kaget dengan kaki bergelantungan di punggungnya. Menendang karena hampir terjatuh.

"H-Hei! I... Ichigo _baka_ , apa yang kaulakukan, _mikan no baka_! Turunkan aku!"

" _Urusee_ , jangan banyak bergerak atau kau akan jatuh," jawabnya santai, menutup salah satu telinganya. "Urahara-san aku pinjam kamar untuk dua orang malam ini. Oh, dan tolong jangan ganggu kami, ya."

"Huh? Oh, baiklah."

Urahara terbengong melihat dua orang itu berjalan menuju tangga bawah tanah. Dengan Rukia menjambak rambutnya dan Ichigo yang berteriak. Mereka terlihat begitu kekanakan. Tapi Urahara tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah rencana yang sengaja dibuat Ichigo untuk Rukia. Tugasnya hanyalah untuk mengamati, dan menyaksikannya sendiri dari luar.

―Yuuka desu―

"Turunkan aku!"

"Hei, berhenti menarik rambutku, Rukia!"

"Karena itu cepat lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku turun, jeruk."

"Kau akan menyesal jika berani mengatakannya lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. Jeruk, jeruk, kepalamu seperti jeruk, oranye seperti jeruk, jeruk bodoh, jeruk payah, kau jeruk yang payah!"

Alis Ichigo tertekuk dalam dan berkedut mendengar Rukia berteriak di telinga kirinya. Oh, baiklah, dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ichigo menyambar kunci di dinding setelah tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Berjalan cepat menuju salah satu pintu dan memutar kunci. Dia menjatuhkan Rukia di ranjang hingga gadis itu memekik sekali lagi. Lalu setelah mengunci pintu dan menyalakan lampu temaram, Ichigo mulai melotot marah padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal, Rukia."

Gadis itu menelan ludah, meraba bantal dan meraihnya untuk melindungi diri. Mode bertahan.

"Kau mengunci pintunya."

"Ya, awalnya tidak ingin, tapi kau memaksaku."

Ichigo menunduk rendah, kedua tangan menyangga di sisi tubuh Rukia agar kelinci yang sangat lincah itu tidak lari. Rukia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mundur, memperhatikan setiap gerakan pria itu dengan waspada sementara Ichigo mulai merangkak naik.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Hmm, coba kupikir," Ichigo menarik napas, lalu membuangnya dramatis. "Kau sangat membuatku marah hari ini, Rukia. Pertama, kau menipuku dan melarikan diri dari apartemenku. Kau pikir itu bagus membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sementara kau di sini tak memiliki perlindungan apapun? Itulah kenapa mereka bisa melacak kita sekarang, kaupikir itu hal bagus? Kedua, kau memanggilku jeruk, oh, lupakan saja hal itu, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Dan jangan menjambak rambutku lagi, itu sakit."

"Itu karena kau menculikku! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Salahku? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Membiarkanmu pulang agar Sternritter bisa membawamu ke Silbern? Karena kalau itu terjadi, semuanya selesai."

Rukia membuka mulut, tak bisa membalas. Kata-katanya seperti terserap dinding yang dingin. Jemari mungilnya yang meremas seprai mulai lemas karena baik fisik dan mentalnya telah terkuras habis. Menghadapi kenyataan yang seperti paku besi, memaksanya untuk menelan perihnya sekaligus. Dia dituntut untuk percaya, tapi meskipun dia tidak, dia akan tetap dikurung di tempat ini. Itulah yang akan terjadi. Rukia menekan garis keras di bibirnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka membawaku," dia mengeratkan gigi, terlampau kesal. "Aku tidak peduli, Ichigo! Aku bahkan tidak tahu selama ini aku hidup berkat darah kutukan. Jadi kenapa aku harus meneruskannya?"

Ichigo menunduk, hampir mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 _Kau bodoh, Ichigo. Kata-kata apa itu? Kau membuat segalanya semakin buruk sekarang._

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya darah kutukan," ujarnya serius, "itu bukan darah kutukan, Rukia."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir gadis itu, "Benarkah? Bukankah kalian yang menyebutnya begitu? Sejak awal kalian menganggap klan Kuchiki adalah klan yang terkutuk, kan? Aku juga akan menyebutnya seperti itu sekarang."

Ichigo terdiam. Gadis itu terluka, dia tahu hal itu. Sebagai korban, Rukia harus menjalani banyak hal. Kehidupan sedang menaruhnya ke tengah laut bersama kapal yang terombang-ambing dan sendirian. Gadis itu hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya seperti itu," Ichigo menurunkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sternritter menangkapmu. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku."

Ruangan telah meninggalkan dua orang ini saling membisu, hanya memahami perasaan lewat tatapan. Tak ada di sana selain kejujuran. Di balik lampu nakas yang temaram dan gelapnya lantai, satu-satunya yang menuntunnya kepada cahaya hanyalah sinar hazel Ichigo yang hangat. Rukia selalu memakinya, tapi dia hanya tak sadar kalau yang akan tetap berada di sisinya adalah pria itu. Meskipun terombang-ambing, Rukia hanya perlu bersandar dan percaya bahwa kapalnya akan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Tapi bisakah... dia percaya pada kata-kata itu?

Rukia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam pada tatapan Ichigo di atasnya. Membiarkan pria itu mengikis jarak. Berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah perjalanan yang begitu panjang dan berat, lelah sepertinya adalah kata yang tepat. Selain itu, Rukia kini bisa memastikan satu hal.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

Pria itu berhenti, sebelah tangannya masih berada di sela-sela rambut pendek Rukia. Tanpa sadar mengagumi kelembutannya. Jarak yang terkikis hanya menyisakan ruang kosong untuk bernapas. Sementara Ichigo mulai tersadar dan mencoba dengan keras untuk mengendalikan diri, gadis di bawahnya tersenyum.

"Itu bukan jeruk, tapi senja."

―Yuuka desu―

Awalnya gadis itu begitu kalut dan tertekan, tapi ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam Rukia sudah tertidur pulas. Dia hanya sempat makan sebungkus roti dan minum susu, dengan nutrisi yang jelas-jelas tidak cukup begitu sudah pasti tidak ada yang berubah dari warna wajahnya. Masih pucat seperti nasi.

Ichigo yang sejak tadi masih terjaga kini menumpukan kepalanya di sebelah tangan. Berpikir, sebaiknya untuk sarapan besok dia harus memberinya sepiring penuh daging. Matanya melirik sekali lagi ke arah Rukia. Mengusap pipi pucat itu dengan telunjuknya yang panjang.

 _"Itu bukan jeruk, tapi senja."_

Gerakan Ichigo terhenti. Tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan helaan napas panjang.

 _Tadi dia tersenyum._

Dahi Ichigo mengkerut dalam. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan hal itu? Memandang Rukia sekali lagi dirinya berpikir. Begitu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya. Ichigo ingin meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi dia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Rukia.

Dia bangkit dari ranjang, menaikkan selimut agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan, baru dia keluar. Seperti yang dia duga, Urahara tidak ada di konter. Dengan dengusan ringan Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu ruang penyimpanan yang berada di samping kulkas, melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang tertata rapi di tiga buah lemari, juga persediaan berbagai jenis minuman dari yang beralkohol tinggi hingga yang paling rendah. Untuk ukuran bar yang sepi pengunjung, sepertinya Urahara tak pernah kekurangan kualitas menunya. Ichigo menemukan sebuah pintu besi yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang penyimpanan daging. Itu tidak dikunci, jadi Ichigo masuk ke dalam untuk menemukan si _geta-boshi_ sedang duduk di antara kegelapan bersama dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Komputer-komputer berjumlah puluhan di depannya menyala terang, menunjukkan titik-titik pola, biner dan sejumlah radar yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh seseorang yang jenius seperti dirinya. Sementara Urahara sedang serius menarikan sepuluh jarinya di keyboard dan panel-panel yang saling terhubung, Ichigo menyilangkan tangannya di pinggir ruangan. Tak punya minat untuk mendekat.

"Dimanapun kau berada sepertinya kau selalu setia dengan yang namanya teknologi," komentarnya.

"Ya, karena memang itu pekerjaanku," jawab Urahara, tidak menoleh tapi dia tahu dimana tepatnya Ichigo berdiri. "Setelah diusir dari Soul Society, apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Ichigo menoleh ke samping, menggaruk pipinya dengan agak canggung, "Benar juga. Kau jadi mata-mata bayaran sekarang. Tugas seorang Mercenary sejak dulu memang tidak mudah, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Urahara menghentikan sepuluh jarinya seketika. Lalu dengan seringai bodoh menghadap Ichigo dan berkata, "Ini pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia selain berada satu ruangan dengan profesor sok jenius beserta anak buahnya yang berwajah seperti sekelompok _amazoness_."

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah begitu! Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah merasa bersalah padamu, tahu!"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Haahh... jangan lupa kalau kau sendiri yang dulu mendirikan tempat itu. I.P.P.S memang masih menerima sejenis makhluk aneh karena tradisinya berawal darimu. Sejak dulu kau tetap tidak berubah."

 _Selain itu, kau ini jauh lebih parah dari_ amazoness _, dasar_ alien, pikirnya.

"Bukannya kau yang tidak berubah? Masih tetap berkepala panas dan naif," pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kalau menyangkut soal Kuchiki-san sepertinya kau jadi lebih sensitif."

"Huh?"

Urahara memutar kepalanya kembali ke depan untuk mengetik, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

Maksudnya pasti sarkasme yang tadi itu. Ichigo menghela napas, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi akan lebih baik seperti ini. Selain itu...," hazelnya berubah serius, "klan Kuchiki sudah mengambil tindakan, ya?"

"Sejak tahu putri bangsawan mereka menghilang di sekolah dua hari yang lalu. Kemungkinan terburuk, mereka mungkin akan melibatkan kepolisian, jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi kita harus mencegahnya," ujar Urahara. "Aku sudah mengirim Yoruichi untuk menangani masalah itu."

"Yoruichi-san?"

Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya. Benar juga, sejak tadi dia tidak melihat wanita itu di bar. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari hal sepenting itu? Seseorang yang selalu lengket dengan Urahara dan merupakan pendiri Organisasi Unit Pasukan Khusus Onmitsukido milik Soul Society, Shihouin Yoruichi.

Radar di salah satu komputer Urahara berbunyi keras seketika. Membuat baik Urahara maupun Ichigo mengambil sikap waspada. Satu titik merah di layar menyala terang dan berkedip. Diikuti beberapa titik lain di beberapa tempat dan banyak lagi. Titik-titik merah mulai memenuhi layar di antara garis gelombang berbentuk lingkaran. Ichigo melebarkan matanya.

"Hollow."

"Mereka menyebar di Shibuya dalam sekejap. Pasti karena merasakan _reiatsu_ _-_ mu," kata Urahara, "mereka mengambil tindakan secepat ini. Salah satu dari dua mata-mata itu adalah Summoner."

"Ini karena _shunpo_ _-_ ku. Padahal aku sudah menekan _reiatsu_ _-_ ku sekeras mungkin," Ichigo mengeratkan gigi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Urahara-san?"

"Aku akan mengaktifkan pelindungnya. Di sekitar sini jauh dari perkotaan jadi jaraknya bukan masalah. Aku akan menghubungi Yoruichi secepat mungkin."

Ichigo membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat, berlari keluar.

"Aku mengerti."

Hollow tidak akan muncul jika tidak ada yang memanggil mereka. Bagus sekali, para Sternritter itu pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dalam hal ini, Rukia. Sembari memikirkan hal itu, Ichigo berbelok dan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, menuju atap. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan Rukia, tidak akan pernah. Ichigo sampai di atap tidak kurang dari lima detik. Tanpa terengah dirinya melihat ke bawah. Dimana Urahara sudah mengaktifkan _bakudou_ dalam jarak lima puluh meter, mengelilingi barnya. Perlahan menuju ke atas hingga menutup langit dengan penghalang tembus pandang.

 _Bakudou #81: Dankū_

Ichigo memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, rahangnya terkatup kaku. Dia ingat kata-kata yang dulu pernah dikatakan Urahara saat pertama kali Ichigo tiba di Dunia Manusia.

 _"Jika salah satu dari kita ada yang melanggar perjanjian, tak ada lagi yang akan terjadi selain awal peperangan panjang. Dunia mungkin akan benar-benar berakhir saat itu tiba."_

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Ichigo mengambil _badge_ -nya. Mengeluarkan rohnya dari _gigai_ sehingga tubuh manusianya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, tanpa nyawa. Sedangkan Ichigo dengan _shihakuso_ hitamnya mulai berlari, melompat dari atap, membiarkan tubuhnya melayang hingga menembus penghalang milik Urahara dan berlari cepat keluar. Sementara di tengah perkotaan Shibuya, makhluk-makhluk tinggi tanpa kecerdasan yang melahap jiwa baik yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mati, mulai menginfasi seluruh kota. Berpuluh-puluh seperti kumpulan massa, berkelompok satu dengan yang lain sebagai bentuk dari penderitaan dan dendam yang tak berujung. Memaksa mereka untuk berpikir layaknya binatang yang tak pernah puas.

Menggambarkan jiwa orang-orang Sternritter yang sesungguhnya.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

 **Author's note :**

Sampai juga di chapter 3! Fiuh, setelah liburan sekolah ke pulau Bali, Yuuka sempet kepikiran kira-kira bisa nggak ya ngejar deadline di hari Jumat. Dan inilah hasilnya, mundur satu hari, yeaayyy! Di sini Urahara hampir sama dengan aslinya, yaitu pendiri I.P.P.S atau Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Shinigami, sebelum diambil alih sama Kurotsutchi Mayuri karena dia diusir dari Seireitei dan memutuskan untuk jadi mata-mata bayaran buat Institutnya di Dunia Manusia (tentu saja hanya dalam cerita ini). Yang dimaksud professor sok tau dan amazoness itu adalah Mayuri dan anggota I.P.P.S yang memang udah terbukti bentuknya bermacam-macam dan berisi orang-orang yang aneh. Haha ribet banget masa lalunya Urahara, kapan-kapan bakal Yuuka masukin dikit deh. Untuk Shinigami, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tapi (hanya dalam cerita ini) mereka bisa mengubah tekanan spiritual menjadi jurus kidou, bisa hadou atau bakudou. Untuk lebih jelas mengenai bakudou no.81 ini, dalam cerita aslinya Tessai dulu pernah menggunakannya waktu melawan Aizen. Oh ya, ada banyak istilah di sini, oke Yuuka akan jelaskan satu per satu ya.

 **Enchanter :** tipe penyihir ini biasanya wanita, dan dia bisa memikat seseorang dengan mantranya atau menyamar menjadi seseorang. (Ini adalah tipe Sternritter yang menyerang Rukia di chapter 1)

 **Geta-boshi :** kalau ini memang udah jadi julukan buat Urahara di manga atau animenya. Dari kata geta: sandal dan boshi: topi. (Karena Urahara memang selalu muncul dengan sosok seorang pria berkimono, bertopi garis-garis hijau tua dan sandal khas Jepang)

 **Knight :** pendekar pedang. (Hanya saja dalam cerita ini tidak menunggang kuda)

 **Paladin :** prajurit suci. Kalau Knight biasanya hanya menggunakan pedang, Paladin biasanya memakai perisai juga. (Dalam cerita ini tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari Knight, masuk dalam kelas S dan SS)

 **Soldier :** prajurit bawahan Knight. (dalam cerita ini mereka adalah pasukan penjaga Seireitei)

 **Elementalist :** tipe penyihir ini adalah menggunakan elemen untuk bertarung. Bisa sihir atau memanggil dan menggunakan roh elemen.

 **Mercenary :** mereka adalah pasukan bayaran. (Sebenarnya agak nggak cocok buat Urahara tapi untuk cerita ini sedikit Yuuka modifikasi)

 **Summoner :** pemanggil makhluk untuk dijadikan senjata atau teman bertarung (dalam cerita ini, Summoner biasanya memanggil pasukan Hollow untuk bertarung)

Kayaknya udah semua ya. Terakhir dan bukan yang paling terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Ina :** makasih reviewnya ya :D di sini ras manusia memang sudah tinggal di bumi setelah perang seribu tahun dan meninggalkan dua ras yang lain. Untuk Renji belum bisa Yuuka ceritakan, tapi nanti ada saatnya kok ^^ haha Yuuka juga suka baget sama Rukia yang keras kepala. Ini sudah update, tetep ikutin ceritanya ya :D


	4. Kematian Sang A

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'The chain above your heart. Let me keep it.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Ichigo tiba di Shibuya dengan _shunpo_ kecepatan tinggi, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kakinya menapaki udara di dekat sebuah gedung pertokoan untuk melihat situasi. Hollow-nya banyak sekali. Mereka merajalela seperti wabah penyakit. Orang-orang di bawahnya sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada pelahap maut di atas kepala mereka, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang memiliki indra keenam di kota itu hanya satu banding seratus ribu. Tentu saja itu sangat kecil jadi setidaknya Ichigo bisa tenang karenanya. Tapi meski begitu...

Tujuh plus baru saja kehilangan hawa keberadaannya.

Ichigo menyipitkan mata. Beberapa Hollow telah memakan mereka. Dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya satu hal yang harus dia lakukan. Ichigo menarik pedang dari punggungnya, mengambil ancang-ancang. Sebelum langkah kilatnya mulai mengalahkan angin dan membelah tiga kepala Gillian di depannya dengan sekali tebas. Mereka menggeram dan mengaum, menjeritan kesakitan. Ichigo melompat mundur saat darah berwarna hitam menyembur ke arahnya, sementara para Gillian berubah menjadi kumpulan partikel yang menyebar ke langit. Karena hal itu, beberapa ekor yang lain mulai mengambil sikap menyerang, menyadari bahwa ada _reiatsu_ yang sangat kuat di sana dan itu membuat mereka lapar.

Oh, Ichigo suka itu. Akan lebih mudah menebas mereka jika kepala-kepala itu bergerombol. Kakinya mulai berlari kembali, melompat. Berpindah dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain, memotong mereka menjadi dua hanya dengan tebasan pedangnya. Sekelompok Gillian dan Menos tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kelambatan respon dan berat tubuh mereka, membuat mereka terlihat seperti kawanan makhluk bodoh. Tapi tiba-tiba seekor Menos membuka mulutnya. Ichigo menyadari hal itu dan berhenti di atap gedung. Itu cero.

Ketika partikel-partikel hitam mulai berkumpul di mulutnya, Ichigo tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sebuah sinar hitam ditembakkan keluar, bertenaga penuh. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya, mengayunkan pedang, menebas cero menjadi dua sehingga serangan itu tidak mengenai dirinya. Tapi seekor Gillian yang lain tiba-tiba muncul dari samping dan menampiknya ke dinding.

"Ughh...!"

Ichigo mengernyit ketika merasa dinding di belakangnya retak. Dia mendengus.

"Itu tadi curang."

Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, menggunakan _shunpo_ untuk membalas serangan tadi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya soal kecepatan. Kalau bicara soal siapa yang lebih kuat, tentu Kelas A bukanlah gelar semata.

Setiap kepala Menos tumbang berkat tebasan pedang Ichigo, menyisakan beberapa di kota yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk pemakan jiwa itu. Tapi semuanya baru dimulai. Ichigo berhenti saat merasakan tekanan _reiatsu_ yang kuat dari arah barat. Dia menoleh, dan saat itu juga melihat enam Menos Grande turun dari sebuah lubang di atas langit. Dengan kepala runcingnya dan gerakan pelan, mereka menggeram ke arahnya. Makhluk-makhluk dengan kemampuan intelektual rendah itu berjalan dengan ekspresi yang menjijikkan.

Lubang yang tercipta di langit adalah Garganta, gerbang penghubung ke Hueco Mundo, padang pasir yang selalu berada di malam hari dan merupakan tempat dimana Hollow hidup. Jika gerbang itu masih terbuka, Hollow bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya. Seseorang yang bisa membukanya hanyalah Summoner, tapi Ichigo tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya sekarang. Orang itu pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat, mengamati, sementara pion-pionnya berkeliaran di tengah kota. Dia sudah tahu kalau Gillian dan Menos biasa tidak mempan pada Ichigo karena itu dia memanggil yang lebih kuat. Menos Grande, evolusi kedua dari Menos.

"Tch. Ini tidak ada habisnya. Jangan seenaknya memanggil mereka di tengah-tengah kota begini, apa dia tidak punya otak?"

Ichigo mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke depan, memasang kuda-kuda saat mulutnya menggerutu. Sejumlah _reiatsu_ berwarna biru mulai berkumpul di bilah pedangnya dan perlahan membentuk kilatan yang lebih besar. Para Menos Grande mulai mendekat ke arahnya, melolongkan perasaan senang karena menghirup kekuatan besar yang berasal dari pedang pria itu. Zangetsu. Mereka membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, kembali membentuk cero tapi kali ini lebih besar, lebih kuat.

Enam bola cero berwarna hitam kemerahan tercipta di setiap mulut, semakin membesar dan menjadi bulat sempurna. Dengan tekanan yang berasal dari otot perut, mereka melepas bola-bola itu keluar sekaligus. Meluncur bersamaan membelah udara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan itu hanya menuju ke satu titik. Tempat dimana Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri.

Ichigo meletakkan kaki kanannya ke belakang sedangkan konsenterasi penuh dikerahkan untuk menghadapi enam cero ganas yang ditembakkan untuk membunuhnya. _Reiatsu_ yang kuat membentuk garis lurus melingkar yang mengarah ke langit, membelah awan, dan Ichigo menarik pedangnya ke atas.

"Getsuga... Tenshou...!"

Dia melepas serangan berbentuk sabit dengan kekuatan merusak luar biasa dari ayunan pedangnya. Keenam cero bertubrukan dengan serangan milik Ichigo di langit, membentuk ledakan besar dan asap. Efek yang dihasilkan membuat tanah bergetar serta debu-debu beterbangan, angin meniup puing-puing bangunan sehingga Ichigo menghalangi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menghadapi enam cero sekaligus dengan satu serangan membuatnya lelah. Dia melirik ke bawah saat teriakan orang-orang memenuhi telinganya dalam sekejap, menyangka bahwa ada badai. Berbondong-bondong mereka mulai saling berlarian tapi ada satu masalah di sini. Itu bukan badai, tapi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"Ichigo!"

Seorang wanita berkulit cokelat meloncat dari atap gedung lain secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ichigo menoleh, tapi wanita itu lebih dulu ber _shunpo_ dengan cepat dan muncul di sebelahnya.

"Yoruichi-san."

"Tadi Urahara menghubungiku, tapi aku sedang berdebat," wanita itu memasang wajah sebal. "Haahh aku lelah sekali, dasar para tetua bodoh. Mereka mempersulit segalanya. Dari dulu aku paling benci jika berurusan dengan orang-orang bertampang datar seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa berubah menjadi kucing dan kabur."

Ichigo tersenyum gagu, memaksakan diri agar dahinya tidak mengkerut tapi malah membuat satu alisnya berkedut.

"Yoruichi-san, bagaimana jika kau simpan itu untuk nanti? Kita sedang di tengah-tengah para Menos Grande sekarang."

"Hmm, sejak dulu kau tidak berubah," Yoruichi tersenyum, "kau masih naif dan terlalu serius, tidak beda jauh dengan si kecil Hitsugaya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengkritik orang lain setiap melihat mereka?"

"Baiklah, baik. Aku kan hanya bercanda," dia tertawa, berjalan dan melompat terjun dari atap gedung sembari berteriak, "kau cari saja Sternritter itu, biar aku yang menghadapi sisanya."

 _Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah adalah kau, tahu._

Ichigo mengganti wajah bosannya dengan ekspresi serius. Melihat Yoruichi juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan para Menos, dia mulai berpikir untuk mengambil waktunya juga. Ichigo memejamkan mata, berkonsenterasi. Dia sedang melacak si Summoner dengan mengikuti arus _reishi_ -nya. Melewati jalan raya, masuk ke dalam celah gedung, dan di sana berkumpul _reishi_ dalam jumlah besar sedang bersembunyi di balik jendela.

 _Ketemu._

Ichigo segera melompat pergi. Ke tempat target selanjutnya sedang mengawasi tanpa tahu bahwa mangsanya akan balik menyerang. Ichigo sudah mencapai setengah jalan, saat tiba-tiba sekelebat kuku-kuku panjang menggores lengan atas dan membuat bajunya sobek ternoda cairan merah. Ichigo berhenti, mengamati lengannya yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau darah Kelas A berkualitas tinggi," kata seorang wanita, menjilat bekas darah Ichigo di kukunya. "Manis."

Mata Ichigo memicing, melihat wanita yang baru dua hari yang lalu ditemuinya. Wanita berambut ikal blonde dengan kaki panjang itu tersenyum senang. Dia senang karena tujuannya saat ini akan segera terpenuhi. Sternritter tidak mudah melupakan dendam sebelum dendam itu terbalaskan. Hal itu tidak akan berubah.

"Candice Catnipp," Ichigo menghela napas. "Mata-mata Sternritter yang melanggar batas wilayahnya sendiri. Tipe Enchanter."

"Kau juga melanggar batas wilayah, kan?"

"Itu karena aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah kalian mulai. Apa kalian para penyihir sengaja melakukan hal ini? Peperangan akan kembali terjadi."

Candice tertawa kecil, menganggap kata-kata Ichigo hanya sebuah lelucon. Demi kekuatan terbesar, siapa yang akan peduli soal melanggar batas sekarang?

"Shinigami selalu penuh dengan aturan, itulah hal yang tidak kusukai dari kalian."

Melalui kalimat Candice, suasana menjadi serius seketika. Dia wanita yang jarang menyesal, jadi demi kesenangannya saat ini apapun pasti akan dia lakukan. Sedangkan di tempatnya berdiri, Ichigo menarik senyum. Menyambut pertarungan yang menantangnya.

―Yuuka desu―

Mata Rukia perlahan terbuka. Gelas minuman di atas nakas bergetar ringan saat dirinya mengerjap. Ini pukul 1.34 pagi. Dia bangun dengan perasaan was-was. Barusan, tanahnya bergetar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tanpa menemukan tubuh Ichigo di sana. Dimana pria itu? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Rukia menyingkap selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Pergi ke atas untuk mencari seseorang, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Urahara. Rukia terdiam di dekat dinding, bingung. Dia menggigit bibir saat perasaannya tidak enak.

 _Kemana Ichigo pergi?_

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia menaiki tangga yang dia temukan di sebelah dinding. Setidaknya dia harus mencari tahu. Dia tahu Ichigo tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya jika tidak ada sesuatu. Rukia berjalan pelan, menapaki 15 anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu. Tepat di ujung. Tapi anehnya, pintu itu terbuka. Berarti barusan ada orang yang memasukinya. Tangan Rukia bertumpu di ambang pintu, mengintip. Entah kenapa langit terlihat berwarna aneh.

Rukia memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu terlonjak karena terkejut setengah mati. Dia melihat tubuh Ichigo tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa di atas atap. Segera dia berlari ke sana, berlutut di samping tubuh itu dengan panik.

"Ichigo! Hei, Ichigo!"

Dia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo dengan gemetar. Mengecek nadinya. Tapi dia tak merasakan apapun. Mulut Rukia kaku. Matanya melebar tak percaya. _Ichigo... mati?_ Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya seketika saat pikiran itu melintas di otaknya. Tiba-tiba dia menggeleng.

 _Tak ada luka. Ichigo tidak mungkin mati. Pasti ada yang telah terjadi._

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berniat untuk mencari bantuan sebelum otaknya tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah kenyataan yang seperti menampar pipinya.

 _"Ichigo menggunakan_ gigai _, tubuh buatan yang kuciptakan. Roh tanpa wadah pasti tidak akan bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, kecuali kau memiliki tekanan_ reiatsu _yang tinggi. Seperti manusia yang punya indera keenam."_

Dia membuang napas panjang begitu mengingat kata-kata Urahara. Gadis itu menunduk, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tadi berdentum sangat kencang. Astaga, dia hampir gila.

Rukia memandang wajah _gigai_ Ichigo yang tampak sedang tertidur, tak ada roh. Meski hanya tubuh buatan, dia terlihat begitu sempurna. Lalu jika _gigai_ -nya di sini, dimana Ichigo yang asli? Rukia menengok ke kanan dan kiri sekali lagi, tapi dia tak menemukan petunjuk. Dia berjalan ke pinggir atap, melihat ke atas. Langitnya masih gelap, tapi seperti ada kabut tipis yang menutupinya. Seperti kaca mobil yang buram setelah terkena air hujan.

Dia memandang lebih jauh, matanya menyipit saat menemukan sebuah cahaya yang berkedip-kedip di ujung. Kalau tidak salah itu Shibuya. Rukia hanya bisa mengira-ngira karena matanya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dari sana. Rukia menunduk. Benar dugaannya bahwa tempat itu telah ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Di dekat rerumputan terdapat garis yang membatasi antara area dalam dan luar, seperti penghalang.

Rukia merasakan angin yang dingin datang membelai rambutnya, dia mendongak lalu muncul sesuatu yang bercahaya. Sebuah jalur berwarna hitam kemerahan melaju cepat ke arahnya, membelah angin. Mata Rukia melebar. Cahaya itu terasa panas di udara, semakin panas saat mendekat ke kulitnya. Tapi Rukia tak sempat menghindar. Dia menunduk, melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di depan dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang besar.

Tanah kembali berguncang hebat, membuat retakan yang lumayan besar di bawahnya. Rukia bergetar panik. Apa itu tadi? Meriam? Kenapa ada meriam? Apa yang telah terjadi?! Gadis itu membuka mata perlahan dan menurunkan tangannya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, hampir menyakitkan. Asap masih membumbung di sekitarnya sehingga Rukia tak sempat mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Itu yang aneh. Seharusnya tadi dia mati terkena ledakan itu.

 _Jadi penghalang ini melindungi Albinia Mese._

Otak Rukia mulai bisa menganalisa situasi. Di ujung sana, tempat cahaya yang berkelap-kelip, pasti tempat dimana Ichigo berada sekarang. Ada pertarungan di sana. Rukia menelan ludah, mencoba berdiri saat asap mulai memudar. Ichigo sedang bertarung dengan siapa? Apakah para Sternritter itu? Pikiran Rukia kalut.

Baru beberapa detik setelah Rukia hendak mundur ke belakang, muncul seseorang berpakaian serba putih menempel di penghalang yang melindunginya dari balik asap. Memelototinya.

"Gyaahh!"

Rukia berteriak kaget. Melihat wajah pucat itu menyeringai keji dengan darah mengucur dari kepala hingga dagu, lalu mulut berdarah dan kaki yang tergores dalam. Membentuk pola serta bekas cipratan darah yang tidak sedikit di bajunya. Rukia mengenalnya, terutama rambut blonde itu. Dia adalah penyihir yang menyerangnya di sekolah. Tatapan kebenciannya sama seperti waktu itu. Begitu menginginkan dirinya. Tapi pemandangan yang mengerikan itu tidak berhenti di sana. Wanita bernama Candice itu menyusupkan kuku panjangnya ke dalam penghalang yang dibuat Urahara, mengerahkan kekuatan sihirnya. Perlahan dinding tembus pandang yang kuat menjadi sedikit tergores. Kekuatannya pasti berkurang setelah menerima ledakan itu.

"Aku akan mencabikmu... aku akan mencongkel matamu... aku akan mencabut setiap rambut di kepalamu... aku akan... aku akan... hhh, membunuh..."

Mata Rukia membulat ngeri saat Candice mulai memasuki penghalang dengan paksa. Tubuhnya kembali tergores celah dinding yang tajam, tapi dia tak peduli. Perasaannya sedang senang. Dia gila. Kaki Rukia gemetaran dan tak bisa bergerak. Dari jarak 50 meter, perlahan tubuh Candice masuk mendekatinya. Rukia memaksakan diri untuk mundur, lari ke belakang, tapi satu langkahpun dia tak bisa bergeser. Ketakutan yang nyata mulai merayapi tubuhnya dari bawah, mengais semua keberaniannya ketika dengan tangan ke depan, Candice berusaha keras meraih dirinya.

"Yang Mulia, Ywach," dia bergumam samar. "Yang Mulia... aku akan menyimpannya dalam tubuhku jadi, ijinkan aku...!"

CRASSHH!

Kata-kata Candice tak pernah selesai. Matanya yang melotot senang menjadi sebuah tatapan kosong yang mengerikan. Semua seperti sebuah hitungan lambat. Rukia mematung melihat mulut Candice terbatuk darah segar yang langsung mengotori baju dan sebagian wajahnya. Saat dia melirik ke bawah, dia menemukan ujung pedang berwarna hitam dan bernoda darah di perutnya. Rukia berhenti bernapas. Mendapati rambut oranye mencuat di sela-sela bahu Candice. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Ichi...go...?"

Candice menoleh ke belakang dengan lemah, mengeratkan gigi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mendekatinya," Ichigo berkata dingin. "Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa jika dua orang yang setara bertarung, salah satunya pasti akan mati."

Matanya melihat ke arah Rukia di depan.

"Kau yang memilih jalanmu sendiri."

ZRASSHH!

Candice memekik saat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua oleh pedang tipis Ichigo yang sudah memasuki mode Bankai. Tubuh bawahnya jatuh lebih dulu ke tanah, diikuti tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah. Rukia tidak ingin tahu apa-apa saja yang keluar dari perut yang terkoyak itu. Dia menutup mata, menarik udara dengan tersendat.

Paru-parunya bahkan sulit untuk bernapas. Kedua lututnya bergetar, memaksa tubuh mungil itu untuk terus berdiri. Melihat adegan pembunuhan untuk pertama kali, dan sayangnya itu begitu mirip seperti dalam film bergenre _thriller_. Ichigo muncul di depannya, menyimpan pedang yang telah ternoda darah itu kembali pada sarungnya sementara dirinya mulai khawatir.

"Bernapas, Rukia."

Gadis itu menarik napas perlahan melewati hidung, tersedat berulang-ulang, tapi kemudian dia mulai bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Bagus," ujar Ichigo, menghela napas. Dia merasa bersalah. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan soal Rukia yang melihat pertarungan mereka.

Ichigo belum berani mendekat, dia tidak ingin Rukia semakin ketakutan setelah melihat bercak-bercak darah yang cukup banyak di tubuhnya.

"Jika dua orang yang setara bertarung, maka salah satu dari mereka akan mati," Rukia mengulang kata-kata Ichigo. "Jika tadi dia tidak memikirkan dendamnya dan pergi ke sini, apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi? Kau mungkin berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya―"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Hasilnya sudah ditetapkan sejak awal, bukan masalah jika dia tidak fokus atau karena hal lain."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum hal itu terjadi."

"Jangan membuatku marah, Rukia," tatapan Ichigo berubah tajam.

"Dia Kelas A sama sepertimu, haruskah aku mengatakannya seandainya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang kaulihat sekarang? Hantu? Kau selalu saja meragukanku, Rukia, menurutmu aku sebodoh itu membiarkan diriku sendiri dikalahkan dengan orang semacam itu?"

Gadis itu terbungkam. Kepalanya sakit akibat berpikir terlalu banyak. Dia mendesah berat.

"Sekarang aku di sini," Ichigo yang pertama mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka pagi itu. Jemarinya yang bersih menyentuh pipi Rukia sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tak mendekat, memberinya ketenangan karena wajah Rukia terlihat begitu pucat sekarang. "Aku ada di sini, jadi berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia juga Kelas A, tapi kau sendiri tahu kalau aku lebih kuat darinya."

Ya, Rukia tahu itu. Dia memaksakan diri menatap Ichigo saat pria itu tak bergerak, khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada kata-kata semacam itu."

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri," ucapnya sedikit kesal. "Luka di tubuhmu itu, sebaiknya kita mulai mengobatinya."

Rukia baru menyadari bahwa yang diihatnya saat ini adalah roh Ichigo. Dia berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah lengan panjang yang sobek dan _hakama_ berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan pedang panjang tipisnya dan _geta_. Jadi inilah seragam para Shinigami, pikir Rukia. Mereka berbeda jauh dari Sternritter yang memakai kombinasi pakaian serba putih.

Luka di tubuh Ichigo tidak parah, hanya saja Rukia gelisah melihatnya. Dibandingkan dengan Candice yang saat itu sedang tidak fokus bertarung, Ichigo masih jauh lebih baik. Tapi pria itu lega karena Rukia cepat bertindak, gadis itu tidak lagi gemetaran seperti tadi. Pengendalian dirinya sangat mengagumkan. Tapi itu bukan berarti Ichigo tenang.

"Aku kedinginan. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Rukia terdiam menurut, menyadari maksud Ichigo yang tidak ingin dirinya tetap berada di sana. Pagi itu, pukul tiga pagi, semuanya sudah berkumpul di bar. Penghalang di luar sudah dilepas karena menurut informasi dari Yoruichi, para Gillian dan Menos sudah dipanggil kembali oleh Summoner mereka yang berhasil kabur.

"Padahal aku hampir menangkapnya. Dia lincah, tidak seperti yang satunya," komentar Yoruichi sambil meminum birnya yang kedua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Urahara-san?" tanya Ichigo. Lengannya baru saja selesai diperban oleh Rukia.

"Yah, pertama-tama, otopsi. Mata-mata yang dikirim langsung oleh Wandenreich tidak mungkin tidak menyimpan informasi. Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana."

"Setelah itu kita bawa Rukia ke Seireitei."

Kata-kata Yoruichi membuat semuanya tergelak, tak terkecuali Rukia. Tapi seperti yang telah diduganya, Ichigo yang paling cepat naik darah.

"Apa? Tidak. Kaupikir apa yang akan mereka katakan saat melihat Rukia? Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi tetap menyarankan hal ini, Yoruichi-san?"

Rukia mengernyit, kenapa Ichigo marah?

"Justru karena aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di sini tidak aman, para penyihir itu tidak peduli soal batas. Mereka bisa saja kembali dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Pikirkan yang lain. Mungkin tidak Rukia, tapi bagaimana dengan warga kota? Apa kau bisa melindungi mereka?"

Ucapan kritis Yoruichi membuat Ichigo mengeratkan gigi, tetap tidak setuju tapi dia tahu wanita itu benar.

"Kita bisa memindah jalur tapal batas Shibuya."

"Jangan konyol, Ichigo. Kita tidak bisa memberatkan seluruh kota hanya karena satu orang," timpal Urahara, secara tidak langsung dia menyetujui saran Yoruichi. "Lagipula itu butuh banyak energi."

Rukia terdiam melihat Ichigo mendesah kasar.

 _Kenapa dia begitu marah?_

"Pikirkan hal ini, Ichigo. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main," kata Yoruichi, menengahi. "Aku juga tidak ingin Rukia melihat hal mengerikan berulang-ulang seperti ini. Selain itu..."

Urahara menunggu dalam diam, mengerti maksud Yoruichi, dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan memberi kode bagi pria itu untuk menyerah.

"Pembicaraanku dengan para Kuchiki...," Yoruichi memulai dasar alasan keputusannya sementara Rukia terkejut.

 _Kuchiki...?_ ulangnya dalam hati.

Yoruichi menunjukkan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Mereka sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk membawa Rukia ke Seireitei."

Rukia membelalak tak percaya. Apa? Apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

"Kau... bertemu dengan tetua Kuchiki?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, sebelum aku kemari," jawab Yoruichi membenarkan. "Kami harus segera mengambil tindakan, tapi sebelum itu kami perlu membicarakannya dulu dengan mereka."

"Kalian membicarakannya dengan keluargaku, tapi tidak denganku?" Rukia meremas ujung bajunya. "Pendapatku pasti tidak penting bagi kalian kan, benar begitu?"

"Rukia, kau harus mengerti. Waktu kita sangat terbatas."

"Ya, lagipula pada akhirnya aku memang tak punya pilihan lain."

Rukia tak mengindahkan kata-kata Urahara. Beranjak dari kursinya, dia pergi ke lantai bawah. Ke kamarnya. Dia tak ingin tahu apapun, dia sudah tak peduli. Apa arti hidupnya sekarang? Dia hanya akan terkurung di tempat ini, tanpa teman, tanpa kehangatan. Dia menutup pintu, duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga tak mengatakan hal ini padaku," Ichigo berkata setelah jeda yang lumayan lama. "Jadi jangan salahkan dia, mungkin setelah ini kau bisa sedikit percaya padanya, Urahara-san?"

Baik Urahara maupun Yoruichi, terdiam di kursinya melihat Ichigo beranjak untuk menyusul Rukia. Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia marah, kan?"

"Dia pria sehat dengan hormon yang normal. Tentu saja dia marah."

"Menurutmu karena gadis itu? Ah, kurasa memang karena gadis itu. Dia tempramen dan keras kepala, sama seperti Ichigo."

Urahara meminum birnya, menatap langit-langit.

"Mungkin kau benar."

―Yuuka desu―

"Rukia, buka pintunya."

Ichigo mengetuk pintu dua kali, tapi dari dalam tak ada sedikit pun suara. Tak ada gerakan. Mungkin dia tidur?

"Rukia...," panggilnya lagi.

Dia mendesah saat kembali tak mendengar jawaban, mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau mendengarku? Jika iya tolong buka pintunya. Kita tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun jika kita tidak bicara."

Ichigo mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam. Dia menunggu, lalu pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Rukia dengan wajah datarnya berjalan kembali lagi ke ranjang. Memunggunginya. Setidaknya dia membuka pintu, pikir Ichigo. Dia mendekat ke sana tanpa ikut duduk. Matanya mengawasi Rukia yang tetap tak mau bicara. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Kau tahu Urahara-san melakukan itu demi dirimu, dia tak punya maksud lain."

"Jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan itu sebaiknya kau pergi."

Rukia tak menoleh ketika bicara. Ichigo tahu gadis itu kecewa. Selain keluarganya sama sekali tak peduli, di sini dia tak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Di pihak siapa sebenarnya dia berada? Dia juga tidak tahu. Ichigo bisa merasakan dirinya berada di posisi yang sama. Pria itu mengambil duduk di belakangnya.

"Hei, putar badanmu. Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan posisi seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Berhentilah merengek."

"Aku tidak merengek," protes Ichigo, mengkerutkan alis. "Baiklah, terserah saja. Lagipula kau juga tidak akan mendengarkanku."

"Aku... tidak tahu lagi," ucap Rukia pelan. "Siapa yang sebaiknya kupercaya? Dimana aku harus melangkah, atau siapa sebenarnya diriku? Aku tidak tahu."

Rukia mengepalkan tangan, tersenyum miris.

"Bahkan keluargaku sendiri tidak menginginkanku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Tak punya tempat untuk pulang, tak punya keluarga," senyumnya perlahan menghilang. "Siapa yang peduli soal menjadi wadah Hogyoku?"

"Jangan bicara lagi," Ichigo memejamkan matanya. "Sudah cukup, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu meneruskannya."

Rukia menekan bibirnya keras-keras, membiarkan buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat terlalu banyak menekan rasa sakit. Suhu tubuh Ichigo yang hangat melingkupi punggungnya yang beku, mencoba mencairkannya. Napas berat Rukia teredam di tenggorokan, terlalu lelah, otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Jadi saat Ichigo membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dan menariknya mendekat, Rukia hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menangis, hanya napasnya terdengar berat. Ichigo membawa mata itu untuk balas menatapnya.

"Teruslah percaya padaku. Percayakan semuanya, dengan begitu kau tidak akan sendirian. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian," dia berujar pelan. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku."

 _Teruslah percaya... dia bilang._

Rukia tak menjawab.

 _Lagipula, siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya sekarang? Yang tersisa hanya Ichigo. Hanya seorang pria asing yang baru saja masuk dalam kehidupanku, dibandingkan dengan keluargaku sendiri._

Hal ini terulang lagi. Sebelumnya dia juga berada di posisi yang sama. Rukia sadar keadaan bukannya bertambah baik namun malah sebaliknya. Sejak dulu hidupnya tak pernah terasa lebih baik. Rukia menghela napas. Dia rindu Renji dan Rangiku. Dia ingin kembali ke sekolah, menjalani kehidupannya yang normal dan segera terlepas dari segala hal yang melelahkan ini. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi sekarang, itu mustahil untuk terwujud.

Rukia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Ichigo, meremas kausnya. Mendengar detak jantung pria itu yang seirama membuatnya tenang. Detak jantungnya tak pernah berbohong. Ichigo berbisik di telinganya, pelan dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa bisa percaya padanya untuk pertama kali.

"Selanjutnya, serahkan saja padaku."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

One word for this chapter. Difficult! Nggak tau kenapa susah banget nuangin ke dalam kata-kata. Jadinya molor deh sampe dua minggu, dasar kalo udah WB bawaannya males nulis. Ya begitulah remaja. Yup! Sampe juga di chapter 4. Yuuka mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan ini, padahal semua udah ada di dalam kepala Yuuka, tinggal dituangin. Oh ya, di chapter ini sudah terungkap siapa 'si wanita gila' yang nyerang Rukia pertama kali. Yup, Candice Catnipp. Di sini Rukia ngerasa kecewa banget sama keluarganya yang malah seolah-olah nggak peduli dan menyerahkan semuanya ke organisasi Shinigami. Siap-siap minggu depan, **FULL ICHIRUKI FANSERVICE!** Ikutin terus ceritanya ya, minna! Well, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in**

 **Ina :** Terimakasih karena terus ngikutin ceritanya dan mereview, Ina-san! Chapter kemarin memang khusus buat jelasin semuanya, hehe. Chapter depan bakal Full Ichiruki kok, jadi ikutin terus ceritanya ya! ^^


	5. Hati

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'Do you know? Love doesn't stand in a real world.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Rukia berdiri di depan cermin setengah badan sepanjang satu meter. Matanya memelototi refleksi dirinya, berkedip, lalu mendesah. Tangannya memutar keran, membasuh wajahnya keras-keras lalu kembali bercermin. Di sana dia berdiri dengan handuk berwarna putih dan rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni panjang yang basah. Matanya berkedip untuk menyingkirkan air keran yang mengaburkan pandangannya, turun melewati pipi seperti sedang menangis dan berakhir di dagu. Rukia melipat bibirnya ke dalam, menghela napas.

Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat lebih hitam dari sebelumnya.

Sudah enam hari sejak Rukia pergi dari Karakura. Dia buta dunia luar. Tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sementara dirinya berada di sini, bersembunyi. Dia tak boleh mencari tahu kecuali ingin Ichigo pergi menjemputnya paksa meski harus dengan cara paling buruk, menyeretnya. Rukia mendengus. Ya, dia pernah merasakannya.

"Bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini tanpa ketahuan?"

Rukia berpikir keras sembari berjalan ke _bath tub_ , melepas handuk dan berendam di dalamnya. Kulit pucat itu sedikit memerah setelah terkena air hangat, merona. Rukia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga di atas hidung, mencoba rileks. Hanya ini ketenangan yang bisa dia dapatkan di Albinia Mese. Berendam di kamar mandi hingga kulitnya merah seperti kepiting.

Kelopak mata Rukia membuka. Uap dari air hangatnya membumbung ke langit-langit, membuat cermin kamar mandinya buram. Rukia menekuk lututnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sana. Pagi itu Ichigo...

 _"Selanjutnya, serahkan saja padaku."_

Suaranya begitu menenangkan, rendah dan pelan. Rukia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Ichigo di tubuhnya. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang sempurna, hasil latihan kerasnya selama menjadi Shinigami, dan seorang A. Seperti apa dirinya saat sedang bertarung? Berapa banyak nyawa yang telah hilang berkat tebasan pedangnya? Seberapa besar penderitaannya selama ini? Rukia tidak tahu.

"Aku tak ingin tahu."

Gelembung-gelembung kecil terbentuk ketika Rukia membuang napasnya di dalam air. Dia tak ingin tahu, lagipula dia juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo, umur seratus sembilan puluh tujuh tahun, rambut oranye, mata cokelat, seorang Knight dari organisasi Shinigami, dengan markas di Seireitei, Soul Society (entah dimana itu). Pekerjaan sampingan: murid kelas dua SMA Karakura.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Rukia. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu yang perlu dia ketahui. Rukia menangkup air di telapak tangannya, melihat permukaannya bergoyang.

"Apa kalian sedang mencariku sekarang, Renji, Rangiku?"

―Yuuka desu―

 _Aku mencium bau daging sapi panggang dengan saus_ salsa verde.

Rukia berhenti di dekat tangga, melihat Ichigo meletakkan piring berwarna putih beserta isinya di atas meja konter. Dia menyadari kehadiran Rukia dan melirik gadis itu lewat ujung matanya. Seketika itu juga Rukia mendengus.

"Yoruichi-san, tolong katakan padanya aku butuh asupan selain daging," celetuknya, melirik Yoruichi yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa dengan segelas birnya.

"Dia cukup keras kepala kalau soal makanan, jadi kurasa kau harus menurutinya sesekali, Rukia," balas wanita itu santai.

"Tapi ini sudah tiga hari!"

"Jangan terlalu pilih-pilih. Kau butuh daging agar kulitmu menjadi sedikit berwarna," kali ini Ichigo yang menjawab. Masih dengan kaus panjangnya yang dilipat hingga siku dan celana panjang. Dia menjilat jarinya yang terkena saus daging. Menggoda gadis itu. "Kau harus mencobanya, ini lezat."

Rukia merucutkan bibir.

 _Dari dulu kulitku memang sudah seperti ini._

Dengan malas dia berjalan ke meja konter, mengambil duduk di depan seporsi daging panggang buatan Ichigo. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia terkejut karena mengira pria itu tidak bisa memasak. Tapi semua karya dari tangan Kurosaki Ichigo sama sekali tidak ada yang gagal. Itu yang membuat Rukia takjub. Meski seenak apapun tapi jika makan daging selama tiga hari nonstop, lidahnya bisa terasa hambar.

"Kau tidak mau makan, _bunny_?" Ichigo bertanya, memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dengan senyum miring. "Yang ini resep baru, kau bisa merasakan perbedaannya."

Ragu-ragu Rukia mengambil garpunya. Melirik Ichigo sebentar, dia mengambil sedikit _salsa verde_ di ujung garpu lalu membawa ke mulutnya.

"Tidak enak."

"Oh ya? Ekspresimu berkata lain."

Rukia membuang muka ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena malu.

 _Aku benci Kurosaki Ichigo karena dia begitu sempurna!_

Puas melihat reaksi Rukia, pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Habiskan, setelah itu bersiaplah."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia, masih merasa kesal.

"Kau akan tahu."

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, pria itu berjalan menjauhi konter, bertatapan mata dengan Yoruichi sebentar sebelum masuk ke ruang penyimpanan―ruangan Urahara. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, Yoruichi bisa tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Saat mengetahui hal itu dia hanya bisa menghela napas.

―Yuuka desu―

Ichigo masuk ke ruangan Urahara, melihat si _geta-boshi_ sedang mengetik―seperti biasanya―di atas keyboard panjang. Dia berjalan ke lemari dan membuka rak secara acak. Suara yang ditimbulkan Ichigo membuat Urahara mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa yang sedang kaucari?"

"Pil penekan _reiatsu._ Waktu itu kau meletakkannya di sini, kan? Aku butuh itu."

Urahara membalikkan tubuh dengan raut bertanya, "Untuk siapa? Rukia? Kau mau ke Karakura?"

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya di laci ke tiga, menegakkan badan.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Urahara serius.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau bisa sampai sejauh ini, apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

Pria itu terdiam, mulai menunduk dan membuka laci-laci lainnya sementara Urahara tidak lagi mengatakan apapun. Ketika Ichigo menemukan sekotak pil bulat berwarna putih, baru dia menghadap Urahara. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Siapa tahu?"

Baru kali ini dia melihat Ichigo bersikap seperti itu. Tebakannya berada di tengah-tengah, antara benar dan salah memiliki berat yang sama. Urahara mendesah, berurusan dengan seorang pria dengan hormon yang sedang meledak-ledak seperti itu tidak cocok dengannya yang selalu dalam tahap stabil.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ichigo."

Urahara menahan Ichigo yang sudah sampai di pintu, menoleh tanya padanya.

"Dimanapun kau berada, ingatlah posisimu sebagai Kelas A. Kau sendiri yang diberikan misi oleh Ketua, artinya kau yang harus menyelesaikannya, semua tergantung bagaimana keputusanmu."

Mendengar nasehat dari mulut kritis Urahara membuat Ichigo menaikkan alis, heran. Dia jadi terdengar melankolis kalau tidak bicara kata-kata yang pedas. Ichigo menarik bibirnya ke satu sisi.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Berhenti bicara dengan nada seperti itu, kau jadi terdengar seperti orang baik."

 _Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?_

Si _geta-boshi_ hanya mendesah saat Ichigo dengan langkah panjang berlalu dari ruangannya. Dalam kegelapan ruangan dan kesunyian yang ditinggalkan Ichigo, tersimpan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Dengan jari dingin ditelusurinya jejak informasi yang tadi tertunda. Matanya menemukan sebuah data tentang seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan jubah lebar dan seragam bermanik, topinya berlambang Wandenreich, berambut lurus panjang. Urahara mengusap dagunya.

 _Jadi, ini giliran si sadis Bambietta Basterbine._

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau sudah bersiap? Seragam dan barang-barangmu?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

Ranjang kamar berukuran _Queen_ itu berderit saat Rukia duduk, memandangi Ichigo yang membuka lemari, mengeluarkan kemeja lengan tiga per empat berwarna putih persediaannya yang sengaja ditinggal di Albinia Mese jika sewaktu-waktu diperlukan, sementara yang lainnya dibawa ke apartemen. Gadis itu mengkerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Ichigo sedang bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya, dan itu menyebalkan. Pria itu membuka kaus tipis yang dia kenakan. Dalam sekejap mengekspos lekukan punggung nyaris tanpa cacat dengan ototnya yang kencang, berakhir di pinggang sempitnya di atas celana panjang hitam yang dia pakai. Rukia melongo disertai pipi merona hebat. Apa pria ini gila?!

"T- _Tawake_! Bisakah kau lakukan itu di kamar mandi?!

"Kita tak punya waktu, Rukia. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kedua dimulai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan berat Rukia menyingkirkan sedikit tangannya yang menutupi mata, mendesah lega karena Ichigo sudah kembali berpakaian. Astaga, dia pikir gadis itu apa, seenaknya berganti pakaian seolah-olah tak ada gadis normal di sana.

Selesai dengan kancing bagian bawah, Ichigo berbalik dengan dua kancing atasnya yang masih terbuka. Dia tak sadar, dada bidang dan leher tan itu membuat gadis di hadapannya tersiksa. Rukia menelan ludah diam-diam, mengalami perdebatan di dalam kepalanya untuk tetap menatap atau membuang muka. Tapi karena dia adalah seorang Kuchiki, tentu dia memilih pilihan kedua. Harga dirinya terlalu besar.

"Kita sudah terlambat jika ingin masuk seperti biasa. SMA Karakura sangat ketat, kan? Aku bisa mengatur agar kita lewat pintu samping. Dengan begitu kita bisa menyusul setidaknya―"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar," Rukia melebarkan mata. "Kau bilang SMA Karakura? Maksudmu kita akan―"

Kata-kata Rukia tak bisa mencapai tenggorokan saat tahu keinginannya akan jadi kenyataan. Dengan violet yang berseri-seri dia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. Pria itu merendahkan tubuh, menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia dengan respon positif, terkekeh pelan.

"Kau serius?"

Ichigo menghentikan tawa kecilnya, menyukai ekspresi Rukia yang tak bisa membendung kebahagiaan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, itulah yang terpenting.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanyanya balik. "Kau merindukan teman-temanmu, setidaknya katakan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku yakin mereka sangat khawatir selama kau pergi."

"Ya...," Rukia ragu-ragu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Seireitei?"

"Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk pergi ke Seireitei, kita bisa pergi besok."

 _Itu berarti hanya ada kurang dari satu hari._

Pikiran Rukia kembali pada malam dimana pertarungan para Sternritter dan Ichigo berlangsung. Setelah apa yang terjadi pria itu masih akan melakukan hal ini. Entah berapa banyak resiko yang diambilnya.

 _Mungkin karena ini adalah perpisahan._

Menyadari itu, sinar di mata Rukia tiba-tiba menghilang. Ah, benar juga, setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya, hingga semuanya selesai. Perlindungan dirinya adalah mutlak, itu yang dikatakan Urahara. Ichigo bisa membacanya meski dia tak mengatakan apapun. Lagipula, tujuannya memang itu. Setidaknya, dia bisa memberikan apa yang gadis itu inginkan sebelum pergi.

"Hei, lihat aku," Ichigo meraih dagu Rukia untuk menatap matanya. "Ini bukanlah perpisahan, ingat itu."

Rukia hanya terdiam, mengangguk dengan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

―Yuuka desu―

Seperti yang dikatakan Ichigo, mereka tiba di SMA Karakura tepat sebelum jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Gerbang depan telah tertutup, ada penjaga di sana jadi mereka melompat melewati pagar dinding setinggi dua meter yang terletak di samping sekolah, langsung mengarah ke taman kecil di belakang kelasnya. Rukia menahan rasa pusing di kepala, ber _shunpo_ empat kali pagi itu seperti membakar seluruh kalori yang dia serap saat sarapan.

"Tapi ini kemajuan," itu yang dikatakan Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia bisa bertahan dengan _shunpo_ empat kali berturut-turut. Sebelumnya dia hanya bisa dua kali.

Ichigo dan Rukia melewati lorong yang sepi setelah mengganti sepatu mereka di _genkan_. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjadi gugup. Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat respon gadis itu ketika dia akan mengeser pintu. Terlalu gelisah seperti kelinci yang tersesat. Dia meletakkan tangan kiri di gagang pintu, menggesernya perlahan.

Keadaan kelas yang tadi sedikit ramai, tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ichigo menatap semua mata yang memandangnya, meringis konyol.

"Ah, pagi, semuanya. Kurasa kita terlambat, iya kan, Rukia?"

"Rukia?!"

Suara paling keras keluar dari mulut wanita terseksi di kelas, Matsumoto Rangiku. Menggebrak meja, dirinya berlari ke depan. Lalu muncul tubuh mungil Rukia di balik punggung Ichigo.

"Rukia! Astaga, Rukia! Ini benar-benar kau?!"

Tubuh Rukia tertarik ke depan, masuk ke dalam dua aset milik Rangiku yang merupakan tempat mati paling diharapkan dari semua laki-laki di sekolah. Kecuali, ya, kecuali untuk beberapa orang. Ichigo tak bisa berkata apapun soal itu.

"Sesak! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Rangiku melepas pelukannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi tiba-tiba dia memukul kepala Rukia.

"Oww! Ran, astaga―"

"Kau bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh? Aku hampir mati mencarimu, tahu! Semua orang tidak tahu keberadaanmu, bahkan keluargamu juga. Renji menemukan tasmu dan kupikir kau diculik, tapi mereka melarangku untuk memanggil polisi, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mencoba menghubungi kakakmu, tapi aku tidak tahu nomor telepon atau alamatnya. Aku... aku... dan sekarang kau datang dengan wajah polosmu itu bersama Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Rangiku berpindah menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi marah.

"Sudah kuduga kau mengincar Rukia sejak awal. Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"A-Apa? Ichigo tidak..."

"Ran, tenanglah."

Sebuah suara datang dari kursi paling belakang. Semua orang melihat Abarai Renji berjalan ke depan dengan santai. Bahkan, tak ada satupun murid yang berani bersuara, hanya melihat pertikaian di depan kelas mereka seperti sepotong adegan di dalam film.

"Tapi, Renji―"

"Tenanglah, baca situasinya. Sekarang ini kita sedang menjadi tontonan," pria berambut merah itu menatap Ichigo yang balik menatapnya dari belakang Rukia. "Terima kasih kau sudah menjaganya. Rangiku hanya khawatir, dia jadi menyalahkanmu, tolong maafkan dia."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ichigo. Sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Renji yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Dia melirik Rukia yang menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini.

"Ran, kumohon, kita bicarakan hal itu nanti, oke?"

Mendengar permohonan dari Rukia, wanita itu hanya bisa mengalah. Dia masih curiga dengan Ichigo, tapi jika Renji sudah bicara seperti itu dia tak memiliki pilihan selain percaya padanya. Sementara keadaan mulai bisa terkendali, baik Rukia maupun yang lainnya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Berpikir. Rangiku masih terganggu dengan kata-kata Renji, Renji memikirkan hal diluar semua pikiran Rangiku, Rukia berterima kasih pada Renji dalam hati, sedangkan Ichigo, pria itu terdiam di tempat duduknya mengawasi dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Renji dan Rukia.

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau keterlaluan, Ran, bukankah kau sudah senang aku kembali? Tak perlu menyalahkan Ichigo hanya karena kau melihatku datang bersamanya."

"Apalagi yang bisa kupikirkan? Kau menghilang, dia juga menghilang, lalu kau datang bersamanya. Sejak awal aku tahu pria itu tidak biasa, dia melihatmu dengan tatapan yang aneh."

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, bibirnya merucut kesal. Rasanya kekhawatiran Rangiku sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia tahu tipikalnya memang seperti itu. Saat dipikir kembali, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Rangiku menghilang seperti ditelan bumi, dengan tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sekolah. Semua orang pasti mengira dia diculik. Lalu setelah enam hari, tiba-tiba dia muncul bersama seorang pria mencurigakan yang selama ini sudah menjadi dugaan tersangka. Karena sebagai murid baru, dia ikut menghilang bersamanya. Responnya pasti akan sama seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu, atau bahkan lebih buruk. Rukia mendesah. Bekal makanan Rangiku di hadapannya sudah kosong, mereka menghabiskannya berdua di taman belakang kelas mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rukia? Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya?"

"Yah, terjadi begitu saja. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku senang bisa kembali ke sini."

"Jangan katakan hal yang mengambang begitu, kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu. Kemana saja kau pergi sampai keluargamu saja tidak tahu keberadaanmu?"

 _"Jangan katakan apapun tentang ini, keluargamu mungkin sudah tahu, tapi mereka merahasiakannya dari dunia luar selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Jika orang luar sampai terlibat, mereka mungkin akan berada dalam bahaya, karena itu..."_

Rukia mengingat percakapannya dengan Ichigo di Albinia Mese. Ya, dia tidak boleh melibatkan siapapun.

"Aku kabur dari rumah," ujarnya setelah jeda panjang. Rangiku menaikkan alis terlalu tinggi. Seperti menyatakan 'Kau gila, ya?'

"Aku sengaja meninggalkan barang-barangku agar tak ada yang menghubungiku."

Rangiku tertawa mengejek, "Jangan diteruskan, kebohonganmu sangat jelas terlihat, Rukia. Kau tak bisa mengelabuiku dengan kata-kata semacam itu. Itu konyol."

Semakin Rangiku mendesaknya, semakin Rukia tak bisa menghindar. Jadi gadis itu memalingkan wajah, tak ingin melihat ekspresi menuntut temannya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kumohon, Ran...," ucapnya, "aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Wanita itu terdiam, bertanya-tanya, juga kesal. Memangnya apa? Seberat apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi Rukia sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara sekalipun pada dirinya? Dia menghela napas, tak punya pilihan, "Baiklah, Rukia, jika itu yang kauinginkan."

Rukia berterima kasih lewat tatapannya. Matanya mengarah ke atas, menyingkap daun-daun pohon yang lebat untuk melihat langit. Entah sejak kapan dia merindukan suasana ini.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, Rukia."_

Dia menutup matanya, merasakan angin.

 _"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh, seperti mencoba melarikan diri tanpa rencana. Jangan pernah berani memikirkannya lagi. Hanya tetap di sisiku, mengerti?"_

Sapuan lembut Ichigo di lehernya masih bisa dia rasakan. Dia berbisik, menuntut, dan suaranya begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya. Hangat tubuh yang semu, hanya sebuah bentuk dari tubuh buatan yang sempurna, tapi itu terasa nyaris seperti nyata. Seakan-akan dia melupakan hal terpenting bahwa pria itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan roh.

Napas mereka beradu lembut, saling bersahutan. Ichigo tak ingin melihat Rukia menderita, itu terasa seperti lebih dari sekedar mengemban tugas baginya.

 _"Jawab aku."_

Rukia menarik napas, jari-jari panjang Ichigo berjalan menyusuri rambutnya, di pipinya, memaksanya terus bangun. Rahang tegasnya begitu mengagumkan. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik pelan kemeja Ichigo ketika pria itu tak berhenti menatap tajam dirinya, meminta jawaban.

 _"Mungkin."_

 _"Rukia."_

Gadis itu terkekeh mendengar dengusan Ichigo.

 _"Lagipula, kemana lagi aku harus pergi?"_

Dia bergumam pelan, tersenyum miris. Hanya Ichigo tempatnya kembali sekarang. Dia tak memiliki yang lain. Mendengar itu, Ichigo sedikit menjauh, mengambil sesuatu berbentuk kotak dari sakunya. Rukia mengernyitkan kening saat pria itu mengeluarkan satu pil bulat berwarna putih.

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang percayakan semua padaku. Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal yang pesimis, karena biasanya kau selalu keras kepala terhadap sesuatu."_

 _"Pesimis apanya? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_

Bibir Ichigo tertarik ke samping, hampir tersenyum. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Rukia, membukanya, sebelum mendorong pil itu ke mulutnya. Rukia terkejut, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan pipi bersemu merah.

 _"Pil penekan_ reiatsu _. Agar mereka tak bisa melacakmu. Telan itu, efeknya paling tidak bisa bertahan sampai nanti malam."_

 _"Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Usaha yang bagus tapi apa kau lupa siapa aku ini?"_

Ah, tentu saja. Rukia memutar mata. Kelas A benar-benar mengagumkan.

 _"Sekali lagi kupikir... kau jeruk yang menyebalkan."_

"Rukia!"

Gadis itu terlonjak, menatap ngeri Rangiku yang bersedekap di depannya.

"Astaga, kau ketiduran? Kantung matamu masih mengerikan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Apa yang dimimpikannya tadi? Satu keping perbincangannya dengan Ichigo di Albinia Mese sebelum mereka pergi ke Karakura. Bisa-bisanya dia memimpikan itu. Rukia menggelengkan kepala. Ichigo benar-benar luar biasa. Sesaat, Rangiku menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Rukia yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Mungkin berhubungan dengan hal yang sedang dirahasiakannya, tapi dia tidak akan bertanya lagi.

"Oh ya, Ran."

"Ada apa?"

Meski terlihat kejam, Rangiku sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya. Dia mencoba untuk mengerti, meski egonya terkadang lebih besar, tapi Rukia menghargai semua itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, sementara wanita di depannya terheran. Kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar benar-benar tulus.

"Terima kasih."

―Yuuka desu―

Selesai dengan kegiatan sekolah yang secara mengejutkan, berjalan dengan lancar, Rukia mengira Ichigo mungkin melakukan sesuatu terhadap ingatan para guru dan teman-temannya. Kecuali Rangiku dan Renji. Tadi Renji sudah mengembalikan tasnya, sepertinya dia yang menyimpannya selama ini. Terakhir kali sebelum dia pergi, dia ingat dia sedang menunggu Renji untuk mengantarnya pulang, tentu saja pria itu yang menemukan tasnya. Sembari memikirkan hal itu, Rukia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul lima sore, waktunya kegiatan klub. Dia melirik Ichigo yang berjalan di sebelahnya, sejak tadi pria itu terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ke klub kendo, mungkin agak lama. Kau bisa menungguku di kelas?"

"Tentu."

Rukia mengernyitkan kening. Tidak ada aturan, tidak ada syarat, Ichigo menyetujuinya begitu saja?

Sebelum Rukia sempat bertanya, mereka sudah sampai di loker sepatu. Gadis itu mengurungkan diri, membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan sepatu cokelat miliknya. Dia mengembalikan _uwabaki_ sekolah ke loker dan menghadap Ichigo. Pria itu mematung, loker sepatunya terbuka dan di tangannya terdapat amplop berwarna merah muda yang berisi kertas warna putih. Ichigo sedang membacanya.

 _Surat cinta? Dari siapa?_

Rukia melirik ekspresi Ichigo. Sangat datar! Dia memang bukan tipe yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak membencinya. Alis Ichigo tertekuk, seperti membaca teka-teki yang memaksanya untuk berpikir keras. Dia melupakan kehadiran Rukia di sana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

Ichigo tersadar, melihat gadis itu sejenak sebelum kembali pada benda di tangannya. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke amplopnya.

"Bukan hal penting," Ichigo berkata. "Tadi kau bilang mau ke klub kendo?"

Rukia mengangguk ragu, sepertinya Ichigo ingin dirinya pergi. Barangkali ingin menemui pemilik surat itu? Rukia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia menjauh. Masih dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Ya, Ichigo memang tampan dan populer, tentu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi... apa yang akan dikatakannya? Mungkinkah dia akan menolak gadis itu, atau menerimanya? Rukia menggeleng.

 _Apa itu urusanmu, Rukia? Berhenti memikirkan_ _urusan orang lain_ _._

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau memutuskan untuk berlatih setelah sekian lama?" tanya Renji yang datang lebih dulu ke dojo saat mereka bersiap-siap. Dia sudah memakai pelindung di tubuhnya, mirip seperti baju zirah, bagian kepalanya masih dia pegang di tangannya.

"Ya, sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan badanku," jawab Rukia yang sedang mengeluarkan baju pelindung dari tempatnya.

Lagipula, ini kegiatan klub terakhirku, sambung Rukia dalam hati.

Pria di depannya mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu ke lantai dojo, gemas pada Rukia yang terus berakting seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ayolah, dia sudah lihat semuanya. Dia sudah tahu. Kalau begitu artinya, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia memang memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Dia juga belum mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa, termasuk Rangiku.

"Ah..."

Renji menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas," kata Rukia. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Kau jadi ceroboh, ya? Tak seperti dirimu saja."

"Berisik, Renji," dia merucutkan bibir. "Aku akan kembali, tunggu aku, ya."

"Jangan lama."

Rukia berlari keluar dojo. Rasanya malas sekali, jarak dari dojo ke gedung kelasnya termasuk jauh. Harus menyeberangi lapangan baseball dan gedung A. Beruntung dia belum memakai baju pelindungnya. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, Renji kelihatan tak sepanik Rangiku. Dia memang bukan tipe seperti itu, karena Renji cukup mengerti keadaan. Dia juga tidak bertanya apapun padanya, meski dari tatapannya Rukia yakin pria itu sama cemasnya dengan Rangiku. Dia mungkin penasaran, tapi tahu kalau Rukia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Rukia sampai di gedung B, menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai tiga. Gedung itu sudah sepi karena banyak murid yang beralih ke kegiatan klub, baik di dalam maupun di luar ruangan. Rukia melihat ke luar jendela, biasanya anak-anak perempuan lebih memilih menyatakan perasaan mereka di luar, tempat yang sepi seperti taman belakang sekolah atau atap. Rukia berhenti sejenak.

Apa yang kira-kira Ichigo katakan jika ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya?

Angin yang dingin mengikuti langkah Rukia saat dirinya menuju ke kelas, melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka, dia berhenti. Itu mungkin Ichigo. Dia baru saja akan menggeser pintunya saat telinganya mendengar suara aneh dari dalam.

"Hnn... Ichi..."

Tangan Rukia kaku tertahan di udara, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Dari celah pintu dia bisa melihat Ichigo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, ada seorang gadis di pangkuannya, punggung gadis itu menutupi pandangan Rukia. Tapi mereka sangat dekat, seolah-olah seperti sedang... berciuman?

Rukia menekan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua tangan Ichigo yang menahan pinggang gadis di pangkuannya, kepalanya ikut bergerak mengikuti alur, lalu jas seragam musim dingin gadis itu yang sedikit terbuka ke samping, sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya di bagian bahu kiri. Dada Rukia menjadi sesak.

Jadi ini... gadis yang mengirim surat itu? Dan ternyata Ichigo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Begitu rupanya... jadi begitu...

Rukia menarik satu napas berat, dadanya sesak sekali. Bibirnya tak dapat mengatakan apapun, kaku, dingin, semuanya hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang saling bercumbu itu. Ichigo yang dikenalnya ternyata... tidak, dia sama sekali tak mengenal Ichigo. Dia tetaplah seorang pria normal yang menyukai wanita cantik.

Dengan keras Rukia menggigit bibirnya, tersenyum miris. Ah, benar juga. Ichigo... mungkin hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Tak diinginkan oleh keluarga, dibuang, dilupakan, pria itu mengulurkan tangan hanya atas dasar rasa kasihan. Memikirkan semua itu tiba-tiba Rukia menjadi sulit untuk bernapas. Kekuatannya untuk kembali ke dojo hilang, dia tak bisa berpikir. Jadi dengan langkah mundur Rukia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri. Menjauh dari sana dengan langkah pelan.

 _Ha... Rukia, kau pikir dia menganggapmu berharga? Menyedihkan sekali, kau percaya pada orang semacam itu._

Langkah Rukia terhenti di tangga, menunduk. Baru kali ini dia merasa sakit seperti ini. Tak kasat mata, tapi seperti menusuk jantungnya kuat-kuat. Membuat perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Rukia tak bisa menangis. Dia hanya terdiam di tangga teratas, merasakan angin musim dingin yang perlahan masuk melewati jendela.

Itu adalah dirinya yang terlalu berharap. Semua yang dilakukan Ichigo bukanlah tindakan spesial, dia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih pada wanita lain. Mata Rukia melihat tangga dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, itu benar. Dia juga tak cantik jika dibandingkan dengan wanita tadi. Pria itu juga, mungkin telah melakukannya dengan banyak wanita. Untuk apa dia berharap? Ichigo hanya menjalankan tugas, hanya itu, dia tak punya waktu bermain dengan gadis polos sepertinya. Semuanya adalah _one night stand._

Saat kaki Rukia akhirnya menginjak tanah di luar gedung kelasnya, dia tak berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke dojo, dia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat lain.

"Hei, Rukia, kau lama sekali. Kau sudah mendapatkan barangmu?"

Itu suara Renji. Pria itu menyusulnya. Ah, Rukia belum bisa menatapnya. Dia tidak berbalik meski Renji berada tepat di balik punggungnya, bertanya-tanya.

"...Kurasa aku tidak jadi ikut, Renji. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan," dalihnya memaksakan suara dari tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" pria itu menaikkan alis. "Apa yang terjadi? Rukia, tatap aku," Renji mengulurkan tangannya pada bahu Rukia, dia terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ruki... apa yang terja―"

Rukia menjauhkan tubuhnya agar tangan Renji terlepas. Dia berbalik, dengan senyum permohonan yang tertahan di wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri."

Renji tak bisa berkata-kata. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia memasang ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya. Dengan langkah pelan Rukia kembali berjalan pergi. Dia tak menyusul. Hanya diam memandang punggung rapuh itu berjalan menjauhinya. Gadis itu terluka, kan? Apa yang bisa membuat Kuchiki Rukia yang dikenalnya sangat kuat, sampai terluka? Kesedihan yang ada di matanya itu...

Tangan Renji mengepal kuat, melirik gedung B tempat Rukia tadi keluar dengan tajam.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

―Yuuka desu―

Tanpa sadar, sepatu Rukia mengantarnya hingga ke jalan di tepi sebuah sungai. Tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ini sungai Karakura. Rukia berhenti, memandang senja yang terpantul di sana, tapi dia sedang tak bisa menikmatinya.

 _Itu bukan jeruk... tapi senja._

Senja, ya? Rukia mengambil duduk di rerumputan, menunduk, menyesal. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan bertumpuk di matanya. Sekali lagi dia tak bisa menangis. Seberapa berartinya Ichigo bagi dirinya? Seberapa terlukanya dia? Rukia membuang napas panjang.

 _"Teruslah percaya padaku. Percayakan semuanya, dengan begitu kau tidak akan sendirian. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian."_

Nah, sekarang dia sendirian.

 _"Hanya tetap di sisiku, mengerti?"_

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Melihat langit yang mendung. Senja yang mendung, pas sekali. Sekarang dia benar-benar tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Segalanya tanpa Ichigo seharusnya jauh lebih baik. Rukia merasakan angin menerbangkan helai rambutnya. Sejak kapan dirinya merasa seperti ini pada Ichigo? Konyol sekali, bukankah ini cinta? Dia menyukai pria yang salah.

Mungkin darah kutukan membuat hidupnya tak pernah sempurna sejak awal. Berkat darah ini. Dia bukan keturunan asli Kuchiki, jadi kenapa dia yang harus merasakannya? Dia hanya diangkat menjadi seorang Kuchiki karena kakak perempuannya menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga Kuchiki. Seharusnya, sejak awal dia memang tak bertemu dengan Ichigo, kan? Mungkin pria itu salah orang.

Langit semakin mendung ketika senja mulai menghilang tertelan awan. Titik-titik hujan mulai berjatuhan, dingin mengoyak tubuh Rukia yang tanpa perlengkapan apapun. Jasnya basah, rambutnya basah. Dia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Darimana awal darah kutukan ini bisa mengalir di tubuhnya. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya di sela-sela hujan. Menekan nomor.

" _Nee-chan_."

 _"Rukia, itukah kau? A-Aku mendengar suara hujan, kau sedang dimana?"_

" _Nee-chan_ ," Rukia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Hatinya luluh mendengar suara lembut kakaknya.

 _"Ada apa, Rukia? Katakan, dimana kau sekarang? Kau di luar?"_

Rukia terdiam, menunduk, sebelum memantapkan keputusannya dengan kuat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Ikebukuro."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Chapter 5! Haha bagi yang menunggu **FULL ICHIRUKI FANSERVICE** ini baru sebagian. Yuuka ngerasa belum puas sama chapter ini, soalnya mau ditambahin juga takut kepanjangan. Jadi Yuuka bagi dua. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ^^ oh ya, Ichigo dengan wanita lain... berciuman? Rukia sudah merasa suka sama Ichigo di sini, dan dia mengakui itu, sedangkan Ichigo... hmm bisa tebak sendiri *ditabok. Sedikit saran dengerin lagunya Maroon 5 "Lost Star" untuk adegan mellownya mungkin lebih bisa dapetin feelnya. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, follow dan memfav cerita ini, Yuuka sangat menghargai itu. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?


	6. Yang Sebenarnya

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'This is what man do when he mad. This is what girls do when she sad.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Awalnya tidak seperti ini, kan?

Bagaimana mungkin jadi begini?

Dia memang orang luar yang harusnya tidak melihat semua itu, hal yang selama ini disimpannya sendirian, tapi dia tak cukup bodoh untuk menganggapnya drama picisan. Dia tahu itu nyata. Yah, kenyataan memang selalu sulit untuk diterima, bukan?

Tapi tujuannya bukan ini. Karena dia benci ikut campur.

 _"Sebelumnya dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak pernah berterima kasih meski aku selalu membawakan bekal untuknya."_

"Ah, itu sebabnya kau selalu bawa bekal ekstra meski porsi makanmu tidak sampai sebanyak itu."

 _"Tentu saja, kalau bukan karena aku, mungkin badannya sudah jadi semakin kurus,"_ terdengar dengusan dari seberang. " _Apa kau tidak berpikir ada yang aneh? Apalagi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"Kau ini selalu saja curiga dengan orang-orang, bukan salahnya jika dia datang dengan orang itu. Mungkin mereka bertemu di minimarket."

 _"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Rukia, ya? Dasar."_

Ini hampir satu jam sejak sekolah selesai pada jam lima. Seharusnya kegiatan klubnya juga hampir selesai. Masih tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Bersandar pada dinding lorong, lengan bertato itu terangkat memegangi ponsel di telinga ketika suara Rangiku terdengar cemas. Wajah datarnya memandang langit yang mendung, hujan. Sesuatu sedang terpikir olehnya.

 _"Hei, Renji, kau ada dimana?"_

Pria itu menatap sepatunya, satu tangan berada di saku.

"Aku di kedai ramen."

 _"Lagi-lagi kau bolos kegiatan klub. Sudah kaupastikan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya?"_

Ketukan sepatu yang berat menggema di lorong sepi itu. Renji menunggu, tak bergerak karena tahu seseorang akan datang untuk menemuinya. Setelah langkah ke lima belas, seseorang muncul dengan napas berat, kemeja berantakan dengan satu kancing atas yang hilang entah kemana. Orang itu menatapnya marah dan gelisah.

"Dimana dia?"

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

Setelah menutup panggilan, Renji tak langsung menoleh. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Wow, lama sekali. Pantas kau kehabisan napas begitu," komentarnya tak digubris lawan bicaranya karena dia langsung memukul tembok.

"Aku tanya dimana Rukia!"

Renji terdiam, bibirnya tergaris datar dengan tatapan jengah, setengah bosan. Dia menjauhkan punggungnya yang sudah nyaman dari dinding untuk menghadap pria berambut oranye di depannya.

"Setidaknya bicaralah baik-baik. Di situasi seperti ini seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemas kalau bisa melacaknya dimanapun dia berada."

Pria itu terkejut, tapi bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan cepat, "Huh, jadi kau sudah tahu, ya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku belum mengatakannya pada siapapun sebelum mendengar kebenarannya dari mulutmu sendiri. Tapi rasanya meski kupaksa kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

Pria berambut oranye itu terdiam, napasnya masih berat. Dia menunggu kalimat Renji selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa masalahmu dengan Rukia. Tapi percuma saja kau repot-repot mencariku. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Yah, meski aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya kalau aku tahu," Renji berkata. "Apa aku mengecewakanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya, mendesah. Rambutnya yang berantakan menandakan dia sudah berkeliling kesana-kemari tanpa hasil. Semuanya karena pil itu. Dia tak bisa melacak Rukia kecuali bertanya langsung pada Renji. Tapi pria itu tak memberinya petunjuk.

"Bukan salahnya kalau dia pergi," ujar Renji. "Jujur saja, aku juga akan melakukan itu kalau aku jadi dia."

"Diamlah," Ichigo membalas, kepalanya menengadah ke atas mencoba untuk tenang, tapi bibirnya terus mengumpat.

Renji mengangkat bahu dengan santai, senyum kecilnya muncul.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau panik? Tadi sepertinya _mood_ mu bagus saat sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita itu. Kuakui, dia tidak buruk."

Kening Ichigo mengkerut lelah. Ah, berapa banyak yang dia ketahui? Selain fakta bahwa dia bukan manusia, hubungannya dengan Rukia, apa lagi sekarang? Dia begitu lelah, frustasi, marah, tangannya gatal ingin memukul sesuatu saat tahu Rukia menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kubilang diamlah. Ini bukan urusanmu."

" _Heh_ , bukan urusanku tapi kau mencariku hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Rukia, begitu? Itu namanya curang."

Kerah seragam Renji tertarik begitu saja saat kalimatnya selesai. Dalam sekejap wajah mereka berhadapan. Kilatan marah terlihat jelas di mata Ichigo, menandakan bahwa kesabarannya hampir mendekati batas. Tubuh Renji tertahan di tempat, dia sengaja memancing Ichigo yang justru seperti dugaannya sangat berkepala panas.

"Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan hal ini?" suara Ichigo sangat berat. Dia mengeratkan gigi hingga rahangnya tampak menonjol. " _Bastard._ "

Renji hanya diam memperhatikan cengkeraman Ichigo yang kuat di bajunya. Pria itu hampir gila, dari atas hingga bawah penampilannya begitu kacau. Tapi Renji tak bisa melupakan bagaimana keadaan Rukia yang dia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia tahu hanya ada satu orang yang akan melakukannya, dan itu adalah pria di depannya sekarang. Sudah lama sejak dia melihat Rukia begitu terpukul, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Rukia?" Renji menahan kekesalan dalam nadanya. " _Heh_ , kau bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Apa kau pikir dia akan diam mendengar alasanmu saat dia telah melihat dengan matanya sendiri?"

"Berhenti bicara berbelit-belit," jawab Ichigo tidak mengerti.

Renji menampik tangan Ichigo hingga terlepas dari kerahnya. Yang benar saja, dia tidak tahu? Dalam hati Renji tak bisa berhenti tertawa, tertawa sangat keras. Tapi dia tak bisa menyuarakannya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya terangkat untuk balas menarik kemeja Ichigo sampai pria itu bisa melihat betapa kesal dirinya sekarang.

" _Dammit_! Rukia melihatmu dengan wanita itu bersenang-senang di kelas. Dia melihatnya. Kau puas sekarang, _asshole_!?"

Mata Ichigo melebar, tubuhnya kaku mendadak saat mengerti maksud ucapan Renji yang sebenarnya. Mulutnya membuka pelan, merasakan udara yang menumpuk di paru-paru perlahan keluar dalam bentuk ketidakpercayaan.

"...Apa?"

―Yuuka desu―

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut di sebuah panggung bundar mini di atas meja. Sepasang kaki panjang dengan sepatu flat putih berdiri menyilang, kepala menoleh ke satu sisi, tersenyum. Ketika kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, tubuh kecil itu mulai berputar pelan. Gaun mungilnya terpasang anggun dengan renda putih di sepanjang dada dan berakhir di bawah panggul, melebar hingga tampak seperti bunga yang baru saja mekar, sementara di kepalanya sebuah tiara sederhana menghias rambut cokelat yang dicepol.

Itu adalah lagu nina bobok.

Rukia, dengan punggung bersandar di kursi, melihat pertunjukan mini itu dengan wajah datar. Telinganya terus mendengarkan hujan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia berharap hujan tidak akan berhenti. Dulu, dia benci hujan.

Lagunya berakhir.

Sekali lagi jemarinya memutar kunci di bagian kiri panggung. Saat dia melepasnya, lagu kembali berputar dengan seorang ballerina cantik yang menemaninya. Membuat harmoni. _Ballerina music box_ itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke tiga belas dari kakaknya. Rukia mendesah ringan, bangkit dari kursi dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Tak bisa tidur.

Yah, setidaknya dia punya privasi. Beberapa jam yang lalu kakak perempuannya panik menemukan tubuh Rukia basah kuyup di balik pintu. Wajah dan kulitnya pucat, menggigil. Ini hampir musim dingin, jadi suhu menurun ditambah hujan yang lebat membuat udara berada di angka minus. Kakaknya, Hisana, langsung memberinya handuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Saat dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, Rukia tidak menjawab dan malah balik bertanya.

 _"Dimana Nii-sama?"_ tanyanya waktu itu.

Seperti biasa, dia selalu menanyakannya setiap berkunjung ke Ikebukuro. Hisana bilang kakak iparnya masing berada di kantor dan untuk pertama kalinya sore itu, Rukia menghela napas lega. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan kakak iparnya jika melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi Hisana mengerti, dia tidak akan bertanya hingga Byakuya datang dan adiknya sendiri yang bercerita.

Karena itulah dia berada di sini, di kamar lamanya. Dulu, dia tinggal bersama Hisana, sampai suatu ketika para tetua memberi perintah untuk membawa Rukia ke kediaman Kuchiki di Karakura. Itu terjadi beberapa lama setelah usianya menginjak dua belas tahun. Siapa sangka cerita itu ada kaitannya dengan situasinya sekarang?

"Rukia."

Hisana muncul di ambang pintu, menatap adiknya yang langsung duduk di ranjang. Senyum lembutnya terbentuk.

"Turunlah, Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu di bawah. Kita akan makan malam bersama."

Rukia mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan tetap meneruskan rencananya dari awal. Seperti yang dia duga, Byakuya duduk masih dengan kemeja kantornya, tanpa jas. Pria itu mengawasi Rukia yang turun dari tangga dan tak berani menatapnya.

 _"Okaerinasai_ , Nii-sama."

 _"Tadaima_. Duduklah, Rukia."

Gadis itu menurut. Duduk dengan rapi di hadapannya, sedangkan Hisana memilih untuk pergi ke dapur, membiarkan kedua orang itu bicara.

"Seharusnya kau menelponku, Hisana bilang kau datang sendirian dan basah kuyup. Setidaknya aku bisa mengambil waktu dan menjemputmu di stasiun," ujar Byakuya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Nii-sama."

"Hmm," pria itu menghela napas, mendengar kalimat datar Rukia yang asing. Dia tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya.

"Jadi... apa kau sudah tahu tentang kutukan Kuchiki?"

Rukia tersentak, menatap Byakuya yang terlalu tenang. Ah, bahkan dia tak perlu bicara apapun.

"Jadi itu benar kutukan."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu? Kurasa Kuchiki tidak akan buka mulut tentang rahasia klan mereka."

Rukia sudah ingin menjawab, tapi kemudian mengurungkannya. Dia menghindar dari tatapan Byakuya yang dingin.

"Seseorang memberitahuku, dia mengatakan tentang keturunan perempuan klan Kuchiki yang dikutuk sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi begitu."

"Aku... perlu tahu yang sebenarnya," kata Rukia. "Aku bukan Kuchiki."

"Ya, kau tidak memiliki garis keturunan Kuchiki karena kau adalah adik iparku."

"Lalu?" Rukia meremas bajunya. "Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padaku, dan bukan pada keturunan yang asli?"

Hisana memperhatikan mereka dari dapur dengan was-was. Terkadang Byakuya bisa sedikit keras, tapi bukan berarti dia tak peduli. Dia sengaja melakukan itu agar Rukia terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru yang akan menjadi tempat tumbuhnya saat remaja, kediaman Kuchiki. Tapi mengingat sikapnya sekarang, dia tampak lebih seperti membuang semua etikanya di hadapan Byakuya.

Kelopak mata Byakuya terpejam sesaat, mencoba merangkai kata-kata.

"Darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu saat ini adalah milik adikku."

"...Apa?"

Rukia tak bisa menahan keterkejutannnya. Adik? Kakak iparnya memiliki seorang adik?

Di balik dinding, Hisana menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal Byakuya yang memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal itu. Rukia telah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahuinya. Kemudian dari perkataan Byakuya, kalimat selanjutnya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku punya seorang adik perempuan," pria itu berkata. "Satu-satunya keturunan perempuan klan Kuchiki yang terakhir. Dia adalah Kuchiki Kazui, adik kandungku."

Wajah Byakuya perlahan melembut.

"Saat aku bertemu dengan Hisana, aku tahu kalau dia juga punya adik perempuan. Itu adalah kau yang masih bayi. Orang tua kalian pergi di masa-masa sulit. Waktu itu Hisana berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku empat belas. Aku menolak pertunangan yang telah disepakati oleh tetua dan memilih Hisana karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu, aku membawa Hisana dan kau ke kediaman Kuchiki, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Sebagai ganti atas keputusan egoisku, aku harus memenuhi setiap perintah dari tetua. Bekerja keras, hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku masih 'berguna' untuk mereka. Kemudian suatu hari," Rukia menangkap tatapan Byakuya yang terarah padanya, "seorang Dokter mengatakan kau sakit. Awalnya kau baik-baik saja, tapi dia bilang kau terjangkit virus yang kemungkinan datang dari lingkungan lama kalian. Virus itu menggerogoti sel-sel dalam tubuhmu yang masih baru, dan begitu cepat menyebar setelah satu tahun."

Tengkuk Rukia perlahan menjadi dingin, jantungnya berdebar seakan sedang menunggu bagian paling menyedihkan dari cerita itu. Masa lalunya.

"Aku yang masih muda tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu. Setiap malam aku melihat Hisana menangis, tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Aku tahu dia mengalami tekanan yang begitu keras, baik dari klan Kuchiki maupun kondisimu. Tapi di sisi lain, kami juga lemah, memaksakan keadaan yang malah berakhir seperti itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang tahu semuanya, itu adalah Kazui.

"Kazui memutuskan untuk memberikan nyawanya secara sepihak, semua demi kesembuhanmu. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya memiliki sel yang jauh lebih kuat dari darah manusia biasa. Itulah sebabnya, kau memiliki darah itu dalam tubuhmu."

"Jadi, ini adalah darah adikmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Benar," jawab Byakuya. "Kazui, dengan senang hati mengorbankan dirinya agar kau bisa tetap hidup. Kalian bertukar darah melalui sebuah upacara ritual. Darah yang telah terjangkit virus berpindah ke tubuhnya, membuatnya sakit-sakitan selama hampir dua tahun. Sebelum pada akhirnya, dia meninggal."

Rukia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, terkejut.

"Yang dilakukan tetua Kuchiki setelah mengetahui itu, aku yakin kau sudah bisa memahaminya. Karena itu adalah keputusan Kazui, mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak berhasil," Byakuya mengkerutkan kening. "Sebagai kakak, aku adalah orang yang gagal."

Baru kali ini Rukia mendengar Byakuya merendahkan dirinya. Pria itu dingin dan bermartabat, merendah sama sekali bukan etikanya. Tapi untuk pertama kali malam itu, Rukia bisa melihat penyesalan dalam iris kelabunya.

Hisana memandangi sebuah piring yang dia pegang, melamun. Memorinya kembali ke beberapa tahun silam saat dunia terasa sangat tidak adil. Menukar kehidupan berarti mengorbankan kehidupan yang lain. Dengan beban sebesar itu, Kazui tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Kuchiki Kazui," Rukia bergumam, meletakkan tangannya di dada.

 _Detak jantung ini... harusnya jadi miliknya._

Dia menarik napas perlahan saat Byakuya memperhatikan. Tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, Rukia hanya menunduk. Menggigit bibirnya. Sebagai pengganti Kazui, dia harus menerima kehidupan yang bukan miliknya ini. Dia telah menerima pengorbanan Kazui dan terlepas dari kematian. Ini adalah harga yang harus dia bayar.

"Nii-sama, aku...," Rukia tidak bisa menatap mata Byakuya setelah mendengar kenyataan bahwa dialah penyebab kematian adik kandungnya. "Aku..."

Melihat itu, Byakuya tersentuh. Dia tidak pernah membenci Rukia. Tapi dia tahu bagaimana perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi. Rukia mengerti itu.

"Jangan pernah sesali itu, Rukia," ucap Byakuya, membuat Rukia mendongak. "Kazui tak pernah menyesal. Jadi gunakan hidup yang telah dia berikan tanpa rasa dendam. Hidup mungkin tidak adil padamu, tapi dengan kau yang sekarang kurasa kau bisa menjalaninya."

Pria itu berdiri, berjalan memunggungi Rukia, langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Menatap sekali lagi iris violet adik iparnya yang bingung. Bibirnya tersenyum samar.

"Suatu saat kau akan berada dalam situasi yang memaksamu untuk memilih diantara pilihan yang sulit. Entah itu kedamaian atau kehancuran," katanya, "orang-orang dibelakangmu akan membantumu menemukan jawabannya."

Rukia hanya bisa tertegun, jarang sekali dia mendengar kakak iparnya bicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Dia tahu Byakuya bukan tipe yang suka memberi nasihat, atau mengkhawatirkannya secara terang-terangan. Tapi rasanya semua itu sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-sama," Hisana berkata setelah dia tiba di kamar mereka. "Tadi keadaanya buruk sekali. Aku ingin membantunya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Byakuya menghela napas, mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkannya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan dengan para tetua beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Byakuya terdiam, matanya melirik ke samping.

"Mereka bilang akan membawa Rukia ke Seireitei. Aku marah dan pergi begitu saja. Kurasa keputusannya memang sudah ditetapkan sejak awal. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Seireitei? Aku pernah mendengarnya."

"Ya...," Byakuya mendesah. "Osaka, ya?"

―Yuuka desu―

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak jadi makan malam. Rukia mendesah saat berjalan ke balkon, melihat langit. Sejak kapan hujan berhenti? Matanya terpejam untuk merasakan angin beku.

 _Kuchiki Kazui._

Rukia menunduk pada telapak tangan kanannya. Ini adalah kehidupan Kazui, bukan kehidupannya, semua yang dia terima juga bukan miliknya. Telapaknya mengepal. Kenyataan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lega. Meski bukan kehidupannya, siapa lagi yang akan menjalani kalau bukan dia?

Jika Kazui masih hidup, itu artinya...

"Dia yang akan bertemu dengan Ichigo."

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar. Jika itu terjadi, apakah dia akan jatuh cinta pada pria itu... sama sepertinya?

"Ya... mungkin saja."

Sekarang, dia baru sadar bahwa sikapnya sangat tidak rasional. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu serius menganggap semua yang dilakukan pria itu istimewa? Kenyataannya tidak begitu, karena dia terlalu naif.

Rukia menyentuh lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. Menghela napas, sebelum bunyi dedaunan tertangkap oleh telinganya yang tajam. Gadis itu tersentak, menjauhkan tangannya begitu saja dari pagar. Tunggu, jangan bilang dia dikejar?

Menelan ludah, tubuhnya mundur perlahan, menyentuh pintu balkon. Tapi pandangannya masih menuju ke bawah pada semak-semak di sebelah pohon sakura milik Byakuya. Matanya menyipit, sulit untuk melihat sesuatu dari sana, tapi entah kenapa instingnya tidak mengirim sebuah tanda bahaya. Rukia mengkerutkan kening, memajukan tubuhnya beberapa langkah sambil menghitung dalam hati dari satu sampai lima. Tak ada apapun di sana. Rukia mulai bisa bernapas normal, tubuhnya kembali mundur saat tiba-tiba―

"Ah! A-aww!"

Punggungnya perih menabrak gagang pintu yang keras. Dia tak bisa bergerak, terhimpit begitu saja oleh tubuh tinggi yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Rukia baru akan berteriak, tapi bibirnya terkunci tepat ketika mengenali tubuh siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Baju berantakan, rambut berantakan, napas terburu serta tatapan tajam dari hazel itu dan satu hal lagi, tentu dia sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat warna rambutnya.

"I-Ichigo, bagaimana bisa―"

"Jangan katakan apapun."

Ichigo yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dengan kemeja dan celana panjang, masih terengah-engah dengan napas terputus. Dia pasti ber _shunpo_ untuk bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Renji," Rukia mendesis, seketika membuat kening Ichigo mengkerut lebih dalam.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku."

Apa? Apa Renji bicara sesuatu padanya?

"Astaga," Ichigo mengambil napas panjang, tak bisa lagi membendung kemarahannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia, apa kau gila?! Kau benar-benar kelinci kecil yang lincah, huh? Tidakkah kau sadar Sternritter sedang mengincarmu sekarang? Kau yang menginginkan kita pergi ke Karakura tapi kau malah melarikan diri dariku. Demi dewa kematian."

Ichigo menunduk untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak. Adrenalin masih membawanya yang diambang kelelahan. Hampir mencari di setiap sudut kota hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ikebukuro. Tapi setelah Ikebukuro, masih ada begitu banyak jalan yang harus ditelusurinya. Satu per satu. Bayangkan saja betapa frustasinya pria itu sekarang.

" _Dammit_ ," Ichigo mengumpat, menyadari Rukia hanya terdiam. "Apa kau tidak akan menyangkalku? Katakan sesuatu, Rukia."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Rukia balas bertanya, kesal. "Tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku, jika itu yang kauinginkan aku akan tiba di Albinia Mese besok pagi. Tapi untuk sekarang, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Ichigo tertawa pelan, "Oh, begitu? Sekarang kau ingin aku pergi? Aku hampir gila mencarimu dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," tanpa sadar kepalan tangan Rukia menguat. Pandangannya jatuh pada kancing atas Ichigo yang hilang. Ah...

 _Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku sekarang._

Ichigo mendapati Rukia mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Tiba-tiba saja kekesalannya kembali. _"You're the bold one, aren't you?"_ Dia menurunkan wajahnya tepat di telinga kanan Rukia, berbisik. "Kurasa aku benar-benar harus mendisiplinkanmu."

Rukia tersentak ketika tanpa aba-aba bibir Ichigo bergerak menelusuri lehernya, menggigit agak kasar karena sedang kesal.

"Ah! H-hentikan, Ichigo!"

Kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak dalam cengkeraman tangan besar pria itu. Telinga Ichigo seakan tuli, dia tidak peduli apapun dan masih melampiaskan kemarahannya pada leher putih Rukia. Sedikit kasar, bibirnya berpindah ke pertemuan antara leher dan bahunya, menghisap kulit tipis yang membungkus tulang selangka. Ichigo menggeram.

" _Damn_ ," dia tak bisa berhenti.

Tengkuk Rukia merinding seketika, tangannya terus mencoba untuk lepas tapi Ichigo hanya terlalu kuat. Napas beratnya begitu panas. Rukia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, hatinya terasa sakit.

Apakah satu wanita saja tak cukup? Dia baru melakukannya dengan orang lain, bercumbu dengan orang lain dan sekarang...

Kenapa dia terus melakukan ini? Tidakkah dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan membuat gadis itu terluka? Rukia sudah cukup melihat, menelan kekecewaan yang berat, melihat harga dirinya terinjak. Tidakkah Ichigo sadar bahwa dialah yang membuat Rukia melakukan semua ini?

Rukia menutup matanya erat-erat, menendang pria itu tepat di tulang keringnya.

"Agh! Rukia, apa yang kau―"

Mata Ichigo melebar. Kata-katanya seperti hilang terbawa angin ketika melihat setetes air jatuh dari dagu gadis di depannya. Dia tak bisa bereaksi.

Rukia... menangis?

Gadis itu menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangan saat cengkeraman Ichigo terlepas. Jantungnya terasa seperti diremas. Di depannya, Ichigo tak bisa berkata-kata. Rukia tak pernah menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Rukia menangis, dan itu karena dirinya?

"Rukia."

"...Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Gadis itu mendongak. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, mengeratkan gigi. Sejak kapan dia jadi selemah ini? Ini bukan dirinya. Untuk apa dia menangis?

"Rukia...," Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar, membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya kembali. Dia menghela napas.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, lebih baik kau kembali," kata Rukia, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur. Kali ini tidak lagi."

Sekali lagi Ichigo menghela napas, mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Kata-kata Renji benar-benar terbukti. Tentu saja, kalau dia berbohong sudah dari tadi Ichigo membunuhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku akan kembali besok jadi pergilah."

Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia yang sedang membuka pintu balkon. Gadis itu menoleh dengan kesal karena Ichigo tak juga mengerti. Dia benci orang lain melihat kelemahannya. Dengan kasar Rukia menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak, kita harus bicara."

"Lepaskan, Ichigo!"

"...Rukia, suara apa itu?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke pintu yang tertutup dengan kaget. Itu Hisana. Jika dia melihat ada seorang pria asing yang mencurigakan di balkonnya sekarang... Rukia melirik Ichigo yang juga sedang meliriknya. Memikirkan hal yang sama.

Demi dewa kematian, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?!

"Rukia, aku buka pintunya. Hm?"

Hisana yang mengenakan piyama dan membawa segelas air putih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bingung. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, tak ada tanda-tanda suara yang tadi didengarnya. Matanya melirik ke kiri dimana Rukia sedang tidur dengan selimut tebal sedagu. Yah, hari ini memang dingin.

Alis Hisana terangkat sebelah ketika memperhatikan lebih detail ranjang adiknya. Kenapa ada gundukan? Dia memiringkan kepala.

 _Ah, Chappy, ya? Tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja tidur sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Byakuya-sama._

Dia tersenyum, menguap kecil. Sebelum menutup kembali kamar adiknya dengan bunyi 'klek' ringan.

Kamarnya kembali sunyi. Di hitungan ke lima Rukia membuka sebelah mata, melihat pintu yang tertutup. Desahan lega keluar dari bibirnya. Untung saja dia cepat bertindak. Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau sampai kakak iparnya ikut melihat, terkadang Byakuya bisa menjadi tipe yang dengan mudah mencincang siapapun yang tidak dia suka. Matanya memicing ke samping saat rambut Ichigo mencuat di balik selimut, dengan wajah datar ikut melihat keadaan.

"Tadi itu kakakmu?"

"Cepat keluar. Bisa gawat kalau dia melihatmu di sini," Rukia mengabaikan pertanyaan Ichigo. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

Ichigo tidak bergerak, bahkan ketika Rukia sudah menyeret selimut tebal itu dari tubuhnya. Mengusirnya dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Tapi pria itu malah menyamankan diri, menggunakan lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kubilang keluar."

"Hei, ada satu hal yang menggangguku sejak tadi."

 _Apa-apaan pria ini?_ Mood _nya berubah sangat drastis._

Rukia bangun dari posisinya, mengabaikan perkataan Ichigo sekali lagi karena dia merasa risih. Ada apa dengan atmosfer yang menyebalkan ini?

"Apa tadi itu... kau cemburu?"

Tubuh Rukia membeku, duduk di samping ranjang membelakangi Ichigo yang sepertinya sangat penasaran. Sementara itu keringat dingin mulai turun di pelipis Rukia.

 _Aku benar-benar akan mengutukmu, Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Hei, Rukia," Ichigo memajukan tubuh hingga berada persis di belakang punggungnya. "Jangan mengabaikanku."

"Berisik sekali. Sudah kusuruh untuk pergi, kan? Sampai mati aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Ah..."

Rukia menoleh saat Ichigo kembali ke posisinya semula. Tidur dengan lengan sebagai bantal. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ah'?"

"Ternyata yang kupikirkan memang benar."

Apa?

Rukia menatapnya bingung sementara Ichigo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah mengerti, alasan kenapa kita selalu bertengkar."

Rukia terdiam mendengarkan pria itu bicara. Terasa aneh saat dia tidak berteriak dan mengumpat, tapi sebenarnya Rukia juga mulai bisa meredam emosinya sekarang.

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah menurutiku, kau selalu melarikan diri di saat aku lengah. Tapi aku juga selalu bisa menemukanmu. Selalu saja begitu. Hari ini juga... ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa kita tidak akan bisa berubah."

Ichigo bangun dari posisi tidur, duduk dengan kepala menghadap ke depan.

"Surat itu," ujarnya, "itu bukan milik siswi sekolah. Itu hanya jebakan. Tapi aku harus memastikannya untuk membuktikan bahwa dugaanku memang benar. Gadis yang kaulihat waktu itu, dia bukan manusia."

"Bukan... manusia?" Rukia mengulang, mulai khawatir dengan tindakannya sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia salah mengira?

"Dia Sternritter yang menyamar sebagai salah satu murid sekolah," pria itu menjawab, kepalanya melihat langit-langit ketika mendesah. "Dia berusaha membunuhku."

Rukia tersentak.

"Yah, lagipula aku sudah membunuh temannya, Enchanter itu. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia sudah melempar mantra padaku. Membuat koneksi agar bisa mengatur tubuhku sesuai yang dia inginkan," lanjut Ichigo. "Untuk beberapa saat mantranya melemah, dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri. Dia menarik kemejaku, lalu... kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Dia sengaja menunjuk kancing atasnya yang hilang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis saat Rukia memalingkan wajah. Yah, Ichigo menganggap itu manis, tapi Rukia menganggapnya tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan. Astaga, kubur dia sekarang!

"Aku senang mendengar bahwa kau marah tentang itu," goda Ichigo. "Itu sangat manis."

"Diamlah, jeruk."

"Oh, apa kau mau kita mulai dari awal lagi, Rukia?" tanyanya tersinggung. Dia masih suka tersinggung saat Rukia mengejek rambutnya. "Kurasa, kita bisa mulai dari awal."

"Apa maksud―ugh!"

Punggung Rukia menubruk ranjang yang empuk, menatap kesal pada wajah Ichigo di atasnya, juga lengan pria itu di pinggang mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" protes Rukia sebal.

"Hmm, karena aku suka?" Ichigo menyeringai. "Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu."

Pipi Rukia memerah, sekali lagi dia memilih untuk menatap nakas, sementara Ichigo mulai menikmati memandang garis wajah gadis itu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi berjanji apapun padaku. Lagipula kau tidak akan mendengarkan saat seseorang bicara," Ichigo membuang napas ringan. "Saat kau melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali. Sesederhana itu."

" _Heh_ , itu terdengar seperti kerja keras."

"Itu seperti permainan."

Untuk beberapa saat Rukia terdiam, berusaha keras untuk melupakan tindakan bodohnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ternyata itu hanyalah salah paham. Lucu sekali.

 _Dasar Rukia bodoh._

"Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?" tanyanya setelah menggeleng keras.

"Dia kabur setelah aku melempar tubuhnya ke dinding. Hm, begitulah para penyihir," Ichigo mengangkat bahu, tak terlalu peduli. "Saat dia melempar mantra itu, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Tapi anehnya kesadaranku tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Aku tahu aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

 _Ya, tentu saja. Itu hanya salah paham. Hanya salah paham. Dasar bodoh._

Rukia terus mengutuk dalam hati kebodohannya hari itu. Dia kesal setiap mengingatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak terus terang?" tuduhnya.

"Yah, aku suka melihat ekspresi panikmu. Kau sangat lucu."

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!"

Ichigo tertawa pelan, mengagumi violet besar gadis di bawahnya yang sedang menautkan kedua alis. Sejujurnya, dia masih merasa buruk atas tindakan brutalnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi karena itu dia bisa memastikan satu hal.

"Kita tidak seperti yang lainnya. Kita tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain jika tidak bertengkar," ujar Ichigo. "Aku telah membuktikannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Waktu itu kau memanggilku jeruk."

" _Well_ , kau memang jeruk."

"Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu, bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

Senyum kecil Rukia terbentuk. Begitu hangat di sini, dia sadar perasaannya juga mulai tumbuh lebih kuat. Mungkin yang dikatakan Ichigo memang benar. Mereka tak bisa mengerti satu sama lain jika tidak bertengkar. Entah sejak kapan benang takdir menghubungkan dirinya dengan pria itu.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia terkejut saat Ichigo membawa dahinya ke dahi Rukia, memejamkan matanya yang berat. Dia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk.

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini. Aku sangat lelah."

Rambutnya menggelitik leher Rukia saat dia menyembunyikan wajah di pundaknya. Bernapas di sana. Aroma Rukia seperti bunga lavender, begitu menenangkan. Tanpa sadar lengannya merengkuh Rukia lebih erat.

 _Terlalu dekat!_

Rukia menelan ludah. Oh, astaga, tidak sadarkah pria itu akibat perbuatannya ini? Dia menarik napas, mencoba tenang sementara napas Ichigo mulai teratur. Yah, mungkin pertanyaannya belum sepenuhnya terjawab. Tapi sudah terlambat, dia tak akan bisa mundur sekarang. Karena berhenti jatuh pada Kurosaki Ichigo adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui itu di depannya."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Oke, fiuh... astaga, selesai juga. Haha, maaf untuk keterlambatan chapter ini. Untuk masalah update mungkin Yuuka belum bisa update kilat, tapi Yuuka usahain seminggu selalu keluarin satu chapter. Jujur akhir-akhir ini Yuuka ngerasa susah banget buat nulis. Mungkin karena gaya bahasanya belum konsisten, haha sudahlah. Yup, ada karakter baru di sini, yaitu adik perempuan Byakuya, Kuchiki Kazui. Akhirnya misteri darah kutukan Rukia terungkap! Karena Byakuya adalah Kuchiki, dia udah tau markasnya kelompok Shinigami, yaitu di Osaka. Di sini, Ichigo marah karna Rukia lagi-lagi pergi gitu aja, jadi dia harus keliling Ikebukuro buat nemuin rumahnya Byakuya. Kira-kira siapa Sternritter yang udah bikin mereka salah paham ya? Pasti ada yg bisa nebak haha. Oh! Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **nayasant japaneze :** terima kasih udah mereview :3 wahh seneng deh kalo tersampaikan haha untuk update kilat Yuuka masih belum bisa, masih terjebak bersama tumpukan tugas dan sebagainya TAT. Tapi Yuuka usahain bakal tepat waktu tiap minggunya. Terima kasih semangatnya yaa!

 **ruki chan :** terima kasih reviewnya ruki chan ^^ ini udah update kok. Hehe wah, makasih udah ngikutin ceritanya! Belum bisa update kilat, maaf ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^

 **Guest :** terima kasih udah mereview ^^. Ini udah update kok

 **Minew :** makasih reviewnyaa Minew-san :3 ini udah update. Ikutin terus ceritanya yaa


	7. Selamat Tinggal

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'Welcome to the new world.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Rasanya ramalan cuaca yang tadi iseng dilihatnya sebelum berangkat tidak akan akurat hari ini. Nanti sore akan hujan, karena angin sedang meniup kawanan awan kelabu ke arah Karakura. Dia bisa merasakannya. Di dunia manusia semua harus memakai perkiraan, berbeda dengan di Soul Society. Dia bisa membuat hujan dan salju sesukanya, sesering yang dia inginkan.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah jendela, mengawasi dua orang yang sedang duduk di rerumputan belakang kelas mereka. Yang satu sedang bicara panjang lebar dan yang satunya lagi sedang bersandar di batang pohon, tertidur. Ichigo terkekeh. Apa dia selalu seperti ini saat di sekolah? Mungkin dia adalah tipe yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Benar dugaan Ichigo, karena tak lama kemudian temannya yang tadi sedang bicara langsung berwajah kesal, lalu memanggil namanya berkali-kali hingga dia terbangun karena terkejut.

Dia mungkin tertekan, dan baru bisa beristirahat dengan benar di sini. Yah, Ichigo bisa memaklumi itu.

"Oh ya, Ran."

Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya ke samping saat gadis itu bicara. Suaranya terdengar seperti kesedihan. Dia tahu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

"Terima kasih."

Meski tak melihat, dia yakin gadis itu sedang tersenyum. Tanpa sadar helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Bukannya tak tahu kalau selama ini gadis itu begitu menginginkan kehidupan lamanya kembali, tapi dia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena keinginan yang besar juga harus mengorbankan hal yang besar. Ponselnya berdering.

"Ya."

 _"Bagaimana posisimu?"_

"Ya... bukan masalah. Kurasa aku akan bisa beradaptasi lebih cepat."

 _"Jangan gegabah, kau yang bilang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusanku. Jika dugaanku benar maka dia kelas A sama sepertimu."_

Ichigo menghela napas, "Aku tahu." Matanya melihat suasana kelas yang lumayan ramai. "Beri tahu aku lokasinya."

 _"Hmm...,"_ sesaat terdengar suara ketikan cepat yang berisik. Ichigo bisa menebak apa itu tapi dia hanya menunggu. _"Ah, ini dia. Gedung sebelah barat,tiga puluh meter dari lapangan. Lantai tiga."_

"Baiklah," Ichigo menengok ke luar jendela, mendapati dua gadis yang tadi duduk di sana sudah pergi.

"Aku akan memeriksanya."

Sambungan terputus dan dengan langkah cepat Ichigo pergi dari ruangan itu. Menuju tempat-tempat ramai yang lain.

―Yuuka desu―

Dengan _shunpo_ kecepatan tinggi kertas-kertas pola buatan Urahara sudah tertempel hampir di seisi sekolah. Setiap sudut, setiap lorong, ruang kelas, ruang guru, setiap pagar bergerigi yang ada serta gymnasium. Pukul satu lebih lima belas, Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada beberapa jam yang bisa diselamatkan. Ichigo menekan _reiatsu_ -nya sekeras mungkin, berusaha untuk tak meninggalkan jejak. Dan dia memulai.

"Musnahkan."

Salah satu kertas yang berada di gymnasium sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbakar. Partikelnya yang menjadi abu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, terhirup orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya tanpa sadar dan terbawa ke otak. 'Menghapus memori', itu yang Urahara katakan saat memberikan kertas itu padanya. Ichigo sedang mengembalikan ingatan seluruh penghuni sekolah di hari kedua dirinya berada di SMA Karakura.

Mulai dari gymnasium, lalu lorong dan tempat lain yang ditempelinya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum ini dia sudah menggunakannya untuk kelas 2-C, dan guru mata pelajaran yang mengajar selama sisa jam sebelum istirahat. Kecuali, ya, kecuali dua teman baik Rukia. Dia tak akan melakukannya pada mereka. Kening Ichigo mengkerut. Ada satu orang yang kebal dengan trik kecil Urahara ini.

Ichigo menuruni tangga dengan langkah lebar. Dugaan sementara Urahara, orang itu menyamar menjadi orang lain. Dia sulit membedakan auranya diantara murid-murid yang ada di sekolah. Kelebihan ras penyihir. Selalu bisa mengelabui mata dan pikiran manusia. Yah, sebenarnya tak hanya manusia.

"Ah, i-itu... um... bagaimana, ya? Tidak ada murid baru di kelas ini," jawab seorang murid perempuan yang ditemuinya di lorong lantai tiga gedung A. Dia murid kelas satu.

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau ingat ada murid baru di kelas lain? Dia sepantaran denganmu," Ichigo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mengabaikan tatapan para murid lain yang mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Uhm... seingatku...," wajah gadis itu gugup, tak berani menatapnya. Saat salah satu temannya membisikkan sesuatu, matanya membulat dan dia mulai bisa bicara lancar. "Ah, benar juga! Kudengar ada anak baru di kelas 1-B. Dia baru masuk seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Itu pasti dia. Ichigo menyipitkan mata, pasti begitu jika dia ingin menghemat tenaga dengan tak menyihir semua orang. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Uh, y-ya! Maksudku, sama sekali tak merepotkan, Kurosaki-senpai," gadis itu memerah begitu menyebut namanya. Tapi Ichigo sudah mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, dia pergi dengan pandangan orang-orang di punggungnya.

Kelas 1-B, semoga saja itu dia.

"Tidak ada anak baru di sini."

Alis Ichigo naik sebelah, "Tidak ada? Kudengar dia baru masuk seminggu yang lalu."

"Senpai, hanya orang bodoh yang mau mendaftar di akhir semester dua tahun ini, benar, kan? Tentu saja mereka tidak menerima orang bodoh seperti itu," gadis di depannya menjawab agak kesal. Penampilannya memang tomboy, dengan rambut pendek yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan pakaian olah raga.

Mendengar itu kening Ichigo mengkerut. Entah kenapa dia teringat pada seseorang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf karena mengganggumu."

"Ya, baiklah. Selamat tinggal."

Gadis itu menjawab sambil berlari membelakanginya. Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu? Dia, kan, kakak kelas. Dimana rasa hormatnya pada kakak kelas?! Ichigo mendengus sebal. Mengabaikan kerutan di pertengahan kedua alisnya yang semakin dalam, dia masih harus memikirkan hal lain.

Aneh sekali, kenapa penyihir itu mempengaruhi orang secara acak? Murid kelas 1-D bilang dia berada di kelas 1-B, tapi salah satu murid kelas itu bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Jika apa yang dia pikirkan memang benar, maka kemungkinannya hanya satu.

Penyihir itu sengaja membuatnya bingung.

"Merepotkan sekali."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Sambil berjalan dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali saja karena dia sudah terlambat untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

―Yuuka desu―

Setelah jam kegiatan sekolah selesai, sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia sudah harus kembali ke Albinia Mese, tapi Rukia memiliki rencana menghadiri latihan di klub kendonya untuk terakhir kali. Sementara mereka berjalan dalam keheningan di lorong yang sepi itu, Rukia berbicara.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau ke klub kendo, mungkin agak lama. Kau bisa menungguku di kelas?"

"Tentu," dia menjawab seadanya.

Pikiran Ichigo masih melayang pada penelusurannya tadi siang. Urahara hanya bilang satu orang, dia tak mengatakan hal yang lain. Tapi kenapa hanya satu? Apa Sternritter tahu mereka akan pergi ke Karakura? Seharusnya begitu tapi mungkin mereka hanya masih menduga, karena mereka tak bisa melacak _reiatsu_ -nya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di _genkan_ saat Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang mengeluarkan sepatunya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Sejak pagi tadi gadis itu begitu senang karena bisa kembali ke sana. Itu membuatnya lega. Tangan Ichigo membuka pintu loker untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum matanya menemukan sesuatu di dalam.

 _Surat? Dari siapa?_

Tangannya mengambil amplop berwarna merah muda itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Itu adalah tulisan tangan yang rapi, berisi beberapa kalimat yang berbunyi seperti ini:

 _Untuk: Kurosaki Ichigo-senpai_

 _Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu sejak kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Kau sangat tinggi dan tampan, entah kenapa aku jadi selalu ingin melihatmu. Kudengar kau sudah kembali setelah pergi selama satu minggu, kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menyatakan perasaanku dengan benar._

 _Kalau kau tak keberatan, temui aku jam 5 di taman belakang sekolah. Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan datang._

Kening Ichigo mengkerut. Pandangannya tertuju pada kalimat 'Kudengar kau sudah kembali setelah pergi selama satu minggu'. Tunggu dulu, _what the_ ―

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tersadar, melihat gadis itu sejenak sebelum kembali pada benda di tangannya. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke amplopnya.

"Bukan hal penting," Ichigo berkata. "Tadi kau bilang mau ke klub kendo?"

Rukia mengangguk ragu sementara pikiran Ichigo masih berputar-putar. Surat itu jelas ditujukan padanya, tapi dari siapa? Tak ada nama, tak ada inisial.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu berjalan menjauh. Sekali lagi dia menatap amplop di tangannya. Firasatnya memburuk. Masalah ini harus selesai hari ini, atau...

 _Target selanjutnya bisa jadi Rukia._

Ichigo memejamkan mata, memfokuskan pikiran. Kakinya melangkah ke arah sebaliknya saat Rukia sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Menuju ke tempat yang telah ditentukan. Ketika tiba di sana, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih, dia terlambat, dan di balik pohon seseorang sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Ah."

Orang itu tersenyum saat Ichigo berhenti dua meter darinya. Dia adalah wanita tinggi berambut cokelat sebahu, wajahnya cantik dan tampak ramah.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Tak baik, kan, membuat seorang gadis menunggu?"

"Maaf, kurasa jam tanganku sedikit terlambat," Ichigo berdalih sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong jangan meminta maaf padaku, Kurosaki-senpai, karena aku yang mengundangmu kemari. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sibuk, harusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang."

Wanita itu menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu dengan malu, tapi kemudian dia tersadar.

"Ah, benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hiromi Sakuya dari kelas 1-F. Uhm... kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan," dia menatap Ichigo yang hanya diam, bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kurosaki-senpai, aku... sangat menyukaimu. Aku telah memperhatikanmu selama ini, pertama kali kupikir mungkin aku hanya kagum, tapi setiap hari perasaanku menjadi semakin besar."

Kaki jenjangnya perlahan maju ke depan. Matanya berkedip sensual, berusaha menggoda Ichigo yang tak bereaksi apa-apa. Wanita itu jadi semakin tertarik.

"Melihatmu yang diam dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu, membuatku sangat ingin mengubahnya... senpai," tangannya berjalan di lengan Ichigo, naik ke bahu. Dia berbisik di telinganya. "Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, semuanya, bahkan diriku sendiri. Tapi... jadilah milikku."

Dia menarik dasi Ichigo, berjinjit untuk meraih bibirnya. Dia benar-benar serius, melihat dengan tampilan seperti itu tak akan ada pria yang tidak terpesona olehnya. Tapi saat wajah mereka semakin dekat, Ichigo berhenti.

"Hm?"

Wanita itu ikut berhenti, dahinya tertekuk. Dia menatap Ichigo tanpa bertanya saat pria itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku terkejut mengetahui ternyata kau sangat pintar dalam hal ini. Hmm... atau mungkin tidak," Ichigo menatapnya tajam, "Bambietta Basterbine."

Wanita di depannya terkejut, melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Ichigo dengan cepat. Untuk beberapa saat raut wajahnya menjadi penuh tidak suka, di bawah hazel tajam pria itu dia merasa nyaris tersudut. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping, seperti yang dia duga, pria itu sangat menarik.

"Senpai... kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Sudah kubilang, kan, namaku Hiromi Sakuya. Siapa itu Bambietta?"

 _Pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya._

Ichigo menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan mudah." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat warna putih dari saku celananya. "Ini. Kau meninggalkan sebuah kesalahan di surat ini."

Itu surat palsunya. "Kesalahan?"

"Ya. Ada kalimat 'Kudengar kau sudah kembali setelah pergi selama satu minggu'. Aku sudah mengembalikan ingatan semua orang di tempat ini di hari terakhir sebelum aku pergi. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang tidak terpengaruh olehnya," jelas Ichigo, "jika kau benar-benar bukan orang itu, jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pergi selama seminggu?"

Kerutan samar terbentuk di dahi wanita itu. Bibirnya berkedut, menunggu kata-kata Ichigo selanjutnya.

"Buktinya ada padaku. Apa kau masih mau mengelak?"

Angin sore bertiup agak kencang saat mereka hanya saling menatap, berusaha untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing. Jika salah langkah sedikit saja, akibatnya bisa sangat besar karena mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Lagipula dia tahu siapa itu Bambietta Basterbine. Dia sering mendengar nama itu sebagai salah satu pembunuh berantai paling sadis di daftar buronan Shinigami. Seseorang yang punya hobi menyiksa anak buahnya sendiri sampai mati saat sedang kesal.

Seringai muncul di sela-sela bibir wanita di depannya. Dalam sekejap iris matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan sedikit mengecil.

"Ah, kau merusak kesenanganku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seceroboh itu, ya?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pelipis, "Sekarang aku paham kenapa Candice mati di tanganmu."

"Apa kau mengakuinya?" balas Ichigo.

"Hmm... tak ada gunanya lagi berpura-pura, kan? Sia-sia saja aku menunggumu selama tiga hari di sini."

Sikapnya jadi berubah drastis. Dia bukan wanita anggun yang bicara dengan bahasa sopan seperti tadi, gaya bicaranya juga berubah. Lebih kasar. Jika dilihat dari penelusurannya tadi siang, tipenya mungkin sama dengan Candice Catnipp-Enchanter. Karena dia memakai sihir untuk mempengaruhi ingatan dan pikiran seseorang. Nah, sekarang Ichigo tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Kita pindah ke tempat lain. Di sini terlalu ramai."

"Jangan bilang kau takut aku bermain curang," kata Bambietta sedikit bosan. "Yang benar saja, aku benci manusia. Aku tak akan menyentuh mereka."

"Aku bisa memberikanmu tempat yang lebih bagus."

Bambietta mendengus, sementara Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan memberikan sedikit tekanan di kaki untuk melakukan _shunpo_ , diikuti olehnya. Ini negosiasi yang sangat menguntungkan, beruntung wanita itu tidak seperti Sternritter yang terakhir kali dia kalahkan. Padahal sama-sama kelas A, tapi dilihat dari manapun Bambietta jauh lebih pintar. Dia tetap harus berhati-hati.

Dalam sekejap mereka telah sampai di ruang kelas 2-C. Tak ada orang di sana selain mereka berdua. Bambietta memicingkan mata dan menggerutu.

"Hei, kenapa malah ke dalam ruangan, sih? Harusnya kita ke atap atau langit."

Ichigo mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi, "Yah, ini lebih praktis. Kau juga sangat ahli membunuh orang di dalam ruangan sempit tanpa ketahuan, kau tidak butuh tempat yang lebih besar."

"Hmm... kau tahu banyak, ya?" Bambietta yang masih dalam wujud seorang wanita berambut cokelat perlahan mendekatinya. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua itu?"

Dia membuang napas dengan bibir tersenyum nakal. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tatapan Ichigo yang begitu intens. Dia menyukai tatapan itu.

"Pertama, aku akan mempengaruhi pikiran mereka dan menyiksa mereka dari dalam. Itu bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Mereka akan berteriak atau memanggil-manggil seseorang yang muncul dalam keping kenangan yang kubuka," dia menjilat bibirnya. "Setelah itu..."

Ichigo diam di tempat dengan waspada. Ketika Bambietta sudah cukup dekat untuk menyentuh pipinya, Ichigo hanya bisa melihat satu warna.

Hitam.

"Seseorang yang penting bagimu sekarang...," jemarinya menelusuri rahang Ichigo, hanya berkonsentrasi di sana tapi Ichigo tahu dia sedang mencari. "Kuchiki Rukia."

 _Dia bisa membaca memori seseorang._

Bibir Ichigo tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa, tak mau mengikuti perintah otak saat Bambietta mendudukkan diri di pangkuannya. Ini lebih seperti melihat adegan yang sedang diperankan seseorang dalam film. Wanita itu mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Jadi, gadis Kuchiki itu? Dia kecil dan manis, tapi sulit diatur," Bambietta mengangkat bahu. "Kau ternyata menyukai yang seperti itu, ya? Hmm... terserah saja, sekarang jangan bergerak."

Wajahnya maju lebih dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Iris Bambietta berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan berpola. Ada sebuah lingkaran kecil di luar pupil beserta tiga titik yang berada di sepanjang garisnya, untuk beberapa saat lingkaran itu berputar. Ichigo tak sempat memasang penghalang, matanya seperti dipaksa untuk terus melihat saat semuanya selain mata Bambietta berubah menjadi hitam. Hazel Ichigo melebar.

Itu bukan wujud gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Tapi gadis mungil berkulit pucat dengan mata bening yang besar, berwarna violet, itu adalah-

"Rukia?"

Gadis di depannya berkedip, "Ichigo?"

 _Bahkan suaranya juga._

Ilusi. Ini hanya ilusi. Tapi dia bahkan tak bisa memalingkan wajah dari sosok itu. Tubuhnya memanas, naluri yang bukan dari dirinya kini mendorongnya untuk mendekat. Menarik gadis itu hingga dia bisa merasakannya di atas kulitnya.

"Kemarilah, Ichigo. Kau menginginkannya, ambillah."

Sebelah tangan pria itu bertengger di pinggangnya sekarang. Dia tahu itu bukan Rukia, tapi sihir Bambietta sangat menyiksa. Perasaan lapar itu bukanlah ilusi.

"Mmm..."

Bibir Ichigo mulai berjalan di bahunya, menggigit. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sama dengan Rukia. Wanita itu ahli dalam pekerjaan ini. Dia dengan sengaja menarik memori seseorang untuk dijadikan sebagai umpan. Kali ini apa rencananya? Menyiksa dari dalam? Karena dia benar-benar harus bersabar.

"Jangan berpikir, Ichigo."

Yang bisa Bambietta lihat hanyalah kekosongan dalam mata pria itu. Dia menyeringai. Jarang sekali dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Ichigo. Tampan dan memikat. Meskipun mereka musuh, siapa yang tahu sebosan apa dirinya dengan pria-pria kulit putih yang sok berkuasa di Wandenreich? Tak ada yang seperti Ichigo di sana.

"Hnn... Ichi..."

Bambietta melolongkan kepuasannya. Jas seragamnya menjadi miring karena Ichigo bergerak sedikit kasar. Ya, dia suka yang sedikit kasar. Dia meraih rahang Ichigo, menggigit kecil di sepanjang garis itu hingga menuju leher. Seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

Damn _, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku._

Itu adalah ilusi Rukia, tapi dia hampir merasa seperti sedang menatap Rukia yang asli seperti biasanya. Dia terus menahan diri sejak awal, hampir mustahil tapi sebagian dari tubuhnya masih berada di tangan Bambietta.

 _Berapa lama lagi?_

Ichigo mengosongkan pikiran. Berusaha mendeteksi tekanan _reishi_ Bambietta yang sedikit tidak stabil. Sedikit demi sedikit, sihirnya mulai mencapai limit waktu. Saat dia bisa membawa wanita itu sejenak untuk melupakan konsentrasi _reishi_ -nya, dia bisa saja terlepas. Ichigo menatap ilusi Rukia yang terbenam di lehernya, sedang sibuk, sementara _reiatsu_ -nya perlahan menyebar ke ujung-ujung jari. Mengalahkan konsentrasi _reishi_ yang mematikan syarafnya. Mulai terasa hangat. Mati rasa terasa seperti mencelupkan tanganmu ke dalam kolam es. Dingin dan beku, membuatmu kesemutan.

 _Reiatsu_ Ichigo mulai menjalar ke tubuh bagian atas, lengan, dada, bahu, leher dan tepat di bagian itu Bambietta terlonjak.

"Kejutan?"

Iris Ichigo kembali berubah ke warna semula, menatap ilusi Rukia yang melebur menjadi wujud Bambietta dalam seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu. Mata wanita itu membelalak, lingkaran di luar pupilnya telah menghilang.

"K-Kau...," Bambietta menggeram, merutuk dalam hati karena kecerobohannya.

Ichigo hendak ber _shunpo_ , tapi wanita itu membacanya dan menarik kerah Ichigo dengan cepat. Saat Ichigo muncul di sisi ruangan yang lain, kancing putih miliknya telah terlempar ke lantai.

"Aku tidak suka kau menolak tawaranku," kata Bambietta sambil menatapnya tajam.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, "Bukankah kau yang memaksa? Kau juga yang membuatku melakukannya."

"Kembali kemari!"

Bambietta mengaktifkan segel sihir berwarna merah di matanya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka direpotkan, tapi yang lebih penting, dia tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu. Dan yang tadi itu adalah kesalahan Ichigo paling fatal baginya.

 _Kali ini sihir merusak._

Dengan cepat Ichigo menghindar di belakangnya, memukul tepat di tengkuk Bambietta hingga wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan pernah mendekati wilayah ini jika kau tidak mau berakhir seperti rekanmu," desis Ichigo. "Ini bukan hanya masalah bagi para Sternritter atau Shinigami. Semua ini menyangkut keselamatan ketiga dunia. Tidak perlu kujelaskan panjang lebar kau juga sudah mengerti."

Mata Ichigo menatapnya dingin.

"Pergilah."

Bambietta menggeram, kukunya mengiris lantai kayu karena sebagian perasaan kesal dan sebagian lagi terisi dengan keinginan membunuh yang tinggi. Dalam sekejap dia melompat dan berteriak ke arah Ichigo yang sudah bersiap.

"Gaaahhhh!"

Ichigo menangkap salah satu tangannya, memutar tumpuan ke samping dan melempar wanita itu ke dinding. Sebagian cat beserta semen di dalamnya retak besar. Ichigo terengah, menatap wajah pingsan Bambietta yang bahkan tidak mau memperlihatkan wujud aslinya, wanita itu meluncur begitu saja ke atas lantai. Tak bergerak.

"Siapa yang mengira ini akan berakhir sama seperti Candice Cattnip?" gumamnya kelelahan.

Dia mendekati Bambietta yang sedang tersungkur dan berniat untuk membawanya ke Albinia Mese saat jari penyihir itu bergerak samar. Ichigo tersentak. Dalam beberapa detik saja Bambietta sudah bangkit, dan melompat ke jendela kelas yang menghadap ke taman. Dia berhenti di sana, menatap Ichigo dengan wajah datar setengah marah. Dia tentu belum puas jika keinginannya belum tercapai. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, semua penyihir tidak akan menyerah.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," Bambietta tersenyum miring, menjilat darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

Ichigo menatapnya tajam, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Untuk beberapa saat Bambietta terdiam, rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin di balik jendela, dan setelah angin itu pergi, tubuhnya juga ikut menghilang. Terhambur begitu saja bersama beberapa dedaunan yang terbang. Tak berbekas. Ichigo menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan. Mendesah lega.

Wanita itu mengerikan. Dia telah dikuasai oleh naluri yang liar. Seandainya tadi dia membiarkan tubuhnya begitu saja, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

 _"Dammit_."

Bahkan dia menggunakan Rukia. Ichigo tersentak begitu teringat pada gadis itu.

"Rukia..."

Tanpa mempedulikan kemejanya yang berantakan, pria itu melesat ke pintu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia butuh melihat Rukia yang baik-baik saja sekarang atau dia akan gila. Semoga saja Bambietta tidak membawa seorang teman.

―Yuuka desu―

Well, tadinya dia berpikir seperti itu. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Ichigo berkedip malas, bermain-main dengan rambut pendek Rukia saat gadis itu tengah tertidur pulas. Kenyataannya, gadis itu menghilang bukan karena diculik oleh para Sternritter, namun karena melihat dirinya dengan wujud lain Bambietta bercumbu di kelas mereka. Ichigo tidak bohong saat dia bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena Bambietta belum sempat mencapai puncak saat pengendalian sihirnya terlepas. Itu melegakan, benar-benar melegakan.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Ichigo. Ah, benar juga. Siapa sangka Rukia yang begitu keras kepala bisa cemburu melihat hal itu? Dia sangat manis.

"Ngh... sesak..."

Kening Ichigo mengkerut, dia tak secepat itu melepaskan Rukia yang dengan reflek mendorong dada bidangnya menjauh. Melihat wajah bangun tidur Rukia di pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hobinya. Sejak kapan? Dia juga tidak tahu.

"Ichi..."

Rukia kembali meracau, sebelum membuka kedua matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan punggung belakangnya. Violet itu berkedip datar, memasang ekspresi kesal luar biasa.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang."

Ichigo hanya menyeringai mendengar sindiran itu. Yah, lagipula tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan karena bangun lebih awal. Satu jam yang lalu.

"Memang. Aku sedang menikmati waktuku."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Rukia. Mencoba menganalisa posisinya sekarang, dia dengan Ichigo berada di balik selimut ranjang kamarnya di Ikebukuro. Ichigo masih mengenakan kemeja musim dingin sekolah mereka, tersenyum geli, sementara dia sedang berada di lengannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke bawah. Demi dewa kematian, pria itu sengaja menggodanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melihat?"

" _Like hell I would!_ "

Ichigo tertawa, memberikan pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Rukia meski dirinya sedang kesal. Yah, dia tahu _abs_ Ichigo akan menjadi pemandangan menarik yang bisa dia dapatkan pagi ini. Ugh, bicara tentang pagi, jam berapa ini?

5.34.

Mata Rukia memicing tajam setelah melihat jam digital di nakas.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," pria itu berkata, membela diri.

"Kalau begitu jangan bawa aku dalam masalahmu! Aku masih mengantuk!" Rukia berteriak pelan, hampir mendesis. Dia ingat masih ada kakak perempuan dan kakak iparnya di rumah itu.

"Kau bisa kembali tidur, Rukia, aku hanya pinjam rambutmu sebentar."

Mendesah sekali lagi, dia memperhatikan Ichigo yang kembali bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Apakah semenyenangkan itu? Rukia menatap hazel Ichigo di atasnya, dia ingat tadi malam semuanya menjadi lepas kendali. Padahal harusnya tidak seperti ini, kan? Karena Ichigo yang pemaksa dan Rukia yang pemarah, segalanya menjadi tidak mudah bagi mereka. Bahkan masalah kecil sekalipun...

Rukia merucutkan bibir. Dia bersumpah tidak akan mengingat hal itu lagi!

"Hei, setelah ini masih ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Ichigo setelah beberapa saat. Di tangannya kini tercipta sebuah kepang rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hmm... kurasa tidak perlu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka. Lagipula, kita sudah terlambat."

Mendengar itu, kegiatan Ichigo terhenti.

"Apa kau sudah menerimanya, darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Itu darah orang lain. Semuanya juga sudah bergantung padaku, bahkan klan Kuchiki," dia memejamkan mata. "Jika perang terjadi aku akan siap, entah bagaimana caranya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu," wajah Ichigo mengeras, serius. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan melindungimu."

"Melakukan tidak semudah bicara."

"Oh, kau meragukanku, Rukia?"

Gadis itu terdiam, menghela napas, "Tidak, aku tahu kau kuat, Ichigo. Tapi akan tiba saat dimana aku harus menggunakan darah ini, aku memiliki firasat tentang itu."

Ichigo terdiam, berguling ke satu sisi sehingga membuat posisinya tengkurap. Dia menghela napas di dalam bantal.

"Kau tidak akan menurut meski aku menolaknya, kan?"

"Sekarang kau yang pesimis."

Ichigo menoleh ke kanan, dia bisa melihat keseriusan di violet itu, juga keberanian yang memang sudah dimilikinya sejak dulu. Dia tak pernah ragu dan bisa mengekspresikan segalanya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sebelah tangan Ichigo mengelus pipinya.

"Perang bukanlah sebuah mainan, itu adalah penderitaan yang panjang. Kau harus bertarung dengan mengandalkan dirimu sendiri. Kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Pengalaman, intuisi, insting, kau harus mempelajarinya melalui banyak pertarungan. Dan kau juga bisa terluka," jelasnya. "Tapi lebih dari itu, tak ada yang lebih penting bagiku selain keselamatanmu. Itulah kenapa aku melarangmu untuk bertarung."

Pria itu benar. Rukia menghela napas. Dia tahu itu benar tapi...

 _Untuk apa aku hidup?_

Rukia terus mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam hati, terus-menerus hingga dia kembali tertidur dengan lengan Ichigo yang merengkuhnya seperti malam-malam sejak mereka bertemu. Ichigo tak pernah berubah. Aroma citrus itu memenuhinya, seperti pengantar tidur.

Saat pagi berikutnya datang, Rukia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Byakuya, memberi salam. Hisana memeluknya untuk terakhir kali, sementara Rukia mengintip di balik punggungnya ke atas pohon. Ichigo mengawasinya dari sana.

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya. "Aku akan naik taksi untuk ke stasiun seperti sebelumnya."

"Jaga dirimu, Rukia," ujar Hisana.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia berbohong pada kakaknya. Tentu dia tidak akan naik taksi atau pergi ke stasiun. Dia bisa pergi dengan sesuatu yang lebih cepat. Saat memikirkan ini, Rukia mendesah.

 _Harusnya tadi aku sarapan sedikit saja._

Ketika Rukia sudah berbalik ke arah jalan, Byakuya melihat dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Tadi dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Itu mungkin Shinigami, pikirnya sebelum memasuki rumah dengan Hisana.

Rukia tak sempat berpikir tentang selamat tinggal ketika apa yang menunggunya jauh lebih besar dari itu. Begitu sampai di beberapa blok dari rumah kakaknya, dia berhenti. Memperhatikan Ichigo yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya seperti hantu. Mereka hanya bicara lewat tatapan mata. Albinia Mese menunggu, beserta sebuah pintu shoji yang sangat panjang di halaman depannya.

Gerbang senkaimon.

Setelah beberapa kali melakukan _shunpo_ , Rukia menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan sarapannya. Dia melihat Ichigo, lalu menurut saat pria itu menuntunnya ke arah dimana Urahara dan Yoruichi telah menunggu mereka.

"Dia terlihat semakin tahan banting setiap habis ber _shunpo_ ," komentar Yoruichi.

"Aku tetap tidak suka itu," jawab Rukia, melirik Urahara.

"Harusnya kita ke Osaka untuk bisa masuk ke gerbang depan Soul Society. Tapi situasi sedang tidak mendukung, kami selalu memiliki senkaimon untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Untuk selanjutnya serahkan pada Ichigo, dia yang akan mengurus sisanya dan bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Tidak ada yang bisa Rukia katakan, gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Cemas ketika memandang gerbang besar yang tampak tua dan terawat itu. Pintu menuju dunia para Shinigami―dunia Ichigo. Rukia mengambil satu napas panjang, sebelum telapak tangan Ichigo menepuk kepalanya agak keras.

"Aww!"

"Aku akan mengingat ekspresi ketakutanmu barusan," goda pria itu.

"Aku tidak!" balas Rukia dengan wajah memerah. Ichigo tahu gadis itu berbohong.

"Kau akan menyukainya."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Ichigo, sebelum pintu senkaimon terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih yang menyilaukan. Rukia menoleh ke arah Yoruichi dan Urahara yang berdiri di belakang, menunggu mereka. Sementara kakinya mulai meninggalkan dunia manusia, Ichigo menariknya masuk ke dalam.

Selamat datang di Soul Society.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

No comment for this chapter. Nggak ada pengecekan ulang, jadi mungkin kalian akan menemukan beberapa typo. Di sini diceritakan flashback Ichigo waktu Rukia salah paham. Dan wanita itu udah ketebak siapa, kan? Hahaha yup, Bambietta Basterbine! Di akhir, Byakuya sama sekali nggak tau kalau semalaman Ichigo menginap di kamar Rukia, dia cuma bisa merasakan reiatsunya aja. Well, selamat datang di Soul Society! Akhirnya tiba juga di bagian ini, ikutin terus chapter selanjutnya ya! Oke, Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241** **:** makasih reviewnya ^^ ini udah lanjut kok, ikutin terus ceritanya yaa

 **BLEACHvers** **:** makasih reviewnya ^^ waaa seneng kalo kamu suka. Hmm mungkin bakal ada, tapi dengan siapa itu masih rahasia. Terima kasih sarannya yaa!

 **nayasant japaneze :** makasih udah mereview ^^ ini udah update, terima kasih semangatnya *-*


	8. Istirahat Sejenak

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

' _Things you don't know. I bet now you know._ '

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Yang Mulia memanggilku?"

Seorang wanita membungkuk dalam di depan sebuah singgasana tinggi yang diduduki pria paruh baya berambut panjang hitam. Pria itu tinggi dan besar, tulang pipinya menonjol di balik kulit, dengan kumis panjang yang terawat, rahang lebar dan iris cokelat kemerahan. Di balik jubah hitamnya terdapat mantel putih berkancing ganda dengan manset besar, memiliki simbol Wandenreich di dadanya.

"Bambietta," panggilnya. "Anakku, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kudengar para penjaga melihat kau terluka saat kembali ke Silbern."

"Itu karena kita telah kehilangan satu mata-mata yang harusnya menjalankan misi itu bersamanya, Yang Mulia," jawab Jugram Haschwalth yang muncul di sebelahnya. Dia merupakan tangan kanan pimpinan kerajaan Silbern, pria berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna pirang.

Bambietta menatapnya, menyindir, "Candice mati karena dia bertindak gegabah. Pengendalian dirinya itu sangat buruk."

"Begitukah? Kau pasti tahu banyak tentangnya."

Siapapun tahu Bambietta tidak menyukai Jugram. Dia selalu menganggap pria itu sebagai anjing peliharaan Yhwach yang selalu berlindung di balik jubahnya. Hanya karena menjadi tangan kanan penguasa tertinggi di Silbern bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya mengirim Candice yang sangat hiper jika tahu dia akan mati. Meski satu tingkat di atasnya, Bambietta tak pernah menganggapnya seorang pemimpin.

"Hmm, satu orang lagi terlibat dalam pertikaian. Kulihat kau membawa sebuah berita baik setelah Jugram mengirimmu ke Karakura tiga hari yang lalu. Bisakah kau beritahu apa itu?"

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia," jawab Bambietta. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. "Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Yhwach yang duduk di singgasana memperhatikan dengan seksama. Mendengar nama itu langsung membuatnya tertarik.

"...Shinigami yang membunuh Candice, seorang Knight Kelas A sekaligus menjadi pengawas Kuchiki Rukia, pemilik darah kutukan yang kita cari, telah memberiku sebuah informasi penting."

"Jadi dia orang terdekatnya," Jugram menyipitkan mata.

"Selain itu, tubuh Candice mungkin sudah diotopsi untuk mencari tahu informasi lebih jauh."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Jugram menjawab kalimat Bambietta, yang langsung melirik dirinya tak suka. "Aku telah memasang peledak di otaknya."

Wanita itu terkejut, begitu santainya Jugram mengatakan hal itu. Selalu memperlakukan orang-orang dengan rendah tanpa perasaan, dia bahkan tak tahu seberapa jauh pria itu bisa melangkah.

"Sejak kapan?"

Yhwach yang melihat kemarahan di mata Bambietta hanya terdiam, melirik Jugram yang langsung mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sudah cukup, anakku. Kalian tahu aku sangat tidak suka pertikaian sementara bicara lebih mudah untuk dilakukan," Yhwach angkat bicara, membuat Bambietta menunduk seketika.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

Dia tahu kebenciannya tak akan berguna di depan Yhwach, karena itu Bambietta menahan diri. Dia menarik napas panjang, melanjutkan laporannya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi dalam pertarunganku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat aku masuk ke dalam memorinya, aku melihat ada seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tentang memindahkan Kuchiki Rukia."

"Memindahkan?" tanya Yhwach.

Bambietta mengangguk, "Benar, Yang Mulia. Klan Kuchiki berunding dan berniat untuk menyerahkan gadis itu pada organisasi Shinigami. Mereka membawanya ke Soul Society."

"Hmm... Soul Society, huh?"

"Naif sekali."

"Karena itulah kita tak memiliki pilihan lain," Yhwach menjawab sindiran Jugram.

Di balik kumis panjangnya, dia tersenyum. Menyambut berita gembira itu dengan antusias karena sebentar lagi, dia akan bertemu dengan sang kawan lama.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, kawanku Genryuusai."

―Yuuka desu―

Tidak seperti yang Rukia duga, masuk ke Senkaimon tidak melalui perjalanan yang panjang, karena mereka sudah sampai begitu menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Dari sini, semua yang bisa dia katakan hanya―

"Ramai."

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di kawasan yang mirip dengan kompleks pertokoan di Kyoto. Ya, ini mirip di Kyoto. Semua bangunan tradisional yang rata, jalan-jalan setapak dengan banyak orang mengenakan yukata dan mantel karena cuaca berbeda jauh dengan di Karakura. Di sini lebih dingin. Sepertinya dunia roh memiliki kemiripan dengan dunia yang ditempatinya selama ini.

"Selamat datang di Soul Society."

Ichigo memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, memperhatikan Rukia yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat. Ini adalah salah satu cabang dari jalan utama di Soul Society. Tiap-tiap cabang selalu berawal dari empat jalan utama yang membelah pusat kota, menuju ke satu titik, Komando pemerintahan Soul Society. Kesanalah mereka akan menuju. Ichigo menggandengnya.

"Apakah mereka semua roh?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, mereka dulunya adalah plus, roh orang yang baru saja meninggal. Jika dia mati dengan tenang maka rohnya akan segera pergi ke sini."

"Kalau mati dengan tenang? Kalau tidak?"

Ichigo menyeringai, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _bunny_." Dia tertawa saat wajah Rukia berubah menjadi pucat, tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat gadis itu ke lengannya.

"H-Hei, Ichigo!"

"Aku lelah berjalan. Pegang yang erat."

Tak sempat memprotes, Rukia refleks mencengkeram kemeja Ichigo ketika pria itu ber _shunpo_. Selalu saja begini, padahal dia belum sempat melihat-lihat. Rukia menahan kekesalannya saat mereka melompat di antara atap-atap. Soul Society adalah kota yang besar, tiap bangunan memiliki ciri khas, yaitu jarang memiliki jendela dan bercat gabungan antara putih dan oranye. Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Rukia bisa melihat dinding tinggi yang menutupi bagian kota lainnya. Tempat itu memiliki bukit mirip tebing yang sisinya menjorok ke samping, dengan pohon-pohon di bawahnya. Di antara bangunan yang lain, terdapat menara yang tingginya hampir mencapai bukit itu. Seperti menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah bagian kota yang penting.

 _Itu adalah Seireitei._

Mereka melompat turun ke depan gerbang yang dijaga oleh dua orang berbadan besar, mengenakan seragam dengan tombak di tangannya. Setelah menginjak lantai, Rukia tak tahan untuk menutup mulut.

"Kurosaki-sama! Anda sudah pulang dari misi?" salah satu penjaga berkata dengan terkejut. Tak salah lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar orang yang berada di level tinggi. "Ah, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Rukia menahan Ichigo yang ingin melihat wajah pucatnya―wajah ingin muntahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Rukia menatap Ichigo super kesal. Tidak lucu menggabungkan _shunpo_ dengan lompatan ekstrem di saat yang bersamaan setelah sarapan!

"Lain kali akan kuingat," Ichigo meringis, lalu menyuruh penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam pusat istana Soul Society, pusat pemerintahan kota yang besar itu. Ichigo meregangkan satu tangannya ke atas, dia lega bisa kembali pulang. Selain itu, di sini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia melihat Rukia yang terdiam, violetnya melebar takjub. Itu adalah kerajaan, kastil besar dengan tangga yang lebar. Di kanan kirinya adalah sebuah lapangan luas yang menuju ke kastil. Orang-orang berseragam shihakuso dan bangsawan ada di sana, sambil berjalan mereka melihat dengan penasaran siapa yang baru saja masuk gerbang.

"Itu Kuchiki!"

Semua orang berhenti di tempat, memandang ke satu arah―Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja berkelebat puluhan pasukan berbaju hitam mengepung dua orang yang tanpa rasa bersalah berdiri santai di tengahnya. Dua orang, kecuali satu. Rukia membelalak terkejut. Ada apa ini?!

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Seorang wanita melompat ke arahnya dan berdiri tegak. Wanita itu bermata sipit, rambutnya pendek dengan shihakuso tanpa lengan dan punggung terbuka. Dia mengenakan obi warna kuning di perutnya, berbeda dengan Shinigami yang lain. Selain itu, dua buah pita menjulur panjang di belakang kepalanya. Ichigo tahu siapa itu.

"Ah... Soifon," Ichigo bergumam, menatap wanita yang masih berwajah kesal itu.

"Begitu caramu menghindariku, sengaja langsung pergi saat diberi misi rahasia ke Dunia Manusia. Kau pasti mencegahku untuk bertemu dengan Yoruichi-sama."

Ichigo terdiam, menatap wanita itu dengan datar sebelum menelengkan kepalanya ke samping seperti anak kecil polos.

"Huh?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal dengan tampang bodohmu itu!"

 _Yoruichi? Dia mengenal Yoruichi-san?_

Pikiran Rukia kembali ke malam saat Shibuya diserang. Waktu itu dia melihat Yoruichi memakai seragam yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Soifon. Apa mungkin dia rekannya atau yang lain? Baru saja Rukia sedang memikirkannya, wanita itu menoleh. Menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Percuma saja bertanya padamu," dia mendesah. "Lagipula, kau ini bodoh atau apa, berkeliaran dengan gadis ini di Seireitei? Cepat bawa dia ke dalam, Komandan memanggil kalian."

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Ichigo, membuat Soifon tak kembali bicara.

Dia memperhatikan Rukia lagi, gadis pendek dengan iris violet dan rambut hitam di sebelah pria itu. Ichigo terlihat begitu melindunginya. Huh, dia tidak suka gadis lemah. Tanpa menjawab sarkasme Ichigo, Soifon mundur ke belakang, memberi kode bagi pasukannya untuk pergi.

"Terserah saja, aku tidak peduli," ujarnya. "Dia tetap punya darah penyihir."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia melompat ke belakang. Pergi begitu saja beserta para pasukannya, meninggalkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba. Semua orang di sekitar mereka bertanya-tanya, berbisik, sembari perlahan kembali pada kegiatan mereka.

 _Apa maksud kalimatnya tadi?_

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang menariknya untuk kembali berjalan. Tanpa mau melihatnya, pria itu berjalan dengan santai, meski Rukia tahu di balik sikap santainya itu dia sedang berpikir keras. Tapi dia bahkan tak mau mengatakan apapun. Rukia mendesah, mereka sampai di depan kastil, kemudian pintu kayu yang mirip mahoni itu terbuka dengan nyaring.

Suasana di dalam terlihat berbeda. Itu lebih seperti aula pertemuan yang besar, dengan lantai kayu, atap tinggi dan lampu kristal yang menggantung di atasnya. Tak ada orang di dalam, sebelum Rukia mendengar Ichigo bicara pada seseorang.

"Tak seperti biasanya, dimana semua penjaga? Apa kau meliburkan mereka?"

Rukia menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tua botak dengan kumis panjang yang beruban dan memakai tongkat masuk dari pintu berikutnya dengan pria yang terlihat lebih muda, meski rambutnya juga sudah beruban. Melihat dari cara Ichigo bicara sepertinya dia memang tidak pernah segan bahkan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Selalu tak suka basa-basi, apa kau sudah puas melihat-lihat Dunia Manusia?" pria yang paling tua angkat bicara setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

"Bukan melihat-lihat, tapi mengawasi. Kalau kuceritakan nanti laporannya jadi tidak berguna."

"Tak masalah, untuk kali ini anggap saja ini laporan lisan. Tapi sebelum itu," dia melirik Rukia. "Apa kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia?"

Awalnya Rukia diam, tapi saat Ichigo mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, dia baru mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, y-ya, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

"Mungkin ini terlambat untuk dikatakan, tapi selamat datang di Soul Society. Kuharap kau akan senang berada di sini."

Alis Rukia terangkat sebelah, melirik Ichigo lewat ujung matanya. Bertanya lewat tatapan kira-kira seperti ini:

 _"Itu Komandan yang dimaksud tadi? Dia jauh lebih tua dari yang kubayangkan, walaupun gaya bicaranya memang berkelas, sih."_

 _"Urahara-san pernah bilang kan, umurnya sudah lebih dari seribu tahun. Lagipula, pertanyaanmu itu sangat terlambat."_

 _"Benar juga, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini."_

"Anda mungkin masih belum tahu, kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan," pria yang mengekor di belakang kini bicara. "Beliau ini adalah pemimpin organisasi Shinigami, sekaligus menjadi Komandan tertinggi yang ada di semua pasukan militer Soul Society, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto-sama."

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu saat Rukia ber"ah". Ya, dia sudah tahu semua itu, tapi bayangannya terhadap leluhur para Shinigami sangat berbeda. Dia masih seorang pria tua yang sehat meski sudah memakai tongkat. Umurnya lebih dari seribu tahun, memikirkan hal itu membuat Rukia gugup. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan seorang tokoh dalam buku yang pernah dibacakan Ichigo di apartemennya. Bagian yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa dia nyata.

"Namaku sendiri adalah Choujirou Sasakibe, wakilnya," lanjut pria di belakang Genryuusai sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kuucapkan selamat datang, semoga kau bisa menikmati waktumu di sini."

"Sayangnya, aku kesini bukan untuk liburan," jawab Rukia. "Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk melakukannya. Anda pun tahu cepat atau lambat perang akan terjadi meski aku disembunyikan di tempat yang paling aman sekalipun. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja."

Dia melirik ke arah Genryuusai.

"Oh," Genryuusai tersenyum. "Tak kusangka kau mewarisi sifat dari para Kuchiki, kepercayaan diri dan pemikiran jangka panjang itu. Tapi bahkan aku sendiri pun tak bisa menghentikan jika perang sudah terjadi. Jika Yhwach mendapatkanmu, maka semuanya selesai. Itu kuncinya."

Ichigo terdiam melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Dia yakin firasat Rukia benar, karena mereka juga sudah membuktikannya. Para penyihir akan terus berdatangan mencari gadis itu dan sebelum menemukannya, mereka tidak akan menyerah. Tapi dia terkejut Rukia bisa setenang ini. Ichigo membuang napas perlahan. Dia belum lupa pembicaraannya tadi dengan Rukia. Gadis itu sudah mempersiapkan segala situasi sampai yang paling buruk, tak perlu mengatakan apapun dia juga tahu kalau Rukia memang keras kepala.

"Yhwach tidak akan mendapatkannya," Ichigo berkata serius. "Karena itu, kita harus mengambil tindakan sebelum mereka kembali menyerang atau baik Karakura maupun Dunia Manusia akan musnah."

"Tidak semudah itu, Kurosaki-san," jawab Sasakibe. "Kita hampir tak memiliki informasi apapun mengenai apa dan bagaimana mereka akan menyerang. Sekarang ini, kita juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu."

Semuanya terdiam setelah kalimat itu selesai. Tapi Ichigo yang sudah naik darah yang pertama mengakhirinya.

"Aku... telah membunuh seorang dari tiga mata-mata Sternritter yang dikirim dari Silbern untuk menangkap Rukia. Urahara-san saat ini, sedang melakukan sesuatu agar mendapatkan informasi darinya, jadi dengan itu masalah akan selesai, bukan?"

Sasakibe terkejut, "Mata-mata Sternritter?"

Genryuusai membuka satu matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup oleh kerutan. Dia benar-benar bisa melihat keinginan yang meluap-luap dari pria itu. Tapi dia kenal Urahara. Pendiri Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Shinigami yang diasingkan ke Dunia Manusia dan menjadi mata-mata aliansinya sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. Seperti yang dia duga, Urahara tidak akan berdiam diri dengan masalah ini meski sekarang posisinya juga dalam kesulitan. Lagipula, pria itu terlalu santai untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau mendapat bantuan darinya? Hmm... Yhwach sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan wadah Hogyoku, karena itu dia mengirimkan orang-orangnya ke Dunia Manusia. Sejak dulu dia memang sudah mengincar klan Kuchiki. Perjanjian itu mungkin sudah tidak berarti baginya tepat saat dia bersumpah."

"Itulah kenapa kita―"

"Ichigo," Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo yang langsung menoleh padanya. "Aku yakin Komandan Soul Society tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Percayalah sedikit padanya."

 _Itu karena kalian memiliki pemikiran yang sama._

Decakan ringan keluar dari mulut Ichigo, tapi dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Apa mereka berniat untuk menunggu saja sampai para Sternritter datang kesana? Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Dia menghela napas.

"Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini. Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Genryuusai melihat gelagat Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, karena ini tentang penyihir. Perang itu sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali terjadi."

Ichigo menatap pria tua itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, sebelum tangannya menarik Rukia untuk keluar dari ruangan sementara gadis itu hanya menurut. Dia tahu bicara dengan Ichigo yang sedang berkepala panas tidak akan membuahkan apapun.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi," Ichigo berhenti saat pintu terbuka. "Biarkan aku menjaganya sampai semua kembali normal."

Tentu saja Genryuusai tahu dia sedang bicara mengenai Rukia. Dia mengedikkan bahu, menjawab dengan tenang.

"Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan."

Dengan itu, pintu kembali tertutup menyisakan kekosongan.

―Yuuka desu―

Berapa lama lagi pria itu akan terus kekanakan seperti ini?

Di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang barat Seireitei merupakan markas pasukan elit Soul Society. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, menyusuri barak Shinigami Kelas B yang orang-orangnya langsung menunduk begitu melihat Ichigo di halaman depan. Itu membuat Rukia berpikir, bahwa gelar Kelas A bukanlah main-main. Mendesah pelan, gadis itu mencoba untuk bicara.

"Kau tidak serius berpikir bahwa kita seharusnya balik menyerang, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" sahut Ichigo, menoleh. Rukia kembali mendesah.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan membiarkan perang terjadi."

"Ya, karena itu seharusnya Sternritter disingkirkan sebelum mendapatkan wadah Hogyoku, jika tidak maka mereka akan tetap mencarimu. Perang akan terjadi begitu mereka mendapatkannya."

"Kita hanya harus menunggu sampai usiaku delapan belas tahun, apa susahnya? Aku sudah berada di tempat yang paling aman di sini, bersamamu."

Ichigo berhenti begitu tiba di barak Kelas A. Dia menghela napas, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia mungkin bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakan kata-kata yang menenangkan, tapi Rukia tahu sebenarnya dia sedang frustasi dari caranya bicara begitu berhadapan dengan Genryuusai, mungkin dia merasa terdesak. Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo agar pria itu bisa melihatnya.

"Apa kau meragukan Soul Society atau dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya saat Ichigo hanya terdiam. "Saat aku ikut denganmu ke sini, aku telah mempercayakan diriku padamu. Apa kau tidak yakin sekarang?"

Entahlah, Ichigo juga tidak tahu. Kenapa dia begitu takut? Dia menyembunyikan perasaan itu selama ini tapi bahkan Rukia dan Genryuusai bisa membacanya. Kata-kata yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Rukia tidak lain adalah penenang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela napas.

"Rukia..."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu di wajahmu," ujar Rukia serius. "Ichigo yang kukenal tidak akan bicara dengan penuh keraguan, meski yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang kekanakan."

Ichigo tertegun saat Rukia tersenyum.

"Meski begitu aku yakin kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu."

" _Aku akan melindungimu."_

Ah, benar juga. Dia yang mengatakan itu. Ichigo membuang napas pelan, coba lihat betapa lemahnya dia sekarang, berbeda dengan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak takut pada apapun, kuat dan tegar. Keraguan itu menghilang saat Ichigo menatap violetnya yang membara.

"Yah, kau benar," Ichigo berkata, kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan sementara Rukia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba, Ichigo menoleh, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya dengan panik. Kakinya tersandung kerikil beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depannya dengan terengah-engah. Padahal Ichigo yakin dia bisa menggunakan _shunpo_ tanpa harus bersusah payah, kan?

"Hanatarou," panggil Ichigo. Rukia menaikkan alis.

 _Siapa anak ini?"_

"Ah, m-maaf... sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat datang kembali ke Seireitei. Ah, bukan itu! Maksudku, aku sudah mendengar tentang seseorang dari Dunia Manusia yang datang kemari... karena itu..."

"Tarik napasmu pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan."

"Dia ini siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, dia Shinigami bagian penyembuhan, salah satu murid kepala penyembuhan di Seireitei, Yamada Hanatarou," jawab Ichigo.

Hanatarou membungkukkan badan seketika, "Salam kenal, namaku Yamada Hanatarou. U-umm... Anda..."

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," Rukia tersenyum, membuat pipi Hanatarou bersemu merah dan dia menggaruk belakang kepala dengan kikuk.

"Jadi, apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?"

Rukia menoleh saat nada Ichigo terdengar kesal. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah! Benar! I-itu... saat aku sedang mengantar resep obat pada salah satu ninja Onmitsukido yang terluka, orang dari I.P.P.S memanggilku. Dia bilang "Carilah Kurosaki Ichigo sialan dan bawa dia kemari dalam dua menit agar aku bisa menghajarnya karena menghilangkan denreishinki miliknya" itu yang dia katakan―eh, K-Kurosaki-san?"

Hanatarou panik saat melihat wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi pucat. Pria itu meraba saku celananya sambil berkeringat dingin, menelan ludah, dia berkata,

"D-Denreishinki-ku... jangan-jangan terjatuh?"

"Ponselmu?"

"Di sini itu disebut denreishinki. Alat komunikasi antar-dimensi yang memungkinkan untuk melacak keberadaan Hollow dan menerima panggilan dari Soul Society," jelas Hanatarou, menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Mendengar itu, wajah Rukia berubah datar. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkannya, dasar bodoh."

"Ini gawat," ucap Ichigo. "Rukia, kita harus pergi."

"Huh? Kenapa aku juga?"

"Kau ikut denganku."

Rukia menelan ludah saat wajah Ichigo berubah menyeramkan.

"B-Baiklah."

"Sampai nanti, Hanatarou."

Hanatarou belum sempat membalas ucapan Ichigo saat mereka sudah ber _shunpo_ pergi. Dari dulu, Ichigo memang tidak suka berjalan kaki, semua orang tahu itu. Di tempatnya berdiri, lelaki berambut sebahu itu tersentak, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah yang tadi dilaluinya saat sadar tadi dia tidak jadi pergi ke barak ninja Onmitsukido untuk memberikan obat.

Sesampainya di depan gedung penelitian I.P.P.S, Ichigo dan Rukia mengintip ke dalam. Sambil berpikir kenapa dia juga terlibat dalam masalah pria itu, Rukia mengerutu begitu Ichigo membawanya masuk ke dalam. Gedung itu minim penerangan. Banyak sekali selang dan pipa yang bergelantungan di langit-langit. Lantainya lembab, dan itu membuat Rukia tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ichigo? Apa ponselmu itu sangat penting?" bisiknya.

"Ah..."

Tiba-tiba saja perut Ichigo terasa mual. Gadis itu tidak tahu seberapa sering dia sengaja menghindari gerbang timur agar tidak berpapasan dengan para anggota I.P.P.S dan ditangkap untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Dia tahu mereka sangat penasaran dengan kekuatannya tapi tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk sekedar melakukan riset, karena Ichigo langsung kabur begitu melihat wajah aneh mereka.

"Kalau Urahara-san tidak bisa menghubungiku hanya ada satu tempat yang akan dia tuju," jawabnya. "I.P.P.S menerima semua informasi yang disalurkan melalui denreishinki. Saat mereka tahu dia menghubungi I.P.P.S, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kerepotannya mereka untuk menghindarkan hal itu dari satu orang."

"Satu orang?"

"Yah... Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Profesor gila yang sangat terobsesi pada Urahara-san..."

Saat kalimat Ichigo baru setengah jalan, mereka telah sampai di ujung lorong yang menghubungkan langsung ke ruang komunikasi berlangit-langit tinggi. Mereka berdiri di belakang pagar, melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di bawah mereka dengan wajah penuh masalah. Kertas-kertas beterbangan di udara, orang-orang berlarian, sibuk mengetik atau saling berteriak. Saat seorang pria berjas putih yang sedang sibuk mengatur rekannya yang bertubuh besar dengan kepala bulat berwarna hijau, dia melihat ke atas dan berteriak dengan geram.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Semua kegiatan berhenti dalam sekejap.

"...atau mungkin tidak," Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wow, daripada itu, mereka lebih terobsesi padamu."

Mengabaikan komentar Rukia, pria berjas yang memiliki tiga tanduk di dahinya itu menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, sebelum sampai di atas dan menunjuk Ichigo super marah.

"Dasar sialan kau! Untung saja Profesor sedang tidak ada di dalam. Kalau dia melihat wajah si _geta-boshi_ itu di layar monitor yang disabotasenya maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Ah...," Rukia bergumam, sweatdrop.

Ichigo mengangkat dua tangannya, "Iya iya, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau denreishinki-ku menghilang dari saku celana―"

"Dari dulu alasanmu masih sama saja. Cepatlah ke bawah dan urus si _geta-boshi_ itu!"

" _Urusee_ , aku juga akan ke sana," kata Ichigo kesal saat dia menaiki pagar. "Rukia, kau di sini saja. Makhluk-makhluk itu bisa saja memakanmu."

"Jangan menakutinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu!"

Ichigo melompat turun ke bawah dimana para anggota lain sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangkapnya dari belakang. Ini adalah kesempatan langka dimana Kurosaki Ichigo datang ke I.P.P.S tanpa perlengkapan apapun. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kurotsuchi Mayuri jika melihat Ichigo berada di lembaganya?

"Dasar si sialan itu, selalu saja membuatku repot. Hm?"

Pria itu menoleh saat Rukia menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Dia terbatuk begitu mendengar hal itu. Matanya membelalak kaget, menatap Rukia tak percaya.

"K-Kuchiki? Kau seorang Kuchiki?" dia terbengong begitu Rukia mengangguk, saat tersadar dia berdeham. "Maaf, aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku adalah wakil pimpinan Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Shinigami, Akon."

 _Kenapa si sialan itu bisa membawa Kuchiki kemari?_

"Sepertinya orang-orang selalu terkejut mendengar nama Kuchiki," Rukia berkata setelah jeda yang panjang.

"Yah, itu...," Akon melihat ke bawah saat rekannya yang berkulit hijau mengarahkan Ichigo untuk bicara melalui mikrofon. "Kuchiki adalah klan yang akan menentukan perdamaian dunia. Organisasi Shinigami selalu melindungi mereka secara turun-temurun, sampai ke pemimpin generasi klan ke-28 untuk mencegah peperangan, karena itu..."

Rukia tersenyum, "Ah, aku mengerti."

Dari atas, Rukia bisa melihat Ichigo yang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang yang tampil di layar. Dia mengerjap, itu adalah Urahara.

"Kau memang selalu ceroboh, ya?"

"Iya, itu kesalahanku. Bicaralah yang cepat, sekarang ini nyawaku sedang dipertaruhkan hanya untuk bicara denganmu, tahu."

Urahara yang ada di layar sedang duduk di kursi dengan ruang penelitiannya yang hancur berantakan. Kerah kimononya terdapat noda hangus di beberapa bagian, kotor seperti terkena asap.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan ruanganmu kacau begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun dari mayat Sternritter yang kau bawa."

Ichigo terkejut, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku lengah. Di dalam otaknya telah terpasang peledak yang aktif saat aku sedang membedahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir mereka akan bertindak sejauh ini."

"Peledak?" Ichigo mengulang. "Dilihat dari manapun itu sudah kelewatan. Apa mereka benar-benar bisa melakukan semua itu?"

Urahara mendesah, "Mereka sangat hati-hati. Jika aku bisa menemukan peledak di otak Candice Catnipp, maka kemungkinan besar itu sudah terpasang di setiap kepala anggota pasukan Sternritter. Aku ragu mereka bisa menyerang dengan agresif jika mengetahuinya."

"Maksudmu, mereka tidak tahu?"

"Bisa saja. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat para petinggi kerajaan di Silbern. Dan kurasa yang melakukan ini adalah―"

"Jugram Haschwalth."

Ichigo menyipitkan mata, mendesah kasar setelah menyebut nama itu. Di antara para Sternritter ada yang lebih sadis dari si pembunuh berantai Bambietta Basterbine. Orang yang menanamkan peledak di kepala anak buahnya sendiri, tangan kanan pemimpin kerajaan Silbern dan orang yang selalu berwajah datar, Jugram Haschwalth. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang.

"Hiyosu, kau masih punya data para Sternritter yang pernah diotopsi, kan? Apa sebelum ini juga pernah ditemukan peledak di otak mereka?"

Pria berkulit hijau dan berkepala botak bulat itu bergumam, "Sepertinya... tidak."

"Kalau I.P.P.S menemukan sesuatu, aku pasti sudah mengetahuinya."

Ichigo menyetujui kata-kata Urahara dalam hati, "Jadi mereka menanamkannya baru-baru ini."

Di seberang sana, Urahara mengusap dagu, menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang hangus berwarna kehitaman.

"Sebaiknya kita lebih berhati-hati."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas. Siapa yang akan menyangka semuanya bisa jadi sesulit ini? Jika dia pikir Sternritter tidak secerdik itu sudah sejak kemarin dia merasa tenang. Nyatanya mereka tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuchiki-san?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Ichigo melirik ke atas dimana Rukia dan Akon sedang mengawasinya.

"Kuharap begitu. Pemilik setengah darah penyihir sepertinya sangat dikagumi di sana."

"Jangan katakan itu meski hanya bercanda," Ichigo mendesah. "Aku hanya berharap orang-orang tidak mengatakan hal buruk padanya hanya karena dia memiliki darah penyihir."

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa mengatasinya. Yang di sini serahkan saja padaku. Jika ada perkembangan lebih lanjut aku akan langsung menghubungimu."

Ichigo mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Dengan begitu, layar menjadi sedikit buram, sebelum menampakkan warna hitam seperti sedia kala. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hiyosu yang masih sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting di kertasnya sementara para peneliti lain yang sejak tadi menunggu memperhatikan Ichigo dengan cermat.

"Aku tertolong berkat bantuanmu, Hiyosu."

"Ah, tidak masalah."

Untung saja pria itu tidak ganas seperti para peneliti lainnya. Ichigo melompat ke atas pagar di depan Rukia dalam sekejap.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusan sialanmu?"

"Kalau tidak dalam mode bekerja, rasanya mulutmu menyebalkan, ya, Akon," komentar Ichigo.

Dia menatap Rukia yang menghampirinya. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Berita buruk. Mayat Candice yang diotopsi Urahara-san ternyata menyimpan peledak di otaknya. Dia bilang mungkin semua pasukan sudah ditanamkan peledak agar tak ada informasi yang bocor."

Mata Rukia melebar, "Kejam sekali."

"Aku akan langsung menyampaikan hal ini pada Profesor, jadi serahkan saja padaku."

"Ya, aku mengandalkanmu, Akon."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia begitu saja ke arah lorong menuju pintu keluar. Sebenarnya Ichigo masih kesal karena dia pikir bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari mayat Candice yang dibunuhnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kesabaran juga penting, karena menghadapi para psikopat begitu tidak bisa tanpa menggunakan otak. Mereka berjalan kembali melewati jalan utama gerbang timur yang sisi kirinya ditumbuhi pepohonan lebat menuju barak Shinigami Kelas A ketika Rukia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sejak tadi ada yang kupikirkan."

Ichigo menoleh, "Apa?"

"Aku sedang bersiap jika kau akan ber _shunpo_ lagi, tapi kau malah tidak melakukannya."

"Serius sedikit, apa kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?" balas Ichigo, sweatdrop saat gadis itu bicara dengan polos.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa kau baru panik beberapa saat yang lalu dan bersikeras untuk menyerang para Sternritter?" Rukia mendongak saat bertanya.

Ichigo berdeham, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, "Itu karena..."

"Karena? Karena apa?"

Kening Ichigo mengkerut dalam ketika Rukia berjinjit menuntut untuk melihat wajahnya. Sekelebat warna merah tampak di pipi pria itu yang berusaha dia tutupi dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa? Cepat katakan padaku," Rukia menarik-narik kemeja Ichigo.

"H-Hei, hentikan, Rukia! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu penasaran, sih? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Wajahmu memerah, hoho manis sekali."

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku sekarang?"

"Aww! Sakit!"

Kedua tangan Ichigo mencubit pipi Rukia gemas saat gadis itu menyeringai geli. Hampir menertawakannya karena telah memerah di hadapan seorang gadis. Menurut Rukia itu tadi sisi manis yang jarang dilihatnya dari Ichigo.

"Berhenti mencubitku!"

"Tadi itu..."

Rukia terdiam begitu Ichigo bicara. Wajahnya melar karena tangan pria itu masih berada di pipinya.

"...Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu. Membayangkan kau pergi karena kami terlambat bertindak adalah hal yang menakutkan. Karena itu aku ingin kau mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan, yaitu penjagaan yang layak."

Mendengar itu, Rukia tertegun. Hazel Ichigo hanya menatapnya, tapi itu terasa sangat hangat. Pria itu memikirkannya? Rasanya itu sedikit...

"Kau mengerti, kan? Aku hanya khawatir."

Pipi Rukia sedikit memerah saat Ichigo melepas tangannya. Kening pria itu mengkerut, bermuka masam, sementara Rukia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalikkan tubuh darinya. Penjagaan yang layak? Dia bahkan sudah tak memikirkan itu saat Ichigo ada bersamanya.

"Dasar kekanakan."

"Apa? Hei, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kembali ke sini, Rukia!"

Rukia yang berlari menjauh menoleh padanya hanya untuk menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Ichigo yang sudah di ambang batas dan hampir berlari agar bisa membalasnya. Tepat saat Ichigo mulai mengambil langkah, Rukia mendapati sebuah bayangan di atasnya. Dia terkejut, tak bisa menghindar saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang dengan keras.

"Aww!"

"Rukia!"

Keduanya sama-sama terjatuh. Rukia mengusap pantatnya yang perih karena menubruk paving sambil mengernyit sakit ketika Ichigo berteriak di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau terluka?"

Rukia membuka sebelah mata, melihat sebuah tangan besar terulur untuk membantunya. Saat melihat ke atas, dia menemukan rambut mencuat yang berwarna hitam. Ada bibir yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Aneh, wajah itu rasanya sangat tidak asing. Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir keras sebelum membelalak dan menunjuk hidung orang itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"I-Ichigo berambut hitam?!"

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yayy! Chapter 8 is done! Ada beberapa tokoh yang muncul di sini, tapi belum semuanya karena tau-tau udah lebih dari 4000 kata hehehe untuk sisanya akan Yuuka serahkan di chapter berikutnya! Sebenarnya karakter Bambietta agak beda dari manganya. Sadis-sadis gitu dia sebenernya peduli sama temannya lho. Lembaga I.P.P.S muncul di sini! Yuuka mengangkat tokoh Akon menjadi seseorang yang karakternya suka membubuhkan kata 'sialan' seperti yang udah ada di atas (kecuali kalo lagi bekerja serius), tapi buat Hiyosu, dia orang yang lebih nggak peduli sekitar gitu. Bisa dibilang ini chapter selingan dari jalan utama ceritanya, biar nggak terlalu serius. Ups, siapa yang ditabrak Rukia di bagian akhir ya? Ada yang bisa menebak? *ketawa misterius* Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **BLEACHvers** **:** wah, terima kasih karena udah ngikutin ceritanya dan mereview *-* benar sekali! Latar untuk chapter ini (dan mungkin juga chapter depan) bakal ada di Soul Society. Makasih semangatnya yaa

 **Kurosaki2241 :** makasih reviewnyaa ^^ IchiRuki udah kelihatan kok suka-sukanya hehe ini udah update. Makasih semangatnya yaa

 **uki :** makasih atas reviewnya! :3 iya cerita ini kelanjutannya masih panjang, semoga kamu suka ya ^^ ini sudah update

 **BLEACHvers** **:** wow, apa ini guest yang berbeda? Kenapa ada dua BLEACHvers di sini? Haha pokoknya makasih karena udah mereview *-* chapter ini tokohnya masih sebagian, yang lain akan muncul di chapter depan. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya!

 **Ina** **:** waaaa Ina-san ketemu lagi! Makasih reviewnya yaa ^^ aduh aku ini masih newbie yang nekat nyoba multichap hehe. Ini udah update. Wah kalo itu sih... ehm... *tersenyum misterius. Haha pokoknya lihat aja deh di chapter depan ha ha ha *ditabok


	9. Hal yang Disembunyikan

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua, DLDR

.

 _'_ _When was the last time you thought the world was fair to you?'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Eh?

Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya dia pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya?

Tepat setelah Rukia bersuara lantang, tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak di tempatnya. Di belakang, Ichigo memijit pangkal hidung, berpikir kenapa _dia_ muncul sekarang di antara banyak waktu. Kawasan bangsawan ada di gerbang barat, urusan apa yang membawa _nya_ kemari? Memang, banyak yang bilang mereka mirip. Karena itulah dia tidak suka. Sebenarnya, siapa yang sedang dibicarakan di sini?

Tentu saja, Shiba Kaien!

Rukia yang matanya membelalak langsung menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Sikap apa barusan itu? Sangat tidak sopan! Seenaknya menunjuk orang begitu benar-benar―

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri?"

"Ah, ya...," gadis itu terkejut, menerima uluran tangan pria di depannya dengan ragu. "Terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka memang mirip. Bedanya, mata Ichigo lebih tajam, rambutnya oranye dan ada kerutan permanen di pertengahan dahinya, sedangkan pria ini... sama sekali berkebalikan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau orang baru?"

Rukia bergumam, mengkerutkan kening saat pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. Ya, itu bukan oranye tapi hitam, dengan mata yang tampak ramah, iris kelabu dan bibir yang sedang tersenyum. Dia lebih seperti Ichigo versi baik. Rukia membuka mulut.

"Aku―hmph!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu untuk tidak bicara pada orang asing."

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo sudah muncul di belakangnya, menutup mulut Rukia dengan sebelah tangan. Dia menatap super tak suka pada Kaien yang hanya berkedip polos―baru sadar kalau ada Ichigo di sana.

"Hei, lepaskan ta―bmph!"

"Rukia, diamlah."

 _Tidak bisa bernapas, bodoh!_

"Jangan menggigitku!"

"Ah, misi dari Komandan ternyata membawamu lebih lama dari yang kukira. Kau juga masih menggunakan _gigai_ -mu, hmm... sepertinya kau masih berhubungan dengan _geta-boshi_ itu, ya?" Kaien berkomentar saat melihat mereka berdua berkelahi, tapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya muncul. "Nah, lupakan soal itu, apa kalian ini saling kenal?"

Ichigo yang sedang memelototi Rukia langsung menoleh dengan kesal, "Huh?!"

"Namamu Rukia, kan?" Kaien membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kurasa kau memang bukan dari Seireitei. Tapi melihat Ichigo bisa akrab dengan seorang gadis lebih mengejutkan dari yang itu. Apa ini? Pacarmu, ya?"

 _Wha_ _―_ _?! Pa... Pacar?!_

Tepat sasaran. Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

" _Geez_. Jangan terlalu menempel pada masalah orang lain. Kuperingatkan kau, Kaien," Ichigo menarik gadis itu lebih dekat. Terkadang bicaranya mirip seperti Urahara, bedanya Kaien lebih suka terlibat dalam masalah―terutama jika itu tentang dirinya―bukan hanya melihat dari luar seperti yang biasa Urahara lakukan.

Mendengar itu, alis Kaien naik sebelah, "Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku, karena baru kali ini kau terlihat bersama dengan seorang gadis."

Ichigo terdiam, matanya menatap Kaien tidak suka, "Berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kita pergi, Rukia."

Rukia tidak mengerti. Kenapa hubungan mereka rasanya tidak akur begitu? Bukan berarti Ichigo ramah pada semua orang, tapi ini berbeda. Selain itu... namanya Kaien? Mereka seperti punya ikatan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kalau dia bilang begitu, Ichigo mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya. Bahkan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia masih bisa melihat senyuman di wajah pria itu.

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya saudara."

Sebenarnya, Rukia tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, tapi melihat sikap Ichigo yang masih tak mau bicara membuatnya kesal. Jelas-jelas tadi itu ada yang aneh. Well, meskipun ini tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu, tapi mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya. Ichigo yang sedang mencari sesuatu di rak sore itu tidak menoleh, dia hanya bergumam samar.

"Sepertinya kemarin masih ada di sini... dimana aku meletakkannya...?"

Baiklah, itu menjengkelkan.

CTAK!

"Tch! Sakit, Rukia!" Ichigo menoleh dengan kesal, mendapati sebuah kerikil dilempar ke kepalanya. Di beranda, dia bisa melihat Rukia menyipitkan mata dengan aura mematikan. "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan, kau membuatku kesal."

Ichigo mendesah, bangkit dari tempatnya dia berjalan pelan untuk duduk di sana, bergabung dengan Rukia yang masih merucutkan bibir. Langit yang kemerahan menandakan sore yang cerah di Soul Society hari itu.

"Sudah kuduga itu mengganggumu."

Rukia melirik ke samping.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti apanya? Bagian mana yang membuatmu tidak su―mm!"

Sadar bahwa Ichigo memasukkan sesuatu ke mulutnya, Rukia refleks mundur ke belakang, menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Tch, apa masalahnya? Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyela saat Rukia sedang bicara hari ini.

Hm? Tapi itu... seperti permen?

"Perutmu sakit, kan, karena tadi aku banyak melakukan _shunpo_. Itu obat ringan yang kudapat dari Hanatarou saat aku sakit perut beberapa waktu yang lalu," jelas Ichigo, mengusap sudut bibir Rukia dengan ibu jari.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini masih bisa khawatir tentang itu. Tapi, permen ini rasanya seperti buah jeruk. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ke arah bonsai yang ditanam di pot sebelah kolam ikan koi sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Katakan, Ichigo," Rukia membuka mulut. "Apa yang dilakukan pria bernama Kaien itu yang membuatmu sampai membencinya?"

"Dasar keras kepala," komentar Ichigo membuatnya merucutkan bibir sekali lagi. Pria itu menatap langit, "Yah, bukan berarti aku benci atau hal semacam itu, hanya saja... kami selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu. Kami tidak pernah akrab dan aku tidak merasa harus akrab dengannya. Terkadang saat kau tidak menyukai seseorang, kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya, kan, mengerti maksudku?"

"Mengabaikannya... kau bilang," Rukia menggumam sambil melipat tangannya. "Kau sudah lama mengenalnya, kan?"

Ichigo hanya menyipitkan mata, mendengus seakan benar-benar sangat tidak ingin membahas topik itu sekarang. Yang bisa Rukia lakukan hanya menghela napas. Dia mengibaskan satu tangannya.

"Baiklah, tidak cerita juga tidak apa-apa."

"Yang terpenting, malam ini aku ada urusan jadi aku akan pergi sebentar. Dan untukmu," Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Rukia dengan jarinya, "kau dilarang meninggalkan tempat ini sampai aku kembali."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Rukia menyingkirkan jari Ichigo dengan kesal dan seketika itu wajah pria itu menjadi serius.

"Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Selama tiba di Soul Society, Rukia sadar masih banyak hal yang belum dia ketahui. Dia berjalan di taman barak Shinigami Kelas A malam itu, kakinya yang terbalut _geta_ lembut menginjak rerumputan yang basah. Dia merekatkan mantel yukatanya. Ini... tidak berbeda jauh dengan Karakura, tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu asing? Langit, bintang, aroma, semua yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah ketidakpastian. Jika dia bilang ini hanya masalah waktu, apakah suatu hari nanti perasaannya juga akan berubah?

Rukia mendesah, melewati ruang pertemuan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Saat berjalan di lorongnya, dia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dari dalam.

"Bahkan seseorang seperti Kurosaki-sama melindunginya dengan hati-hati, kira-kira dia itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dia hanya gadis lemah yang memiliki darah penyihir."

"Tapi jelas-jelas dia diperlakukan secara istimewa begitu."

"Tidak perlu iri pada orang seperti itu, klan yang menerima kutukan dari Yhwach adalah pertanda kehancuran dunia."

"Hei, jangan menyebut namanya!"

"Ah, _shimatta!_ "

Rukia berhenti di sisi gelap lorong, menunduk. Jadi karena ini Ichigo melarangnya untuk pergi keluar? Dia sudah tahu dari awal, bagaimana pandangan orang-orang saat dirinya masuk ke gerbang Seireitei. Mereka membencinya. Lebih dari itu, dia sadar kenapa Ichigo tidak membiarkan dia mengatakan nama lengkapnya. Saat mereka mendengar nama Kuchiki, reaksinya mungkin akan sama dengan yang diperlihatkan Akon, atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

 _Aku juga tidak menginginkannya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

Sembari mengetukkan kakinya kesal, Rukia berjalan maju sehingga hampir menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf―"

Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri dan membungkam mulutnya dari depan. Sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, dia berbisik.

"Ssshhh... ikut denganku sebentar?"

Rukia tak bisa berkata-kata, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di gendongan lengan yang tegas, membawanya melewati angin ke atas sebuah bukit menjorok yang dia ingat berada di seberang gedung I.P.P.S, gerbang timur tepat di sebelah hutan. Bukit Sokyoku.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Angin sedikit kencang di atas sini, Rukia menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon saat bertanya. Dia bisa melihat perbedaan yang besar ketika memandang punggung orang yang telah menculiknya itu. Sementara angin memainkan rambutnya yang berwarna kelam, iris kelabu itu memandangnya tersenyum.

"Bukit Sokyoku," dia berkata. "Kau lihat tiang besar yang di sana itu? Itu adalah tempat untuk melaksanakan eksekusi mati."

"Huh?"

Dia tak mengerti, tapi orang itu terus bicara.

"Di depan semua pasukan elit Soul Society dan petinggi kekaisaran, tak peduli seberapa tinggi pangkat mereka, orang-orang yang dianggap bersalah selalu dipertontonkan untuk menunjukkan betapa memalukannya mereka. Tiang yang menjadi kuburan bagi mereka yang tidak menaati aturan, hanya untuk itu semua ini dibuat." Orang itu berbalik, "Ichigo... pernah hampir dipasung di sana."

Rukia tak langsung menjawab, karena dinginnya udara malam telah mengambil sebagian kerja otaknya yang kelelahan. Tapi violet yang melebar itu telah menyampaikannya dengan sangat baik.

"...Apa maksudmu, Kaien-san?"

―Yuuka desu―

"Lupakan soal itu, Hisagi, periksa saja semuanya."

Bersandar pada sofa, Hisagi Shuuhei mendesah, "Apa kau yakin? I.P.P.S mungkin menyadari sesuatu kali ini karena tak ada hal yang bisa disembunyikan dari mereka."

"Aku tak yakin mereka akan tahu kalau tak ada diantara kalian yang mengadukannya," Ichigo membalas dengan sarkasme, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandangnya kesal.

"Hoi, berhentilah meremehkan kami, sikapmu yang biasanya sudah sangat menyebalkan dari pada yang sekarang," protes Madarame Ikkaku. Pria berkepala botak itu menunjuknya berulang-ulang. "Padahal sudah susah-susah aku mencari data itu."

"Dia benar, Ichigo, sudah lima hari, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Central 46 juga sudah menyetujui rencana I.P.P.S. Melihat perkembangan dari Dunia Manusia, rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan tekanan yang kuat sedang menuju kemari."

"Itu mungkin hanya Raja Jerman Barat yang membawa pasukan berjumlah besar, jangan khawatir."

Hirako Shinji yang baru datang dari jendela samping tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja dalam percakapan, menanggapi kata-kata Shuuhei. Seketika semuanya menoleh.

"Hirako?! Kau menguping, ya?" tuduh Ikkaku, alisnya menukik terlalu dalam.

Pria berwajah santai dengan potongan poni miring itu tersenyum lebar, "Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kok. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, ngomong-ngomong geser sedikit, aku bisa melihat matahari kedua terpantul di kepalamu."

"Jangan mengejekku!"

"Datang tanpa permisi memang sudah jadi kebiasaanmu, ya? Jadi, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi itu, Shinji?"

Ichigo yang pertama melerai pertengkaran mereka siang itu. Entah keperluan apa yang sampai membawa Ketua Vizard kemari, tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan masalahnya sekarang, sepertinya itu bukan hal baik. Sementara Shinji memandangnya serius, kata-katanya keluar begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

"Yang kubicarakan di sini adalah Yhwach, dia sedang membawa orang-orangnya kemari dalam waktu dekat, untuk menjemput gadis itu."

"A-Apa? Orang itu?!"

"Oi, Oi, yang benar saja..."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali Ichigo―yang ekspresinya semakin berubah suram. Dia menghela napas berat, duduk di meja dengan lembar copy-an data Hiyosu yang sengaja diincarnya beberapa hari yang lalu―saat dia pergi ke gedung I.P.P.S untuk bicara dengan Urahara. Sejak melihatnya dia semakin yakin bahwa ada yang sedang direncanakan oleh para peneliti itu... dan juga Central 46.

Menyadari keganjalan ini, Ichigo langsung pergi menemui dua ajudannya―Shuuhei dan Ikkaku―dan langsung memberikan perintah. Itu adalah malam dimana dia meninggalkan Rukia di barak Kelas A. Data yang dibawa Ikkaku adalah salinan data asli, yang diambilnya secara diam-diam dari ruangan Hiyosu. Melihat ada kemungkinan ketidakhadiran Kurotsuchi Mayuri waktu itu ada kaitannya dengan rencana bom bunuh diri yang akan ditanamkan pada tubuh Rukia, Ichigo langsung mengambil tindakan. Dia tak akan terkejut jika Central 46 menyetujui hal ini, tapi yang tidak sampai di pikirannya adalah, kenapa Komandan Yamamoto juga ikut terlibat?

Sadar apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo, Shinji hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Lupakan soal gadis itu dan berhentilah melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak mengerti, Ichigo, apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa di matamu? Kau sudah tahu sejak dulu keberadaan Kuchiki adalah untuk dihancurkan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau selamatkan sekarang hanyalah Soul Society."

Ichigo hanya terdiam, dia tahu ini tidak berguna. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Rukia dibawa ke Soul Society, yang tidak diketahui selain oleh para Shinigami... bahkan klan Kuchiki sendiri pun tak tahu mengenai ini, adalah kematian.

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan Rukia hanya untuk alasan bodoh semacam itu," dia mengeratkan kepalannya. "Itu hanya cara yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang-orang pengecut, dengan mengambil cara termudah dengan mengorbankan seseorang."

"Jangan sok suci begitu di hadapanku," Shinji menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau sadar, kau juga salah satu dari sekelompok pengecut itu. Sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu, bahkan sebelum dia lahir, kau menganggap semua Kuchiki sama dan tidak peduli bagaimana mereka kau juga setuju dengan pandangan itu."

Ichigo sedikit terkejut, reaksi itu sudah diperkirakan Shinji sebelumnya. Saat tak satupun di antara Shuuhei atau Ikkaku yang berani menyela, pria berponi miring itu melanjutkan.

"Kuchiki harus dihancurkan, itu pelajaran dasar yang didapatkan saat masuk ke Akademi dan semua Shinigami menanamkannya dalam pikiran mereka hingga mati. Apa kau juga akan melanggar aturan ini? Dia Kuchiki terakhir yang memiliki darah kutukan, berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya dari awal saja sudah mustahil, apalagi kami semua tahu darah itu berasal dari orang lain," ujarnya. "Takdirnya adalah untuk mati."

"Hirako, sudah cukup, tekanan ini jika dilanjutkan akan―"

"Aku tahu."

Kata-kata Shuuhei terpotong di tengah jalan, Ichigo dengan mata menyala terang menatap Shinji yang masih menantangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tahu... tapi aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

Dengan itu, Ichigo pergi dengan membanting pintu. Menyalurkan kekesalan dan rasa frustasinya yang bisa dengan jelas dirasakan semua orang yang ada di barak Shinigami Kelas B, yang langsung bergidik begitu tahu _reiatsu_ milik siapa yang sedang berkobar-kobar itu. Di dalam ruangan yang ditinggalkannya, Shinji hanya bisa menghela napas.

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

"Hmm..."

Rukia yang sedang melamun di atas rerumputan bukit Sokyoku siang itu berkedip pelan, mendapati Kaien duduk di sebelahnya setelah berlama-lama memandang langit. Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kaien jadi sering mempergokinya, sering membawanya ke sini, karena dia tahu inilah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat Rukia tenang.

Di sisi lain, Rukia tak menolak. Dia sering sendirian di barak Kelas A sekarang, semenjak Ichigo terlalu sibuk dengan 'urusan'nya itu. Menatap wajah Kaien, dia ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan lima hari yang lalu di sini.

" _Apa maksudmu... Kaien-san?"_

Dengan ekspresi penuh curiga, gadis itu bertanya. Baru kali itu mereka bisa bicara dengan benar, karena terakhir kali adalah waktu Ichigo kesal dan membawanya kabur begitu saja.

" _Jangan termakan oleh penampilannya, dia itu Shinigami yang suka sekali membuat onar,"_ Kaien tertawa. _"Entah berapa aturan yang sudah dilanggarnya. Yang terakhir adalah yang paling buruk, karena dia hampir saja membunuh salah satu kepala klan terkuat di Seireitei."_

" _Membunuh?!"_

" _Itu karena dia keras kepala. Yah, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena suatu alasan dia tak bisa menerima perbudakan rakyat Rukongai yang semakin terpuruk. Dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang berkuasa, diperjualbelikan, seperti itulah."_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya."_

" _Melanggar perintah memang sudah sifatnya, entah apa yang ada di kepalanya itu."_

Aku hampir tak tahu apa-apa tentang Ichigo, pikir Rukia waktu itu, terkejut. Dia menatap Kaien dengan tajam.

" _Apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?"_

Awalnya Kaien diam, berpikir, sebelum melihat kesungguhan dalam mata gadis itu dan menjawabnya.

" _Dulu, kami keluarga."_

Setelah itu... dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ugh, jawabannya benar-benar berbeda dari Ichigo. Jadi itu sebabnya mereka mirip, tapi apa maksudnya dengan keluarga? Dari buku yang dia temukan di rak kecil Ichigo, Kaien adalah salah satu anggota inti klan Shiba yang sangat berpengaruh di Seireitei. Dia seorang bangsawan. Tidak mengejutkan jika dia akrab dengan seorang Kelas A, tapi... keluarga? Otaknya tak menyimpulkan sampai sejauh itu. Ada apa dengan hubungan yang rumit ini?

Sekarang, mereka duduk di bukit Sokyoku, tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Sudah lima hari ini Rukia mengabaikan perintah pria itu untuk tinggal di barak. Dia suka memandang langit di bukit itu, dan sampai saat ini Kaien selalu menemaninya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Kaien menyentil dahi Rukia dengan telunjuknya, membuat gadis itu mengaduh. "Berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ya?"

"Huh? Aneh-aneh apanya?"

Sikapnya yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo itu yang membuatnya sedikit tak terbiasa. Kaien begitu periang, berbeda sekali dengan Ichigo yang selalu memasang wajah kesal atau datar tanpa ekspresi. Saat pertama kali bertemu, pria itu bahkan tidak membantu dan malah mengatainya dengan kata-kata pedas, kejadian yang sama terulang saat Rukia bertemu dengan Kaien. Meski Rukia menunjuknya dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, pria itu masih tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kalau mengingatnya, Rukia tak habis pikir.

"Kau sangat berbeda darinya."

"Ya, kalian bisa bilang kalau kami mirip, tapi sifat kami berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat," jawab Kaien. "Kau selalu terganggu dengan itu."

"Tentu saja," Rukia mengkerutkan kening mendengar kata-kata Kaien. "Kau sangat baik, ramah dan selalu mengerti perasaan orang lain, kalau Ichigo justru sebaliknya. Dia selalu marah-marah, melarangku ini dan itu, tak pernah peduli pada yang orang-orang pikirkan dan bertindak semaunya sendiri. Menyebalkan."

Kaien tertawa, "Benarkah? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakannya terus terang padaku," dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa iri dengan Ichigo."

"Iri?"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau selalu memperhatikannya selama ini?" ujarnya. "Kau begitu mengerti dirinya."

Mendengar itu, pipi Rukia bersemu kemerahan, "B-Bukan begitu, karena sering bersamanya aku jadi..."

Kaien tersenyum, mengelus kepala Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya, "Itu... hal yang bagus, kan?"

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang, Kaien terlihat sangat dewasa jika tersenyum seperti itu, mirip sekali dengan Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo tidak pernah tersenyum dengan cara yang sama dengannya.

 _Sudah kuduga mereka memang berbeda._

"Dunia ini juga sangat berbeda... dari tempat yang selama ini kutinggali."

Mendengar itu, senyum Kaien memudar. "Rukia, kau adalah Kuchiki, kan? Kudengar, klan Kuchiki adalah klan yang keberadaannya sangat berpengaruh di sana."

"Ya, entahlah... di sini tidak seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti mengulang semuanya dari nol," kata Rukia, menyilangkan kakinya di bawah. "Memang tidak mudah untuk mengubah pandangan orang lain, tapi terus berusaha adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku."

"Ho... manis sekali," goda Kaien. "Sepertinya kau akan membawa dampak yang besar untuk Ichigo."

"Apa maksudmu dampak yang besar?"

Kaien menatap wajah penasaran Rukia yang sangat polos, sebelah tangannya menepuk kepala gadis itu dua kali.

"Setiap pria punya alasan kenapa dia menyukai seorang gadis, bahkan jika itu orang yang pikirannya sangat sederhana seperti Ichigo."

"Huh?" dengan kesal Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Kaien dan melirik ke samping dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, Kaien-san."

"Kaulah satu-satunya yang aneh karena tidak menyadari hal itu, Rukia."

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat Kaien tersenyum lembut padanya. Bicara dengan Kaien selalu mudah, dia begitu dewasa, baru kali ini Rukia bisa merasa akrab dengan seseorang di Soul Society. Satu-satunya yang tidak mencibir atau membicarakan dirinya di belakang, sementara yang lain terlalu sibuk untuk menghakimi dirinya yang merupakan keturunan Kuchiki. Tapi Kaien sama sekali tidak begitu, karena dia menghargai Rukia seperti dia menghargai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 _Tapi, itu hanya pendapat Kaien-san. Bahkan Ichigo tak pernah bilang dia menyukaiku. Aku juga sama saja._

Setelah kembali ke barak, Rukia menemukan Ichigo duduk di beranda dengan kepala menunduk. Sejak sering keluar, _mood_ Ichigo selalu buruk. Dia akan kembali dengan wajah penuh masalah dengan kerutan dalam dan aura mematikan, selain itu...

 _Ada apa dengan atmosfer yang berat ini?_

"Kau terlambat."

"Ah, itu..."

Rukia tersenyum kaku, menggaruk sebelah pipinya saat Ichigo menatapnya seperti menuduh. Tak ada yang bisa pria itu lakukan selain menghela napas. Dia tahu Rukia tak akan menurut jika dia suruh gadis itu untuk diam. Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala.

Tak biasanya Ichigo seperti ini. Rukia mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan, "Ichigo, ada apa?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng, meremas rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, masih menunduk sehingga Rukia tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Setelah cukup dekat dengannya, baru Ichigo mendongak, memperlihatkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa dia baru mendapatkan kabar buruk?

"Rukia."

Tangan Ichigo meraihnya, menyembunyikan wajah yang tak berdaya itu di perutnya. Rukia terkejut, baru kali ini dia melihat Ichigo yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Jemarinya yang dingin bergerak untuk mengelus rambut pria itu, merasakan kelembutan, juga kehangatan yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak disentuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ichigo?"

"Aku hanya lelah," jawabnya setelah jeda panjang. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Rukia semakin erat.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak benar. Kenapa pria itu tidak mau memberitahu apa-apa?

"Ichigo, sebenarnya―"

"Rukia."

"Y-Ya?"

Sesaat setelah jeda, Ichigo menghela napas pendek, "Malam ini tidurlah denganku."

"..."

"..."

"...Ya?"

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Gwaaahhh! Lagi-lagi telat lagi ya, Yuuka... tee-hee, gomen ne, minna :3 chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang biasanya. Sepertinya udah ketebak ya? Kaien muncul juga, hehe walaupun masih sedikit, untuk beberapa chapter depan dia akan terus muncul ^^ Di sini bakal Yuuka jelasin sedikit tentang pembicaraan Hirako dll. Awalnya, di chapter sebelumnya Ichigo udah sempet curiga gara" Mayuri nggak ada di I.P.P.S karena biasanya dia nggak pernah absen, trus waktu dia minta Hiyosu buat ngecek siapa aja Sternritter yang pernah diotopsi, dia ngintip dokumen yang dia yakin sengaja disembunyikan dari dia. Yaitu, rencana penanaman bom bunuh diri di tubuh Rukia. Jadi Ichigo nggak bisa tenang dan dia minta tolong Ikkaku buat meng-copy dokumen itu. Ichigo yakin kalau Central 46 dan I.P.P.S memang sengaja berkomplot, tapi kalau soal Yamamoto, dia bener-bener kaget karena dia pikir Yamamoto ada di pihaknya. Karena kayaknya nggak ada yang setuju meski Ichigo menentang keputusan itu gara" dari awal udah ada aturan bahwa Kuchiki diciptakan untuk dihancurkan, demi keselamatan ketiga dunia. Kalau nggak ada Kuchiki, Hogyoku nggak akan bisa dibangkitkan. Yup, kira-kira seperti itulah, semoga semua bisa tersampaikan pada pembaca sekalian ya! Huhu Yuuka takut kalo tiba-tiba kena WB, padahal belum sampe perang. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Dan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dengan update yang tidak pada tempatnya ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241** **:** makasih udah mereview :) yup! Itu Kaien! Ini sudah Yuuka update, semoga kamu menikmatinya ya. Yuuka akan berjuang!

 **nayasant japaneze** **:** waaa benar sekali! Kaien muncul di sini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya... TAT terima kasih reviewnya ^^ ini udah update, silakan dibaca ya~

 **BLEACHvers :** makasih reviewnya ^^ sebenernya Yuuka udah kepikiran lama buat masukin karakter Kaien, dibandingkan yang lain Yuuka lebih cocok sama kembaran Ichigo satu ini hihi yosh, ganbarimasu!

 **je je** **:** terima kasih sudah mereview je je-san :3 Yuuka suka Kaien, jadi Yuuka masukin jadi saingannya Ichigo di sini. Ini udah update, semoga je je-san suka ya

 **Ina** **:** holaaaa Ina-san! Makasih reviewnya ^^ hoho ini belum keluar kok terus ikutin perkembangan selanjutnya ya hehe ini sudah update, terima kasih karena udah ikutin ceritanya dari awal semangat!


	10. Pengkhianat

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'_ _To achieve peace, s_ _omething must be sacrificed.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Malam ini tidurlah denganku."

"...Ya?"

Rukia mengerjap dua kali, bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidur denganku'? Yah, sebelumnya mereka memang sudah sering tidur bersama, tapi Ichigo tak pernah meminta ijin untuk itu. Di sini ruangan mereka hanya terpisah oleh dinding tipis yang menghubungkan ke pintu shoji. Padahal sebelumnya Ichigo juga tidak masalah dengan semua itu. T-Tunggu, jangan-jangan... mereka akan melakukan'nya'?!

"Um... I-Ichigo, kurasa aku..."

"Huh? Apa kau tidak mau?"

GLEK!

Tekanan ini... ada apa dengan suasana hatinya sekarang? Buruk sekali.

Akhirnya, karena tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya menurut. Makan malam mereka benar-benar tenang, biasanya Ichigo akan bertanya "Apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?" atau "Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam, kan? Kau menjadi gadis baik, kan?" Meskipun terkadang itu menjengkelkan, dia juga tak bisa bilang kalau dia pergi menemui Kaien jadi jawabannya mungkin seperti: "Aku tidak pergi jauh-jauh. Cuacanya hari ini sedang cerah, jadi aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Dengan begitu, dia tidak berbohong, kan?

Tapi dengan Ichigo yang pendiam, rasanya ini tidak benar. Rukia mengenakan piyamanya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Dia menarik napas, melirik keluar pintu kamar mandi saat Ichigo sedang menutup lembut kain tipis piyama di dadanya. Rukia menelan ludah.

 _Bagaimana ini? Yang pasti, Ichigo hanya ingin melampiaskan depresinya saja, kan? Ugh... kami bahkan belum pernah berciuman... dan dia belum pernah bilang dia menyukaiku. Umurnya memang sudah ratusan tahun, apa karena itu dia pikir melakukan 'itu' adalah hal yang wajar walaupun tak ada kepastian dari kedua belah pihak? Tapi dilihat dari manapun aku ini masih murid kelas dua SMA!_

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, menggeleng keras-keras.

 _Apa aku akan mengabaikannya begitu saja? Meski dia sudah terlihat begitu lezat di luar sana dengan piyama itu? Gyaahhhh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

"Rukia, kau sudah selesai?"

"Y-Ya."

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, melirik Ichigo yang sedang duduk di atas futon. Futonnya hanya satu, itu berarti mereka benar-benar akan tidur bersama!

Melihat Rukia yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat membuat Ichigo menaikkan alis, "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Kau makan sangat sedikit tadi."

"B-Bukan apa-apa."

Ichigo mengkerutkan kening, membuat isyarat di tangannya, "Kemari."

Dengan perlahan Rukia mendekat ke sana, ragu saat meraih tangan Ichigo yang bingung. Dia mendudukkan Rukia di pangkuannya, mengamati dengan penuh perhatian. Apa dia demam? Tangannya menyentuh pipi Rukia, dia memerah tapi suhunya normal. Ichigo berhenti. Melihatnya yang menutup mata rapat-rapat membuat pria itu semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia lembut, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar. Kira-kira berapa banyak yang dia rindukan dari wajah itu? Terlalu lama mengurung diri di barak Kelas B bersama dengan dokumen-dokumen membuatnya depresi tak terhitung. Tapi, semua tak pernah seringan ini. Apa karena itu Rukia, makanya dia merasa begitu tak terkendali? Hidung Ichigo berada di dekat bahunya, menyesap aroma lavender yang begitu dia kenal. Manis dan pekat. Selain kebebasan, dia tak keberatan dikurung semalaman asal ada Rukia di sampingnya. Itu keinginan yang egois dan dia sadar itu. Alam bawah sadarnya begitu egois. Ingin memiliki Rukia seutuhnya, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baiklah, pikirannya jadi terganggu. Napas Ichigo berpindah tempat ke suatu tempat di leher Rukia, berpikir. Apakah suatu kesalahan untuk terikat dengan seseorang? Persetan dengan kata-kata Shinji, dia jadi tak bisa berkonsenterasi. Kenapa pria berponi miring itu tiba-tiba jadi sangat menjengkelkan? Rukia merasakan Ichigo sedikit kasar, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang, napas pria itu terdengar mendengus. Keningnya mengkerut, tangan besar berada di pinggangnya, satu tangan di pipi. Secara konstan ritmenya berantakan. Rukia menahan napas. Diperlakukan seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu merasa lebih baik. Seperti dugaannya, dia sangat gugup sampai tidak berani bergerak!

"I-Ichigo, aku... kurasa... ini terlalu cepat."

"Hm?" Ichigo bergumam, belum keluar dari pikirannya.

"Maksudku, jika kau sedang dalam masalah aku akan membantumu jadi... kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu dulu, karena aku... belum... siap."

Huh?

Kegiatan Ichigo berhenti, menatap Rukia yang takut bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Menjernihkan pikiran? Belum siap? Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

"...Eh?"

Rukia mengerjapkan mata, sama-sama bingung, lalu dengan polosnya dia menjawab, "Maksudmu, kau tidak akan melakukan 'itu'?"

"'Itu'?"

Sadar dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, Rukia langsung menutup mulut tak percaya. T-Tunggu dulu, barusan apa dia salah paham? Ichigo sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti yang dia pikirkan? Dengan kata lain, mereka _memang_ hanya akan tidur saja, kan?

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam, dia memperhatikan Rukia yang memalingkan wajah, sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan pipi memerah malu. Ah, jangan-jangan...

Ichigo menyeringai, berbisik di telinganya, "Hei, apa kau sedang berpikir... aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu?"

Rukia terkesiap, "A-Apa? Aku sama sekali... tidak... ugh."

"Apa ini? Kau punya pemikiran semacam itu, ya? Dasar mesum."

"Me―apa? Tidak, aku hanya...," dia menggigit bibir saat Ichigo tak melepas pandangan darinya. Sialan.

Rukia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorongnya ke futon, dia bisa melihat piyama Ichigo sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit tannya yang terhalang cahaya. Poni dan rambutnya turun ke bawah, baru Rukia sadar itu sudah lebih memanjang. Bibir Ichigo terkatup, mata tegas dan tajam. Mengorek dirinya di sana. Berjaga-jaga saja tak cukup. Dia tahu dia hampir mati tak sadarkan diri berkat tatapan Ichigo yang menyihirnya. Tapi... ada apa dengan ekspresinya itu?

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan?" tanya Rukia pelan.

Berhenti sebentar, Ichigo memutar otak saat yang tersisa di wajahnya hanya garis datar dan tatapan kosong. Dia kehilangan fokus.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Dia tampak tak sehat. Ichigo ada di sana, tapi Rukia tahu pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain. Membaca ekspresinya selalu sulit, tapi juga mudah. Ichigo tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, jadi saat dia berbohong itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas seperti melihat gambar di majalah. Kening Ichigo mengkerut lagi, mendesah. Dan tiba-tiba pikiran Rukia terganggu.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengatakannya, jangan memasang ekspresi tertekan seperti itu."

Ichigo tampak terkejut, tapi dia cepat menutupinya.

"Tertekan, itukah yang kaulihat?" jari-jarinya terasa kaku.

"Ya... dan masih banyak lagi," suara Rukia berubah kelam. "Aku hanya bisa merasakannya."

Violet Rukia berkedip, menangkup rahang pria itu di telapaknya. Rahang yang indah, tegas dan indah. Ichigo balas menatap, tak bisa bicara. Sayangnya Rukia tak tahu apa itu. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, kalau bisa sudah dari dulu dia menganggap enteng berurusan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Kenyataannya, tidak semudah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang," dia tersenyum lembut, jemarinya mengusap pipi Ichigo. "Saat kau siap, saat kau berpikir bahwa itu waktu yang tepat, aku akan selalu di sana untuk mendengarkanmu."

"Rukia," Ichigo berbisik.

Dia mengambil tangan Rukia, menciumnya dengan perasaan lega. Dia bisa merasakan nadi Rukia yang berdetak cepat di sana. Penghubung kehidupan, kehidupan bukan miliknya yang dia syukuri. Pipi Rukia kemerahan seperti apel, tapi dia berusaha dengan kuat menyembunyikan hal itu dari cahaya, saat bibir Ichigo turun ke dahinya dan mengecup lama.

"Terima kasih."

Rukia tersenyum, merengkuh punggung lebar itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya.

 _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja._

―Yuuka desu―

Saat pagi berikutnya datang, Ichigo bangun terlambat. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia sering melihatnya pergi pagi-pagi sekali, mungkin ini satu-satunya waktu dimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan benar. Rukia mendongakkan wajah, merasakan rahang Ichigo di jemarinya. Kerutan permanen itu akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas, yah, mungkin hanya bertahan beberapa menit lagi. Sebelum dia bangun dan kembali menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo yang seperti biasa.

Tapi, Ichigo yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu tampan, begitu damai. Bulu matanya lurus dan tidak terlalu panjang, hidungnya mancung runcing dan sejak tadi terus menggelitik kepalanya. Lekukan bibir itu sedikit terbuka, memikat dan tampak penuh dosa. Bibir itu nantinya akan jadi sangat merepotkan. Rukia menahan napas saat di kepalanya muncul sebuah ide usil. Dia begitu antusias. Ibu jarinya bergerak ke sudut bibir Ichigo, mengusap di sepanjang lekukan bawahnya. Ya, itu tindakan iseng yang sangat bodoh, tapi entah kenapa Rukia jadi bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa bibir itu di mulutnya.

Mungkin gabungan antara manis dan sedikit tak terkontrol. Rukia menggeleng saat pipinya kembali bersemu. Enyahlah, semua bayang-bayang semu!

"Ngh..."

Rukia terkesiap, membeku saat Ichigo hanya menggeliat ringan dan kembali mendengkur halus. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau Ichigo sampai tahu? Dia akan berpikir Rukia adalah gadis yang menyerangnya sewaktu tidur. Ah, tidak. Dia hanya penasaran, hanya iseng, tak lebih.

 _Sebaiknya pergi cuci muka._

Menghela napas, Rukia menatap Ichigo sekali lagi. Mencoba untuk tak membangunkannya, dia menyingkirkan lengan kokoh yang bertengger nyaman di pinggangnya. Sebelum mengendap-endap ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan saat Rukia selesai berpakaian, dia menggantung piyama di kamarnya, menggeser pintu shoji sedikit untuk melihat Ichigo yang masih tertidur pulas, sebelum keluar lewat pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Eh, Rukia?"

Gadis itu menoleh, melihat Kaien telah berada di depan pintu kamar Ichigo dengan posisi tangan hendak mengetuk. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

"K-Kaien-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Astaga, beruntung dia tidak keluar lewat pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ah, tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ichigo. Apa dia di dalam?" tanya Kaien.

"Kurasa begitu," Rukia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku berkeliling? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi, bukankah kau ada perlu dengan Ichigo?"

Kaien mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Itu bisa diurus nanti. Nah, ayo kita pergi."

 _Seenaknya saja memutuskan, padahal aku belum bilang mau ikut, kan?_

"Terserah kau saja," balas Rukia malas.

Kira-kira saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaien dan dibawa ke bukit Sokyoku, pria itu juga tak pernah menghiraukan pendapatnya dan langsung membawanya pergi. Rukia bertanya-tanya apakah itu memang sudah sifatnya dari dulu.

"Jadi," Rukia melirik Kaien yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "kita mau kemana?"

Mereka sedang berjalan di salah satu cabang jalan utama Soul Society, pusat pertokoan yang menawarkan makanan dan kedai-kedai tradisional. Mata Kaien berbinar-binar.

"Ke sini, tentu saja, kan?" pria itu melihat kedai kue dango dan berjalan ke sana. Rukia melipat tangan, tidak heran lagi melihat tingkah laku seorang anggota salah satu klan terkuat di Seireitei itu.

 _Tapi rasanya tetap aneh tiba-tiba dia mengajakku jalan-jalan begini._

"Maaf menunggu, kau mau satu? Ini enak sekali."

Rukia tersenyum kecil, menerima satu tusuk kue dango isi tiga pemberian dari Kaien sebelum mereka kembali berjalan. Kaien yang memakai kimono bergaris hitam benar-benar terlihat santai. Tidak mencolok, meski dia merupakan bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh di Seireitei. Yah, dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pandangan orang-orang mengenai itu. Seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan di luar pagar kediaman Kuchiki.

Ternyata, di sini tidak jauh berbeda. Jika Ichigo tidak membawa gadis itu kemari dan melihat segalanya dari dekat, dia mungkin akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang punya pikiran sempit―yang menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang paling menderita di seluruh dunia. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, para penjaga terlihat sangat sibuk hari ini," katanya sementara dia menangkap dua orang Soldier berlari tak jauh dari mereka. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

 _Sikap Ichigo juga aneh kemarin, jangan-jangan memang terjadi sesuatu._

"Mereka hanya menambah pasukan di gerbang utama, bukan masalah besar," entah kenapa kata-kata Kaien terdengar mengambang saat ikut melirik ke belakang. "Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di sana? Kau belum sarapan, kan?"

"Apa? Kau kan sudah makan tiga tusuk kue dango dan seporsi yakisoba―hoi, Kaien-san! Astaga..."

Entah apa maksudnya tiba-tiba mengajak gadis itu berkeliling seperti ini. Dia memang punya kepribadian yang aneh, tapi tidak pernah Rukia sangka akan jadi seaneh ini. Gadis itu berlari menyusul Kaien yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di kedai. Tanpa mengiraukan kata-katanya, pria itu memesan dua ramen porsi besar dengan sangat bersemangat.

Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?

"Tadi itu menyenangkan," Kaien yang sedang duduk di kursi taman siang itu tertawa lebar, mengelus perutnya yang sama sekali tidak membesar meski seharian telah memakan banyak jajanan. "Kau tahu, lain kali kita harus pergi minum _junmai ginjoshu_ itu lagi, sake tanpa alkohol itu tipemu, kan?"

Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang sejak tadi diam menahan muntah karena makan terlalu banyak. Ugh, dia masih bisa merasakan bau _katsuoboshi_ dan fermentasi sake yang diminumnya tadi. Diliriknya Kaien dengan sebal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan padaku hari ini, Kaien-san. Kau harus tahu batas tampung perut seseorang―hukk―aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa karbohidrat yang masuk ke perutku."

Kaien tersenyum kecil, "Kalau kuperhatikan, kau ini kurus sekali, Rukia. Ichigo mungkin terlalu pilih-pilih, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan asupan yang baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu," gerutu Rukia.

Dia melihat ke belakang saat mendengar gemencing tombak milik para Soldier yang berlarian kesana kemari. Soul Society sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Apa yang akan datang kali ini? Mereka kelihatannya ribut sekali. Dia sempat mendengar para Kelas B mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepekatan _reishi_ yang meningkat pesat di luar tapal batas. Dia tidak berpengalaman, tapi karena selalu berada di samping Ichigo yang memiliki _reiatsu_ berjumlah besar, dia jadi belajar mengenali kekuatan seseorang.

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, dari tadi sikap Kaien aneh sekali. Apa ada alasan kenapa pria itu terlihat begitu mengawasinya hari ini? Dia tampak menghindari para Soldier dan bergumul di keramaian. Lagipula, Rukia merasa bahwa dari tadi mata pria itu tajam memperhatikan jalanan.

"Kaien-san―"

"Rukia, sebaiknya kita pergi," tiba-tiba Kaien menarik tangannya.

"A-Apa? Kenapa?"

Gadis itu melirik ke belakang, dimana ada seorang penjaga sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan dan sedang berusaha memanggil seserang. Rukia mencoba menahan langkahnya, tapi melihat punggung Kaien yang begitu tegang dia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tadi pria itu tidak seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tarikan napas terdengar samar dari bibir Kaien, "Maaf, kau harus bersembunyi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya tapi kalau tidak mereka akan―"

"Itu dia! Astaga, Shiba-dono, jangan membuat kami kerepotan begini. Dari tadi kami berkeliling mencarimu."

"...Kami sudah menemukan mereka, segera siapkan semuanya. Jangan sampai menyentuh kotak biru atau Akon-san akan mencincang kalian."

Kata-kata Kaien terpotong oleh dua orang anggota I.P.P.S yang berlari ke arah mereka. Yang satu memakai kaca mata tebal dan yang satu lagi memiliki empat tentakel yang bergelantungan, menggantikan kedua tangannya yang sibuk untuk memegangi denreishinki di telinga dan mengatur dokumen. Astaga, makhluk apa itu? Gadis itu mengkerutkan kening, menatap Kaien yang berhenti.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menunda prosesnya. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kemari?"

"Itu aku."

Seorang lagi muncul di belakang mereka. Bibirnya menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi kuning yang terlalu rata dan mata melotot, hampir ke arah yang menyeramkan. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seorang manusia tapi entah kenapa kedatangannya membawa aura yang berbeda. Orang itu mencolok sekali. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan kimono pendek yang ketat, memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Dia terlihat begitu patuh dan tak berperasaan dengan hanya menunggu tuannya sambil memasang wajah datar.

Rukia tidak mengerti melirik Kaien yang menatap orang itu tajam. Ada apa ini?

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Kaien mendesis. "Kita sudah sepakat perjanjiannya besok pagi."

"Perjanjian?" Rukia bergumam samar. Apa maksudnya ini?

 _Kalau tidak salah dia ini Profesor yang pernah disebut-sebut oleh Akon dan Ichigo. Dia yang waktu itu tidak ada di lembaga, orang yang membenci Urahara-san dan merupakan pemimpin I.P.P.S sekarang._

Mayuri mengintip lewat bahu Kaien ketika Rukia bersuara, saat ini wajahnya tampak sangat senang. Dia membuka kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, astaga, Kuchiki Rukia-san! Sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat seorang manusia kecuali pada tabung pengawet mayat yang kukoleksi beberapa tahun yang lalu," dia menggeleng kebosanan. "Kau pasti memiliki rahasia dibalik tubuh mungilmu itu. Tenang saja, aku akan mengungkapkannya untukmu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, mari ikut ke kantorku, kita bisa bicara baik-baik sambil minum teh. Ah, ada manisan dan kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan jika kau ma―"

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana," potong Kaien. "Apa kau sudah lupa, Profesor, Central 46 juga sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya besok pagi."

Mayuri menggeleng, "Shiba-dono, kau belum mendengarnya atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Prosesnya diajukan hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan bertindak, tapi tak kusangka kau lebih memilih kabur dengan Kuchiki-san daripada bicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yang dibicarakan Mayuri pasti kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi ada hubungan apa antara mereka dan Kaien? Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Perjanjian apa? Kaien-san, tolong katakan sesuatu."

Rukia bicara padanya, tapi Kaien hanya bergeming dan tak menjawab apapun. Sorot matanya berada di tempat lain, seolah sedang mengabaikannya. Melihat itu, Rukia menarik napas kesal, menatap satu-satunya orang yang akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya.

"Profesor, Anda pasti tahu apa yang terjadi di sini."

Mayuri tersenyum lebar, "Kita akan bicara di kantorku, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tidak sama sekali."

Rukia melirik Kaien yang seakan memberikan tatapan untuk tidak pergi. Tapi pria itu tahu dia tak memiliki hak untuk itu.

"Keputusan yang bagus," Mayuri berkata, tampak puas. "Shiba-dono dengan begini tugas Anda telah selesai. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak sopan tapi sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan diri Anda dan orang lain. Kami undur diri dulu. Nemu."

Wanita berkaki jejang di belakangnya membungkuk, memberikan jalan untuk Rukia.

"Lewat sini."

"Aku tahu letak gedung I.P.P.S," jawab Rukia ketus.

Sebelum jauh dia sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat tubuh tegap Kaien yang hanya bisa diam memandangnya dari kejauhan, dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia bahkan tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan apapun. Rukia menarik napas, berusaha untuk menghiraukan pria bertentakel yang menggeliat di sampingnya.

Begitu sampai di I.P.P.S, keadaan di dalam bahkan lebih buruk dari terakhir Rukia mengunjunginya. Tapi di luar dugaan, semua tenang begitu Mayuri muncul di belakang pagar, mengawasi kinerja anak buahnya yang terlalu takut untuk bersuara. Diantara yang lain, Rukia bisa melihat dua orang yang tampak mencolok, Akon dan Hiyosu yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mereka tak tampak terkejut.

"Mari kita langsung menuju ke kantorku. Nemu, siapkan yang kita butuhkan. Akan ada kejutan menantimu, Kuchiki Rukia-san."

"Baik, Mayuri-sama."

Ucapan Mayuri sama sekali tidak membuatnya tenang. Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Dia sudah berada di sarang singa, sekarang tinggal menunggu apakah dia akan dicabik-cabik atau diberi daging segar.

―Yuuka desu―

"Yamamoto-sama."

Seorang pria memanggilnya yang sedang termenung di atap terbuka istana kekaisaran Seireitei, seperti sedang menunggu hujan. Atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Langit Soul Society kelihatannya tidak sesuram ini beberapa jam yang lalu tapi awan seperti sedang membawakan kabar buruk. Bahkan angin pun dapat merasakannya, selain debu dan tanaman. Tekanan ini masih sama seperti seribu tahun yang lalu, karena setiap _dia_ datang, langit akan turut berduka.

"Ya, Sasakibe, ada yang sedang menuju kemari. Sepertinya _dia_ begitu bersemangat," matanya awas ke depan. "Sudah lama sekali, ya, Yhwach."

Informasi dari pusat telah menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Seluruh pasukan dari berbagai divisi keluar menuju masing-masing bagian, menyebar seperti wabah. Bahkan para ninja Onmitsukidou sudah menunggu dengan sangat antusias di gerbang utama dengan pemimpin mereka yang sejak tadi sangat tidak sabar.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua," gumamnya. Duduk di antara dedaunan pohon yang merupakan tempat bersembunyi paling strategis.

"Bicaramu itu sedikit kelewatan, Soifon, kita hanya akan memberi mereka sambutan hangat. Jangan terlalu kasar," seorang pria berkimono motif bunga berdiri di bawahnya dengan santai. Sebotol sake menggantung di pinggangnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lupakan, selain caping jerami tua yang tampak sudah kusam. Penampilan sehari-hari Kyouraku Shunsui.

Soifon mendengus, "Daripada mengomentari omongan seseorang, dimana si tukang sakit-sakitan itu berada? Kalian terlihat selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah, kami tak seakrab itu, kok," Kyouraku mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia pasti ditugaskan di sektor lain bersama dua ajudannya dan si kecil Hitsugaya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya ajudanku?"

"Kyouraku-sama! Mohon untuk tidak pergi seenaknya begitu. Anda bisa menyusahkan yang lainnya! Dan berapa kali harus kubilang untuk tidak membawa botol sake?"

"Nanao-chan! Akhirnya kau datang. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku―aww! A-Aww, sakit, sakit, Nanao-chan!"

"Tolong dengarkan saat seseorang sedang bicara."

Wanita berkaca mata yang baru datang itu tiba-tiba saja menarik telinganya dengan wajah menakutkan. Soifon mengernyitkan kening. Tak ada yang benar di sini.

Sementara itu, di barak Kelas A, Ikkaku dan Shuuhei datang mengunjungi ruangan yang pintunya sejak tadi tertutup rapat. Bahkan angin tak dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Di antara tempat lainnya, ruangan itu adalah tempat yang tampak paling tenang. Sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi.

"Oi, Ichigo, sampai kapan kau akan terus di dalam?"

Ikkaku yang pertama mengetuk. Terakhir kali pria itu pergi sambil membanting pintu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi sekarang situasi darurat dan mereka membutuhkannya untuk membantu.

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak membukanya?"

Seakan baru sadar, Shuuhei dengan ekspresi panik langsung menggeser pintu shoji yang ternyata sama sekali tidak dikunci. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada orang di dalam.

"Sial!"

"Hisagi, kemana perginya si bodoh itu?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sekarang. Apakah dia sedang ke I.P.P.S, atau menemui Shiba Kaien," Shuuhei meremas rambutnya. "Ikkaku, kita berpencar."

"Baiklah."

Tekanan _reiatsu_ yang biasanya berkobar-kobar dan melimpah itu sekarang benar-benar sama sekali tidak terasa. Sulit dipercaya. Tapi apapun itu, hal ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya, karena dia selalu menunjukkan dirinya dengan terang-terangan bahkan di tengah perang. Sama sekali tak mengenal rasa takut. Kalau begitu, bisa dibilang saat ini dia sedang ketakutan?

Kurosaki Ichigo... sedang ketakutan?

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kaien."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Satu chapter selesai! No comment again, i wish i could make it. Kaien ada hubungannya sama operasi pemasangan bom bunuh diri di tubuh Rukia?! Kenapa? Sepertinya bakal ada yang marah-marah di chapter depan. Yuuka nggak akan komentar banyak kali ini, selain karena sudah malam *ups, pagi maksudnya, Yuuka nggak tau lagi harus bilang apa hahahaha. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241** **:** holaaaaa makasih karena sudah mereview *-* hoho, sepertinya pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga kamu suka yaaa

 **Isshin** **:** wow, wow mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Yuuka selalu telat update TAT terima kasih review dan semangatnya yaa ini sudah update, silakan dibaca ^^

 **Guest** **:** waaa sekali lagi Yuuka mohon maaf, memang kelamaan sih, harus berusaha untuk nggak WB! Perjuangan masih panjang! Btw makasih reviewnya yaa ini sudah update ^^


	11. Kebencian

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'Human is weak, and the bitter hatred can't do lies.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Baru saja alarm darurat berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, kini para Soldier yang dikirim oleh Seireitei telah memenuhi seluruh Soul Society. Keempat gerbang utama dan pos komando sibuk bertukar informasi. Tapi dari sensor yang diselidiki lembaga I.P.P.S, kepadatan _reishi_ yang berpindah-pindah masih dalam tahap stabil. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya keluar dari tapal batas setelah sekian lama tak menyentuh dunia luar?

"Pasti mereka sangat senang," komentar Kiyone, dia melirik rekannya yang langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya.

"Astaga, kau selalu melempar hal seperti ini padaku tapi bersikap manis jika menyangkut Ukitake-san, dasar wanita!" gerutu Sentarou.

"Itu memang tugas seorang pria, kan? Dan tentu saja aku peduli pada Ukitake-san lebih dari pada dirimu, karena aku ini adalah ajudan kesayangannya!"

Sentarou berdecak, "Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa berpikir seperti itu, tahu! Pokoknya ini terakhir kali kau bisa menyuruhku." Dia turun ke bawah dan berteriak pada para Soldier yang sedang berjaga.

"Hoi, kalian semua! Cepat tutup gerbangnya!"

"Baik!"

"Kau juga bantulah mereka, dasar bodoh!"

"Kiyone, kau berisik!"

Ukitake Juushirou, seorang Paladin berambut putih sepinggang itu tersenyum memperhatikan dua ajudannya yang sangat bersemangat. Dia terbatuk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Rasanya efek karena tidak minum obat tadi pagi sudah terasa."

"Yah, kau punya dua ajudan untuk apa? Lagipula kau ini bukan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo?"

"Memangnya ada lagi yang punya dua ajudan selain kau dan dia?"

Pria itu menoleh ke samping, tempat Hitsugaya Toshirou sedang melipat tangan tanpa minat. Karena sama-sama berambut putih, Ukitake selalu menganggap kalau mereka adalah rekan yang akrab. Bukannya itu hanya kebetulan memiliki nama yang belakangnya terdapat kata 'shiro'? Kelihatannya, yang menganggap itu takdir adalah orang yang berlebihan.

"Apa?" ketus Toushirou saat pria itu terus menatapnya.

Dilihat dari usianya, tentu Ukitake berada di generasi yang berbeda. Seorang Paladin Kelas S seperti Kyouraku dan sama-sama merupakan murid Genryuusai. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, saat tidak bertarung, sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan―setidaknya bagi seseorang.

Ukitake mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya dan dengan senyum manis memberikannya pada Toshirou.

"Mau permen?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

Sementara keadaan sepertinya mulai terkendali, di dalam kantor suram yang merupakan tempat percobaan-percobaan kepala lembaga I.P.P.S, ketegangan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Diantara tabung-tabung kaca dan puluhan kabel yang berserakan, Rukia bisa melihat sebuah organ dalam yang dia yakin adalah milik manusia terombang-ambing di dalam cairan berwarna kuning. Ugh, sudah pasti Kurotsuchi Mayuri tidak membual tentang hobinya.

"Ah, maaf, kuenya akan segera diantar. Kau tenang saja, ya."

Seperti biasa, kepribadiannya memang aneh. Rukia duduk di kursi dengan tidak nyaman. Keningnya mengkerut memperhatikan Mayuri sedang... bermain musik? Ah, yang benar saja. Itu keyboard yang bentuknya hanya mirip dengan piano, terhubung ke monitor versi tahun 1970 yang bercabang-cabang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih aneh lagi melihatnya bermain dengan laptop atau tablet di gua suram ini.

"Silakan kuenya."

Tiba-tiba saja Nemu sudah muncul di samping Rukia, membawakan nampan berisi kue kering dan satu set peralatan minum teh. Sebelah alis Rukia berkedut. Apa mereka serius?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kue. Dan lagi, mau sampai kapan Anda akan mengulur waktu begini, Profesor?" ujarnya kesal.

"Oh, santai saja, Kuchiki-san. Saat ini aku harus mempersiapkan semua peralatan dan data dengan benar atau kedatanganmu kemari hanya akan sia-sia. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan?"

Rukia mendengus, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Apa sebenarnya yang orang gila itu rencanakan? Yah, sebenarnya bukan cuma dia. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaien tadi bicara mengenai Central 46. Pengaruh Central 46 sama besarnya dengan penasehat yang ikut andil dalam keputusan pemimpin kekaisaran Seireitei, mereka bahkan memiliki wewenang tertentu di luar itu. Terdiri dari empat puluh orang bijak dan enam hakim yang bertanggung jawab sebagai lembaga peradilan dan pembuat hukum di Soul Society. Tentu saja tak ada yang salah jika klan Shiba yang memiliki pengaruh besar sampai ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka, tapi ada apa dengan I.P.P.S?

Apa gadis itu salah jika berpikir bahwa Soul Society sedang membuat sebuah permainan dimana dia menjadi bidaknya? Karena hanya dia yang tak tahu permainan apa itu, dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kantor Kurotsuchi Mayuri tanpa penjelasan apapun. Rukia menggigit bibir dalamnya.

 _Lalu, apakah kebaikan Kaien beberapa hari yang lalu juga hanyalah kebohongan?_

"Akon, kau datang tepat waktu."

Pria bertanduk itu masuk membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang pernah disebut-sebut oleh pria bertentakel yang menjemputnya waktu itu. Saat Rukia sedang bertanya-tanya apa isinya, dia bertatapan dengan Akon.

"Silakan nikmati waktumu."

 _Apa? Sapaan macam apa itu? Menurutmu aku senang di sini?_

"Akon, kau bantu aku. Nah, semua sudah siap sekarang," Mayuri mengambil duduk di depan Rukia yang hanya terdiam. "Perlu kuingatkan, mulai saat ini keselamatan dunia akan bergantung pada keputusan yang kau buat, Kuchiki-san. Apakah kau akan menerimanya atau tidak itu tergantung padamu. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa."

Saat pantulan cahaya remang di sudut ruangan memperlihatkan senyuman lebar Mayuri, Rukia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan 'apa yang sedang terjadi?'"

―Yuuka desu―

"Kaien-sama, di luar situasi sedang kacau. Anda dimohon tidak keluar untuk sementara waktu hingga bisa dipastikan keadaan kembali aman."

Kaien memandang datar ketiga pelayannya yang membungkuk hormat tanpa mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pintu mengerat.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhati-hati."

Dia tersenyum sebelum menggeser pintu dan masuk ke ruangannya yang gelap. Di dalam sini, semua menjamin keselamatannya, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena penjaga berada di luar selama 24 jam. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang? Ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang dikorbankan. Hidupnya mungkin tak pernah mengenal rasa aman karena terus dikejar oleh bayang-bayang kematian.

" _Memang tidak mudah untuk mengubah pandangan orang lain, tapi terus berusaha adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah menetapkan keputusanku."_

Apa dia akan membiarkannya begitu saja?

Mata Kaien menyipit. Terlambat. Untuk sekarang, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Itukah yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kaien?"

Pria itu terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku saat menemukan mata pedang berwarna hitam terjulur dingin di depan lehernya. Menunggu, sementara lilin yang berjajar rapi di atas meja menunjukkan bayangan seseorang dengan jelas, berdiri diam di belakangnya tanpa gerakan. Kaien tak perlu menebak siapa yang memiliki pedang itu dan suara yang selalu bernada datar tak berperasaan saat bicara padanya. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang selalu melakukan itu.

"Aku selalu berharap menjadi orang yang akan membunuhmu. Baik dulu maupun sekarang."

Kaien terdiam mendengar suara dingin itu, tersenyum miris. Ah, sejak kapan dia ada di situ? Dia bahkan tidak merasakan _reiatsu_ nya. Jadi jika orang itu mau, dia bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Ya, kau pantas melakukannya."

"Apa kau tidak akan membela diri, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan?"

"Kau mengharapkan itu?"

Orang itu menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai, dengan kasar mencengkeram baju Kaien agar pria itu bisa melihatnya. Mata yang penuh kemarahan itu berkilat tajam. Kebenciannya terlihat jelas di kedua hazelnya yang terang. Sekarang ini, dia―Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar marah.

Dia menarik napas, tak bisa tenang. Saat wajah Kaien hanya berupa tatapan datar tanpa dosa. Entah siapa yang tahu pedang itu nantinya berakhir dengan noda darah atau tidak.

"Brengsek kau, Kaien," desisnya.

"Ya."

Rahang Ichigo mulai menonjol, darah naik ke kepalanya yang sudah panas, hampir meledak. Mencoba untuk tenang adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Mengenal Rukia membuatmu ingin berubah, kan?" katanya. "Aku mempercayakan dia padamu. Aku bahkan mencoba melakukannya."

Kaien hanya bisa diam. Sementara napas Ichigo semakin tak teratur, merasa dikhianati dan dikecewakan. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya dia merasa begitu ingin membunuh pria itu. Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang menyimpan dendam terlalu lama? Rasanya hal itu sudah tidak penting. Sekarang ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya Rukia, Rukia dan Rukia... tak ada yang lain. Jadi saat dunia ikut mengambilnya, sejak saat itu mungkin dia sudah gila.

"Katakan sesuatu."

"Kau boleh memukulku."

BUAGHH!

Tubuh Kaien terjatuh ke lantai dan terbatuk. Bibirnya sobek, darah mengalir ke dagunya dan menetes di lantai kayu. Tapi dia sudah mempersiapkannya. Dia tak akan membalas, karena dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Belum sempat Kaien menghapus darahnya, Ichigo menariknya dan kembali melayangkan tinju ke pipi yang lain. Bibirnya perih, tapi Ichigo tak memberikan jeda dan langsung memojokkannya ke dinding. Dia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Berada di bawah tekanan mata bengis dan tajam seakan memberitahukan pria itu bahwa Ichigo sedang serius. Dia serius terhadap Kuchiki Rukia. Tak ada orang yang tak bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Kau bersamanya setiap waktu, menurutmu aku tidak tahu? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kenapa dia melakukan itu...? Kutanya padamu, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"..."

Cengkeraman Ichigo mengerat, "Karena dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Mendengar itu, mata Kaien melebar. Mulutnya terbuka, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa sadar kepalan tangannya melemah dan menyisakan darah yang tak sedikit di sana. Seberapa sakit dia mendengar hal itu?

"Kau bekerja sama dengan Central 46 untuk membawanya ke I.P.P.S, dari awal kau hanya ingin melihat reaksiku saja, kan? Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tahu... nyatanya, aku memang sudah tahu―semuanya," kata Ichigo. "Aku membiarkanmu untuk melihat apakah kau akan berubah pikiran. Tapi kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja dan sekarang, kau menyerah. Kau menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku memberimu kesempatan, tapi pada akhirnya kau masih Shiba Kaien yang pengecut seperti dulu,"

Dia melepaskan Kaien yang tak merespon. Pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Hari-hari yang dilewatinya bersama gadis itu, bagaimana dia bicara dan tertawa. Kaien tidak bohong saat berkata bahwa dia menikmati waktunya, hanya saja... kenapa saat itu dia menerima misi ini?

 _Karena kau ingin Ichigo menderita._

Kaien tersentak saat bawah sadarnya berbicara. Hati tak pernah berbohong, jadi... apakah itu hal yang dia inginkan?

 _Seperti yang kau katakan pada gadis itu. Kau iri padanya. Kau iri karena Ichigo selalu melampaui dirimu._

Lucu sekali. Kenapa dia harus merasa iri?

Kaien memukul tembok, tapi Ichigo mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ikatan yang ada di antara mereka sudah rusak sejak dulu. Sejak klan Shiba memutuskan jalan yang harus mereka tempuh masing-masing. Kaien dituntut oleh aturan, dan Ichigo dikelilingi kebebasan. Sejak awal, semuanya sudah tidak adil baginya. Kenapa dia harus jadi klan terkuat? Kenapa dia berada di perpustakaan dan Ichigo bermain di atas langit?

Kenapa dia seorang Shiba dan Ichigo seorang Kurosaki?

"Aku akan menyimpan pedang ini untukmu nanti," Ichigo berkata, memandang Kaien di bawah.

Kepalan tangan Kaien menguat. Ichigo yang melihat itu mulai berbalik dan mencabut pedangnya. Dia belum memaafkan pria itu, tidak akan, tapi saat ini bicara saja sudah tidak berguna. Ichigo melirik Kaien sekali lagi, sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di ruangan itu dengan luka yang dia berikan. Tapi baru saja dia mencapai pintu, sebuah goncangan hebat terjadi. Ichigo tersentak.

 _Jangan-jangan itu mereka?!_

Tepat di arah gerbang selatan berada, asap yang tebal berwarna putih membumbung tinggi ke langit. Itu ledakan yang besar. Dari sini, Ichigo bisa merasakan kepekatan _reishi_ yang berada di atas normal. Secepat ini, para Sternritter itu benar-benar bersemangat. Dia harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Saat memikirkan hal itu, para pelayan berlari ke ruangan Kaien untuk melihat keadaannya. Sementara penjagaan di kediaman Shiba mulai diperketat, Ichigo memutuskan untuk pergi ber _shunpo_ ke sebuah atap bangunan yang tinggi.

Sebenarnya, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, tapi meski bibirnya terus mengumpat keadaan tak bisa diubah begitu saja. Ichigo berdecak, menyapu pandangan jauh ke depan. Tunggu, dia melihat sesuatu. Sesaat setelah asap sedikit memudar, langit menampakkan sebuah lubang yang sangat familiar. Sial, Garganta!

"Kurosaki-sama!" seorang Shinigami yang sedang berlari berhenti dan memanggilnya dari bawah. Ichigo menoleh.

"Para Sternritter itu membawa Summoner agar bisa masuk lewat Garganta. Panggil yang lainnya dan tunggu di luar! Mereka mungkin akan memanggil Hollow ke kota."

"Baik!"

Tch, sial! Semoga saja Shuuhei dan Ikkaku tidak mencarinya sekarang, karena dia akan melakukan hal gila. Persetan dengan peraturan. Dia akan menculik Rukia sekarang.

"Tunggu aku, Rukia."

―Yuuka desu―

Langit dan awan benar-benar berduka. Gravitasi berubah menjadi lebih berat beberapa menit sebelum ledakan besar terjadi. Data yang masuk ke badan I.P.P.S menunjukkan jalur luar dimensi yang menjadi perantara Dunia Manusia dengan Soul Society. Terbukti dengan lubang tak rata yang muncul di atas langit siang itu. Garganta. Sebuah dimensi antar ruang yang bisa dipanggil dimana saja. Tentu saja itu merepotkan, tapi mulai sekarang tak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu. Karena semuanya akan belajar arti kata merepotkan yang sesungguhnya.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam keluar di sela-sela asap, tersenyum penuh kesenangan. Dia bisa menghirup aroma masa lalu yang tak asing dari udara di sana. Seireitei, ibukota Soul Society. Lama tak jumpa.

"Sebaiknya kita tak usah buru-buru. Ada banyak orang yang perlu kusapa, tapi bagaimana jika kita mulai dari orang-orang ini?"

Pemimpin ras Sternritter yang sedang dalam _mood_ bagus tersenyum begitu melihat para Soldier bergumul di dekat gerbang. Shinigami, mereka sudah pasti bersiap demi hal yang sia-sia. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang.

"Hancurkan yang menghalangi," perintah Jugram pada anak buah mereka yang langsung menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara. "Yang Mulia, apa Anda akan langsung menjemputnya?"

"Jugram anakku, ambillah waktumu untuk bersenang-senang. Cuaca sedang cerah sekarang dan ini membuatku tidak sabar untuk menyapa kawan lamaku."

Pria berambut pirang di belakangnya membungkuk, "Aku akan terus berada di samping Anda, Yang Mulia."

Seakan puas mendengar jawaban itu, mereka berjalan dengan santai di udara, menuju bangunan paling tinggi yang berada di tengah-tengah ibukota. Istana Seireitei―tempat dimana Genryuusai sedang menunggunya.

"Kau lihat yang barusan itu? Dia memerintah kita seakan-akan kita adalah anak buahnya. Aku benar-benar membenci sikapnya tadi. Dan sekarang dia bahkan pergi bersama Yang Mulia meninggalkan kita di sini mati kebosanan. Memuakkan sekali, orang itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

Duduk di sebuah atap di tengah-tengah para Hollow yang sedang mengamuk, Bambietta melipat tangan dan menggerutu berlebihan. Hanya dia yang tak punya niat untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Membabi buta di tengah-tengah kota begitu, apa untungnya?

"Oh, Bambietta, tak ada kata 'kita' di sini. Jadi kurasa yang sedang mati kebosanan adalah dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari seseorang yang kuat? Di belakang gerbang pasti ada banyak sekali."

Bambietta melirik gadis berambut panjang yang tak bisa diam di depannya, melompat kesana kemari hingga membuatnya kesal.

"Tak ada yang bicara padamu, Gisselle!"

" _Oops_ , _mood_ mu buruk sekali, aku jadi ketakutan," gadis itu―Gisselle Gewelle―tertawa. "Hmm, lupakan saja, saat kau jadi mayat aku akan membuatmu jadi lebih sering tersenyum."

" _Heh_ , lihat dengan siapa kau bicara," Bambietta menoleh. "Meninas, berhenti mengurusi Hollow-Hollow itu. Kau memiliki keuntungan karena pernah melawan Shinigami di Dunia Manusia sebelumnya. Harusnya kau bertarung di garis depan."

Wanita bertubuh sintal itu menoleh dengan ekspresi polos, rambut pirang bergelombangnya agak berantakan karena tertiup angin. Meninas McAllon, Summoner peringkat atas yang tidak pernah berkata bohong seumur hidupnya.

"Umm... apakah harus? Aku lebih ingin berada di samping Bambietta, sih."

"Eh? Kau pernah bertarung di Dunia Manusia? Siapa Shinigami itu? Apa dia kuat?"

"Gisselle, kubilang tutup mulutmu!"

"Well, kalau tidak salah namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dia benar-benar kuat. Jika waktu itu Candice tidak menghalanginya, mungkin yang mati waktu itu bukan dia tapi aku," jawab Meninas.

Senyum Gisselle melebar, "Benarkah? Meski kau setingkat dengan Kelas S? Si Kurosaki Ichigo itu pastinya bukan orang sembarangan, ya?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu..."

"Benar-benar omong kosong," Bambietta menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tentu saja itu salah Candice yang terlalu ceroboh. Bukan berarti aku berpikir kalau Jugram salah telah mengangkatnya menjadi seorang A, tapi sifat aslinya yang hiper itu sendirilah yang membuatnya jadi terbunuh malam itu."

"Hoho... kelihatannya kau sangat mengerti dirinya, Bambietta. Waktu itu kau khawatir, kan, karena itu kau meminta Jugram untuk mengirimmu ke Karakura. Sudah kuduga kau ini _tsun_ yang terjebak dalam karakter _yandere_."

Bambietta menatap tajam gadis yang sedang tertawa itu. Sejak dulu, mereka memang tidak pernah akrab.

"Rasanya aku ingin menyobek mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu. Apa kau masih bisa tertawa setelah aku melakukannya, Gisselle?"

"Yah, lakukan saja. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mati," gadis itu tersenyum licik, membuat Bambietta mengeratkan gigi karena terlampau kesal.

"Apa kau menantangku? Mau bermain? Yang paling banyak membunuh boleh melakukan apapun yang dia suka pada yang kalah, setuju?"

Gisselle menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum puas, "Hoho... menarik sekali. Kuterima dengan senang hati."

"U-Umm... teman-teman...?"

Di sela-sela rengekan Meninas, justru kekuatan Sternritter semakin tampak lebih unggul. Saat ini, gerbang selatan telah hancur dan beberapa yang lain mulai mengobrak-abrik di dalamnya. Yhwach sedang menuju ke istana, tenang dan percaya diri. Apakah arogansi dan kesombongan yang tersembunyi di balik kata 'perdamaian' itu akan benar-benar menyelamatkannya? Tapi selain tapak kaki yang terus membawa penderitaan, di depan ada seseorang yang bisa menghalau nyanyian kegelapan itu darinya. Seseorang yang sama kuatnya dan tak ada lagi yang dapat menandinginya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Genryuusai, sulit sekali rasanya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam Soul Society yang sudah berubah drastis ini," Yhwach berkata penuh keangkuhan. "Terima kasih karena telah menyambutku, ini kehormatan yang besar."

Genryuusai yang menopang tubuh di tongkatnya membuka mata, "Apa kau perlu basa-basi sekarang, karena menganggap kau sudah menang?"

"Apakah salah jika aku berpikir begitu? Bukankah kau yang mengundangku kemari, dengan membawa gadis Kuchiki itu dari Dunia Manusia? Kau membawa akhir ke Soul Society dan seluruh dunia."

"Kaulah sumber kehancuran itu, Yhwach. Kau dan sihir hitammu yang terkutuk itu telah menodai perjanjian seribu tahun yang telah disepakati bersama."

Yhwach tersenyum, "Tujuanku sudah jelas, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku sekarang. Saat pemilik darah Elementalist berada di tanganku, berakhirlah sudah!"

Dengan nada penuh kemenangan, Yhwach mengangkat kedua tangannya senang. Matanya berkilat bengis, lebih kejam dari siapapun. Hanya dia kebencian yang sesungguhnya, yang tenggelam dalam dendam dan terus mengejar kegelapan. Bibirnya yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum itu kini menampakkan seringai.

"Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita bertegur sapa dulu. Kelihatannya, kau masih bugar di dalam tubuh kakek tua yang memegang tongkat."

Genryuusai bersiap, mengangkat punggungnya yang senantiasa membungkuk dalam waktu lama. Saat dadanya dibusungkan, saat itulah darahnya mulai membakar di setiap hembusan napas. Di balik _haori_ putih berlambang Komandan itu, otot-ototnya meregang, menyambut pedang yang lama tak menggores angin, namun masih cukup tajam untuk mengoyak nadi dan tulang. Genryuusai menatap tajam Yhwach yang menyeringai.

"Tunjukkan padaku kekalahanmu yang dulu."

Sasakibe menjauh dari arena, mengawasi Jugram yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat pertarungan kedua legenda perang seribu tahun telah dimulai, Rukia baru saja keluar dari rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang berasal dari perutnya. Obat bius pemberian Akon hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit, dan dia terus disuntik untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Rukia tidak bisa berteriak lagi setelah apa yang terjadi, matanya berkunang-kunang dan berat. Tapi di ruangan yang suram itu, proses pemasangan bom telah selesai.

"Kulitmu akan segera menutup jahitannya, tak perlu khawatir, ini benang jahit khusus yang kupersiapkan jadi dia tidak akan meninggalkan bekas," ucap Mayuri, sarung tangannya penuh oleh darah. Dia memperhatikan Rukia yang sekarat.

"Masih sakit, ya? Perlu kusuntikkan bius lagi?"

"Tidak usah, Akon. Dia akan segera tertidur setelah ini. Kita harus terus mengecek keadaannya lewat monitor jarak jauh. Nemu, ambilkan air dan kain."

"Segera, Mayuri-sama."

Begitu Mayuri berbalik untuk memberesi gunting-gunting bedah di belakangnya, bibir Rukia menggumamkan kata-kata samar. Akon masih sibuk di depan layar, jadi hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Ucapan gadis itu membuatnya terkejut.

"...Percaya... Ichigo..."

Sekali lagi Mayuri terbengong kaget.

"Aku percaya... padamu... Ichigo."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yosh, satu chapter selesai! Mulai chapter ini ke depan akan muncul adegan pertarungan. Sternritter sudah datang! Dan proses pemasangan bom bunuh diri Rukia sudah selesai! Yuuka sengaja nggak langsung nyeritain prosesnya sih, tau-tau udah selesai hehe. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya akan ada banyak flashback. Baik dari Rukia maupun masa lalu Ichigo dengan Kaien. Wow, bener kan Ichigo ngamuk? *ketawa devil. Di sini Kaien bener-bener menyesal karena perbuatannya yang membiarkan Rukia pergi ke I.P.P.S. Oh ya, kemarin reviewnya agak bermasalah, ya? Yuuka nggak bisa lihat review di Ffn, tapi keluar di email. Ada juga review yang dobel bahkan sampe tiga kali. Tapi syukurlah kayaknya sekarang udah diperbaiki. Semoga Yuuka nggak WB, semoga Yuuka nggak WB... *komat kamit. Susah sih bawaannya kalau udah sampe adegan pertarungan, Yuuka juga harus hati-hati karena banyak banget tokoh yang muncul. Semoga pembaca sekalian menikmatinya yaaa. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241** **:** terima kasih reviewnyaa ^^ yupp Rukia bener-bener dipasangin bom bunuh diri, dan prosesnya sakiiitttt bangett *tega kau author! Haha sudah update kok, semoga kamu suka yaa

 **Black shadow :** halooo makasih reviewnya yaa *-* waahh seneng deh kalo kamu suka ^^ haha mungkin itu udah takdirnya Kaien? Dia kan paling cocok jadi orang ketiga hahahahaha wah, kalo update cepet kayaknya belum bisa dehh maaf yaa ini aja sering nelat kok *ditabok. Ini sudah update, silakan dibacaa

 **Ina** **:** Ina-saannnn holaaaaa makasih reviewnya yaaa :3 nah, ini yang Yuuka maksud sama kotak review yang error. Haha Ina-san jadi ngirim review yang sama tiga kali ya, tapi walaupun gitu makasih banyak lhooo wkwkwk iya nih, bagian yang banyak tokohnya suka Yuuka sambung-sambungin karena biasanya ada di waktu yang sama. Hehe syukurlah... kirain garing hahaha. Ini sudah lanjut ^^

 **BLEACHvers** **:** makasih reviewnyaa ^^ waahh lagi kumpul yaa? Rame nih *di balik senyum menyembunyikan air mata karena baca kata 'doi'. Akui saja Yuuka kamu kan masih s*ngle *ups. Hahaha lupakan curcol barusan, sudah update nihh wah iya, ada typo. Yuuka juga baru sadar hehe maklumlah otak udah mentok diperes jadi cuma cek ala kadarnya. Btw terima kasih semangatnya yaa


	12. Sang Kawan Lama

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'_ _The reason behind that power is... memory'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Ada apa? Kau tampaknya tak mau maju duluan."

Di tengah atap istana Seireitei yang luas, Genryuusai melempar haorinya ke samping, menunggu Yhwach yang sedang bicara padanya dengan nada santai. Pemimpin ras Sternritter itu bisa melihat bekas luka melintang yang ada di dada Genryuusai, luka yang dia berikan di pertarungan terakhir mereka.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya, luka itu. Ini membuatku bernostalgia," dia tersenyum.

Jugram menatap Genryuusai yang bergeming dengan datar, tatapannya lalu berpindah ke pria di belakangnya. Wakil Komandan pasukan militer Seireitei, Choujirou Sasakibe yang dari tadi mengawasinya. Teliti sekali, dia pasti tak akan ragu saat Jugram berbuat sesuatu. Dulu, mereka pernah bertemu. Tapi waktu itu mereka sama-sama masih muda, saat perang terjadi dan kedua pemimpin ras bertarung, Sasakibe hampir saja mati.

Sejak dulu, Jugram tidak pernah berubah. Kejam―dan jenius.

Penghalang sihir Yhwach aktif seketika saat api berwarna kemerahan dari Ryuujin Jakka menjilat ke arahnya. Sekali lagi Jugram melihat pemandangan itu, dimana serangan yang hampir sama dengan seribu api burung Phoenix menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Atap Seireitei terbakar, membuat arena melingkar yang mengurung kedua pemimpin ras seakan tak mengijinkan seorangpun untuk menginterupsi. Itu karena Yhwach yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Sama sekali tak berubah, kawan lamaku. Tak suka basa-basi."

"Itu karena dari dulu kau selalu banyak bicara," jawab Genryuusai. "Tapi biar kuluruskan sesuatu. Apapun sihir hitam yang kau ciptakan tak akan mempan pada Ryuujin Jakka, karena tak seperti dulu, aku sudah bertambah kuat."

Yhwach menilai, dari sini apinya seperti mengikis pertahanan _reishi_ miliknya. Itu berarti kekuatannya meningkat atau karena dia sudah menguasai teknik baru. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bertambah kuat," katanya. "Sudah seribu tahun, mana mungkin aku tak sempat menganalisa kemampuan zanpakuto-mu dan membuat sesuatu yang berlawanan?"

Mata Genryuusai menyipit saat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Yhwach, menyebabkan partikel _reishi_ memadat dan membuat udara semakin sulit untuk bernapas. Sasakibe terbelalak, merasakan hal aneh yang menguar di sana. Kegelapan itu meracuni udara dan mengubah api dari Ryuujin Jakka menjadi berwarna kehitaman.

" _Bakudou #39 : Enkosen!_ "

Sasakibe melompat mundur setelah membuat _kekkai_ di depan Genryuusai. Sebuah perisai bundar menepis kegelapan yang merayap ke arahnya, juga melindunginya dari api hitam yang sudah terkontaminasi. Arena itu seperti menjadi milik Yhwach.

 _Bisa gawat kalau menyentuh api itu sekarang, karena tubuh Yamamoto-sama hanya kebal terhadap api miliknya sendiri. Apalagi udara di dalam arena itu sudah dalam tahap meracuni tubuh._

Sasakibe menegakkan tubuhnya, mengatur intensitas _kekkai_ supaya bisa bertahan selama mungkin.

"Wakilmu itu cukup mengesankan. Dia punya intuisi yang kuat," puji Yhwach.

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia adalah pengguna Kidou terbaik yang ada di seluruh pasukan militer Seireitei."

Mendengar jawaban Genryuusai, senyuman Yhwach semakin melebar. "Menarik. Tapi kita lihat dulu, jika tak kehabisan waktu, mungkin daya tahannya akan berkurang."

Mata tajam Genryuusai sempat menangkap sebuah serangan mendadak dari samping. Dia ber _shunpo_ , menapaki udara dan mendapati Yhwach telah menunggunya di atas. Genryuusai memutar badan ke belakang agar _kekkai_ dapat menahan kegelapan yang mengikutinya dari bawah, lengannya dengan cepat menebas ke belakang.

"Belum, kawanku."

Yhwach menggeser tubuhnya dari tebasan itu, melompat ke samping dan melempar lima pilar runcing dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi Genryuusai yang dapat membacanya hanya perlu menghindar, satu di antaranya ditangkap oleh tangannya. Saat empat buah yang lain terlempar jauh dan menyentuh tanah, mereka bisa mendengar suara ledakan yang besar.

"Ini, kukembalikan padamu."

Genryuusai mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum melempar pilar itu tak kalah cepatnya dengan sihir milik Yhwach. Tepat ke kepalanya, tapi dia tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena hanya dengan memiringkan lehernya sedikit, pilar itu meleset dan meledak dengan keras di belakang.

Sereitei bergetar, nyaris menghancurkan gerbang yang lain beserta orang-orang di dalamnya, tapi Genryuusai tahu tak ada yang terluka. Selain harga diri dan luapan emosi Shinigami jika mereka kalah dalam peperangan ini. Ya, ini adalah perang, karena itu Genryuusai tak main-main.

"Menjauhlah, Sasakibe," ujarnya saat Yhwach memilih untuk diam di tempat. "Badai akan segera datang."

 _Badai? Jangan-jangan..._

Sasakibe bershunpo agak jauh, mendapati gemuruh _reiatsu_ di sekitar tempat itu menjadi tak karuan. Lagi-lagi Seireitei kembali berguncang. Kecepatan angin berubah dengan drastis dan membumbung tinggi ke langit, tapi baik Genryuusai maupun Yhwach sama-sama tak ada yang bergerak. Api hitam yang menjadi arena pertarungan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu pun ikut naik bersama angin, kobarannya semakin besar. Yhwach menyipitkan mata.

"Saat kubilang sihir hitammu tidak akan mempan, yang kumaksud adalah ini."

Genryuusai mengambil kuda-kuda, baik di pelipis maupun kaki dan tangannya, urat-urat mulai menonjol keluar.

"GRRYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sungguh tekanan spiritual yang begitu besar! Api dari Ryuujin Jakka mulai membentuk badai spiral dengan dahsyat. Kobarannya membungkus api hitam yang berada di antaranya, membuat racunnya ikut terbakar dan hangus seperti terlahap genangan lava panas.

Genryuusai sedang membakar apinya sendiri.

Melihat itu, Sasakibe terkejut. Segala yang tampak dari luar hanyalah badai api yang ganas menyala-nyala, dia hampir tak bisa melihat apapun di dalamnya. Tapi saat Genryuusai sudah memulai, tak akan ada lagi jalan untuk kembali. Begitu dia kembali terkurung di dalam sangkar api Ryuujin Jakka, ekspresi Yhwach mengeras.

"Sepertinya kau mulai bersemangat, kawanku."

―Yuuka desu―

"Apa itu?!"

Soifon yang berada di gerbang selatan bersama pasukan Onmitsukido-nya berhenti mendadak di atas atap saat merasakan tanah bergetar. Para Sorcerer yang berjumlah ratusan mulai bergerombol masuk ke dalam, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Karena ada tekanan _reiatsu_ yang sedang meledak-ledak di suatu tempat, dan rasanya tidak asing.

"Kapten, ada apa?" salah satu bawahannya mengikut di belakang dan bertanya.

Menyadari koordinasi yang sudah terencana bisa saja berantakan, Soifon menyingkirkan pikiran itu sejenak dan memberikan perintah.

"Jangan biarkan mereka bergerak lebih jauh lagi dari sini! Tetap jalankan rencana yang sebelumnya. Kita harus meminimalisir serangan dan memperbanyak pertahanan."

"Baik!"

Setelah bawahannya pergi, Soifon berbalik. Mencari-cari punggung bermotif bunga yang sangat mencolok di keramaian. Saat menemukannya, tubuh itu ternyata sudah kaku dan sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Komandan... ternyata serius, ya?" ujarnya. Pria bercaping itu melihat badai api merah yang menjalar ke langit. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Kyouraku!"

"Ya, aku tahu," dia menjawab panggilan Soifon. Membenahi capingnya yang sedikit miring dan menyeringai. "Kita juga jangan main-main di sini."

Di sektor lain pun, tepatnya di gerbang timur, baik Toushirou maupun Ukitake sama-sama terbelalak di udara. Tak ada yang tak bisa melihat pertarungan dahsyat yang sedang terjadi di atas istana kekaisaran. Di sana, pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

"Komandan..."

"Situasinya sedang kritis sekali. Tapi apa cuma perasaanku atau dari tadi aku memang tidak melihat Ichigo?"

Toushirou mulai khawatir, kepalanya menoleh saat Ukitake bicara. "Ya, aku juga tidak melihatnya. Ini bisa gawat."

Jika mengingat kekeraskepalaan pria yang satu itu, rasanya apapun bisa jadi mungkin. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan rencana gagal hanya karena kecerobohannya berpikir bahwa membawa kabur Rukia adalah pilihan terbaik. Yang pasti ada yang harus mencarinya, dan ada yang harus menghentikannya.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Eh? Mencari Ichigo?" Ukitake menoleh saat Toushirou sedang menghela napas.

"Kalau tidak ada yang bergerak bisa saja dia nekat pergi ke I.P.P.S dan mengacaukan semuanya," gerutunya. "Dia itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Ukitake menaikkan alis, berpikir bahwa Toushirou hanya terlalu baik. Paladin Kelas S itu mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum.

"Pergilah, serahkan yang di sini padaku."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Toushirou pergi, Ukitake kembali bergabung dengan dua ajudannya yang sedang kewalahan juga beberapa Shinigami yang ikut membantu. Hollow di luar gerbang sudah menghilang entah kemana, padahal tadi ada banyak sekali. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul Hinamori Momo yang berlari ke sana dengan terburu-buru.

"Shiro-chan... tidak ada?" dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan khawatir, lalu menemukan tubuh Ukitake yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. "Ukitake-san!"

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badan, terkejut saat melihat Momo sendirian menuju ke gerbang timur. "Hinamori? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Shiro―maksudku, Hitsugaya-san, apa Anda melihatnya?"

"Ah, dia baru saja pergi untuk mencari Ichigo, tapi kenapa kau cemas begitu?"

Mendengar itu, kaki Momo mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan tidak sabar. Dia membalikkan badan dan berteriak, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

"H-Hei, tunggu! Ah... ada apa dengan orang-orang, semua saling mencari sekarang," Ukitake bergumam, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Tadi... dia tidak datang dari gerbang barat, kan?"

Sesuatu seperti menyadarkannya, dengan cepat Ukitake ber _shunpo_ ke atas gerbang, melihat bahwa Hollow yang tadi berkeliaran di sana sama sekali tak tersisa. Tak ada tanda-tanda Summoner, meski mereka biasa bertarung sambil bersembunyi tapi pasti keberadaannya bisa dilacak. Sekilas, tadi dia sempat melihat tiga orang Sternritter sedang berkumpul di atas bangunan dekat gerbang barat yang dikerumuni Hollow.

Ukitake tersentak, benar juga! Kalau Momo melihat mereka menuju ke dalam...

―Yuuka desu―

Suara tapak kaki berirama memenuhi lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh redup lilin. Berbeda jauh dengan situasi di luar, hampir tak ada apapun di sini kecuali kelebat bayangan seseorang yang sedang berlari. Sambil mengisi pikirannya dengan hal-hal buruk, napas orang itu semakin memburu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga terasa sakit, keringat meluncur di dagunya, tapi tatapan tajam itu masih sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya dia bertekad untuk melindungi seseorang.

 _Rukia._

Kepalan tangannya untuk berlari menguat.

 _Rukia._

Cahaya yang samar-samar terlihat di ujung lorong, menuju jalan buntu. Orang itu mengerem tiba-tiba begitu sampai di sana, langsung melompat ke atas dimana cahaya dari lima lubang kecil penutup saluran rembesan air berada. Dia menggeser logam itu, bertumpu di kedua lengannya untuk keluar. Orang itu terengah, sama sekali tak bisa ber _shunpo_ di bawah, dari dulu dia memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya berlari. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena tak lama lagi, dia akan sampai.

Ini tengah-tengah ruang terbuka menuju gedung I.P.P.S, terlalu kelihatan. Tapi seakan tak peduli dengan itu, dia langsung berlari begitu saja, secepat mungkin. Pikirannya sudah kosong sekarang jadi dia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada insting. Baru saja setengah perjalanan, sebuah kunai milik pasukan Onmitsukido melesat dengan bebas ke arahnya sehingga dia harus menghindar, melompat ke samping dan berhenti untuk melihat bukan ninja Onmitsukido yang menyerangnya tapi―

"Toushirou."

Orang itu mendesis, tangannya masih berjaga-jaga di belakang tubuhnya jika mendadak harus ada pertempuran. Tapi pria pendek berambut putih yang berdiri tenang itu sepertinya sudah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Minggir."

"Atau apa?" Toushirou menantang. "Jalur bawah tanah memang tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi mau tidak mau kau harus kemari juga."

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Mendengar itu, Toushirou terdiam. Pria itu pasti akan serius menyerangnya jika dia bersikeras. Tapi memang itu yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"Sudah cukup, Kurosaki. Hentikan ini," ujarnya serius. "Semua orang sedang berusaha untuk melindungi Soul Society dan Dunia Manusia. Apa kau mulai tak peduli pada semua itu?"

Mata Ichigo memicing, giginya menggertak dibalik rahang yang tampak menonjol itu. Tak menerima penolakan, pria itu sedang buru-buru.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia," gertaknya lagi. Tapi helaan napas Toushirou menunjukkan kalau ini tak akan berlangsung singkat.

"Bukannya menyelamatkan gadis itu, tapi kau malah akan membuat dunia tempat tinggalnya hancur. Seharusnya kau sudah paham, Kurosaki. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersikap kekanakan dan egois."

Satu tangan Ichigo menarik pedangnya keluar, memberikan tatapan yang lebih dominan dari sebelumnya. Hazel yang terang itu berkilat di bawah sinar matahari.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo yang pertama maju, seperti kehilangan kontrol dia tak bisa membedakan mana yang teman dan mana yang lawan. Baginya, semua orang yang menghalanginya saat ini adalah musuh. Bahkan jika itu rekannya sekalipun. Toushirou tak punya pilihan selain mengeluarkan pedangnya, Hyourinmaru, yang langsung beradu dengan milik Ichigo. Percikan api muncul di sekitarnya akibat gesekan dari dua Zanpakuto.

Bahkan saat berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo, Toushirou masih tercengang. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berubah sedrastis ini? Dulu dia tak pernah peduli pada apapun, hidupnya mengalir dengan tenang bahkan jika itu terjepit di antara dua klan yang saling mendominasi. Begitu juga saat di Akademi, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kesenangan. Karena Ichigo muda dengan wajah mencari masalah tak pernah lepas dari tantangan orang-orang kuat. Saat mereka belajar mengenai sejarah kutukan Kuchiki, dia menguap atau hanya melamun tanpa minat. Tapi ada apa dengan sekarang? Lupakan soal Kuchiki, intinya, apa karena gadis itu?

Toushirou mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk balik menyerang saat Ichigo masih terpental ke belakang. Tapi kecepatan yang dimiliki pria itu membuatnya bisa memindah segera tumpuan ke kaki kanan dan menahan beban pedangnya ke depan. Toushirou mengayun Hyourinmaru ke kanan dan kiri secara beruntun, tapi bukannya balas menyerang, sikap Ichigo hanya berupa mode bertahan.

"Katakan, Kurosaki, apa kau benar-benar Kurosaki yang kukenal?" bukti bahwa Toushirou menanyakan hal ini adalah karena dia terlampau kesal.

Ichigo berhenti, dahinya mengkerut saat lagi-lagi kedua pedang mereka beradu, dan dia harus menatap mata Toushirou untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejujurnya, dia juga merasa aneh. Ini bukan dirinya, itu jelas. Apakah dia pria yang suka melanggar perintah? Ya. Tapi apakah dia pernah mengkhianati Soul Society? Tidak!

Jadi apa intinya? Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi orang yang begitu menjengkelkan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri?

"Kau sudah jelas tahu jawabannya," jawab Ichigo, mengombang-ambingkan Toushirou yang masih tak mengerti.

Logikanya sedang tak berjalan. Mereka sama-sama Kelas A, tapi jika sudah menyangkut perasaan hal yang mudah pun bisa menjadi rumit. Kata-kata seperti itu tak ada dalam kamus Toushirou yang mengedepankan strategi dibanding peruntungan. Jawaban yang mengambang begitu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Otaknya masih menolak untuk membenarkan tindakan memberontak Ichigo.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau mulai tak peduli pada perintah Komandan sekarang? Lihatlah di sekelilingmu! Orang-orang terluka karena pengabdian mereka pada kekaisaran, kau mau menjadi bodoh dan membiarkan keegoisanmu di atas kepentingan Soul Society?"

"Ya... kalau memang harus begitu...," gumaman Ichigo membuat Toushirou terkejut. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi setelah itu aku tidak peduli."

TRANGG!

Bunyi dentingan pedang terlepas ketika keduanya mundur ke belakang. Saling memahami lewat mata, hanya saja Toushirou sudah tak bisa membacanya lagi. Tercengang, Ichigo bahkan sudah memutuskan akan meninggalkan kebanggaannya selama beratus-ratus tahun itu. Sebagai Kelas A? Itu hanya jabatan, tapi sebagai Shinigami? Melihat dari eskpresi Ichigo, sulit dipercaya bahwa pria itu sedang serius.

Toushirou mengeratkan giginya, menarik napas dirinya berusaha untuk tenang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kata-katamu barusan itu seperti kau sudah menjadi kriminal, tapi akan lebih pantas disebut begitu jika aku sudah mengurungmu di Muken."

Mendengar itu, Ichigo tak memiliki bantahan apapun. Mungkin benar kata Toushirou, dia adalah kriminal, yang mengabaikan keadaan dunia dan malah mengejar keegoisan. Cukup terakhir kali, biarkan dia menjadi egois dengan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya, karena jika bukan sekarang tak akan ada kesempatan yang sama lagi.

Tepat saat keduanya hendak memulai pertarungan yang sempat tertunda, dari arah semak-semak muncul sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dua orang wanita berbaju putih keluar dari sana, mengobrol dengan santai tanpa tahu ada medan perang baru di depan mereka.

"Jadi karena menang dari Gisselle maka aku―"

"...Eh?"

"Huh? Meninas, kau dengar tidak?"

"Tunggu, bukankah itu..."

Menyadari rekannya sedang melihat ke arah lain, wanita itu menoleh ke depan. Tangannya lengsung menutup mulut karena terkejut, sebagian lainnya sengaja, karena tanpa terduga dia bisa berpapasan dengan dua orang Shinigami yang sedang saling bertegur sapa. Ini kesempatan yang langka sekali.

Baik Ichigo maupun Toushirou sama-sama terdiam kaku, dalam hati terusik karena tamu asing yang datang di wilayah mereka secara tiba-tiba. Terutama saat mengetahui bahwa dua tamu itu adalah Sternritter. Benar-benar waktu yang buruk. Tapi di antara mereka ada satu yang Ichigo kenal betul.

"Ah... sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apa aku mengganggu? Kalian sepertinya sedang sibuk."

"Kau... Bambietta Basterbine," sinis Ichigo. Matanya melirik tajam pada wanita itu, berharap seringai menyebalkan di bibirnya menguap.

Mendengar Ichigo menyebut sebuah nama, pandangan Toushirou jadi curiga. "Sternritter. Tunggu, kau mengenalnya, Kurosaki?"

"Ya," Ichigo menjawab enggan. "Aku pernah melawannya sebelum ini, saat aku masih di Dunia Manusia."

Meninas yang berdiri di samping Bambietta tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya merengek meminta agar mereka segera pergi saja dari sana, atau setidaknya Bambietta, karena jika dibiarkan, dendam Sternritter bisa mengambil alih kesadarannya. Yang dia tahu, Bambietta sedang sangat senang. Dia baru menang dalam tantangannya beberapa saat yang lalu dan sekarang berdiri Kurosaki Ichigo di depannya dengan segar bugar. Siapa yang tidak akan senang?

"Oh, ayolah, santai saja. Aku hanya akan menonton, kalian lanjutkan saja yang ingin kalian lakukan," Bambietta tersenyum, membuat Toushirou merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya. Di sebelahnya, Meninas hanya bisa pasrah.

Ichigo menatapnya, mendesah kasar. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah seakan-akan muncul masalah baru dalam hidupnya. Ya, Bambietta adalah masalah. Wanita itu tidak datang secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk menontonnya saling adu pedang dengan Toushirou.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu, kau saja yang atasi, Toushirou."

"Tunggu dulu, lagi-lagi memutuskan semuanya sendiri," protes pria pendek itu kesal. "Setidaknya jelaskan sesuatu, Kurosaki!"

"Bambietta, sebaiknya kita pergi saja," bujuk Meninas pada rekannya yang malah menyeringai.

"Sebentar saja, Meninas, kau tak perlu ikutan, cukup duduk yang manis saja di situ. Mana mungkin undangan dari Kurosaki Ichigo kubiarkan begitu saja? Gisselle si zombie itu benar, tempat ini sarangnya orang-orang kuat."

Kedua Shinigami di depannya hanya terdiam, bersiap pada interupsi yang datang di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka. Kedatangan Bambietta dan Meninas. Tapi rasanya, Ichigo ingin hal ini selesai sesegera mungkin.

Tak jauh dari arena pertarungan baru itu, Hinamori Momo telah sampai dan melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon, menemukan tubuh Toushirou yang tertutup dedaunan di sekitar tempat itu. Bibirnya menghela napas lega, senang saat keadaan pria itu tampaknya baik-baik saja. Dia pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Shi―uhmmp!"

Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ukitake sudah berada di belakang dan membekap mulutnya. Momo menoleh, mendapati Ukitake mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam.

"Ukitake-san, kenapa Anda bisa di sini?" tanya Momo terkejut.

"Aku mengikutimu, kurasa perkiraanku benar. Kau lihat di sebelah sana itu, ada dua orang Sternritter." Momo mengangguk dan Ukitake melanjutkan, "Itu yang kaulihat di depan gerbang barat, kan?"

"Ya, tapi... bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kau ingin memberitahukannya pada Hitsugaya, tapi tak sempat karena dia sedang menuju ke sini. Sekarang dua lawan dua, tapi dimana yang satunya?"

Ekspresi Momo kebingungan dan cemas, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tapi ucapan Ukitake selanjutnya seperti menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Mereka mungkin berpencar, tapi melihat situasi sekarang bisa dipastikan akan terjadi pertarungan."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yuuka kembali lagi! Chapter 12 finished! Cukup susah bikin adegan actionnya, semoga Readers suka yaa ^^ sebelumnya maaf, karena banyak hal yang dilakukan di dunia nyata *selain karena sudah mulai try out dan sebagainya* Yuuka bakal jarang update kilat. Mungkin nggak bisa seminggu sekali lagi, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Yuuka juga pasti berusaha buat nyelesein cerita ini karena masih banyak chapter menunggu di depan TAT Yuuka akan berusaha! Karena itu, Readers juga mohon bersabar yaa hehe. Oh ya, sekilas tentang Muken. Muken adalah penjara kelas kriminal paling bawah atau kelas kakap. Penjara terdiri dari delapan lantai, yang paling dasar adalah Muken, di komik aslinya Muken adalah tempat ditahannya Aizen. Yuuka lupa, udah jelasin belum ya tentang Ryuujin Jakka? *wah udah ngantuk nih ketauan haha. Ryuujin Jakka adalah shikai milik Genryuusai, bentuknya api membara yang bisa dikendalikan. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa tengok di Google :D Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241** **:** Sudah update iniii ^^ percayalah terus sama Ichigo, dia mungkin ngamuknya masih sampe chapter depan-depan tuh wkwk bt makasih reviewnya!

 **BLEACHvers** **:** hiks, iya ya tapi kapan? *meratap* Yuuka cewek dong, haha Toushirou muncul di sini agak banyak kok, dia jadi terlibat pertarungan Ichigo sama Bambietta. Rukia masih sekaratt di I.P.P.S semoga aja dia bisa bertahan ya *authornya siapa sih?* sudah update, semoga kamu suka yaa ^^ makasih semangat dan reviewnyaaa

 **k** **on** **:** holaaa salam kenal yaa makasih reviewnyaa *-* yup! Sternritter itu bisa dibilang pasukan elitnya Quincy, tapi dalam fic ini Yuuka nggak pake istilah Quincy, soalnya bakal panjang nanti. Yosh, ganbatte!

 **Kazukiito :** makasih reviewnya ^^ Divisi 0 nggak keluar, karena ini konfliknya darah kutukan Rukia, bukan Raja Roh. Yuuka juga nggak pake istilah Divisi di sini, yang ada Kelas C, B, A, S dan SS ditambah Vizard. Wah iya ya, tapi reiatsu sama tekanan spiritual bukannya sama? *eh, apa bukan?

 **m** **atsumoto** **:** waaaa seneng deh kalo kamu suka ^^ makasih lho udah mampir di kotak review. Iya, Yuuka bakal buat mirip kayak di aslinya, cuma mungkin ada perubahan dikit-dikit. Kalo lihat yang lebih tua, mungkin Kaien ya? Karena pembawaannya udah dewasa gitu hahahaha

 **Guest :** makasih reviewnya yaa ^^ wah, kelamaan ya, maaf Yuuka mulai nggak konsisten lagi nih karena masa-masa sekolah tinggal bentar lagi, harus ngurus ini itu dan lain-lain *kok curcol?* hehe ini sudah update. Semoga kamu suka *-*


	13. Pengorbanan yang Berarti

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'The fear of missing something, is the fear to see future'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

Peristiwa besar yang bergerak menuju legenda perang seribu tahun telah berulang. Korban yang jatuh masih belum seberapa tapi jika ini terus dilakukan semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala saat perjanjian ketiga dunia belum dilaksanakan. Bencana, belum, tapi pasti. Entah sejak kapan kata itu menjadi sebuah tragedi. Ini hanya tentang perang, segalanya. Tapi bukan kepada orang atau organisasi lain. Sebagai kelompok yang menaungi dua dunia, musuh sebenarnya dari mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri.

"Biarkan saja di situ, Ganju. Aku bisa sendiri."

Pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menurut, meletakkan perban kembali ke tempatnya sementara dirinya masih tampak khawatir. Di telapak tangan kakak laki-lakinya ada luka yang lumayan dalam. Saat pertama kali menemukannya, kuku-kuku panjang itu juga terdapat noda darah.

Bukannya Ganju ingin berlagak tak tahu apa-apa, tapi melihat sikap kakaknya sekarang, siapapun tahu suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk. Para pelayan mereka bilang ada suara bedebum aneh dari dalam kamar saat kakak laki-lakinya baru beberapa menit masuk. Begitu pintu terbuka, mereka melihat Kurosaki Ichigo keluar, meninggalkan kakaknya dengan luka dimana-mana.

 _Dia pasti habis mengamuk._

Waktu itu, Ganju hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya saja. Mereka memang tak akur, tapi Ichigo tak pernah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan setelah mengetahuinya, dia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Shinigami Kelas A itu sampai menginjakkan kaki ke kediaman Shiba setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini di luar hakmu untuk merasa kesal."

"Tapi, jelas-jelas dia melakukan hal ini. Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya?" tanya Ganju, dahinya berlipat menuntut saat kakak laki-lakinya malah memalingkan wajah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Ganju tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya duduk diam di tempat, berhadapan dengan futon kakaknya. Dari dulu, dia paling tidak mengerti dengan pikiran pria itu.

"Kurasa, semua ini karena gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering kautemui itu, kan? Percuma saja, kalau memang gadis itu yang kau khawatirkan, menyelamatkannya sekarang sudah pasti mustahil," Ganju mendesah, "melawan Central 46 yang merupakan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi setelah Komandan itu benar-benar tindakan yang ceroboh. Aku heran padamu, dulu kau paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya ikut campur, apalagi pada masalah yang terkait dengan peraturan."

Ya, dulu dia memang benci ikut campur. Dia tak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, tidak tertarik dengan hal itu dan terus berusaha untuk tetap berada di belakang garis. Seperti yang dia duga, hal yang merepotkan begini memang bukan tipenya.

" _Mengenal Rukia membuatmu ingin berubah, kan?"_

Matanya menatap datar ke luar jendela, kemudian turun ke perban yang melilit di tangannya.

"Ah, sungguh. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali."

"Huh?" Ganju terbengong, tak bisa menangkap kalimat kakaknya yang terlalu samar. "Kaien-nii, barusan kau bilang apa?"

Mengangkat wajahnya, bulu kuduk Ganju meremang. Saat ini untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat ekspresi kakaknya mengeras dan begitu tampak seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Kurasa ini saatnya balas dendam."

―Yuuka desu―

"B-Bagaimana ini? Apa ada seseorang di dalam?"

Hanatarou mengendap-endap di belakang sebuah ruangan bercat putih. Bagian dari I.P.P.S yang terhubung pada pintu darurat dan merupakan tempat penyimpanan yang jarang dikunjungi. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi saat dia tiba di sebuah pintu yang lain, telinganya bisa menangkap suara ribut dari dalam. Dengan penuh ragu-ragu, Hanatarou membukanya.

"P-Permisi... maaf mengganggu―eh?"

Tak ada yang mendengar suaranya, atau menyadari kehadiran lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam, yang ada hanya teriakan kesibukan para anggota I.P.P.S yang sedang berlarian kesana-kemari. Ini tampak lebih seperti suasana kantor I.P.P.S seperti biasa. Hanatarou menggaruk kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa menemukan Profesor berpenampilan nyentrik juga wakilnya yang memiliki tanduk di antara para peneliti lain di ruangan itu. Untuk beberapa saat dia celingukan, lalu menyelinap di balik tabung penyimpanan kosong yang berisi suatu cairan.

Menarik napas sebentar Hanatarou bergumam, "Hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersama angin, berpencar bersama hujan," dia mengangkat satu tangan ke depan. " _Bakudou #58 : Kakushitsuijaku_."

Sebenarnya, dia tahu kemampuannya belum terlalu bagus, tapi gurunya bilang para Shinigami bagian medis harus memiliki setidaknya pertahanan yang memadai. Karena sebagian dari mereka tak didasari oleh kemampuan berpedang serta _hakuda_ , mereka memilih untuk mendalami _kidou_. Salah satu cara meningkatkan efektivitas _kidou_ adalah dengan membaca mantra. Sekarang, dia tahu harus pergi ke arah mana. Hanatarou mengambil langkah keluar cepat-cepat.

"B-Bukannya aku ingin sembarangan masuk ke dalam tanpa izin, ta-tapi... ini darurat dan aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Umm... aku akan lewat jalan ini jika kalian mencariku," gumamnya pelan pada udara, seakan-akan merasa bersalah karena telah memasuki daerah terlarang itu.

Berbelok, dia menemukan sebuah tombol di belakang kotak persegi yang menempel di tembok. Kotak itu tersamar oleh warna cat ruangan, tapi dia cukup jeli untuk melihat ada sesuatu di baliknya. Hanatarou merayap kesana, menekan tombol itu dan sebuah jalan terbuka di bawahnya. Tangga. Tapi gelap sekali. Dengan cemas dia menengok lagi ke belakang―memastikan keadaan―sebelum kakinya melangkah ke bawah dan lantai kembali menutup seperti sedia kala.

Tangga itu menuntunnya menuju ke sebuah lorong. Cahaya hanya berasal dari obor api dan jaraknya begitu jauh satu sama lain. Ada begitu banyak _kekkai_ di sini, tak tampak namun bisa dirasakan, membentuk lapisan yang semakin lama semakin menebal. Lelaki itu menelan ludah, berjalan menyusuri lantai yang kasar dan berdebu sambil membuka satu per satu _kekkai_ sebelum tiba di ujung lorong. Ada pintu lagi di sana, pintu yang sama seperti yang ada di samping-samping lorong. Tapi dia yakin itulah yang dia cari. Hanatarou membukanya, dan di dalam ruangan gelap yang luas itu terdapat satu pintu lagi.

"...Di sini, ya, tempatnya?" dia mendekat ragu-ragu. Tapi ketika sampai di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu, Hanatarou kembali cemas.

"Ah, apa tidak usah saja, ya? Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Harusnya kupikirkan matang-matang dulu sebelum datang kemari... tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Uh... kalau aku sampai terkena masalah bisa-bisa aku menyusahkan Kurosaki-san dan yang lainnya. Apa kembali saja... tapi..."

Lelaki itu meremas kepalanya, mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sejak tadi dia sudah berkeringat dingin, otaknya seperti dihantui oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk akibat sifatnya yang memang penakut. Saat Hanatarou sedang jongkok dan hampir menangis di sana, dia mendengar suara samar.

"Hanatarou, kaukah itu?"

Tersentak dan hampir berteriak, Hanatarou segera memutar badan ke belakang. Matanya melebar mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar. Keragu-raguannya yang merepotkan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

"T-Tenang saja, aku akan membuka pintunya!"

Dengan cepat Hanatarou melepas _kekkai_ terakhir di depan pintu kayu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia menelan ludah, memutar gagang pintu dan menemukan tubuh seseorang yang tampak tak berdaya, duduk di sebuah kursi di ujung ruangan yang gelap dan tak memiliki banyak barang. Orang itu menatapnya, tampak terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kuchiki-san...!"

Hanatarou langsung berlari mendekat, cemas berkali-kali lipat saat melihat Rukia yang tampak lebih seperti seorang tahanan dibanding putri dari klan bermartabat, dengan kimono sederhana berwarna putih yang mencapai tumit meskipun tanpa borgol di kedua tangannya. Rukia mengerjap, matanya yang sayu menunjukkan kalau dia telah melewati begitu banyak rasa sakit dan lelah, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang hampir sepucat kertas putih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku menyelinap lewat titik buta _kekkai_ I.P.P.S, karena seluruh lembaga ini sudah dilindungi oleh Central 46," jelasnya. "Aku janji akan memperbaiki semua _kekkai_ di sini saat aku keluar tapi... tapi di luar sedang ada pertarungan, dan para Sternritter sudah memasuki gerbang. A-Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang Kuchiki-san, dan... dan... aku sungguh sangat menyesal. M-Maafkan aku...!"

Melihat Hanatarou mulai menangis, Rukia hampir tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia mengerjap bingung, tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya tersenyum tipis, menenangkan Hanatarou yang langsung tersengguk. Jika dia bisa melepas semua segel di tempat ini itu artinya dia hebat. Tapi Rukia ragu jika Hanatarou sampai menyadarinya. Lelaki itu terlalu rendah hati.

"Kau baik sekali, Hanatarou," ujarnya tulus. "Tapi tidak ada yang harus disalahkan di sini, jadi angkat kepalamu dan berhentilah menangis."

"Kuchiki-san..."

Rukia menghargai itu, walaubagaimanapun keputusan untuk pergi ke daerah terlarang ini sama artinya dengan mengambil banyak resiko―dan melanggar perintah. Padahal gadis itu tak pernah melakukan apapun tapi Hanatarou bersikap begitu baik padanya.

"Tolong, panggil saja aku Rukia."

"Rukia-san..."

"Bagus," gadis itu tersenyum. "Sekarang tenanglah dan ceritakan semuanya. Kita tak punya banyak waktu, dan kau juga tidak seharusnya berada di sini, ingat? Tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi I.P.P.S untuk segera tahu bahwa kau menyelinap kemari."

"M-Maafkan aku. Ini memang tindakan yang ceroboh dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak mendapatkan izin dari Unohana-san. Saat mendengar semua itu aku hanya berpikir untuk pergi kemari."

Hanatarou menghapus air matanya, duduk dengan rapi di depan Rukia yang terus memperhatikan.

"Sekarang ini, pemimpin organisasi Sternritter sedang bertarung dengan Komandan. Kami para pasukan medis menangani orang-orang yang terluka di belakang gerbang, tapi kudengar Kurosaki-san sedang menuju kesini untuk menjemputmu."

Mendengar nama itu, mata Rukia melebar. Benar, Rukia tak sempat mengatakan apapun pada Ichigo dan langsung pergi ke I.P.P.S begitu saja. Dilihat dari manapun pria itu pasti marah besar. Tapi seharusnya Ichigo tahu meski dia benar-benar ada di hadapan Rukia sekarang, gadis itu tidak akan bisa meraih tangannya dan menurut. Tidak setelah semua yang telah dia lalui, dia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Apakah ada yang menghentikannya?" tanya Rukia pelan dan Hanatarou mengangguk.

"Hitsugaya-san melakukannya, dan kurasa sekarang mereka sedang terlibat pertarungan dengan dua pendatang Sternritter yang memasuki gerbang, karena sebelum ini aku sempat melihat mereka di luar..."

 _Dasar si_ _idiot_ _itu…_

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Rukia tanpa sadar, tapi seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Hanatarou menambahkan, "A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Rukia-san marah, sungguh! Tapi… melihat Kurosaki-san yang sedang berjuang sekeras itu membuatku benar-benar ingin membantu."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak marah. Dia memang bodoh dan semua orang tahu itu," Rukia memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan, wajahnya berubah muram. "Tapi, ini adalah jalan yang kupilih dan meski Ichigo tak menyukainya, aku tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Seperti kata Urahara-san, semua ini bukan tentangku, tapi tentang keselamatan ketiga dunia."

Dia menunduk, "Aku sudah memberinya banyak beban dan luka, tapi aku tak bisa mengambil semua seperti bagaimana dia melakukannya. Ini adalah caraku bertarung, aku ingin agar Ichigo mengerti itu. Setidaknya, biarkan aku memperjuangkan hidup dengan caraku sendiri," lanjutnya.

Hanatarou tersenyum miris, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rukia-san memang wanita yang kuat. Aku… tidak bisa sekuat dan seyakin Rukia-san, dan kurasa Kurosaki-san juga memikirkan hal yang sama tentang itu."

"…Kuat, ya," Rukia bergumam pelan.

" _Sepertinya kau akan membawa dampak yang besar untuk Ichigo."_

Bukankah Kaien juga pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya?

" _Setiap pria punya alasan kenapa dia menyukai seorang gadis, bahkan jika itu orang yang pikirannya sangat sederhana seperti Ichigo."_

Jadi begitu, sekarang rasanya Rukia bisa memahami satu hal.

"Umm… Rukia-san, sebenarnya, aku datang kesini untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu," Hanatarou berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya. Saat melihat itu, Rukia terkejut.

"Ini…"

"Kumohon, gunakan benda ini saat diperlukan, ini mungkin tak seberapa tapi aku yakin akan berguna. Aku juga akan berusaha keras dan percaya pada Rukia-san, karena Rukia-san adalah wanita yang kuat!" Lanjut lelaki itu.

Rukia mendongakkan wajah, menerima pemberian Hanatarou yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku cukup menyesal karena tidak sempat berkunjung ke Divisi Penyembuhan untuk bicara lebih banyak denganmu tapi... terima kasih."

―Yuuka desu―

"Aww, ini baru beberapa menit, bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Aku jadi bosan kalau acaranya selesai begitu saja, kan?"

"Tch."

"Ya, dia menyebalkan. Dia berkata seolah-olah kita yang mengacau di sini," Toushirou menggerutu atas keluhan Bambietta, matanya melirik Ichigo. _Sepertinya si bodoh ini juga hampir mencapai limit._

Tusukan Bambietta merobek pakaian Ichigo saat pria itu mencoba menghindar, tepat di lengan kanan tapi tak sampai berdarah. Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah serangan brutal dari keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berhenti bergerak, karena jika pria itu mengacaukan ritmenya sekali saja Bambietta akan mengambil keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari itu.

"Kurosaki, jangan terprovokasi olehnya!" seru Toushirou.

ZRASSHH!

Ichigo menebas secara horizontal tepat di mana penghalang sihir Bambietta berada dan saat dia akan melakukan tebasan kedua, sesuatu datang menghalanginya.

TRANGG!

"Mundur!"

Mendengar teriakan Toushirou, Ichigo melompat ke belakang. Itu... Gillian?! Sejak kapan dia ada di situ? Makhluk itu tingginya dua meter dan memiliki dua tangan yang runcing, keras seperti batu. Menebasnya dengan pedang saja tidak akan berguna.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan ikut campur?" gumam Bambietta pada Meninas.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menyakiti temanku."

"Itu bagus, tapi jangan sampai merusak kesenanganku, ya?"

Meninas menampakkan ekspresi khawatir sekali lagi, "Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu..."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Toushirou mengambil sikap waspada. Ternyata wanita itu Summoner, tapi jika bisa memanggil Hollow dalam waktu secepat itu sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kekuatannya. Dia bisa mengendalikan Hollow seperti yang dia inginkan. Teleportasi, dengan kata lain _sonido_. Berbeda dengan _shunpo_ yang merupakan langkah kilat, _sonido_ ―yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Hollow―merupakan perpindahan ruang dan waktu oleh penggunanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, kalau kau pernah bertarung dengan wanita itu sewaktu di Dunia Manusia. Teknik itu sulit. Dilihat dari manapun kalau bisa gunakan _sonido_ pada Hollow sudah berarti dia Summoner tingkat tinggi."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu?" Ichigo bergumam, mengusap keringat di dagunya dengan punggung tangan.

Begitu mereka melihat ke depan, Bambietta telah bersiap dan kembali maju. Gerakan tubuhnya yang lincah membawanya ke hadapan Ichigo kurang dari lima detik. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang terkejut, pedang dan sihir kembali bertubrukan. Ichigo mengeratkan gigi, menebas ke depan dengan lebar sebelum Bambietta menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Huh?" Ichigo mengerjap.

"Di atas!"

 _Sial._

Melalui seruan Toushirou, Ichigo bisa melihat Bambietta terjun bebas ke arahnya. Mata Ichigo membelalak, tak sempat menghindar, lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah bunyi benturan yang begitu keras.

"Kurosaki!" Toushirou berteriak, namun saat dia berlari Gillian yang sejak tadi diam berbalik menyerangnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu Bambietta," ujar Meninas.

"Tch!"

Lantai tempat Ichigo tadi berdiri retak besar, asap membumbung beserta kepulan partikel hitam yang bercampur dengan debu―aura Bambietta. Itu tadi serangan kekuatan penuh jadi jika berniat menggunakan _shunpo_ dengan kecepatan seperti itu pasti tidak akan sempat. Masih tak ada pergerakan di sana hingga Toushirou yang sedang melakukan pertarungannya sendiri merasa cemas. Apa yang terjadi?

Tak lama setelah itu, Bambietta melompat keluar.

"Ugh!"

Kakinya tergores cukup dalam. Gerakan apa itu tadi? Dia hampir tak bisa melihat pedangnya. Di dalam kepulan asap yang mulai pudar, terlihat bayangan seseorang berdiri di tengahnya. Bambietta menarik napas.

"Belum, ya? Butuh berapa lama lagi sampai kau mengeluarkan Bankai?"

 _Jadi itu yang diincarnya._

Toushirou berkata dalam hati sebelum hampir terkena tusukan Gillian di depannya karena melamun. Tapi di detik berikutnya dia menebas, setelah mendapatkan fokusnya kembali dan melompat ke belakang. Matanya kembali lagi ke pertarungan Ichigo. Ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya akibat serangan yang tak bisa dihindari meski tidak sampai fatal. Saat matanya terfokus ke depan, Toushirou terkejut. Tatapan itu... dia mulai serius.

 _Apa dia berencana menggunakan Bankai?_

Menghapus noda di bibirnya, Ichigo melangkah maju. Toushirou tahu pria itu tak bisa menaruh lebih banyak kesabaran lagi dari matanya yang menggelap. Jantungnya berdentum cepat, menyetir darah agar berkumpul di kepala dalam bentuk rasa frustasi. Ichigo benar-benar ingin mengakhiri permainan ini, secepat dan semudah mungkin. Baru beberapa langkah diambilnya tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Bambietta yang melihat itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda saat Ichigo muncul di belakangnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pedangnya menebas ke bawah, mencakar lantai dengan goresan dalam yang beruntung tak mengiris daging wanita itu. Tapi tak berhenti sampai di sana, saat kedua tangannya menumpu pada pedang, kaki Ichigo menendang ke samping.

BUGHH!

"Bambietta!"

Teriakan Meninas terasa sia-sia saat Bambietta meluncur dengan bebas, menghancurkan setiap pohon dengan punggungnya sepanjang dua puluh meter sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya gemetar dari rasa sakit itu, memegangi perutnya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan Ichigo. Mulutnya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah tapi wanita itu bangkit setelah mendapat sedikit kekuatannya kembali. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ya! Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali!"

Sihir hitam melingkupi tubuh Bambietta saat dirinya melompat, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan semua tenaga itu tapi tanpa ragu tubuhnya melayang di udara menuju satu titik. Ichigo mencabut pedangnya dan menangkis serangan itu tepat waktu. Giginya bergemelatuk keras, merasakan kekuatan sihir Bambietta yang melebihi milik Candice, juga tingkat keagresifannya. Waktu itu dia dalam mode Bankai, tapi saat berhadapan langsung seperti ini rasanya jadi berbeda. Dia tahu Bambietta kuat.

Mata Ichigo melebar saat aura Bambietta menampiknya ke dinding, di saat punggungnya kesakitan, serangan selanjutnya datang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Ichigo terpaksa menghindar agar tak mendapatkan luka fatal. Bambietta yang malah memukul tembok sekali lagi mencari mangsanya di antara retakan yang sudah ada. Matanya bergerak-gerak lincah, membagi auranya menjadi empat yang masing-masing bentuknya seperti tentakel. Sambil terus menyeringai, sihir hitam itu menusuk-nusuk lantai yang sudah retak, tak membiarkan Ichigo menginjak tanah.

 _Gawat, jika ini dilanjutkan maka..._

Toushirou hendak berlari maju, tapi kakinya tertahan begitu melihat Meninas.

 _Benar juga, dia akan menyerangku kalau aku ikut campur. Tapi Ichigo sudah mencapai batasnya untuk hanya menggunakan pedang, ditambah lagi wanita itu sengaja memancingnya._

"Hahhahahhahaha! Nah, begitu baru benar. Teruslah marah padaku! Lebih... lebih lagi!"

" _Kusso!_ "

Ichigo yang kesabarannya hampir membunuhnya tetap mengerahkan kedua kaki untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Mengeratkan genggaman di Zangetsu, dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang.

"GETSUGA..."

Seringai Bambietta melebar.

"Sudah kuduga. Jangan, Kurosaki!"

"...TENSHOOUUUU!"

Gemuruh yang datang itu begitu kuat, kering menghancurkan lantai serta benda-benda di sekitarnya. Tanah tempat Bambietta berpijak hancur berantakan, debu yang terbawa angin membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata, melihat tubuhnya sendiri sudah tergores di sana-sini, luka bakar dan darah yang mengucur di mulutnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Dia tak bisa berhenti merasa senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo langsung di kulitnya. Meski sempat terjatuh, Bambietta kembali berdiri, menopang tubuhnya yang babak belur. Serangan itu seperti meluapkan seluruh emosi Ichigo, menghancurkan, merusak segala yang dilewatinya.

"Lagi...," gumamnya. "Lagi―uhuk, uhukk! Khh... gunakan itu lagi. Rasanya luar biasa."

"Apa dia sudah gila?" kata Toushirou, jijik pada Bambietta yang tampak seperti seorang masokis.

Ichigo menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, mengusap bibirnya. Sembari terengah, dia memperhatikan tubuh lawannya yang seperti dipaksa bergerak. Si sadis Bambietta. Rasanya itu benar-benar julukan yang tepat. Kesal sekali, dengan kondisi seperti itu kenapa dia tidak menyerah?!

"Tch, sial... sial... sial...," Ichigo menunduk.

Tujuannya bukan ini, sama sekali bukan. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menghalangi jalannya? Dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar dan memperjuangkannya. Kenapa semua orang mencoba untuk menghentikannya? Apa yang salah dari itu?

"...Eh? Kenapa kau berhenti? Kenapa kau berhenti, Kurosaki Ichigo? Kita belum selesai, kau bahkan belum mengeluarkan Ban―"

"Bambietta."

Wanita itu menoleh, menemukan tatapan tajam Meninas padanya.

"Sudah cukup."

Baru Bambietta sadar, padatan _reishi_ di tempat itu sedikit lebih berat. Dia mendongak ke atas saat langit menjadi lebih mendung dan matahari sepenuhnya tertutup awan. Sebentar lagi... dia bisa merasakannya. Seperti mendapat kesadarannya kembali, mata Bambietta melebar.

Gemuruh yang besar datang lagi.

"Apa itu?!" gumam Toushirou, matanya mencari-cari di seluruh tempat hingga tertuju pada atap istana Seireitei. Tempat itu tadinya menggelegar luar biasa, tapi sekarang bahkan tak tampak apapun di sana.

Jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat, saat instingnya berkata akan datang kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, dia mendongak ke atas. Tepat saat lantai terkoyak untuk kesekian kalinya. Menghancurkan pepohonan hingga meremukkan apa yang tersisa. Ketika Ichigo tak sempat untuk menghindar, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang membawanya begitu saja ke sebuah dahan pohon.

"...Ukitake-san?" gumam Ichigo terpatah setelah melihat pria berambut putih itu. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang. "Kenapa..."

"Tenangkan dirimu," Ukitake menatapnya serius. "Kau tidak bisa bertindak sendirian tanpa menyakiti orang lain."

Ichigo melirik Toushirou yang duduk di dahan tak jauh darinya dengan Hinamori. Bambietta dan Meninas menghilang. Menyadari itu, kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat.

Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini?

"Huh?!"

Baru beberapa saat gemuruh itu berhenti, muncul sesuatu yang tak kalah mengejutkan di langit. Mata Ichigo melebar, keringat dingin meluncur di tengkuknya seperti membawa berita buruk. Sesuatu berwarna hitam. Sesuatu yang mengintimidasi keluar dari kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan sekarang, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo hampir gemetar.

"Tidak..."

―Yuuka desu―

"Yamamoto-sama."

Tes... tes... tes...

"Pengorbanan yang luar biasa, tak kusangka Anda akan mengambil keputusan ini hanya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa kita sedang serius."

Sebuah genangan tercipta di bawah lengan Sang Komandan tertinggi Pasukan Militer Soul Society―lengan kirinya. Genangan berwarna merah tua, kental dan semakin melebar―satu-satunya yang tersisa di arena itu selain bekas pertarungan yang masih menyala-nyala, serta luka yang baru. Genryuusai mendesah. Itu tadi pertarungan yang sengit, sudah lama dia tidak melihat mata itu. Mata milik Ywach yang gelap, dingin dan tak terjangkau.

Dia bertambah kuat.

"Tak ada yang tak setimpal dengan semua pengorbanan untuk Soul Society."

Mendengar jawaban Genryuusai, Sasakibe melirik sebuah lengan yang teronggok agak jauh dari mereka dan mengangguk pelan. Senyum kesedihan perlahan hadir di bibirnya.

"... _Sou desu ne_."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Hey, hey, heyy! Yuuka is back! Holiday is back! Exams are over yeaahhhh! Akhirnya udah Mei aja nih, itung-itung nyicil beberapa chapter yang tertinggal. Sebelumnya Yuuka salah kasi info di profil kalau update nya akan dilanjut mulai Maret, sebenernya maksud Yuuka bulan Mei, Yuuka minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *ojigi. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang udah nunggu dengan sabar fic ini meskipun Yuuka orangnya nggak konsisten tapi dengan tulus Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Perjalanan masih panjang dan ini baru sampe chapter 13 mana wordnya dikit lagi hiks. Semoga pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati ya, kalo kepanjangan Yuuka takut adegan pertarungannya jadi garing hehe. Oiya, di chapter ini Yuuka buat agak mirip dengan komiknya di bagian Genryuusai yang tangan kirinya putus akibat pertarungannya dengan Yhwach *kalau di komiknya, tangan Genryuusai putus karena melawan Aizen. Jadi untuk seterusnya dia akan bertarung menggunakan satu tangan. Untuk Hanatarou, karena dia masih berpikir dengan tenang diam-diam dia cari info tentang titik buta kekkai sebelum memutuskan pergi ke sana, beda sama Ichigo yang nyelonong gitu aja lewat pintu depan. Ehh jadinya malah repot kan hehee mana Bambietta jadi mode hiper gitu.

Sebelumnya Yuuka cek ulang kayaknya ada beberapa yang Yuuka salah tulis jadi bisa jadi salah paham, nah Yuuka klarifikasi di sini ya

 **Pertama perbaikan di chapter 3 : Darah Kutukan. Ini kutipannya :**

"Aku kenal Kuchiki Ginrei, dia kepala keluarga ke- **28** yang salah satu anaknya merupakan ayah dari kakak iparmu, Kuchiki Byakuya..."―ini Yuuka perbaiki jadi kepala keluarga ke- **27** , karena pemimpin klan Kuchiki masih dipegang sama kakeknya Byakuya.

 **Kedua, perbaikan chapter 5 : Hati. Kutipannya :**

"Dia hanya diangkat menjadi seorang Kuchiki karena kakak perempuannya menikah dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki ."―karena pemimpin klan Kuchiki adalah kakeknya Byakuya otomatis Byakuya masih menjabat sebagai **seseorang dari keluarga Kuchiki** , bukan **kepala keluarga Kuchiki**.

Yup sudah semua nih. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241 :** Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya *-* wah kayaknya kelamaan ya update nya hehe semoga kamu suka yaa

 **kon :** Holaaa pertarungannya udah lanjut nih haha penasarannya lama banget ya karna Yuuka hiatus lama, gomen ne TAT Yoruichi belum keliatan nih dia masih berada di Dunia Manusia sama Urahara tapi nanti ada saatnya kok hehe makasih udah review ^^

 **matsumoto :** makasih udah revieww nah sekarang malah Yuuka yang telat update ya hehe gomen gomen, ini sudah update. Kaien jadi kesel sama Ichigo tapi kira-kira maksud pembalasan dendam itu apa yaa hehe ikutin terus ceritanya yaa ^^

 **kazukiito :** Kazukiito-san, terima kasih sudah mampir ke kotak review u,u ini Rukia baru keliatan sebentar, soalnya dia dikurung gitu sih sama I.P.P.S dan semua tempat di sana udah dipasang penghalang yang nggak memungkinkan sembarang orang masuk, kecuali Hanatarou yang udah punya bocoran informasi hehe maaf yaa semua penghuni Hueco Mundo kecuali Hollow sudah Yuuka tiadakan dari cerita ini jadi Nel nggak akan keluar soalnya kalo Espada dimasukin pasti tambah panjang tuh btw udah update nih semoga kamu suka ^^

 **BLEACHvers :** Holaaaaa wah iya ya jadi keinget Bleach The Movie : The DiamondDust Rebellion, tapi di sini Ichigo vs Bambietta, bukan sama Toushirou hehe Ichigo sebenernya nggak mau terlibat lebih jauh sama Bambietta, tapi kalo udah seneng tu orang jadi nyebelin jadi Ichigo kepancing dan malah ngeladenin pertarungannya. Iya nih semangat Yuuka agak menurun akhir-akhir ini tapi sekarang udah mendingan soalnya Yuuka sering nonton anime action. Wah ada typo kah? Maaf ya kadang ada aja yang kelewat hehe makasih reviewnya yaa sudah update nih *-*


	14. Yang Ditinggalkan

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'In the end, he lost it.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

 _Perasaan apa... ini?_

 _Jantungku tak mau diam. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku._

"Dia datang! Yhwach datang!"

 _Kenapa ribut sekali? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Minggir dari situ, Kurosaki!"

 _Ah... benar. Kami sedang bertarung dengan mereka, Sternritter. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali, kami sempat kewalahan. Itulah kenapa Ukitake-san dan Toushirou ada di depan I.P.P.S, untuk... melindungi sesuatu._

 _Melindungi apa?_

"Oi, kau dengar tidak, Kurosaki? Berhenti melamun dan pergi dari situ!"

 _Hm? Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu itu begitu pentingnya bagiku... aku harus buru-buru mendapatkannya. Tapi sesuatu itu apa?_

"OI, KUROSAKI KAU BRENGSEK. KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Tenanglah, Hitsugaya-kun."

"S-Shiro-chan kumohon..."

 _Huh...? Kenapa aku sangat kesal? Aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang. Dia... yang sedang berjalan di atas langit menuju I.P.P.S. Orang yang berjubah hitam itu... aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. Ya... kenapa tidak dicoba saja?_

BATS-!

"...Huh?"

 _Jangan menghalangiku, Ukitake-san._

"Percayalah pada kami, Ichigo."

 _Ha?_

 _Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kalian, yang bahkan tak bisa bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain. Kalau kalian tidak ingin melakukannya, maka jangan halangi aku. Seseorang sedang membutuhkanku sekarang. Seseorang..._

 _Rukia._

―Yuuka desu―

"Dia di sana, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yhwach hanya melirik lewat celah pepohonan sebelum kakinya melangkah kembali. "Abaikan saja. Nanti juga dia yang datang sendiri. Orang yang mudah panas seperti dirinya terpancing dengan hal-hal yang paling sepele, karena itu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Jangan-jangan, anda tidak lagi tertarik, Yang Mulia?"

"Jugram," panggil Yhwach pelan. "Kita selesaikan yang ini dulu."

Terdiam sebentar, Jugram membalas dengan patuh, "Baik."

Setelah percakapan kecil itu pandangan mereka kembali jatuh pada atap I.P.P.S yang bergeming, seakan-akan tak merasakan tekanan yang sejak tadi memenuhi langit. Tak ada penjaga, tapi bukan berarti tempat itu benar-benar mudah.

"Ada _kekkai_ ," kata Jugram yang merasakan dinding tak kasat mata dengan telapaknya. "Dan ini kuat."

"Benarkah?"

Yhwach maju selangkah lebih dekat untuk meraba udara. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Ya, ini memang kuat."

PRANGG!

"Tapi cukup menekannya sedikit lebih saja."

Penghalang itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan mudahnya, begitu saja. Meninggalkan wajah orang-orang di sana terpaku pada kejadian di hadapan mereka. Itu hanya sedikit dari kekuatan yang dia miliki, tapi seberapa sedikitkah itu untuk menghancurkan penghalang tingkat satu yang begitu tebal?

"Ini giliranmu, Jugram."

"Baik."

Jugram melangkah ke depan, mengeluarkan pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Sejumlah _reishi_ berkumpul di sana dan dengan cepat membentuk garis putih yang tampak begitu suci. Kecuali apa yang ditimbulkannya. Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, Jugram menebas dengan kuat ke depan tepat melintang lurus searah diameter gedung yang atapnya berbentuk kubah itu. Dalam sekejap terdengar reruntuhan, bersamaan dengan hancurnya atap I.P.P.S yang tadinya berdiri dengan kokoh. Di dalam sana, orang-orang berteriak dan menatap ngeri pada makhluk berjubah hitam yang memandang mereka dari atas.

"D-Dia... sudah masuk."

"Sial, secepat inikah?"

"Pa-panggil Profesor segera!"

BRAAKKKK!

Keributan yang terjadi di tempat itu dipotong oleh gerakan tiba-tiba dari sang Penguasa Wandenreich yang menghancurkan lantai dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depan mereka, diikuti bawahannya yang setia. Semua gerakan terhenti bahkan di tempat yang mustahil seperti I.P.P.S. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Karena kedua orang ini adalah bom yang akan segera meledak.

"Sebaiknya kalian minggir jika tidak ingin terluka," Yhwach tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menjemput putri kecil kami dan membawanya pulang."

Melihat wajah-wajah ketakutan dari orang-orang di sana, pria itu mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, cara cepat saja."

"Mana bisa begitu, sialan!"

Langkah Yhwach yang mendekati pintu ruang bawah tanah terhenti. Dia melirik seorang pria bertanduk yang meneriakinya barusan, di jas putihnya terdapat noda darah yang tak sengaja terciprat saat tangannya menjadi sasaran reruntuhan atap I.P.P.S.

"A... Akon-san?"

Mengabaikan panggilan dari salah satu rekannya, Akon dengan wajah kesal kembali bicara.

"Tempat ini... sudah menjadi pondasi dari Sereitei sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi kalian dengan mudahnya datang dan menghancurkannya, dasar kurang ajar!"

"Bukankah itu salah kalian sendiri yang membawa gadis itu kemari―"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Akon memotong perkataan Jugram, menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah muak dengan orang-orang seperti kalian," gumamnya. "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah meremehkan Shinigami, kau brengsek! _Hadou #33: Soukatsui_!"

Sembari berteriak dalam keadaan terdesak, Akon mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke depan sebelum lajur berwarna putih muncul di kedua telapak tangannya mengarah pada Yhwach. Jugram yang melihat itu maju tepat waktu untuk menepisnya, sehingga kantor komunikasi yang menjadi tempat bertarung mereka kembali hancur.

"Yang Mulia, haruskah kubunuh dia?" bisik Jugram dengan nada tajam.

"Oi, kalian semua! Apa cuma ini kekuatan I.P.P.S, hah?! Pada akhirnya, apa kalian akan membiarkan bedebah ini masuk dan mengambil semua kerja keras kalian begitu saja, sialan!" teriak Akon, seperti menampar seluruh rekannya yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku tidak ingin... membebankan semuanya pada Profesor, karena itu..."

"Yah, akhirnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang benar, ya?"

Akon mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut, melihat Hiyosu yang juga terluka keluar dari puing-puing bangunan dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"H-Hiyosu."

"Kau tampak lebih keren dari sebelumnya," ujar pria berkepala hijau itu sembari tersenyum. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan mau kalau setelah ini harus mendapat omelan dari Profesor karena ruang kerjanya jadi berantakan. Karena kalau dia melakukannya, itu benar-benar menakutkan."

Sementara Akon terpana pada kata-kata pria itu, beberapa rekannya yang ikut membayangkan kemarahan sang Profesor mulai bergidik dan bergerak maju. Perlahan, satu per satu, semua membentuk sebuah aliansi di sisi Akon.

"Prosefor yang marah..."

"Aku tidak mau lihat!"

"Ugh, aku juga."

Akon memandang mereka tak berkedip, "K-Kalian..."

"Hmm...," Yhwach yang semenjak tadi diam kini mulai menampakkan sedikit senyuman. "Tidak buruk sama sekali."

"Sekarang! Ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka, kekuatan I.P.P.S yang sebenarnya!"

" _YOSHHAAA_!"

"Serang bersama-sama!" Akon memberi komando, lalu secara serentak mereka mengambil kuda-kuda.

" _HADOU #33: SOUKATSUI!_ "

Sebuah lintasan cahaya super cepat bersamaan melaju dari berbagai titik membentuk serangan merusak dengan kekuatan berlipat-lipat ganda. Ledakan yang terjadi begitu besar sampai-sampai beberapa orang terpental olehnya, berusaha untuk berlindung dari partikel-partikel yang ikut terbang. Akon dan Hiyosu melindungi wajah mereka dengan satu tangan, tapi tetap berusaha keras untuk melihat ke depan dimana musuh mereka berada.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Hiyosu.

" _Aah,_ kurasa... seperti yang kuduga," Akon bergumam, mengeratkan giginya saat keringat dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik. " _Heh_ , dia sialan kuat sekali."

Setelah asap sedikit berkurang, Akon bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutannya terwujud di sana. Serangan yang dilakukan tadi... tak membuat banyak perubahan. Mereka masih bisa melihat tubuh Yhwach dan Jugram berdiri tegak di pusat lantai yang retak. Tapi―

"Yang Mulia," panggil Jugram yang melihat goresan di pipi Yhwach.

Menyentuh darahnya sendiri dengan jarinya, sang Penguasa Wandenreich bergumam, "Mengagumkan, kalian bisa menciptakan luka di wajahku," tatapannya beralih ke depan. "Tapi, apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan menggunakan perasaan, tekad yang kuat?"

Semua anggota I.P.P.S menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya. Tak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di ruangan terbatas seperti ini, dan para anggota I.P.P.S tak dibekali kemampuan betarung sama seperti Divisi Penyembuhan.

"Sebenarnya, kalian memiliki pertahanan yang baik di sebagian tempat, tentu saja sedikit aneh mendapatkan Institut Penelitian dan Pengembangan Shinigami termasuk ke dalamnya," Yhwach mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan sambil berbicara. "Bukankah wajar bila aku mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Ini bukan kebetulan bahwa kalian mengambil resiko besar untuk mengurung putri kami di tempat ini. Jadi, ada apa kira-kira..."

BLARRRRR!

Serangan cepat yang tak diduga-duga datang dari aura hitam yang mengelilingi Yhwach. Tak ada persiapan apapun dari Akon dan yang lainnya bahwa akan ada kejutan seperti itu, tapi anehnya mereka tak merasakan apapun. Serangan itu sama sekali tak mengenai mereka. Meleset? Yang benar saja, mungkin itu _memang_ bukan untuk mereka. Saat pandangan Akon sedikit ke samping, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana dengan pedang di tangannya itu.

"...Profesor Kurotsuchi?" lanjut Yhwach.

" _Heh_ , kau ini...," balas Mayuri yang di dahinya terbentuk urat-urat kekesalan akibat serangan tiba-tiba Yhwach padanya. "Kau tahu, ya, sialan? Maaf, Akon, aku pinjam gaya bicaramu sebentar."

"Huh? P-Profesor, Anda... kenapa Anda di sini?!"

"Anak buahku mati di laboratoriumku sendiri tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, kan? Sial, yang tadi itu hampir saja, lho. Kau hampir memotongku jadi dua, apa kau sengaja, ya?" pria nyentrik itu mengomel dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Yhwach. "Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan I.P.P.S bukan termasuk tempat dengan pertahanan yang baik?"

Mayuri mendesah pelan, "Dengar, kau mungkin tidak tahu berapa banyak ranjau yang kupasang di sini. Bukankah mendengar namanya saja sudah memberimu banyak petunjuk? Tempat ini adalah pusat penelitiannya Seireitei, kau juga sebaiknya hati-hati karena aku mulai tertarik dengan kekuatanmu itu."

"Kalau begitu, silakan kau periksa. Aku tidak keberatan," Yhwach tersenyum. "Itu juga kalau kau bisa."

Mendengar itu, seringai di bibir Mayuri bertambah lebar sehingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang terlampau rapi.

" _Heh_ , boleh juga kau."

―Yuuka desu―

"Pusat komando tidak merespon panggilan, jadi memang pemimpin Sternritter sudah berada di sana."

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi dia bertarung dengan Komandan?"

Kyouraku yang mendengar keluhan Soifon di perjalanan mereka menuju I.P.P.S masih bergeming. Kakinya dengan lincah melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon yang lain, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di sana setelah meninggalkan barikade pasukan di gerbang selatan.

"Kudengar Ichigo sudah berada di sana," gumam Kyouraku. "Kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal ceroboh."

"Apa kau yakin? Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya pasti menerobos masuk ke I.P.P.S meski nyawanya sampai terbunuh. Orang yang bekerja menggunakan insting seperti dia tak bisa diceramahi soal aturan."

Sarkasme Soifon terhenti tepat saat mereka tiba di tepi hutan. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat tempat itu telah rata dengan tanah, hancur berkeping-keping dan sangat berantakan. Mata Kyouraku langsung berpindah ke berbagai arah, mencari _reiatsu_ rekan-rekannya di antara angin, tubuhnya ber _shunpo_ begitu saja setelah menemukannya.

"Juushirou! Syukurlah, kau di sini."

Ukitake yang masih menunggu di atas pohon tersentak melihat kedatangan Kyouraku dan Soifon ke arah mereka.

"S-Shunsui?! Kalian berdua kenapa malah kemari?"

"Kami khawatir karena sambungan I.P.P.S tiba-tiba terputus," jawab Soifon, melirik Toushirou yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bersama Hinamori. "Ada apa ini?"

Kyouraku juga menyadarinya, ada yang tak beres dengan atmosfer di tempat itu. Mungkinkah tadi sempat ada pertarungan? Tapi siapa? Pandangan Kyouraku beralih pada Ichigo yang memilih untuk berada di dahan terjauh, merenung di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya apa-apa saat ini, Shunsui," ujar Ukitake seakan membaca pikiran Kyouraku dengan sekali pandang. "Kami telah berhasil membuatnya tenang sekarang, tapi entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hitsugaya-kun juga sudah mencapai batasnya, kau tahu, kan, dia paling tidak sabar menghadapi Ichigo."

"Ya, tapi dilihat dari manapun ini mengejutkan."

"Benar, kan, apa yang kubilang?" timpal Soifon.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kita lihat situasinya dulu. Saat ini Yhwach sudah berada di dalam, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar membawa Kuchiki bersamanya. Ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu," Ukitake melirik Ichigo sekali lagi dan mendesah. "Aku cukup lega karena dia masih mau mendengarkanku."

Kyouraku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi tak lama kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh dinding bagian luar I.P.P.S yang tiba-tiba saja hancur dengan suara keras. Mata mereka beralih ke pusat komando seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soifon. "Dindingnya... hei, Kyouraku, apa kita benar-benar hanya akan duduk di sini? Ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu dulu, Soifon, jangan gegabah," Kyouraku menahan sebelah tangan wanita itu.

"Tapi!"

"Saat mengetahui Yhwach sudah melangkah ke I.P.P.S yang ada di pikiranku dia pasti tak melakukan pertarungan yang serius dengan Komandan. Sudah pasti Komandan tidak akan mudah dikalahkan secepat itu, tapi dia sengaja melepaskannya. Kau tahu apa arti semua ini, kan?" Kyouraku melepaskan tangannya dari Soifon. "Kita hanya harus percaya pada Rukia-chan," lanjutnya serius.

Ekspresi Soifon sedikit masam, dia tidak menyukai gadis itu dari awal tapi jika Kyouraku sudah bicara, dia tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menyanggah.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya, membuang muka ke samping.

Sementara itu di dalam kantor komunikasi I.P.P.S, hasil pertarungan sudah bisa terlihat. Mayuri dengan luka yang lumayan parah di perutnya telah tumbang di dekat reruntuhan dinding. Terbatuk darah, dirinya mencoba bangkit saat rasa sakit akibat tusukan aura Yhwach yang setajam pedang masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal dia tahu Yhwach belum mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sesungguhnya, betapa mengerikannya jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Profesor!"

"Mayuri-sama!"

Mendengar panggilan dari para anak buahnya, Mayuri hanya bisa menghela napas. Ternyata memang tidak bisa. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa itu seperti membangunkannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Tidak ada bedanya jika diteruskan, maka aku akan menyelesaikannya cukup sampai di sini," ujar Yhwach dingin. Matanya berkilat di bawah kegelapan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau masih bisa hidup setelah semua yang sudah kaulakukan, harusnya kau bersyukur atas itu."

Baru saja Yhwach berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa langkah, sebuah pedang milik Mayuri melesat ke arah punggungnya tanpa disangka-sangka. Tapi seakan memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya, Yhwach melompat ke atas dan dengan mata menyala melempar sihir perusak untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah orang-orang yang telah sekarat itu tanpa ampun.

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

Setelah menginjak lantai, hal pertama yang dilakukan Yhwach adalah melempar pedang itu kembali pada pemiliknya, sebelum menekan tombol pintu bawah tanah. Sebuah tangga terbuka di bawahnya dan dengan itu dia bergumam,

"Sungguh keras kepala. Kenapa kalian dengan keras berusaha untuk hal yang sia-sia?"

Kakinya melangkah turun melalui tangga, meninggalkan seluruh anggota I.P.P.S tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah terkucur dimana-mana. Bahkan Profesor mereka, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan pedangnya sendiri tertancap di dadanya.

"Ayo, Jugram. Kita tak bisa membuat putri kecil kita menunggu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Bersamaan dengan Jugram yang menyusul ke ruang bawah tanah, pintu di atas mereka kembali menutup, digantikan dengan kegelapan labirin yang menjadi awal kemenangan mereka. Kekuatan menuju sebuah keabadian yang tersembunyi di dalam bola kecil Hogyoku sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Yhwach dengan langkah lebar berjalan ke depan, menghancurkan setiap _kekkai_ yang ada dengan tangannya sendiri, tak repot-repot untuk menyuruh Jugram karena dirinya sedang dipenuhi rasa senang.

" _Tujuanmu semata-mata bukan untuk alasan yang klise seperti menghancurkan dunia, kan?"_

Dia masih bisa mencium aroma pertarungannya yang lalu dengan pemimpin kekaisaran Seireitei, setelah dia memotong lengan kiri pria tua itu dengan seluruh yang dia miliki.

" _Kau sungguh mengenalku, Genryuusai,"_ jawabnya waktu itu. _"Dunia kita yang sebenarnya bukan terbagi menjadi tiga, tapi merupakan satu kesatuan utuh yang membuat kita kuat. Ras penyihir, pendekar maupun manusia berkumpul dan bekerja sama satu dan yang lainnya. Menurutmu kenapa kita sampai membuat tapal batas yang seakan menjadi sekat di antara kita?"_

" _Kaulah yang memulai semua itu, brengsek."_

" _Sekarang ini, Dunia Manusia menjadi satu-satunya tempat terbesar setelah Soul Society dan Wandenreich. Kita bahkan hanya bisa bersembunyi dari mereka,_ para kelompok suci _. Karena merupakan kelompok mayoritas, bukan berarti mereka bisa melindungi kita yang memiliki kekuatan lebih sebagai_ gift _. Tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?"_ Yhwach menatapnya lurus-lurus, kilatan matanya menyambar bagai petir. _"Harusnya, kitalah yang melindungi mereka."_

" _Dengan kata lain, kau hanya ingin mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu, begitu, ya? Kau tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan,"_ timpal Genryuusai.

Mendengar itu, Yhwach hanya terdiam.

" _Tidak,"_ ujarnya kemudian. _"Justru sebaliknya, kawanku. Aku akan mengembalikan kejayaan kita dulu bersama dengan_ para kelompok suci _di dalam dunia yang sama."_ Untuk sesaat ekspresi Genryuusai mengeras dan Yhwach tahu itulah yang selama ini dia pikirkan. _"Wajahmu tak menunjukkan penyangkalan apapun saat ini, Genryuusai."_

Genryuusai menegakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, dengan tatapan serius yang terarah pada lawannya. _"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu adalah cara terbaik?"_

" _Tentu saja,"_ senyum Yhwach perlahan muncul di bibirnya, _"itu karena kitalah yang akan memimpin mereka."_

Mata Sasakibe melebar, ingatannya pergi pada seribu tahun lalu dimana ras penyihir di bawah pimpinan Yhwach melakukan kudeta besar-besaran yang menyebabkan terlahirnya perjanjian antar ketiga ras. Orang itu sedang mencoba untuk melanjutkan apa yang dia tinggalkan dulu dan bila dibiarkan, dia akan benar-benar memegang kendali atas seluruh ras.

Senyuman Yhwach berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

" _Dengan kata lain, evolusi."_

Yhwach telah tiba di pintu terakhir, dengan sedikit dorongan memecah _kekkai_ yang melingkupi pintu kayu itu. Wajahnya benar-benar pengertian yang tepat untuk sebuah keberhasilan. Pintu yang mulai terbuka mengingatkan Rukia untuk menghapus keragu-raguannya yang terakhir. Hampir tak berekspresi, topeng yang sudah lama sekali tak dipakainya semenjak tiba di Soul Society kembali dipasang. Itu adalah salah satu cara termudah untuk membedakan seorang Kuchiki di antara kerumunan orang. Dengan violet yang berkilat di bawah cahaya, dia menyambut dua orang yang kini berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Putriku, Kuchiki Rukia," sapa Yhwach puas, mendekat ke sana perlahan untuk menangkup wajah Rukia di tangannya. "Mari kita pulang."

Rukia tak menjawab, matanya beralih pada seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat pintu sebelum kedua mata Yhwach memenuhi pandangannya sekali lagi.

"Kita akan pulang, ke Silbern."

Pandangan Rukia mengabur hanya dengan sentuhan lembut Yhwach di kepalanya. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, dia bertekad dalam hati untuk berjuang meski tak ada garansi untuk kembali dalam keadaan utuh ke tanah tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

 _Ichigo._

―Yuuka desu―

"Berubah tenang."

"Setelah ledakan tadi rasanya itu adalah pertarungan yang terakhir," Ukitake menimpali perkataan Kyouraku, sebelum mengangguk pada isyaratnya. "Kalian akan bersiap di posisi masing-masing setelah melihat kode yang kuberikan. Ini mungkin serangan terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum mereka pergi."

Semua orang di tempat itu mengangguk kecuali Ichigo yang masih berada di dahan terjauh namun masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Entah sejak kapan dia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Semenjak Ichigo banyak diam, Toushirou malah semakin kesal. Dia tahu pria itu hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar tapi setidaknya jika memang begitu lakukan dengan berpikir. Sekarang ini, dia bukanlah apa-apa kecuali pengganggu.

Ichigo memandang telapak tangannya sambil melamun. Ini bukan aksi pemberontakannya yang pertama tapi baru kali ini dia merasa ragu untuk beberapa alasan. Apakah ini sebanding? Dia sudah berkata bahwa Rukia lebih penting dari Soul Society, itu memang yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini tapi... apakah ini akan sebanding?

Pada akhirnya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Rukia. Sejak kecil dia menderita karena menanggung hidup orang lain. Apa yang dilakukannya tak lain adalah tuntutan dari para tetua Kuchiki yang mengharuskannya bersikap seperti seorang bangsawan yang bermartabat. Takdir keturunan perempuan klan Kuchiki tak pernah mudah, tapi dia tetap membawa semua itu di bahu kecilnya seakan-akan itu bukan hal besar.

" _Semua Kuchiki itu sama saja!"_

Hazelya meredup. Dia sadar, tapi tak sepenuhnya berada dalam kenyataan. Ingatan itu benar-benar menyakitkan, entah kenapa dia baru menyesalinya sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo ingin menarik apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya waktu itu. Rukia berbeda, gadis itu tidak lemah. Dia selalu cepat menerima semua hal seakan tak pernah memiliki harapan untuk masa depan. Mungkin dia mengira bahwa masa depan akan selalu buruk untuknya, karena itu dia menyerah dan membatasi harapannya sendiri.

Itu memang selalu terjadi, sejak dulu. Tapi... dia tak pernah terlihat begitu bahagia sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo. Pria itu mengeratkan giginya. Dia tidak tahu Rukia yang dulu, tapi dia bisa merasakannya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Kenyataan itu seperti membunuhnya. Berulang kali dipaksa untuk menyerah saat merasa begitu yakin atas sesuatu, benar-benar membunuhnya.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, tandanya. Kita harus berpencar," kata-kata Hinamori membangunkannya seketika. Ichigo menyadari Ukitake dan yang lain telah menghilang dari sana kecuali mereka berdua dan orang yang tadi sempat meneriakinya.

"Kalau kau masih ragu-ragu, sebaiknya kau mundur dan duduk saja di sana seperti orang bodoh," timpal Toushirou dengan kekesalan yang masih sama.

Ichigo bangkit tanpa menatapnya.

" _Aah_ , mungkin aku memang bodoh."

Begitu Ichigo ber _shunpo_ pergi, Toushirou mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menghadap Hinamori, "Ayo, Momo, kita juga."

Hinamori mengangguk, memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Belum pernah dia melihat Toushirou semarah dan sekesal itu semenjak mereka saling mengenal dan hidup bersama sebagai teman masa kecil sekaligus partner dalam misi.

Begitu Ichigo tiba di posisinya, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu aba-aba dari Ukitake yang memegang komando dari rencana mereka. Pria itu menarik napas, memusatkan konsentrasi yang beberapa saat lalu terpecah-belah. Untuk inilah dia datang kemari. Untuk Rukia. Dia hanya harus mengerahkan semuanya di kesempatan ini karena kalau tidak―

"Dia keluar!"

Seperti tertampar sesuatu yang keras, jantung Ichigo kembali memburu. Di kejauhan tampak Yhwach beserta bawahannya yang setia keluar dari puing-puing bangunan I.P.P.S dan beranjak menjauh dari sana. Rahang Ichigo menonjol di balik kulitnya karena sekali lagi―dia benci perasaan ini. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan gagal. Kenapa dia jadi begitu pengecut?

 _Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Bangkitlah... bangkitlah sekali lagi. Apa kau akan diam saja melihat mereka membawanya?_

 _Inikah yang kauinginkan?_

"Sekarang!"

Semua orang yang tergabung dalam operasi itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka secara bersamaan. Dengan serangan kombinasi, Toushirou dan Ukitake bisa membukakan jalan untuk yang lain. Tapi seakan bisa membaca mereka, Jugram segera menghalang di belakang tubuh Yhwach menggunakan pedangnya.

TRAANGG!

" _Kusso_! Kyouraku!"

" _Wakatta yo_ , _tch_."

Mendengar panggilan Soifon, Kyouraku bergantian menyerang dari jarak dekat dibantu oleh Ukitake yang berusaha menjangkau Yhwach. Tapi meski dikepung oleh empat prajurit elit, Jugram tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa ragu. Tak berperasaan, begitulah dirinya. Saat menyadari celah terkecil, dia mengeluarkan sihir penghalang yang dalam sekejap menahan semua serangan mereka.

 _Apa yang kaulakukan? Berdiri. Kau bisa melihatnya di sana, kau belum terlambat._

Di saat yang lain melakukan pertarungannya sendiri, Ichigo tertahan di tempatnya melihat gadis mungil berambut pendek tak sadarkan diri di lengan Yhwach. Jantungnya berisik sekali di rongga dadanya hingga terasa sakit. Tubuhnya kaku, keringat mengalir menuju dagunya meninggalkan keragu-raguan yang membunuh secara perlahan. Pegangan Ichigo di pedangnya mengerat hingga gemetar.

" _Apa kau meragukan Soul Society atau dirimu sendiri?"_

Ichigo tersentak saat mendengar suara itu di kepalanya, begitu cepat seperti hembusan angin. Telapaknya mulai mengingat bagaimana rasa sentuhan yang seakan memberi kekuatan padanya itu. Juga wajah Rukia yang tersenyum saat dirinya begitu putus asa.

" _Meski begitu aku yakin kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu."_

 _Ah..._

Hazel Ichigo berkilat, menggeser posisi pedangnya sedikit menyamping kini dia benar-benar bersiap untuk menyerang. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu dengan dorongan dari kedua kakinya dia melompat tinggi melawan angin. Tujuannya hanya satu, tempat dimana Yhwach berada. Di saat dirinya terdesak oleh berbagai argumen di kepalanya, Ichigo masih mengangkat pedangnya di atas kepala.

"RUKIAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kyouraku beserta yang lainnya menoleh. Terbelalak saat tebasan Ichigo mengarah pada Yhwach.

"Jangan, Ichigo!" teriak Ukitake panik.

Yhwach yang berhenti di udara tepat setelah Ichigo akan menebas hanya menatapnya datar. Dia bisa melihat keragu-raguan yang begitu jelas di hazelnya, bahkan tak hanya itu―ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang terpancar jelas di matanya. Tatapan itu jelas tak akan pernah menghentikan Yhwach, tak akan pernah.

"Jugram."

Yhwach berbisik dan dalam sepersekian detik Jugram telah meninggalkan posisinya dan muncul di hadapan Ichigo, tepat saat pedang pria itu akan mengenai kepala Yhwach.

TRAANGGG!

Dua pedang yang sama-sama kuat saling beradu. Ichigo mendecih, dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong pedangnya yang lebih besar ke depan.

"Rukia!"

"Percuma saja, dia tak akan mendengarmu. Saat ini dia sedang dalam kondisi yang kalian sebut... 'mati'."

Ucapan Jugram memberikan sengatan di tubuh Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa melihat―dengan sekilas―wajah pucat Rukia yang tertutup sebagian rambutnya. Ketika pandangannya beralih pada Jugram, pria itu telah mengambil keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya. Memanfaatkan kondisi Ichigo saat itu, Jugram mengubah tumpuan pedangnya dan dengan sekali dorongan Zangetsu telah terpental dari pemiliknya.

Ichigo yang masih terkejut tak bisa membaca serangan lanjutan Jugram, tapi entah kenapa dia tahu. Apa yang akan terjadi.

ZRASSHHH!

Semua seperti diperlambat. Pedang Ichigo berputar dan menancap di tanah, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang tumbang dengan luka sayatan di dada. Tangan Ichigo berusaha menjangkau sesuatu, tapi terlalu jauh sekarang. Kekuatannya seakan hilang entah kemana. Dengan tatapan Jugram yang dingin, Ichigo terjun dari langit, semakin menjauh sementara kakinya tak lagi bisa memijak udara. Baru setelah terdengar suara bedebum yang keras, rekan-rekannya yang lain saling berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki!"

Di atas tanah yang terasa lembab, Ichigo merasa tuli. Pandangannya yang sayu perlahan kembali ke langit, saat Yhwach dan Jugram mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya. Mata Ichigo menggelap.

Sudah... berakhir. Jadi, pada akhirnya dia tak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Begini saja, ya? Sejak kapan dia jadi selemah ini?

 _Tes..._

Ichigo mendapati tanah mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajahnya. Selain mereka yang sedang berkabung dalam duka, langit ternyata cukup pengertian untuk mengabarkan pada kota. Awan mendung akhirnya membawa hujan ke Seireitei. Perlahan, pipi Ichigo basah, bajunya basah terkena hujan. Dalam waktu singkat hujan telah jadi selebat ini. Ichigo hanya bisa melihat langit yang muram dengan sisa tenaganya.

Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Tch..."

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan senggukan dari tenggorokan yang membawa gemetar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya melebur bersama air hujan, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sana meskipun sedikit. Saat ini, dia tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Ichigo menutup matanya erat-erat.

Sementara itu, rekan-rekannya yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saling memandang. Mereka memutuskan untuk tak mendekat, hanya ikut merasakan kepedihan yang terpancar jelas dari pria berambut oranye yang tergeletak di bawah guyuran hujan. Bahkan Toushirou bisa merasakannya. Keputusasaan yang perlahan menyayat kulitnya. Lelaki itu hanya bisa membuang muka.

Di langit yang muram, para Sternritter berbondong-bondong memasuki Garganta seperti sekawanan burung merpati. Pakaian putih mereka yang melambangkan perdamaian sungguh merupakan kutukan bagi siapapun yang berurusan dengannya. Seluruh Shinigami di berbagai sektor hanya bisa memandang ke atas, tempat burung-burung itu kembali ke sarang mereka setelah meninggalkan luka yang mendalam. Bukti kemenangan mereka. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya masih ada satu yang tersisa, yaitu―

Harga diri.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Chapter 14 is done. Holaa semoga aja pada belum bosen ya sama fic ini, apa terlalu banyak action? Romance nya kurang? Yuuka harap bisa memenuhi harapan para pembaca setiap minggunya. Tapi memang, untuk hasil yang baik dibutuhkan suasana yang baik juga. Itu artinya, liburan! *ditabok. Haha bercanda kok. Oke nggak usah panjang-panjang deh kali ini. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Kurosaki2241 :** Woaaaa makasih sudah mereview ^^ akhirnya ya haha battle nya seru? Waaa arigatou *-* masih unggul di action untuk chapter ini, kita akan lihat seberapa sadis Bambietta nanti wahahahahaha! Sudah update, semoga kamu suka! Terima kasih semangatnya ^^

 **kazukiito :** Kazukiito-san hisashiburi ^^ waaaah permintaan yang sulit, hmm super saiyan jin? Yuuka malah baru tau kalo namanya itu. Mungkin bisa jadi pertimbangan, Yuuka pikir-pikir dulu ya *nahloh(?) Huwaaaa Kazukiito-san memang yang paling mengerti aku! Harusnya aku berusaha lebih kuat, yosh! Makasih reviewnya, sudah update nih semoga kamu suka *-*


	15. Ingatan Waktu Itu

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'Actually, he's full of weakness. He is a child and lonely.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

 **[Warning : Alur dari sini akan cepat dan berpindah-pindah hingga batas yang sudah ditandai.]**

"Oiii, Ichigo!"

"Hm? Ah, Hisagi."

Seorang lelaki dengan tato 69 di wajahnya berlari dengan wajah gembira, menghampiri Ichigo yang baru keluar dari Akademi tempat mereka akan menempuh pendidikan dasar sebagai seorang prajurit.

"Kudengar kau lulus tes, ya?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah, tapi ujian tertulisnya benar-benar tak masuk akal."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang bodoh kalau soal teori."

"Jangan menyanjung lalu menjatuhkanku begitu saja! Dasar, kau juga lulus tes, kan, jangan berlagak tidak tahu begitu, membuatku kesal saja!"

"Hahaha! Aduh, hentikan, Ichigo!"

"Wah, wah... lagi-lagi kalian memulai semua tanpaku."

Tawa Ichigo dan Shuuhei terhenti saat mendengar suara lelaki seumuran mereka. Hanya dengan melihat kepala botak dan nada bicara yang mengesalkan itu mereka sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ikkaku!"

Shuuhei menunjuk lembaran kertas yang sengaja dibawa lelaki itu untuk pamer, "Surat itu! Jangan-jangan kau juga..."

" _Aah!_ Aku hebat, kan? Ujian seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya!" jawab Ikkaku bangga.

"Kukira, kau akan mendaftar tahun depan," komentar Ichigo.

Lelaki botak itu tersenyum, "Yah, lagipula umurku sudah seratus dua belas tahun. Kalau aku menunggu satu tahun lagi aku akan tertinggal dari kalian."

"Sial, kau hanya ingin pamer saja, kan?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Eh, itu..."

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya saat tatapan Shuuhei mengarah pada seorang anak laki-laki yang juga baru keluar dari Akademi. Anak itu dijemput oleh beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian rapi. Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang lesu, Ichigo bisa langsung menyimpulkan satu hal.

 _Tahun ini pun gagal, ya?_

"Ichigo, bukankah dia saudara―"

"Rasanya aku melihat kedai kue dango di sana."

"Ah? Hei, jangan melarikan diri!"

Shuuhei yang melihat Ichigo berlari, mulai mengejarnya disusul oleh Ikkaku yang sejak tadi tak berkomentar. Meski begitu, dia yang terlihat selalu mengawasi reaksi Ichigo saat bertemu anak laki-laki yang kelak akan menjadi penerus salah satu klan terkuat di Seireitei itu. Anak jenius yang gagal. Shiba Kaien.

Semenjak Ichigo resmi menjadi murid di Akademi, para pengajar telah melihat bakatnya yang semakin berkembang. Dengan rutinitas latihan baik di dalam maupun di luar Akademi, Ichigo telah memiliki refleks, intuisi dan ketahanan tubuh melebihi murid-murid lain seusianya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya memang dibuat untuk tujuan itu. Kemampuan berpedang yang diasahnya setiap hari tanpa lelah merupakan hasil tekadnya yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang Shinigami. Meskipun―

"Cih, lagi-lagi E."

Bertolak belakang dengan prestasi di bidang atletik, nilai akademiknya benar-benar yang paling buruk. Di ujian masuk Akademi pun sebenarnya dia hanya diselamatkan oleh nilai atletik yang mendekati sempurna. Karena untuk menutupi kekurangannya, Ichigo telah berusaha lebih dari yang pernah dilakukan orang lain.

"Dilihat dari manapun kau ini hanya beruntung."

"Tch, Hisagi, _urusee_!"

Berusaha lebih dari yang lain, berjuang keras untuk satu tujuan. Selama ini, tak ada kata menyerah di kamusnya dan dia tak pernah merasa puas dengan itu. Ichigo sering kali bertarung melawan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, jauh lebih kuat. Meski terluka dan kalah, entah kenapa hatinya selalu memberontak. Matanya yang setajam burung elang tak pernah menunjukkan rasa segan pada siapapun yang mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya. Dengan mata yang tak pernah puas itu dia mencapai puncak lebih cepat dari yang lain.

"Shinigami... Kelas C?"

Gurunya yang mengajar di kelas sejarah tersenyum, "Selamat, ya."

Mata Ichigo berbinar seketika. Saat dia pulang dengan surat kelulusan tes Shinigami Kelas C di tangannya, dia melihat sesuatu―yang harusnya tak pernah dia lihat. Di lorong milik klan utama siang itu berdiri seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya sendirian. Shiba Kaien. Anak itu menunduk, tampak mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat krusial di depan bilik ruang pertemuan. Melihat itu tanpa sadar Ichigo ikut bersembunyi, meski dia tidak bermaksud demikian. Dan apa yang didengarnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Sudah waktunya bagi Kaien untuk menjalani pendidikan sebagai calon pewaris."

"Ya, dengan kemampuan seperti itu tidak seharusnya kita memasukkannya ke Akademi dari awal. Karena dia tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi prajurit."

"Justru yang mencengangkan datang dari klan Kurosaki. Ada kemungkinan dia bisa menjadi prajurit elit dalam waktu singkat mengalahkan teman-teman seangkatannya."

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo itu? Tapi akademiknya buruk sekali."

"Itu tidak terlalu penting asalkan dia memiliki kemampuan fisik yang bagus."

"Jika ini memang sesuai yang kita harapkan maka klan Shiba akan memiliki dua pewaris jenius mulai sekarang."

Mata Ichigo melebar, suara-suara yang saling bersahutan kemudian rasanya seperti lenyap di udara. Berada di lingkungan klan elit sama saja dengan ajang pembuktian bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya. Seperti ancaman, takdir yang menyedihkan akan jatuh pada mereka yang tidak berguna. Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang mendengar semua percakapan itu. Tatapan Ichigo beralih pada Kaien yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sejak hari itu, Ichigo tak pernah lagi melihat Kaien melakukan latihan rutin di dojo pribadi klan Shiba, atau mencoba ujian masuk Akademi di tahun berikutnya. Sepulang dari pelatihan, buku-buku di perpustakaan selalu tampak berantakan. Tapi rasanya Ichigo tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu setiap hari hingga muak. Itulah saat Ichigo menemukan Kaien berada di depan pohon sakura taman keluarganya― sedang menangis sendirian.

Meski tak mengatakan apapun, Ichigo bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kesedihan, penyesalan dan rasa kesal. Semua itu terlukis di punggung Kaien. Sungguh, Ichigo ingin menyapanya waktu itu.

"Hei."

Kaien terlonjak di tempat, buru-buru menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju yang sedikit lusuh. Ragu-ragu, Ichigo kembali bicara,

"Kau... baik-baik saj―"

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Teriakan Kaien waktu itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo terkejut. Matanya menyala-nyala penuh kebencian yang hanya tertuju padanya sehingga Ichigo bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan.

"Kau hanya seseorang dari klan cabang yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan klan Shiba, jangan berlagak hebat! Bukankah kau senang karena para tetua menyanjungmu setiap saat, huh?!"

"A... Apa maks―"

"Tch!"

Kaien mengeratkan giginya, membuat Ichigo terkejut sekali lagi. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, sepertinya Kaien mulai sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah hal yang mengerikan. Menarik napas pelan, dia berbalik hanya untuk menjauh dari Ichigo yang masih mematung di tempat. Bertanya-tanya.

Dia hanya ingin menyapanya.

Takdir yang telah ditetapkan pada dua pewaris klan Shiba telah menciptakan garis tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Sebagai seorang prajurit, Ichigo tahu bahwa prestasinya harus membawa kebanggaan pada klan utama. Berulang kali pergi menjalankan misi-misi ranking atas, akhirnya Ichigo kembali ke kediaman Shiba sebagai seorang Shinigami Kelas B. Tepat di peresmian calon pewaris utama keluarga.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan mengabdikan dirimu sepenuhnya pada klan Shiba, Kaien. Ingatlah selalu alasan kenapa kau ada di tempat ini. Kesalahan fatal tidak akan ditolerir, apa kau mengerti?"

Kaien yang telah cukup dewasa atas pertanyaan itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Jii-sama."

Saat acara setengah berlangsung, Kaien bisa melihat kehadiran Ichigo di pojok ruangan yang tak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya. Berbeda dari berpuluh-puluh tahun silam, dirinya yang sekarang tidak lagi tampak menyedihkan. Dengan kata lain, dia telah membuang―dirinya yang dulu. Tatapan yang diarahkan pada Ichigo waktu itu merupakan kekosongan yang tertutupi harga diri tinggi. Kaien tersenyum miring padanya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, menurut peraturan Shinigami no. 13, kau akan dihukum eksekusi mati atas tuduhan pelanggaran batas wilayah milik klan Shimizu di distrik 56 Rukongai Barat dan pembunuhan enam warga desa di sana. Hukuman ini akan dilaksanakan lusa di Bukit Sokyoku dan disaksikan oleh seluruh rakyat Seireitei. Apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir? Aku akan menulisnya di buku ini untuk pertimbangan Dewan 46."

Ya, hari itu akhirnya datang juga. Ruang pengadilan yang dingin, bau hambar besi, pergelangan tangan yang diborgol serta tatapan para jaksa di atasnya, semua itu sudah sering dia alami. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia masuk ke ruang persidangan. Di umurnya yang telah mencapai seratus tujuh puluh empat dan memegang pangkat Shinigami Kelas A―baru ditetapkan beberapa bulan lalu―pelanggaran Ichigo semakin tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Di bawah tekanan para jaksa yang memilih untuk bersikap dingin, Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kalian tidak ada bedanya."

Itu adalah pelanggaran Ichigo yang terakhir, dan paling berat. Saat tiba hari dimana eksekusi dilaksanakan, seluruh dunia seakan-akan melihat dirinya di puncak tiang kematian Bukit Sokyoku. Tapi Ichigo tak memiliki penyesalan. Dia masihlah seorang Shinigami brutal yang memandang rendah pada para bangsawan di bawahnya. Berapi-api dan kosong, itulah dia. Bahkan di bawah tekanan Komandan tertinggi pasukan militer Soul Society, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, dan seribu api burung phoenix miliknya, mata Ichigo tak menujukkan sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Kau benar-benar tak memiliki kata-kata terakhir sebelum apiku melumatmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Genryuusai waktu itu.

Sebagai seorang Shinigami Kelas A, itu adalah penghinaan terburuk. Dia yang selama ini diakui oleh semua orang karena bakatnya yang luar biasa hanya akan berakhir di atas tiang eksekusi Bukit Sokyoku, dan mati di tangan pemimpinnya sendiri. Namun sembari membawa itu semua, Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, kurasa sampai di sini saja."

Genryuusai terdiam, sebelum mengangkat pedangnya ke depan sebagai permulaan, "Baiklah."

"Tunggu! Kumohon tunggu sebentar!"

Semua orang dikejutkan oleh kedatangan salah seorang Shinigami bertato 69 di pipinya yang berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah surat yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk di tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, apa-apaan sikapmu itu!"

"Maafkan aku! Tapi ada hal sangat penting yang harus kukatakan pada kalian, karena ini menyangkut pelaksanaan eksekusi mati Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab pria itu pada perkataan Sasakibe. "Di dalam surat ini, terdapat bukti pembelian beberapa tanah baru oleh klan Shimizu. Tepatnya di distrik 56 Rukongai Barat yang menjadi tempat dijalankannya misi ranking B Kurosaki Ichigo, minggu lalu. Seperti yang tertulis di sini, klan Shimizu telah mengajukan perjanjian yang kejam kepada para warga, secara sepihak, karena itu..."

Sasakibe terkejut, tatapannya jatuh pada klan Shimizu yang bergerombol di dekat para bangsawan lain, tampak lebih pucat dari kertas putih. Bahkan tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani menyangkal. Mata Sasakibe melirik ke samping, tempat Genryuusai berdiri dengan ekspresi setenang air.

"Lanjutkan," ujar pria itu pada akhirnya.

Shuuhei mengangguk dan menatap para bangsawan yang berdiri di bawahnya.

"Maksud dari perjanjian itu tidak lain adalah―agar klan Shimizu bisa memantau jumlah angka kelahiran dan kebutuhan pasar gelap, untuk menjual bayi-bayi yang sudah dewasa sebagai budak!"

Seluruh pandangan kini telah beralih ke titik lain. Tapi tampaknya klan Shimizu tak memiliki celah untuk lari dari seluruh cemooh para bangsawan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"Benar, mereka jugalah yang membunuh keenam warga distrik 56 karena kecurigaan bahwa ada komplotan yang sedang berkembang untuk menentang mereka," lanjut Shuuhei. "Hari itu, Ichigo―Kurosaki Ichigo―bukan hanya menjalankan misi yang telah diberikan padanya, namun juga memeriksa apakah dugaannya selama ini benar. Bahwa warga distrik 56 Rukongai Barat sedang diancam untuk tidak membocorkan aktifitas ini pada publik. Itulah kenyataannya!"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Sayang sekali, padahal mereka termasuk klan besar."

"Ya, sangat disayangkan."

"Tunggu, bukankah itu jahat sekali?"

Sekali lagi Sasakibe bertatapan muka dengan Genryuusai yang tampaknya telah mengetahui setitik kenyataan dari berita besar itu. Matanya yang masih curiga menatap Shuuhei, lalu klan Shimizu yang berada di bawah tebing. Keputusan yang tepat harus segera diambil saat itu juga, karena itulah Sasakibe memutuskan―untuk membawa kebenaran itu sebagai pertimbangan Dewan 46.

Di tempatnya berada, Ichigo hanya memandang ke satu orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pohon sakura dan tak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya. Sang penerus keluarga, Shiba Kaien. Hazelnya berubah dingin.

"Kenapa surat itu bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Yah, itu sih memang sudah jadi keahliannya Ikkaku. Sepertinya kepala klan Shimizu cukup ceroboh untuk membawa surat itu kemanapun dia pergi, setelah kejadian itu mungkin dia baru menyadari bahwa di kantung celananya hanya ada secarik kertas kosong."

Ichigo menghela napas, di taman belakang barak Shinigami Kelas B sore itu akhirnya dia bisa memandang langit dengan lega. Kasusnya yang lalu telah ditangani berkat kedatangan Shuuhei waktu itu, ternyata dia tak perlu mengalami pengalaman terburuk sepanjang sejarah, dengan mati di tempat yang paling tidak dia inginkan. Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah harusnya dia tes ninja Onmitsukido saja kalau begitu?" ujarnya, "Tapi tetap saja, terima kasih."

Shuuhei yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum, "Pastikan kau mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang lebih meyakinkan pada Ikkaku besok. Sekarang ini dia pasti sedang disibukkan oleh tes kenaikan pangkat."

"Aku tahu," Ichigo menjawab agak kesal. "Mungkin nanti aku akan memilih kalian berdua sebagai ajudanku. Tentu saja setelah Ikkaku lulus dan menjadi Shinigami Kelas B."

Mendengar itu, mata Shuuhei melebar. Itu adalah hal terbaik yang Ichigo katakan padanya semenjak mereka berteman. Sebuah kepercayaan, itu mungkin hal kecil bagi orang lain namun Shuuhei sangat menghargainya. Karena Ichigo yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Kau ini benar-benar sulit ditebak."

Perlahan, nama baik Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai pewaris jenius kedua di klan Shiba kembali. Bersamaaan dengan itu, Kaien telah bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dalam menjadi penerus kepala keluarga. Mereka saling tak bicara, tapi ada kalanya hari-hari itu, sikap Kaien tak seacuh yang biasanya.

"Selamat, ya, akhirnya kau gagal untuk kembali mengotori nama baik keluarga."

Yah, meski apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar bukan hal yang enak didengar.

Ichigo melirik Kaien yang tersenyum dengan tatapan jengah, "Begitulah, ini cukup membuatku frustasi."

"Saat kebenaran telah diungkapkan, semua orang mungkin mulai melupakan kesalahanmu yang lalu seakan itu tak pernah ada," katanya dengan nada santai. "Aku penasaran apa kau memang sengaja melakukan semua ini―berpura-pura tak peduli, menarik perhatian, berbuat onar. Sifat membangkang milikmu itu benar-benar sudah di luar batas, apa kau pikir karena statusmu sebagai pewaris kedua kau bisa semena-mena pada nama belakangmu?"

"Kalau mau ceramah nanti di rumah saja. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah peduli pada pewaris atau apalah itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kuanggap benar."

"Egois, seperti biasa. Yah, aku tidak mengharapkan kata-kata yang bagus keluar dari mulutmu, tapi usaha untuk kabur dari apa yang sudah ditakdirkan itu hanya tenaga yang sia-sia," Kaien melipat tangannya, melanjutkan, "kau tidak bisa menipu klan Shiba seperti caramu menipu orang-orang lain, jika alasanmu yang sebenarnya adalah untuk lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris kedua klan Shiba."

Ichigo terkejut, tatapan Kaien saat itu seakan menembus ke tengkorak kepalanya. Dia memang sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat Kaien akan tahu, tapi perkiraannya tak pernah secepat ini. Memiliki kecerdasan yang tak diragukan lagi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sebagai ganti fisiknya yang lemah, Kaien telah dianugerahi pemberian ini. Meski dia tak pernah berhenti mengutuk buku-buku setiap hari.

" _Heh_ , apa Shiba Kaien sedang mengancamku?"

"Perasaanmu saja, kan?" Kaien tersenyum lebar, melangkah lebih dekat untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan lupakan itu, sepupuku yang manis."

Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, setelah Kaien meninggalkan ruang perjamuan minum teh yang rutin diadakan sebulan sekali. Tradisi klan Shiba. Di sekian banyak orang di seluruh dunia, mungkin Kaien adalah satu-satunya yang paling bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dan alasan di balik itu. Dia adalah orang yang menakutkan. Ichigo mengepalkan tangan, kerutan di pertengahan dahinya bertambah satu lipatan. Orang yang paling tidak dia sukai di dunia ini adalah yang paling mengerti dirinya―ironis.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tapi di dalam sangkar bernama kediaman Klan Shiba, itu adalah penantian tiada akhir. Hari itu, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menyamakan derajatnya dengan para prajurit elit Kelas A dan mendapat dua ajudan seperti yang dia janjikan. Hisagi Shuuhei dan Madarame Ikkaku. Itu adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa di usianya yang masih menginjak seratus delapan puluh dua. Apa yang diinginkannya selama ini akhirnya terkabul juga―untuk meninggalkan sangkar dan terbang bebas di langit. Dunia.

Semua kekangan, aturan, tuntutan itu... rasanya hilang seperti tertelan musim. Meski borgol tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya seumur hidup tak akan pernah lenyap, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini―itu sudah cukup. Kurosaki Ichigo seperti kembali ke masa-masa kecilnya, ketika dia tak mengenal kekuasaan dan takdir yang membelenggu dirinya seperti kawanan domba. Dari jauh, untuk setiap detiknya terkadang dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan para tetua dan sepupunya yang jenius, mengawasi. Lalu, apa dia peduli?

Dalam hatinya yang hampa, dia selalu meyakini bahwa hidup sendirian akan selalu lebih baik dari pada menjadi sekawanan domba di padang yang luas dan dikelilingi rerumputan segar. Ini hanya soal harga diri. Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi kenapa... lubang di hatinya masih begitu dalam? Kenapa dia tak pernah puas?

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau akan dibebastugaskan sebagai prajurit Kelas A di Soul Society untuk sementara."

Kalimat itu seperti sengatan listrik di tubuh Ichigo. Matanya melebar menatap satu orang yang menguasai tanah kekaisaran Seireitei dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan posisinya selama lebih dari seribu tahun―Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Di dalam ruang pertemuan istana Seireitei siang itu, Ichigo terdiam, bertanya-tanya.

"...Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa menyebut ini kesempatan, atau hukuman, itu terserah padamu. Tapi sebagai seorang Shinigami yang tidak hanya melindungi Soul Society, banyak keputusan sulit yang harus diambil. Aku memiliki beberapa kandidat kali ini tapi sepertinya yang kubutuhkan hanya kau."

"Apa maksudmu, Pak tua? Kau baru saja bilang kalau aku diberhentikan sebagai prajurit Soul Society," timpal Ichigo kesal. "Apa ini lelucon atau semacamnya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kurosaki-san," ucap Sasakibe yang berdiri di belakang Genryuusai, memandang tajam ke arahnya.

Mata Ichigo menyipit, sebelum memilih untuk memalingkan wajah ke dinding. Untuk sedetik, dia hampir saja mendecih di depan Komandan tertinggi pasukan militer Soul Society dan wakilnya yang seorang pengguna Kidou kelas atas. Menelan sebentar keangkuhannya, Ichigo kembali bicara.

"Jadi, apa maksud kata-katamu barusan?"

Genryuusai tersenyum kecil, "Sejak dulu, kau memang selalu direpotkan oleh harga dirimu yang tidak berguna itu, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak belajar."Alis Ichigo berkedut karena tak bisa membalas dan dengan itu Genryuusai menarik napas puas. "Yah, aku tak pernah bilang kalau kau akan menjalankan misi ini sebagai seorang prajurit di Soul Society, tapi jika ini lelucon maka ini adalah yang terbaik yang pernah keluar dari mulutku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," dia melanjutkan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, "mulai hari ini aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi pengawas keturunan perempuan terakhir klan Kuchiki dan membawanya kemari dari Dunia Manusia."

Ichigo terkejut, mulutnya terbuka perlahan untuk menyebut nama klan yang terasa mengganggu di lidahnya, "K-Kuchiki?"

"Benar. Ini adalah misi rahasia yang sudah kurencanakan sejak lama, jadi pastikan untuk lakukan sesuai perintah."

"...Huh? Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua itu? Aku menolak," jawabnya langsung, terlampau kesal untuk sebuah guyonan dari seorang Komandan.

"Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk melawanku sekarang, setelah apa yang kau lakukan di distrik 56? Itu tindakan heroik tapi sayangnya sudah berlalu," Genryuusai berkata santai, "Seorang bayi perempuan menderita penyakit serius yang mengancam nyawanya enam belas tahun yang lalu di sebuah pemukiman kumuh, dan dipungut oleh klan terkuat saat ini, klan Kuchiki. Bahkan sebelum bisa bicara dia sudah membawa beban yang berat sebagai pengganti keturunan perempuan pemilik darah kutukan―yang terakhir. Usianya saat ini tujuh belas tahun enam bulan dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Kebangkitan darah kutukan," gumam Ichigo.

"Benar. Dia adalah harapan terakhir para penyihir sekaligus ancaman bagi dunia. Tugas yang lumayan berat, bukan?"

"Huh, apa kau yakin memberikan misi seperti ini pada berandal sepertiku? Tidak seperti dirimu saja."

"Justru karena itulah beliau memberikannya padamu, Kurosaki-san," Sasakibe angkat bicara, membuat Ichigo melirik ke arahnya. "Hanya kau yang cocok untuk misi ini."

Untuk sejenak Ichigo terdiam. Hazelnya menunjukkan beberapa kesinisan karena dia yakin sebagian dari rencana itu disebabkan karena Genryuusai tahu sebuah kenyataan yang jelas. Tentang betapa nama itu sangat mengganggunya, bahkan saat dia duduk di bangku Akademi. Saat itu, Ichigo benar-benar ingin menolak.

"Kalau tidak salah, berarti ini akan jadi misi ranking S pertamaku, ya? Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Kau boleh memberiku misi apapun tapi tidak untuk kali ini, saat berurusan dengan Kuchiki."

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Aku paling benci dengan sekelompok orang yang semena-mena hanya karena mereka punya kekuasaan. Dan Kuchiki adalah salah satunya," ujar Ichigo dengan nada tajam. "Semua Kuchiki itu sama saja!"

Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama yang dikatakannya di kelas sejarah Akademi bertahun-tahun silam. Tapi begitu mulai, Genryuusai tak punya alasan untuk menarik kata-katanya. Tanpa peduli pada tatapan Ichigo yang menantang dirinya terang-terangan, pria tua itu memukul tongkatnya dengan keras ke lantai. Membuat dua orang lain di ruangan itu tersentak karena suaranya yang menggema di udara. Ichigo pikir Genyuusai akan berteriak memakinya tapi yang terjadi justru―

"Sasakibe."

"Ya, Yamamoto-sama."

"Bawa dia keluar dari ruanganku, aku tak mau melihat wajahnya."

"Baik."

"Apa?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alis, hanya bisa memperhatikan Sasakibe berjalan ke arahnya dengan patuh. "Hei, tunggu, aku belum selesai!"

"Apapun yang kau katakan, keputusanku tidak berubah dan aku hanya akan kesal jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan," kata Genryuusai, menghela napas.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Pak tua sialan!" Ichigo meronta saat Sasakibe menyeretnya ke pintu. "Lepaskan aku! Kubilang tunggu―whooaa!"

Begitu Sasakibe melemparnya keluar, pintu istana Seireitei langsung tertutup meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa melongo di atas tanah dengan pantat nyeri. Hah? Apa? Mata Ichigo mengerjap dua kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, keningnya mulai dipenuhi urat kekesalan dan dirinya bangkit menendang-nendang pintu istana dengan seluruh tenaganya―seperti orang bodoh.

"Hoi, sial kau Pak tua! Apa maksudnya ini?! Kau baru saja menendang seseorang yang kau mintai tolong, apa kau sudah gila? Lalu kau ingin aku menerimanya, yang benar saja!"

"Jangan merusak pintuku dan pergilah," sahut Genryuusai dari dalam dengan kekesalan yang sama.

"Pergilah, pantatmu! Jelaskan ini dulu!"

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia."

Seketika tendangan Ichigo berhenti. Waktu itu, untuk sesaat, Ichigo sempat berpikir bahwa itu nama yang bagus. Rukia... dengan kata lain, cahaya. Kenapa ada orang dengan nama seperti itu di antara kumpulan serigala Kuchiki? Ichigo tak bisa menemukan jawabannya dan hanya memandang langit. Lagi-lagi menyesali kebosanan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya. Tapi, di SMA Karakura hari itu setelah menerima misi dari Komandan dengan terpaksa, Ichigo baru sadar―apa yang dikatakannya selama ini mungkin salah. Tidak semua Kuchiki itu sama. Ya... mungkin ini yang dimaksud Genryuusai.

Gadis bernama Rukia itu... mirip dengannya.

"Rambutmu, mereka aneh."

Apa lagi yang lebih membuatnya tersinggung dari pada ini? Kalimat pertama yang dikatakan gadis itu benar-benar di luar dugaan, luar biasa. Dan Ichigo memiliki firasat akan melihat hal mengejutkan lainnya pada gadis itu. Siapa tahu? Ichigo terus membatasi dirinya dengan bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli, menjadi marah dan tak menentu. Tapi saat menatap violet itu... Ichigo seakan berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Seperti melihat masa lalu.

Gadis itu sama sepertinya.

"Biarkan saja mereka membawaku," Rukia mengeratkan gigi, terlampau kesal. "Aku tidak peduli, Ichigo! Aku bahkan tidak tahu selama ini aku hidup berkat darah kutukan. Jadi kenapa aku harus meneruskannya?"

Ichigo menunduk, hampir mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebutnya darah kutukan," ujarnya serius, "itu bukan darah kutukan, Rukia."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir gadis itu, "Benarkah? Bukankah kalian yang menyebutnya begitu? Sejak awal kalian menganggap klan Kuchiki adalah klan yang terkutuk, kan? Aku juga akan menyebutnya seperti itu sekarang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya seperti itu," Ichigo menurunkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sternritter menangkapmu. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku."

Ah, sungguh. Waktu itu, kenapa dia bisa bicara dengan begitu yakin? Kenapa melihat gadis itu terluka membawa rasa yang sama pada dirinya? Karena mereka sama, ya, mungkin karena itu. Ichigo pernah merasakannya dan sejujurnya dia tak mau melihat Rukia ikut mengalaminya juga. Dalam hati, Ichigo ingin memberinya kekuatan. Harga dirinya memberontak dengan kuat di kepala.

"I-Ichigo, bagaimana bisa―"

"Jangan katakan apapun."

Ichigo yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dengan kemeja dan celana panjang, masih terengah-engah dengan napas terputus. Dia pasti ber _shunpo_ untuk bisa sampai ke tempat itu―kediaman kakak perempuan Rukia di Ikebukuro. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Renji."

Rukia mendesis, seketika membuat kening Ichigo mengkerut lebih dalam. "Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku."

Pria itu hampir meledak.

"Astaga," Ichigo mengambil napas panjang, tak bisa lagi membendung kemarahannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia, apa kau gila?! Kau benar-benar kelinci kecil yang lincah, huh? Tidakkah kau sadar Sternritter sedang mengincarmu sekarang? Kau yang menginginkan kita pergi ke Karakura tapi kau malah melarikan diri dariku. Demi dewa kematian."

Tapi, jika itu hanya simpati, kenapa dia begitu marah? Ichigo begitu marah hingga hampir gila. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa terombang-ambing di tengah laut seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, berkeringat dan berantakan. Rukia membuatnya seperti itu―tanpa sadar bahkan sejak mereka bertemu. Memaksanya berlari dan terus berlari untuk mengejarnya tanpa belas kasihan. Gadis seperti itulah dia. Tapi, setelah melihat air mata itu untuk yang pertama kali, rasanya Ichigo bisa mengerti satu hal.

"...Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Gadis itu mendongak. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, mengeratkan gigi.

"Rukia...," Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar, membuat Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya kembali. Dia menghela napas.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, lebih baik kau kembali," kata Rukia, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur. Kali ini tidak lagi."

Gadis itu... jatuh cinta padanya.

Apakah jatuh cinta selalu membawa kepedihan dan air mata? Apa jatuh cinta padanya sesakit itu? Wajah Rukia yang menangis dan terluka... Ichigo membencinya. Karena itu dia menghela napas, karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi tanpa diduga, masalah itu bisa terselesaikan entah bagaimana dan hubungan mereka bertambah dekat. Ichigo juga tak tahu apakah ini permainan takdir yang lain untuknya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah mengerti, alasan kenapa kita selalu bertengkar."

Rukia terdiam mendengarkan pria itu bicara. Terasa aneh saat dia tidak berteriak dan mengumpat, tapi sebenarnya Rukia juga mulai bisa meredam emosinya waktu itu.

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah menurutiku, kau selalu melarikan diri di saat aku lengah. Tapi aku juga selalu bisa menemukanmu. Selalu saja begitu. Hari ini juga... ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir bahwa kita tidak akan bisa berubah," ucap Ichigo. "Saat kau melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali. Sesederhana itu."

" _Heh_ , itu terdengar seperti kerja keras."

"Itu seperti permainan."

Malam setelah pertengkaran mereka hari itu terasa begitu damai. Rasanya Ichigo melupakan hal yang begitu penting selama ini. Itulah kenapa dia tak pernah puas, selalu mencari tapi tak tahu apa yang dicari. Hal kecil seperti inilah... yang dia inginkan. Berada di sisi seseorang tak pernah semenyenangkan ini, terkadang itu memang merepotkan dan membuatnya kesal, tapi siapa yang tahu jika perlahan... bagian dari dirinya yang kosong mulai terisi.

"Kau bersamanya setiap waktu, menurutmu aku tidak tahu? Dia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kenapa dia melakukan itu...? Kutanya padamu, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

Ah, benar juga. Dia bahkan bertengkar dengan Kaien. Suaranya naik satu oktaf karena begitu marah―hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan pada pewaris Klan Shiba, selain memukulnya dengan keras di pipi. Entahlah, dia kecewa dan merasa dikhianati waktu itu. Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah mempercayakan Rukia pada Kaien? Pria yang paling dihindarinya selama ini. Itu tindakan yang bodoh. Dia bisa menjaga Rukia dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi, benarkah itu?

"Katakan, Kurosaki, apa kau benar-benar Kurosaki yang kukenal?" bukti bahwa Toushirou menanyakan hal ini adalah karena dia terlampau kesal.

"Kau sudah jelas tahu jawabannya," jawab Ichigo, mengombang-ambingkan Toushirou yang masih tak mengerti.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau mulai tak peduli pada perintah Komandan sekarang? Lihatlah di sekelilingmu! Orang-orang terluka karena pengabdian mereka pada kekaisaran, kau mau menjadi bodoh dan membiarkan keegoisanmu di atas kepentingan Soul Society?"

"Ya... kalau memang harus begitu...," gumaman Ichigo membuat Toushirou terkejut. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Rukia dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, apapun yang terjadi setelah itu aku tidak peduli."

Berlari, seorang diri melawan rekan-rekannya yang berusaha menghalangi. Lagi-lagi, hanya ini yang bisa Ichigo lakukan. Berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, sejak dulu selalu saja begitu. Rukia kembali membuatnya berlari kencang. Tapi kali ini, segalanya berjalan di luar kendali. Dia menyadari arti kehilangan dan putus asa, hal yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Selain berjuang dengan keras, Ichigo tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi berjuang pun ada batasnya, bukan? Kenyataannya, dia tak bisa melakukan semua seorang diri. Hal yang menyedihkan dari Kurosaki Ichigo adalah... sebenarnya, dia tak lebih dari seorang anak laki-laki kesepian yang menangis jika terjatuh.

"Rukia!"

"Percuma saja, dia tak akan mendengarmu. Saat ini dia sedang dalam kondisi yang kalian sebut... 'mati'."

Ichigo baru mengetahui rasa dari ketakutan yang sebenarnya, membuatnya gemetar. Dia begitu tak berdaya saat itu di dalam tatapan dingin Jugram Haschwalth―saat dirinya gagal merebut Rukia kembali. Kegagalan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hujan yang turun hari itu juga... terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa dia begitu lemah? Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terbaring di atas tanah lembab yang bercampur bau darah―darahnya. Ah, dia tak bisa melupakan betapa lemah dirinya waktu itu. Ichigo yang tidak berdaya adalah dirinya yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Air mata yang keluar dari kedua hazelnya juga adalah yang pertama baginya.

Waktu itu, Ichigo mengingat beberapa hal. Samar-samar dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya, itu mungkin hujan... atau air matanya. Tapi untuk sesaat dia teringat pada kata-kata terakhir Rukia sebelum dia terbangun di pagi itu, sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang," Rukia tersenyum lembut, jemarinya mengusap pipi Ichigo. "Saat kau siap, saat kau berpikir bahwa itu waktu yang tepat, aku akan selalu di sana untuk mendengarkanmu."

"Rukia," Ichigo berbisik.

Dia mengambil tangan Rukia, menciumnya dengan perasaan lega. Dia bisa merasakan nadi Rukia yang berdetak cepat di sana. Penghubung kehidupan, kehidupan bukan miliknya yang dia syukuri. Pipi Rukia kemerahan seperti apel, tapi dia berusaha dengan kuat menyembunyikan hal itu dari cahaya, saat bibir Ichigo turun ke dahinya dan mengecup lama.

"Terima kasih."

Rukia tersenyum, merengkuh punggung lebar itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya.

 _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja._

―Yuuka desu―

Langit-langit kayu adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Ichigo saat dia terbangun. Rasanya, tadi dia bermimpi panjang sekali. Melirik ke samping, dia bisa melihat jendela yang terbuka menampakkan langit kebiruan dan dipenuhi kicau burung. Ini kamarnya. Ichigo mengangkat satu tangannya dan melihat ada bekas suntikan di sana, tertutupi plester persegi. Perlahan dia mencoba untuk duduk.

Huh?

Tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama bagian dada. Ichigo mencoba merabanya dan benar-benar menemukan perban melilit di sana. Kenapa? Apa dia habis bertarung?

Tiba-tiba, seperti tersambar petir, Ichigo bisa mengingat semua hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum menemukan dirinya terbaring di kamar dengan luka-luka itu. Memorinya berkelebat seperti potongan adegan film, satu per satu, hingga membuat pria itu membelalak karena terkejut. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dengan napas memburu. Perlahan, bibir Ichigo terbuka.

Mimpi itu... adalah kenyataan. Itu potongan dari masa lalunya.

Jadi Rukia... Rukia benar-benar...

"Tch."

Ichigo menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ah, dia ingat semuanya sekarang. Itu benar, dia telah gagal. Apa yang selama ini dikatakannya adalah bohong, kenyataannya, dia tak bisa melindungi gadis itu. Sudah terlambat, kan? Sekarang pasti sudah terlambat. Perlahan, dadanya sesak oleh penyesalan. Ichigo meremas futon begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Lagi-lagi dia bangun tanpa gadis itu di sisinya.

"Rukia," bisiknya pelan dengan gemetar.

Pagi yang cerah datang setelah hari dimana Sternritter memporak-porandakan Seireitei. Banyak bangunan hancur, semua berantakan, sesuatu telah hilang. Tapi langit tampak baik-baik saja dengan itu. Ini begitu membuat frustasi. Ichigo mengeratkan giginya hingga rahang yang tegas itu tampak menonjol di kulit. Sekarang, dirinya dipenuhi kemarahan hingga hampir gila. Tangannya memukul lantai dengan keras. Membuat lubang di sana.

" _Dammit!_ "

Hazelnya menggelap, jatuh pada Shihakuso yang tergantung rapi di dinding―telah dijahit dengan sempurna di bagian dada. Saat ini, hanya satu yang akan dia lakukan, dia akan mulai dari itu. Di kepalanya tak ada hal lain lagi. Kemarahan yang meluap-luap di dadanya begitu besar hingga Ichigo tak tahan untuk segera melampiaskannya. Tentu saja, orang pertama yang akan di temuinya pagi ini...

Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

It's done, finally... itu tadi sebagian besar mimpinya Ichigo kok, dia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya sebelum jadi Shinigami, sampa bisa kenal Rukia. Yuuka pikir ini perlu untuk nunjukin betapa depresinya Ichigo sekarang hahahha #ketawadevil. Gimana? Kena nggak? Jujur di tengah-tengah itu lhoo bagian yang susah. Yuuka jadi lembur buat ngebut chapter ini. Fiuhh syukurlah bisa jadi, haha udah pagi ya. Kayaknya Yuuka bakal molor sampe siang nih, mendadak jadi nocturnal wkwk. Yuuka berharap semangat dari kalian nambah ya, karena Yuuka masih newbie yang perlu banyak koreksi. Gini aja deh, nggak usah banyak-banyak. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **k** **azukiito** **:** makasih reviewnya ^^ waahh iya kalo nggak salah itu movie nya yang ke empat ya? Yuuka udah pernah lihat kok, Ichigo emang keren waktu itu! Hmm... masukin nggak yaa hahaha kita liat aja nanti ke depan, ups. Sudah update nih, silakan dibaca!

 **Allen Walker** **:** Holaaa salam kenal *-* makasih udah mampir di kotak review. Yuuka emang ngambil dari moment itu kok, jadi sebisa mungkin feelnya dibuat mirip. Ini genrenya canon juga sih. Berkat semangat dari Allen-san Yuuka beneran bisa selesai bulan ini lhoo haha Yuuka juga berharap happy ending kok #authornyasiapa. Sudah update, semoga kamu suka.


	16. Tekad

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'Can I really keep that hope?'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Hngg..."

Mata Rukia berkunang-kunang saat terbangun. Kepalanya pusing dan semua tampak buram. Di ruangan gelap dan luas dimana tak ada seorang pun bisa mencium bau ketakutan selain dirinya. Saat segalanya mulai jelas, Rukia menyapu ruangan dengan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sedang dalam posisi tidur atau duduk. Kedua pergelangan tangannya diborgol ke atas, menggantungkan kakinya yang lemas dengan sejulur rantai di sampingnya.

Rukia menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk melihat borgol itu lebih jelas, suara gemerincing yang terdengar membuatnya berhenti. Di depannya, sebuah pintu terbuka.

"Tiga puluh enam jam sepuluh menit, aku hampir mengira kau mati," Bambietta tertawa, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan satu kaki. "Pasti pegal, ya?"

"Ya, cara yang bagus untuk menahan seseorang," jawab Rukia parau meski agak terkejut dia tidur selama itu.

Bambietta maju lebih dekat, dua jarinya menggosok dagu dengan tampang menyelidik, "Aku ragu mereka memberikan cukup informasi padamu. Maksudku, apa kau tahu siapa aku dan dimana dirimu berada sekarang?"

"Kau Sternritter, dan aku berada di sebuah ruangan jelek berbau telur busuk."

Wanita itu tertawa nyaring, "Pintar sekali, jawabanmu benar kecuali satu," matanya berubah serius. "Itu bukan bau telur busuk, itu adalah bau mayat yang baru dipindahkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa aromanya masih tertinggal di sini, terlalu buruk."

Mendengar itu, Rukia membelalak. A-apa dia bilang? Kepala Rukia menoleh ke belakang perlahan, hanya untuk melihat noda darah yang samar-samar di dinding. Itu benar-benar darah seseorang. Tiba-tiba isi perutnya seperti mau keluar.

"Oh, tidak, jangan muntah di sini, kau akan merusak perjamuan pagi yang akan diadakan... dua puluh tiga menit lagi," Bambietta membuka arloji di tangannya. "Jadi karena mereka menunjukku untuk mengawasimu paling tidak kau harus tahu namaku. Aku Bambietta Basterbine."

Bambietta? Nama itu rasanya tidak asing.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak memberitahumu sesuatu, misalnya kami pernah berciuman saat kau tidak ada?" alisnya terangkat satu saat bicara dengan nada biasa, dan seketika Rukia tertohok. "Astaga, dia benar-benar pria yang pengertian. Yang mengejutkan, saat kami bertarung dia bahkan tahu itu aku meski kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan wujud ini. Harus kutanyakan padamu, Kuchiki Rukia, apa aku mencuri sesuatu darimu?"

Apa dia tak punya penyaring di mulutnya? Dia adalah wujud asli dari wanita yang dilihatnya di Dunia Manusia, di kelas waktu itu. Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada kesenangan yang menari-nari di mata Bambietta ketika dirinya terkejut.

"Kau tidak pernah mencuri apapun dariku, karena kau tidak pernah melakukannya," jawab Rukia pelan setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak sedang menutupi ceritanya? Mungkin dia bohong padamu."

Rukia marah, tapi dia tak memiliki pilihan selain mempercayai kata-kata Ichigo. Dan sejujurnya, dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Mau dia bohong atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kondisiku sekarang lebih layak untuk dipikirkan dari pada sibuk bertanya-tanya mengenai hal kecil yang tak ada akhirnya seperti itu."

Bambietta mengerjap sebentar sebelum tertawa menutupi mulutnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Rukia berpikir bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang lucu―saat ini, di atmosfer ini.

"Kau tipe gadis yang suka mencuci otakmu sendiri dengan memaksa berpikir mengenai hal positif padahal sebenarnya kau juga khawatir tentang itu. Kebiasaan yang melelahkan sekali."

Apa orang ini sedang mempermainkannya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak punya motif tertentu, sebenarnya."

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu mengeluarkan kunci yang entah dari mana, melepas sengatan yang sejak tadi hampir merobek pergelangan tangan Rukia. Gadis itu memekik pelan, ambruk begitu saja di lantai yang dingin. Demi dewa kematian dia baru saja berniat untuk tak menyentuh lantai di ruangan itu tapi seseorang baru saja melempar pantatnya ke sana.

Melihat Rukia menatapnya tajam, Bambietta berkata, "Jangan mengharapkan uluran tangan dariku, kau punya dua kaki dan dua tangan yang masih bagus."

"Syukurlah," balas Rukia, hampir terbiasa dengan kalimat Bambietta yang terlalu arogan. Siapa yang bilang dia butuh uluran tangan? Dia sudah terbiasa untuk selalu bangkit dengan lututnya sendiri.

Begitu keluar dari kamar tahanan yang berbau busuk, Rukia hampir meraup udara serakus mungkin. Pergelangan tangannya lecet dan merah, Rukia tak mau menyentuhnya karena pasti akan berdarah. Dengan langkah bergema mereka menyusuri lorong gelap yang mirip ruang bawah tanah, dindingnya dari batu-batu yang di susun memanjang. Baru dia sadar, pakaiannya tidak berubah sejak terakhir dia ingat. Masih dengan kimono putih yang sekarang tampak lebih lusuh. Bambietta berhenti di depan pintu yang lebih besar untuk memutar kunci, masuk ke dalam dan bicara seperti Rukia telah menunggu lama sekali.

"Kau akan menghadiri perjamuan sarapan dengan Yang Mulia Yhwach, tak bisa disebut sarapan juga," gumamnya di akhir kalimat. "Bersiaplah, pilih baju yang kau suka di lemari ini, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandinya. Waktumu lima belas menit."

Oh, ya, dia butuh mandi. Rukia melirik Bambietta yang memilih untuk menunggu di kursi. Setidaknya ruangan ini lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ada kasur, cermin, lemari pakaian dan kamar mandi. Dan sejujurnya, baunya wangi.

Rukia tak punya cukup waktu untuk berendam seperti yang sempat dia bayangkan karena hanya diberi sedikit waktu untuk bersiap, tapi dia cukup lega karena telah bebas dari semua kotoran. Setelah memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun satin berwarna peach dengan model sederhana, Rukia sedikit terkesan. Lemari ini penuh dengan pakaian bagus.

Heh, kenapa kau tersanjung, Rukia? Ini tetaplah penjara bagimu sehangat apapun sambutannya.

Gambaran tentang semua ini cukup sulit diterima setelah apa yang Rukia alami selama tiga puluh enam jam di kamar tahanan. Menyimpan kembali arloji ke sakunya, Bambietta menyeringai.

"Tak buruk untuk seorang putri dari klan ternama," pujinya. Oh, sebenarnya Rukia tak yakin apakah itu sebuah pujian. "Bisa kita pergi ke ruang makan sekarang?"

Rukia mengikuti Bambietta yang berjalan di depannya, naik tangga, menyusuri lorong yang samar-samar diterangi cahaya matahari sebelum tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Saat Bambietta bilang ruang makan, agak berlebihan bahwa yang dimaksud sebenarnya adalah sebuah meja panjang dengan tatanan ruang super mewah disertai lilin dan lampu gantung yang menghiasi langit-langitnya. Well, kastil ini tak sesuram yang dia bayangkan.

"Yang Mulia, Kuchiki Rukia telah tiba," Bambietta menunduk patuh pada sebuah kursi yang membelakangi mereka.

"Oh."

Seseorang bangkit dari sana, dengan tubuh besarnya Rukia yakin dia tak salah orang. Raja dari kerajaan Silbern di tanah Wandenreich, sekaligus pemimpin pasukan Sternritter―Yhwach. Aura yang berat dan tekanan menguar di sekitarnya. Pria berjenggot tebal itu menyibakkan jubah hitamnya ke belakang untuk mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Putriku, Kuchiki Rukia," ujarnya lembut dan hangat seperti telah menunggu momen ini begitu lama. "Pilihan yang tepat, gaun itu tampak lebih indah di tubuhmu."

Rukia menyambut uluran tangannya, diam-diam melirik seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan. Dia ingat rambut pirang itu dan tatapan dinginnya.

"Pujianmu rasanya berlebihan, Yang Mulia," kata Rukia.

"Aku bisa mengatakan sebanyak apapun karena begitulah kenyataannya." Yhwach tersenyum puas, menarik kursi untuk Rukia supaya dia bisa duduk. "Maaf atas insiden pagi ini, kau pantas mendapatkan ruangan yang layak tapi aku menyesal harus berjaga-jaga untuk sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Kuharap Bambietta bersikap baik padamu."

 _Aku yakin dia hanya memastikan bahwa aku bebas dari senjata. Jika bisa sampai sejauh ini itu artinya Profesor Kurotsuchi sudah memprediksinya entah bagaimana._

"Oh, dia sungguh melakukannya. Jangan khawatir."

Yhwach duduk di kursi, melirik Bambietta yang menatap tajam pada Rukia. Matanya kembali pada gadis itu.

"Biar kuingatkan kembali, bahwa perjalanan yang sangat panjang baru saja terbayar hari ini dan aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Kau imigran dari Dunia Manusia yang pindah ke Soul Society dengan segala latar belakang yang sulit sebelum tiba di sini. Kau sungguh gadis yang berani, putriku," katanya, meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. "Tapi, kata berani dan putus asa memiliki arti yang mirip."

 _Sudah kuduga topiknya akan berat, tapi apa yang sedang dia coba untuk katakan?_

"Biar kutanyakan satu hal padamu," Yhwach menatapnya. "Apakah kau kemari atas keputusanmu sendiri atau mereka yang mengirimmu?"

Rukia menyadari dia harus berhati-hati pada mulutnya. Karena setiap jawaban yang dia berikan akan mempengaruhi nasibnya di tempat ini. Dia meletakkan sendok di sebelah mangkuk sup menu sarapan pagi ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tekanan ini membuatnya gugup.

"Apa itu penting sekarang, setelah kau berhasil menggenggam kemenangan atas kekalahan Soul Society beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, tidak, putriku. Yang kumaksud adalah seberapa kuat tekadmu itu."

Rukia terdiam, berusaha menatap iris cokelat kemerahan yang begitu mengintimidasinya. Dia seolah akan menyadari semua kebohongan. Rukia tak bisa membodohinya.

Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Tekad...," gadis itu bergumam. "Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ragu apakah aku berada di sini karena tekad yang kuat atau keadaan yang memaksaku. Seseorang akan menjadi kuat di situasi kritis, itu yang kupercaya. Sayangnya, tidak semua orang memiliki keinginan yang sama."

Menatap mangkuk dengan pandangan yang begitu jauh, Rukia sedikit memaparkan isi pikirannya. Saat memikirkan hal ini, dia sadar bahwa tentu saja tak ada jaminan untuk kembali ke Soul Society, tempat yang akhir-akhir ini dia anggap sebagai rumah. Dunia yang seharusnya tidak dia kunjungi, begitupun tempat ini. Selama ini Rukia hanya... yah, dia tak menganggap dirinya kuat. Dia hanya terbiasa dengan keadaan. Jika saja ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk mati, Rukia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kenyataannya, dia bukannya tak bisa menyerah, kan?

Jika saja... dia bisa cukup egois untuk tak memikirkan kenangan yang sangat sedikit itu.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, "Semuanya berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pewaris darah kutukan Kuchiki yang tak punya masa depan dan dikejar-kejar oleh kegelapan, tapi aku tak ingin menganggapnya begitu," ujarnya, "aku... hanya murid kelas dua SMA Karakura yang tak punya banyak teman dan memiliki kehidupan biasa seperti orang kebanyakan. Itulah aku."

Mendengar itu alis Yhwach sedikit tertarik.

"Setidaknya dengan berpikir seperti itu, aku punya beberapa harapan. Ada orang yang menungguku, apa ada hal lain yang lebih pantas untuk diperjuangkan selain itu? Jika aku mati aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun, tak ada yang bisa dikembalikan. Kehidupan lamaku yang berharga, hanya itu yang kuinginkan dan aku mau kau mengembalikannya padaku."

Berkat kata-katanya, keberanian Rukia kembali secara perlahan. Dia menatap Yhwach tajam dengan amethyst-nya meski tangannya tak berhenti meremas sendok karena berbagai tekanan di ruangan itu. Mengabaikan seringai Bambietta yang seperti berkata "Ini akan jadi menarik", Yhwach meminum tehnya.

"Putriku, apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk mengembalikan kehidupan lamamu?"

Rukia menekan bibirnya, suaranya bergetar, "Aku tidak memintamu―aku menyuruhmu melakukannya, karena sejak awal kau tidak berhak atas itu."

Gadis itu tahu, ini adalah perkataan konyol. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau melepas begitu saja mangsa yang butuh seribu tahun lebih untuk ditangkap?

"Hmm... tapi, bukankah kau melupakan satu hal?" iris Yhwach kembali merantainya di tempat. "Itu bukanlah hidupmu."

Mata Rukia melebar, jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat. Atau itu _memang_ berhenti sesaat. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan dengan ekspresi pucat dan pastinya Yhwach menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tak pernah punya rencana untuk memberikan kutukan itu selain pada klan Kuchiki, tapi kau memilikinya. Jadi apa aku masih harus bertanggungjawab untuk mengembalikan apa yang tak pernah kuambil?" Yhwach menarik senyumnya, benar-benar maju satu langkah dari Rukia dan gadis itu merasa seperti sedang dilempar ke jurang.

"Tentu Soul Society tak membiarkan kau kemari hanya untuk memohon padaku mencabut kutukan itu darimu, jika mereka pintar dan mau berpikir sedikit saja mungkin tak akan pernah ada perang seribu tahun sejak awal. Dan kau juga tidak akan dipaksa duduk di meja makan kastilku untuk sarapan bersama orang yang tidak kau sukai, benar?" lanjutnya. Rukia merasa tenggorokannya kering seketika, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunduk sementara intimidasi Yhwach berganti dengan empati dangkal. "Hm... gadis kecil yang malang."

Rukia menelan ludah. Ini sarapan terburuk, perutnya yang hanya di isi lima sendok sup mendadak terasa penuh. Tapi, Rukia harus mengakui bahwa perkataan Yhwach adalah kebenaran. Dengan kata lain, dia hanya kambing hitam. Sibuk mencari-cari jawaban dalam kepalanya, tanpa sadar acara jamuan sarapan pagi telah selesai―tanpa bantahan apapun.

―Yuuka desu―

"Kamarmu untuk malam ini, tadi aku lupa memberitahumu lebih awal. Jika kau sudah tahu peraturannya maka jadilah anak yang baik, well, selamat menikmati tidur nyenyak, Putri."

Bambietta mengantarnya kembali ke ruangan yang Rukia pakai untuk mandi. Menutup pintu tanpa menunggu satu pertanyaan pun darinya. Tapi Rukia tidak mendengar suara kunci, lagipula Bambietta hanya melewati jalan satu arah yang sama agar Rukia tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk tempat ini. Gadis itu menatap tangannya yang masih gemetar. Dia tidak percaya pengaruh Yhwach akan berdampak sangat besar pada dirinya. Terasa menyedihkan saat gadis itu terbiasa berpikir bahwa dia terlahir dengan skenario ini.

Melirik jendela kamarnya yang menyorot senja menjadi sebuah lingkaran samar-samar di karpet, Rukia berjalan ke sana. Seisi kastil ini terlalu luas dan kosong. Tidak ada satupun penjaga yang terlihat dan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kastil ini hanya ada di gerbang utama. Mungkin mereka bersembunyi entah dimana. Ada kemungkinan Yhwach menambah pasukan saat hari ritual tiba, sayangnya Rukia tidak tahu kapan itu. Jika dia akan menyelinap keluar dia harus menghindari semua mata Yhwach yang terpasang di seluruh tempat, dimulai dari lorong.

 _Aku akan pergi melihat apa yang terjadi di sini._

Begitu Rukia memantapkan hatinya, dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Bersembunyi dari setiap mata yang ada di sudut dan mengikuti suara-suara samar menuju ruang tempatnya diisolasi. Tubuh Rukia mulai merapat ke dinding.

"Ah... Aarrghhhh! Jangan menyobeknya pelan-pelan, kau akan membunuhku!"

"Ha, bukannya kau tidak bisa mati, ya?"

"Meski begitu itu tetap terasa sakit, kau tidak perlu terlalu menikmatinya. Dagingku tidak bisa tumbuh begitu saja dalam sekejap. Ugh, ahhh kubilang sakit!"

Rukia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Di balik celah pintu yang lupa dikunci, dia melihat sosok Bambietta menyobek paha seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tak pernah dia lihat. Tubuhnya menggigil melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa mau melihat darah yang terkucur di bawah kaki mereka. Mungkin itu sebabnya ruangan itu berbau busuk. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah wanita itu rekannya?

"Cukup, cukup! Bambietta, _you jerk_ , kau berlebihan!"

"Ayolah, Gisselle, katakan apa taruhan kita sebelumnya? Aku bahkan belum menuju mulutmu tapi kau sudah meronta begini, menyedihkan, padahal kau yang memancingku duluan."

"Karena kaubilang hanya menyobek mulutku, _asshole!_ Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan saja ini, oke? Jika kau melukaiku lebih dari ini aku tidak akan bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat. Lagipula bukannya mengawasi gadis itu tapi kau malah bersenang-senang sendirian. Kau benci berurusan dengan anjing Yang Mulia, kan?"

Rukia bergidik saat Bambietta tertawa. Apa maksud mereka pria berambut pirang itu?

"Siapa peduli? Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Gisselle, dan jangan ungkit-ungkit dia di depanku. Gadis Kuchiki itu mengecewakan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari putri klan konglomerat, dia terlalu penurut."

Sepertinya wanita itu membuat kesimpulan besar yang salah. Rukia sedikit kesal tapi dia bersyukur Bambietta berpikir seperti itu. Semua akan lebih mudah saat dia bisa membuat mereka meremehkannya.

"Padahal aku berharap akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik."

"Dangkal sekali rencanamu, kau tidak lupa kalau aku belum selesai dengan ini, Gisselle."

"Hee... jelas-jelas kau tidak cocok berada di sini, kau pasti menemukan banyak kesenangan di Dunia Manusia karena begitu pulang rasanya kau tidak berhenti membunuh orang."

Kenapa dia masih bicara setelah Bambietta hampir mengelupas pahanya? Saat membayangkan posisinya sekarang, Rukia menemukan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jika ketahuan, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri saja.

Bambietta menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan melipat tangan. Wajah Gisselle tampak lebih pucat dan napasnya mulai tak beraturan karena kehilangan banyak darah. Meski Bambietta membencinya, dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan beberapa hal.

"Hmm, yah, aku bertarung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo setelah menang taruhan darimu. Aku belum pernah melawannya dengan tubuh asliku tapi dia tahu. Itu membuatku terkesan, tapi serangannya waktu itu tidak seperti yang sebelumnya. Kurosaki Ichigo yang tenang dan brutal, dia menjadi ragu-ragu dan putus asa karena Kuchiki kecil itu."

"Karena itu kau kesal dan membunuh semua orang?"

"Aku memang membunuh orang saat aku kesal, jangan memancingku, Gisselle!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak siksa saja sang Putri!"

Bambietta mencengkeram mulut Gisselle dengan tangannya, "Aku terikat dengan semua aturan memuakkan ini, atau jika kau mau kau bisa menggantikanku melakukannya, hm? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin merusak kulitnya yang mulus itu sejak lama, Gisselle, kau tidak tahu seberapa besar ini menyiksaku."

Melihat mata yang serakah itu bersinar-sinar di atasnya, wajah Gisselle memucat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sementara kuku Bambietta telah menggores pipinya dengan tidak berperasaan dan dia tahu ini adalah pertunjukan utamanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Umm... kupikir, kau mencari ini?"

Mereka berdua menoleh, dan di ambang pintu berdiri Meninas dan Rukia yang matanya hampir keluar dari tengkorak. Seketika seringai Bambietta melebar ke pipinya, melepas wajah Gisselle dengan kasar dan berjalan ke sana. Membuat Rukia panik luar biasa.

"Well, well, well. Bagus sekali, Meninas, kerja bagus. Kau berhasil menangkap tikus kecil yang merayap kemari dengan lincah. Aku tidak percaya aku bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya."

"Ini kebetulan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Jugram padamu saat kulihat dia berdiri di balik pintu entah sejak kapan."

"Dia yang akan memberitahukannya sendiri, benar, Putri? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu, tidak sebelum kau bicara."

Rukia menarik napas tersendat, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia ketakutan hingga tak bisa bergerak tapi tangan dingin Meninas yang memegangnya terasa begitu nyata. Sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan anjing itu?"

"Jugram ingin kau membawanya ke aula malam ini. Bulan purnama akan muncul dan Yang Mulia akan melakukan ritualnya. Tapi, Bambietta, apa kau masih ada urusan dengan Gisselle? Dia pucat."

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan taruhannya, biarkan dia di situ untuk beregenerasi," Bambietta melirik gadis tak berdaya itu dengan ujung matanya. "Hm, Yang Mulia bilang aku tidak boleh melukai sang Putri karena dia membutuhkannya hidup-hidup, tapi dia tidak bilang aku tidak boleh mencicipinya, kan? Kerja bagus, Meninas, dari sini biar aku yang mengatasinya. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara penting malam ini, Putri, mari ikut denganku."

 _Hell no!_

Tubuh Rukia mundur dari tangan Bambietta yang terulur, kepalanya menggeleng keras. Demi dewa kematian, dia tahu apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan saat hanya ada mereka berdua di satu ruang. Mengeratkan gigi, Rukia melepas cengkeraman Meninas dan lari ke lorong.

" _Shit_ , dia lari. Aku akan pastikan mendengar jeritannya sebelum matahari tenggelam karena waktuku tidak banyak."

"Ah, Bambietta!" Suara Meninas yang memanggilnya tak digubris karena wanita itu langsung berlari menyusul Rukia yang sudah tak tampak lagi.

Di sebuah lorong panjang yang seperti tak ada ujungnya, Rukia berlari kencang. Dia merobek gaun satin itu hingga ke paha dan bersembunyi di pertigaan, terengah. Tangannya gemetar menuju dada. Astaga, Tuhan, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa?! Wanita itu sedang berlari mengejarnya. Rukia meletakkan telinganya di lantai dan mendengar tapak kaki dari kejauhan. Amethyst-nya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan mencari ide, lalu... pandangannya beralih ke gaunnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia merobeknya hingga terbagi dua, meletakkannya di persimpangan pertama. Sekarang pakaian itu berubah menjadi terusan pendek yang berantakan. Rukia melirik lorong sekali lagi dan berlari menjauh. Berharap semoga Bambietta mengambil jalan yang salah.

Begitu Rukia mencapai sisi lain kastil yang terdapat sebuah jendela, Rukia berhenti. Senja hampir berganti malam dan dia terdampar tanpa tahu arah. Gadis itu mengawasi langit-langit untuk menghindari setiap mata Yhwach dan menemukan sebuah ruangan. Ragu-ragu kakinya melangkah. Itu adalah ruang kontrol tapi tidak ada satupun penjaga. Beberapa komputer memantau lorong-lorong sempit yang dilaluinya, dan dia melihat Bambietta berjalan sambil membawa potongan gaun itu di tangannya. Rukia mendesah lega. Bagus, wanita itu mungkin tersesat.

 _Jika aku mati di sini, apa yang kira-kira akan Ichigo lakukan? Semua hal berlalu begitu cepat sejak terakhir aku bangun di sampingnya._

Rukia merenung.

 _Aku merindukan Ichigo._

Suaranya hatinya terdengar kesepian. Rukia segera menghapus semua itu dan fokus.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya. Tempat ini menjadi pusat kontrol dan aku akan mulai dari sini._

Merapal mantra yang Hanatarou ajarkan padanya, Rukia mendesah. Menarik belati yang keluar dari kulit pahanya dengan secercah cahaya. Belati pemberian Hanatarou. Dia menyembunyikannya di sana agar tak ada yang sadar. Rukia memegang belati itu dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar.

 _Kali ini... akan kuserahkan semua pada takdir._

JLEBB!

"AAAHHHHGG!"

―Yuuka desu―

"Kau benar-benar seekor kelinci liar, Putri. Kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya. Aku harus memberimu hukuman sebagai tanda permintaan maaf."

Bambietta membuang potongan gaun Rukia ke samping dan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang dia temukan di jalan buntu. Tergeletak di sana tak berdaya dan hampir pingsan. Rukia membiarkan wanita itu menggendongnya di bahu, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang Rukia yakin ada di puncak menara karena dia bisa melihat matahari tenggelam.

Bunyi rantai yang kasar dan berkarat bergema. Ini sama seperti saat pertama kali dia bangun. Ruangan sempit, pakaian lusuh, rantai dan borgol yang melilit tubuhnya, lalu―seringai Bambietta.

"Aku akan berikan yang setimpal padamu, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia memejamkan mata, merasakan kuku panjang itu menari di wajahnya seperti sebuah hitungan mundur, sebelum itu menancap di sana.

"Ugghh... ahh!"

Kaki Rukia yang menggantung di atas lantai meronta. Sakit sekali. Ini penderitaan yang tak ada habisnya. Air mata Rukia mengalir di pipinya tanpa sadar.

"Ah, aku tahu rasanya. Pasti sakit, bukan? Ini adalah hukuman karena telah membuatku bersabar terlalu lama. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Putri, kau masih terlalu berharga, maksudku―darahmu. Aku yakin Yang Mulia tidak akan keberatan jika aku membuat pahatan yang indah di kulitmu, sedikit saja, ayolah."

"Hyaahh! Gghhh... hhh... tidak, kumohon, hentikan."

"Hmm? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Aku... sudah cukup. AHH!"

"Saat-saat terakhir seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Kau jadi memahami apa arti rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Kehilangan rumah, keluarga, teman, orang yang berharga, jati diri. Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu? Jika kau ingin terus hidup maka korbankan semuanya."

Rukia membuka matanya yang sayu. Dia merasakan luka di mana-mana, paha, lengan, perut, pipi, leher yang membuatnya gemetaran. Dengan bibir berdarah dia berkata,

"...Kau, tidak perlu kehilangan semuanya... untuk hidup, hhh... karena jika kau... diberi satu kesempatan untuk hidup... uhukk! Hidup akan memberikan segalanya... untuk memperbaikimu."

Mata Bambietta melebar. Jari-jarinya yang penuh darah berhenti menggores, dia sepenuhnya terkejut pada kata-katanya. Gadis lemah yang mengikuti arus karena dikendalikan oleh takdir ini punya mental yang kuat. Dia tahu dirinya akan mati malam ini, tapi meski terluka dan menangis, kenapa masih ada tekad yang begitu besar dalam suaranya? Itu membuat Bambietta teriritasi. Baru dia sadar sejak tadi amethyst Rukia selalu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini... sulit dipahami," gumam Bambietta, "Jika kau mati, apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Kau itu cuma gadis lemah. Kalau Kurosaki Ichigo saja tidak bisa melakukan apapun waktu itu, mustahil bagimu yang hanya bisa mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk selamat. Semua yang terjadi di kastil ini diketahui oleh Yang Mulia. Dia memiliki mata di setiap sudut, setiap ruangan, kau tidak mungkin bisa lolos darinya. Rencana apapun tidak akan berhasil."

"Dari tadi... kau selalu mengatakan tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin... menurutmu aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Uhukk... uhukk! Kita tidak akan tahu... sebelum mencoba."

Bambietta memicingkan mata, "Seperti yang kubilang, tekad saja tidak cukup. Bagimu, Kurosaki Ichigo―"

"Aku percaya padanya."

Sekali lagi, mata Bambietta melebar.

"Aku percaya pada Ichigo. Aku benar-benar... percaya padanya."

Air mata Rukia kembali mengalir. Hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia kembali menangis. Apa karena dia sudah sangat putus asa? Dia sudah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sekarang tugasnya hanya menunggu, karena itu Rukia harus menaikkan harapannya sekali lagi.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan Bambietta dan Rukia, mereka serentak menoleh ke pintu. Di sana, seperti biasa, Meninas berdiri dengan tenang.

"Bambietta, sudah waktunya."

"Aku tahu. Ketuk pintunya terlebih dulu."

Untuk sesaat nada Bambietta tak seperti biasanya. Sejak kapan dia meminta seseorang untuk mengetuk pintu? Meninas tertegun di ambang pintu sementara Bambietta melepas semuanya kecuali borgol di tangan Rukia, gadis itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau dengar itu, Putri? Ini adalah vonis terakhir untukmu. Semua penjaga akan dikumpulkan dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menerobos mereka. Itu adalah pilihan terakhirmu jika kau bisa menghadapi Yang Mulia Yhwach satu lawan satu."

Rukia terdiam saat Bambietta berbisik di telinganya, lalu menggendongnya seperti yang tadi dia lakukan. Rasanya, tak ada ancaman yang terdengar dalam kalimat itu. Itu lebih kepada peringatan. Di sela-sela kesadarannya, Rukia melihat lantai yang bergerak menjauh, dia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berjalan sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara pintu besar dibuka. Apa yang dilihat Rukia dengan mata kepalanya waktu itu adalah...

Ruangan besar, tatapan seribu pasukan, Yhwach beserta tangan kanannya yang setia dan―tiang eksekusi.

Belum sempat Rukia memaknai semua itu tiba-tiba Bambietta menurunkan tubuhnya, membungkuk pada Yhwach dan sang Pemimpin Pasukan Sternritter berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, anakku."

Rukia bisa melihat ekspresi Bambietta mengeras, dia melakukan apa yang Yhwach perintahkan dan yang terjadi selanjutnya―

ZRASHH!

Lengan Bambietta terputus dari tubuhnya dan terlempar sejauh tiga meter. Rukia membeku.

"GYAAAHHHHHH!"

"Itulah kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak melukainya, beraninya kau menyentuh darah itu sebelum diriku."

Darah Rukia berdesir, nyalang menatap Bambietta yang tersungkur pucat sambil mencoba untuk menahan pendarahan di lengannya. Tatapan Yhwach beralih pada Rukia dan gadis itu tersentak. Jantungnya seakan keluar dari rongga dada, saat melihat mata penuh kegelapan yang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Kita mulai upacaranya, Putriku Kuchiki Rukia."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Ini sungguh di luar dugaan Yuuka, fanfic ini masih berlanjut sodara-sodara! Maaf atas keterlambatan yang luar biasa ngaret, ugh, Yuuka juga sebel mengingat mood Yuuka yang suka naik turun. Terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu fic ini, untuk kalian silent reader yang *mungkin* diam-diam menantikan chapter 16 muncul sambil terus menggerutui Yuuka. Ampun deh, nggak lagi, insyaallah. Yuuka masih pengen ngelanjut sampai selesai, ini aja belum perang, masa udah discontinue sih? Semoga aja reviewnya sampai 100 amiinnn... cuma itu harapan Yuuka sekarang. Karena itu, dukung Yuuka ya! Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking please?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Rini :** Sudah lanjut ini, maaf kelamaan. Jangan panggil Yuuka senpai donngg itu beban yang berat untuk ditanggung *senpai apaan yang ngaret sebulan lebih?* terima kasih banyak buat review dan dukungannya ya, Rini, seneng deh kmu suka. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya dan review terus please *memohon* ^^


	17. Dia yang Melindungi

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 _'Can I really keep that word?'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Profesor."

Siang itu di kantor sementara I.P.P.S yang berada di bagian utara barak ninja Onmitsukido, Akon memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Itu adalah ruangan Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang tidak pernah disentuh siapapun sejak mereka pindah, karena Mayuri sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya. Dia juga tidak mau diperiksa oleh orang-orang bagian medis jadi Akon sedikit khawatir karena lukanya adalah yang paling parah.

"Profesor, Anda di dalam?" Akon mengerjap gugup, sebelum menghela napas saat mendengar sahutan.

"Akon, ya? Bisa kau panggilkan Nemu?"

"Eh?"

Belum sampai Akon mengerti apa yang dikatakan Profesornya, wanita berwajah datar yang dimaksud tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Akon tersentak, menyingkir perlahan saat Nemu bicara dengan suara pelan.

"Permisi sebentar, Akon-san."

"A-Ah."

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Akon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Nemu membuka pintu.

"Mayuri-sama, aku membawakan makanan yang Anda minta."

"Masuklah, Nemu."

Kelaparan? Tidak, pasti bukan itu. Akon yang menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi mengintip lewat celah pintu, tanpa menduga bahwa ruangan yang menjadi kamar si Penanggungjawab I.P.P.S benar-benar jauh dari kata steril. Steril apanya? Ruangan itu lebih tampak seperti sebuah bencana!

"Oh, maaf atas kekacauan ini, Akon. Duduklah dimanapun kau suka, hati-hati pada kecoa! Mereka mungkin berada di sekitar tumpukan sampah itu. Aku mencium bau berita penting yang menguar dari baju kumuhmu. Pergi dan dapatkan yang baru setelah keluar dari ruanganku, bisa, kan?"

 _Yah, maaf kalau aku bekerja terlalu keras untuk menggantikan posisimu sementara kau mengacau di sini, Profesor._

"Nemu, kau bisa keluar."

"Baik, Mayuri-sama."

Akon duduk di kursi terjauh dari tempat sampah dan menunggu pria eksentrik yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Hanya perasaannya atau dia semakin gemuk hanya dalam beberapa jam?

"Untuk mengganti nutrisi yang kupakai untuk memulihkan tubuhku, aku harus makan tiga kali lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi beruntung obat yang kuciptakan mencegah penutupan luka dalam jangka waktu lama meski efek sampingnya sampai begini. Jangan beritahu siapapun, Akon, kau tidak bisa meragukan betapa percayanya aku padamu."

"Jadi, Anda sedang bereksperimen, Profesor? Karena itu Anda menolak pengobatan dari Divisi Penyembuhan."

"Begitulah."

 _Bisa-bisanya..._

Akon mengganti ekspresi ngerinya barusan dan berpikir kalau percobaan Mayuri cukup berhasil. Luka di perut akibat tusukan pedang itu telah menutup dengan sempurna. Dia tersenyum maklum, saat ini Mayuri akan jadi orang yang paling senang di dunia karena tahu pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia.

"Seperti yang Anda katakan, aku memang punya berita penting mengenai Kuchiki Rukia."

Mayuri menghentikan gerakan sendoknya, mendongak.

"Kita berhasil. Bomnya telah dikeluarkan tanpa kesalahan dan dia meletakkannya di ruang kontrol kastil kerajaan Silbern," Akon tersenyum.

Sendok Mayuri terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Benarkah... yang kaukatakan itu, Akon?"

Pria bertanduk itu mengangguk pelan, geli melihat mata berbinar-binar yang berusaha Mayuri tutupi dengan wajah 'sudah kuduga'-nya itu. Melupakan makan siangnya sebentar, dia langsung menghadap komputer besar di belakangnya untuk mengetik.

"Ruang kontrol, ya? Bukan pilihan yang buruk," Mayuri menyeringai terlalu lebar. "Sampaikan perintahku, aku akan atur batas waktunya."

"Baik!"

―Yuuka desu―

Bunyi tapak sepatu yang buru-buru memecah kesunyian di halaman istana kekaisaran Seireitei. Seolah tak peduli pada teriakan para penjaga yang takut-takut menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, kakinya tetap berusaha menerobos masuk. Menuju pintu ganda yang berdiri kokoh di depan kehancuran dan putus asa, melambangkan harapan. Dia tahu tebakannya benar saat melihat sekumpulan prajurit kelas atas kecuali dirinya berkumpul dalam sebuah rapat begitu pintu dibuka.

"Ichigo?!"

"Dimana kau, Pak tua?"

Ukitake terkejut melihat pria berambut oranye yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata menggelap. Suaranya yang pelan dan bukannya berteriak membuatnya tampak lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Kau mencariku?" ujar Genryuusai yang membelah kerumunan dengan suaranya.

Ichigo berjalan cepat, hampir terlihat seperti sebuah teror dan semua orang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan begitu sampai di hadapan sang Komandan. Tapi bayangan itu tak pernah terjadi karena Shinji menahan bahunya untuk maju lebih jauh.

"Tahan dulu, Ichigo. Perhatikan dimana kau sedang melangkah sekarang. Bahkan di dalam istana pun kau tidak segan-segan untuk mengacau, huh?"

Ichigo memicingkan mata. Untuk pertama kalinya bahkan bulu kuduk Shinji sampai meremang. "Jangan menceramahiku," suaranya terdengar dingin. "Kau bahkan tidak datang saat Yhwach menyerang Seireitei. Kau tak punya hak untuk bicara soal mengacau."

Ekspresi Shinji mengeras pada kata-kata tajam itu, dan sebelum atmosfer bertambah berat Toushirou menengahi mereka.

"Hirako benar, tenangkan dirimu dulu, Kurosaki. Kau banyak salah paham di sini."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, bagian mana yang kurang jelas untuk kumengerti. Apakah saat Sternritter datang? Saat mereka menghancurkan Seireitei dalam sehari? Atau saat aku mengetahui bahwa kalian memasukkan bom ke dalam tubuh Rukia atas nama kedamaian? Pilih salah satu."

Rahang Ichigo menonjol di balik kulitnya, dadanya naik turun berusaha menahan semuanya keluar―kekecewaannya. Satu-satunya kekecewaan yang dia miliki atas keputusan Genryuusai.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong. Kau tidak memahami satu pun detail dari kejadian ini."

"Benarkah?" Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat akibat kata-kata Genryuusai. "Lalu untuk apa kau memberikan misi ini jika tahu aku akan gagal?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau hanya kau satu-satunya kandidat yang tepat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hanya kau di dunia ini yang paling benci pada Kuchiki. Tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh seseorang jika dihadapkan pada berbagai situasi kritis, apakah akan sesuai dengan harapanku, aku penasaran pada hal itu."

Mendengar nada suara Genryuusai yang tak berperasaan itu Ichigo hampir saja tertawa, "Semua ini... hanya karena penasaran?"

"Benar," Genryuusai menghela napas, "Tapi perubahan yang dibuat Kuchiki Rukia padamu sangat pesat. Bukankah itu yang membuatmu datang kemari saat ini, untuk bertanya mengenai kebenaran?"

"Dia hanya gadis tak bersalah yang dikorbankan oleh seluruh dunia."

"Meski kau bilang begitu, dia tetap alat yang sengaja diciptakan oleh klannya sendiri untuk mengakhiri peperangan. Itulah sebabnya Kuchiki Rukia dilahirkan di dunia ini."

Dengan kata-kata itu, amarah Ichigo tak bisa dibendung lagi. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke hadapan Genryuusai yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter darinya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tak pernah sampai karena rekan-rekannya menghalanginya seperti sedang menenangkan singa yang mengamuk.

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Shinji yang menahan dua lengan pria itu dari belakang.

"Yang benar saja, kau ingin membunuh Komandan?" sahut Soifon.

Kyouraku yang berada di samping Soifon mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk tenang sementara Toushirou angkat bicara.

"Jika kau memukul Komandan kau akan berada di tiang eksekusi itu lagi, Ichigo."

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!"

BATS―

Tiba-tiba saja Ukitake muncul di hadapannya seperti memotong kalimat yang akan lebih panjang dari itu. Tangannya menyentuh bahu kiri Ichigo, cukup dekat untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan paksa kami, Ichigo. Tentu kau paham betul bagaimana kondisi Komandan saat ini," mata Ichigo jatuh pada lengan haori kiri Genryuusai yang kosong dan Ukitake melanjutkan, setelah menarik napas panjang untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. "Kami tidak akan meninggalkan rencananya sampai di situ, itulah yang tidak kau ketahui. Rapat ini memutuskan kapan kami akan merebut Kuchiki Rukia kembali."

Mata Ichigo melebar, menatap tak percaya pada Genryuusai yang masih memasang wajah datar. Begitu mereka melepaskan Ichigo, pria itu berkata dengan suara pelan.

"...Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya adalah, kami akan mengumpulkan pasukan, lalu pergi ke Silbern dan membawa gadis itu kem―"

"Aku paham! Tapi... kenapa?"

Dahi Ichigo berkerut pada kalimat Shinji, ragu-ragu. Jika ini lelucon maka dia benar-benar ingin mati di tiang eksekusi. Tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Genryuusai, dia tahu tak ada satupun kebohongan di dalamnya. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Toushirou begitu marah waktu itu. Saat dia hampir mengkhianati kekaisarannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Karena―serius, jangan tersinggung―aktingmu itu buruk sekali," jawab Shinji.

"Apa?"

"Kau beruntung mendapat luka itu, karena jika seranganmu benar-benar mengenai kepala Yhwach maka semuanya selesai. Kami harus membiarkan mereka berpikir bahwa Soul Society melakukan perlawanan terbaik, senyata mungkin."

Ichigo tahu betul maksud kalimat terakhir Toushirou mengacu pada pengorbanan Komandan mereka yang bahkan sampai sekarang sulit dipercaya. Dia mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi semua sadar bahwa mengalah untuk seorang Genryuusai adalah hal yang paling dia benci.

Untuk sesaat pikiran Ichigo seperti sedang berada di langit-langit, dia menatap Shinji, lalu Ukitake. Orang-orang ini serius, tapi dia perlu detail dari alasannya.

Toushirou menghela napas, "Tapi tetap saja, rencana ini tidak akan berhasil sejak awal kalau kau tidak punya niat untuk mencuri dokumen milik I.P.P.S waktu itu. Kami tidak bodoh. Semua orang yang melihat dirimu tumbuh dan dikenal sebagai prajurit yang suka melanggar aturan pasti paham isi pikiranmu yang tembus pandang itu."

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" tanya Shinji, sedikit sarkastik.

"Mereka belum mengetahui tentang bomnya, tapi akan. Jadi kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat," lanjut Kyouraku.

Mereka menunggu jawabannya. Ichigo menatap Genryuusai seakan meminta sesuatu, kali ini tatapannya berubah. Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo, telah kembali menjadi seorang yang lapar akan tujuan. Menutup matanya sebentar, pemimpin kekaisaran Seireitei menjawab,

"Lakukan apapun yang kauinginkan. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Jika kau meminta persetujuanku itulah yang kaudapatkan."

Itu adalah kalimat yang dia katakan saat Ichigo meminta persetujuan untuk menjaga Rukia sampai semua kembali normal. Sejak dulu, orang tua itu selalu menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Ichigo, mungkin inilah yang dia maksud dengan rasa penasaran. Apakah tindakan Ichigo akan sesuai dengan harapannya? Tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku ikut."

―Yuuka desu―

Ukitake bilang mereka tidak bisa pergi ke Silbern dengan banyak pasukan jadi mereka yang pergi ke Albinia Mese siang itu hanya Ichigo, Toushirou dan Shinji. Lagi-lagi, Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi saat dia menginjakkan kaki ke lantai bar Albinia Mese yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya itu, Ichigo mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang sangat tidak diduga. Karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, anggota Vizard berkumpul dalam satu meja seperti tengah mengadakan upacara minum teh.

"...Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan 'Apa maksudnya ini?' itu?" Shinji meremas kepala gadis pendek berkuncir dua yang menatap Ichigo tak suka. Sarugaki Hiyori, gadis bermulut tajam yang menjadi rekan Shinji sejak lama.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, Shinji _boge_!"

"Jangan menanyakan hal dengan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang, dasar bodoh!"

Sementara dua idiot itu sedang bertengkar―seperti biasa―Ichigo disambut oleh seorang pria bertubuh gemuk yang dia kenal sangat ramah. Ushoda Hachigen, pengguna kidou yang kemampuannya terpusat pada penyembuhan. Di sebelahnya adalah gadis berkacamata, Yadomaru Lisa dan pria bertubuh atletis, Meguruma Kensei.

"Kensei?" Ichigo menatap kaget pada rekan bertarung lamanya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ichigo. Kami sudah dengar semuanya, apa boleh buat? Kami akan membantumu masuk ke Silbern. Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi hanya dengan tiga orang, kan?"

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkannya sejauh ini, ya, Urahara? Dengan melibatkan lembaga swasta di luar kuasa Central 46 seperti mereka," ujar Toushirou yang melihat si _geta-boshi_ keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil menggendong Yoruichi dalam tubuh seekor kucing hitam.

"Justru karena itu," pria itu tersenyum. "Bukannya membantu, Central 46 malah akan menghambat jika seandainya kita keluar dari rencana. Lagipula, kalian akan butuh orang-orang ini nanti."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Kau sudah siapkan gerbangnya?" tanya Shinji.

"Ada di depan. Mari ikut denganku."

Mereka tiba di tempat terakhir senkaimon dibuka ketika pertama kali Rukia masuk ke dunia roh bersama dengan Ichigo. Tapi sekarang, tak ada pintu shoji panjang yang sudah tua melainkan lubang hitam yang mirip seperti Garganta. Gerbang menuju Wandenreich. Semua tatapan beralih pada Urahara saat pria itu menjelaskan dengan gestur santai.

"Perhatikan reiatsu kalian saat berada di dalam, jika kalian kehilangan pijakan, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi karena itu adalah lubang tanpa dasar yang bisa menelanmu dalam sekejap. Di ujung sana adalah sebelah timur kastil Silbern yang berbatasan dengan hutan. Masuklah lewat samping. Itu cara tercepat untuk tiba di aula ritual, tempat dimana Kuchiki Rukia berada."

Atmosfer yang tegang memenuhi halaman belakang Albinia Mese setelah Urahara selesai dengan penjelasannya. Saat dia mengecek denreishinki dan mendapat sebuah pesan, pria itu kembali bicara.

"Profesor Kurotsuchi memberikan kalian waktu tiga jam sebelum bom itu meledak. Aku sudah dapat lokasinya berkat bantuan I.P.P.S juga. Oh, dan satu lagi," dia memajukan tubuhnya dan bicara dengan nada pelan, hanya untuk senang-senang. "Jika kau bertemu Sorcerer, pukul saja kepalanya dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi jangan coba lakukan itu pada sang Raja maupun tangan kanannya. Baiklah! Hanya itu, semoga beruntung."

Baik Vizard maupun Ichigo dan Toushirou, sama-sama mengerjap bingung. Tampaknya si _geta-boshi_ sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, meski biasanya dia juga mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Tapi ketika mereka berhadapan dengan gerbang menuju kegelapan yang mengaga lebar, Urahara tahu mereka sudah siap.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo menoleh pada suara canggung yang dia kenal betul. Saat itulah Hanatarou muncul entah dari mana, sendirian berlari dengan terengah-engah.

"Hanatarou? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Yah, itu...," dia menarik napas tersendat. "M-Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kata-kata Rukia-san waktu itu, jadi―"

Mata Ichigo melebar, "Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti. Kau bertemu Rukia?"

"Astaga, m-maafkan aku, aku tidak menjelaskannya dari awal! Begini, K-Kurosaki-san, saat Kurosaki-san bertarung dengan dua pendatang Sternritter itu sebenarnya aku... sedang berada di ruang isolasi Rukia-san untuk memberikan sesuatu padanya. T-Tolong jangan marah padaku!"

Berdiri di depan Hanatarou yang membungkuk dalam padanya, Ichigo hanya terdiam. Dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Itulah yang membuat Hanatarou semakin ciut sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain hanya melihat tanpa menginterupsi.

"...Apa yang Rukia katakan?"

"Huh?"

Hanatarou menunggu bentakan, tapi suara Ichigo terlalu kecil untuk pantas disebut bahwa dia sedang marah. Dia memang tak pernah marah padanya. Dia hanya tampak... terkejut. Hanatarou segera berdiri tegak untuk menjawab.

"K-Kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara tapi...," ekspresi lelaki itu melembut, "Rukia-san banyak cerita tentang dirimu, Kurosaki-san. M-Meski dia bilang kau bodoh tapi―dia masih berpikir tentang bagaimana ini akan sangat menyusahkan bila dia semakin membebanimu. Rukia-san berkata... bahwa dia telah memberimu banyak luka. Dia ingin bertarung dengan caranya sendiri dan ingin agar kau mempercayainya, meski dia tahu kau tidak akan menyukai jalan yang dia pilih. L-Lalu aku sadar, betapa pentingnya kau bagi Rukia-san, dan betapa dia sangat mempercayaimu. Rukia-san pasti tahu kau akan datang menyelamatkannya, Kurosaki-san. Menurutku, itulah alasan kenapa dia bertanya apa ada yang menghentikanmu saat kubilang kau datang menjemputnya."

Setiap kata-katanya adalah kebenaran, dan Ichigo seperti bisa membayangkan bagaimana Rukia mengatakan setiap ucapannya meski dia tak pernah melihat. Dia hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya―yang berdegup kencang setelah lama sekali. Gadis itu... selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah beban. Selalu. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mengubah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Ichigo bergetar oleh kesenangan juga perasaan yang dia sendiri hampir lupa apa namanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku, Hanatarou. Itu sangat berarti," Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

Lelaki itu hampir terpana pada ekspresi Ichigo yang dia lihat. Begitu tulus, senyum pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Tapi begitu sadar bahwa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu balik, Hanatarou berdeham gugup.

"Ya... maksudku tidak. Maksudku, baiklah... atau semacam itu! Oh, dan kurasa, Rukia-san akan sangat senang saat bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san!"

" _Aah_."

Ichigo memantapkan keputusannya sekali lagi, menghadap lubang hitam bersama rekan-rekannya yang juga ikut tersenyum. Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal menyeberang lubang waktu ini dia akan sampai. Ichigo dan yang lainnya mulai masuk ke dalam, pergi meninggalkan satu-satunya cahaya yang membawanya pada dunia. Hal terakhir yang Ichigo lihat di belakang adalah lambaian tangan Hanatarou dan tubuh samar Urahara yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

―Yuuka desu―

"Hei, Shinji."

"Hm?"

Ichigo yang berlari di tengah memanggil pria berponi miring itu tanpa menoleh. Saat pandangan Shinji beralih padanya, pria itu menarik napas pelan.

"Maaf atas apa yang kuucapkan."

Melebarkan mata, Shinji hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kurosaki Ichigo meminta maaf? Padanya? Dia masih berlari di sebelah pria itu dengan wajah bodoh, hampir membuat Ichigo ingin menendangnya keluar dari jalur _reiatsu._

"Ehm, maaf, apa kau baru saja..."

Ichigo memberinya tatapan kesal luar biasa dan Shinji menelan kembali kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan. Hanya untuk menggoda si prajurit Kelas A, karena dia tahu Ichigo pasti sangat benci melakukan hal itu.

"Aku... tidak pernah meragukanmu," lanjut Ichigo. "Yah, meski segala hal benar yang kau katakan itu sangat memuakkan, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa keputusanmu untuk keluar dari naungan kekaisaran dan membentuk Vizard adalah tindakan yang salah."

Untuk sesaat Ichigo merasa risih dengan kalimatnya sendiri dan membuang muka jauh-jauh. Sejak kapan dia jadi puitis pada Shinji?

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan."

"Tidak bisa."

Ichigo memutar kepala untuk melihat ekspresi Shinji. Tapi pria itu hanya menghadap ke depan dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah dia lihat.

"Sudah kurekam di dalam otakku," lanjutnya, meringis sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Hei, bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Menjijikkan. Kalian ini apa? Sepasang kekasih SMA?"

"Itu kasar sekali, Hiyori. Bersikaplah manis sedikit, dasar gadis pemarah!"

"Diamlah, pantat ayam! Dan hilangkan kebiasanmu yang selalu menggaruk pantat saat tidur. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu sekarang, Hiyori!"

Meski kelihatan bodoh tapi Ichigo merasa hubungan mereka sedikit mirip dengan apa yang dialaminya pada Rukia. Bertengkar untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi tentu saja dia tak akan mengatakannya. Ketika yang lain ikut menertawakan Shinji, Kensei tiba-tiba menunjuk ke depan.

"Itu pintu keluarnya."

Mereka terdiam, memfokuskan pandangan kembali ke depan dan samar-samar tampak sebuah cahaya sebesar biji jagung. Semakin lama semakin besar.

"Semuanya bersiap!" seru Toushirou.

"Heh, lumayan cepat juga," sahut Shinji yang kini mengeluarkan pedangnya, diikuti oleh anggota Vizard yang lain.

Ichigo menambah kecepatan berlarinya, tak sabar untuk segera sampai di seberang. Begitu cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat mereka menutup mata, lubang hitam telah berakhir dan kaki-kaki yang berlari tak bisa lagi menemukan pijakan di antara angin.

"A-Apa?!"

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Secara bersamaan mereka terjun dari atas langit. Entah kenapa _reiatsu_ di tempat ini lebih tipis dari sebelumnya jadi saat mereka hampir putus asa mencari pijakan, Hachi membuat perisai yang membawa mereka tetap di udara.

"Hei, apa-apaan tempat ini? Tidak nyaman sama sekali!" seru Hiyori, menggosok lengannya dengan keras.

Lisa mengkerutkan kening, "Tak kusangka perbedaannya sangat kontras. Udara di sini tidak seimbang."

"Benar," sahut Hachi. "Ini akan jadi perlawanan yang cukup sulit."

"Kita tinggal ikuti saja apa kata Urahara dan memukul kepala para penyihir yang muncul, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya," Shinji berdiri di atas perisai dan memandang kastil besar di depan matanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kastil itu terlihat tua, kubahnya berbentuk runcing yang mengarah pada bulan. Bulan purnama malam ini. Ichigo punya firasat buruk tapi dia tak bisa membuang tiga jamnya yang berharga hanya untuk merenung. Bangkit dari posisi duduk, Ichigo terkejut melihat _kekkai_ bergerak pelan menutupi atap kastil.

"Hachi!" Ichigo berteriak dan dengan segera pria gemuk itu melajukan perisainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mustahil sempat, jarak kita terlalu jauh," kata Toushirou, menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini.

"Pisah perisainya, Hachi! Aku dan Ichigo akan maju lebih dulu."

Hachi mengangguk pada perintah Shinji dan memotong perisainya menjadi tiga bagian. Begitu Shinji dan Ichigo mendapat bagiannya masing-masing, mereka melaju lebih cepat dari angin. Kekkai kastil kerajaan hampir menutup setengah bangunan tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di depan, jantung Ichigo berpacu dengan cepat. Dia dan Shinji berhasil memasuki area dalam dan berhenti untuk melihat yang lain masih berada agak jauh, sebelum samar-samar, mereka mendengar Toushirou berteriak.

"T-Tidak! WHOOOOAAAAA!"

Apa mata mereka menipu atau itu benar-benar tubuh Toushirou yang dilempar dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh lengan berotot Kensei?

"Dia menuju kemari."

Menelan ludah horor, Shinji dan Ichigo segera menyingkir ke samping untuk melihat tubuh itu jatuh menabrak pohon dengan keras. Tak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Toushirou semenyedihkan ini. Shinji bertaruh bukan Kensei yang melakukannya, kecuali atas paksaan Hiyori. Di dalam _kekkai_ yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup, dia bisa melihat senyuman puas gadis itu terpampang di bibirnya. Shinji mengusap wajah.

"H-Hei, Toushirou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo tak yakin, mengipas-ngipas asap yang timbul dari benturan itu.

"Hiyori...," keluh Shinji, matanya beralih ke dinding berkabut di depannya dan mengamati. "Tebal sekali. Kelas A, ya? Hei! Kalian, apa bisa mendengarku?"

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh."

"Tenang saja, kita berada cukup jauh dari gerbang. Hei, jawab aku jika kalian dengar!"

"Shinji?!" panggil Hiyori setelah jeda beberapa saat. Suaranya samar namun masih jelas. "Kau di sana? Kami akan cari jalan lain, kalian pergilah lebih dulu!"

"Baiklah! Kau berhutang minta maaf pada Hitsugaya, kau dengar aku?"

"...Hah? Apa?! Ah... kurasa dia bilang kau harus minta maaf pada si cebol itu, Kensei."

Shinji menahan urat kekesalan yang bermunculan di keningnya dan menghadap Ichigo. Pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar, tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi setelah pandangannya beralih pada kastil kerajaan Silbern yang semakin muram saat tertimpa cahaya bulan, Ichigo memasang keseriusan sekali lagi.

"Yah, sepertinya ini memang keberuntungan kita bertiga," Shinji berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Kurasa begitu."

Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat dan dia kembali bertekad.

"Ayo."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Chapter 17's done! Ichigo muncul di sini! Seperti judulnya, ini adalah arti nama dari Ichigo sendiri yang melambangkan akan datang harapan. Masih menceritakan IchiRuki secara terpisah. Ini adalah hari saat Rukia bangun di ruang isolasi kerajaan Silbern. Yuuka pengen nyampein apa aja yang sedang dilakukan Ichigo dkk waktu Rukia disiksa seharian di kastil huhu teganya dirimu author! Penantian kalian akan segera berakhir, karena gak lama lagi IchiRuki bakal kembali bertemu yeeaaayyyyy! Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking please?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **Rini** **:** Kak sama senpai bukannya sama aja ya wkwkwk yaudah deh terserah kmu. Makasih udah terus nunggu dan review! Sudah update nih, silakan dibaca ya, Rini *-* Hope you like it.

 **BLEACHvers** **:** Holaaaaaa! Makasih reviewnya yaa. Iya deh nggak papa telat review, Yuuka juga sering telat update wakakaka masih semangat kok, Yuuka emang lebih suka SKS sih (Sistem Kebut Semalam) jangan ditiru ya hahaha. Kemungkinan chapter depan mereka bakal ketemu jadi terus ikutin ceritanya ya. Salam 45!

 **kirara967** **:** Makasih udah review, kirara! Iya, karena mereka beda dunia, nyeritainnya juga beda soalnya waktunya bersamaan sih jadi susah kalo pindah". Sudah update nih, semoga kmu suka ya!

 **kazukiito :** Kazukiito-san... arigatouuuu *terharu* Klo nanggalin, Yuuka udah pernah, masalahnya mood yang gak bisa ditentuin kapan bagusnya itu lho. Kadang nongkrong di depan laptop berharap nemuin satu dua kalimat eh malah ngeblank. Hasilnya download anime deh *aib* *curcol* Yuuka coba deh kali aja saran Kazukiito-san berhasil ^^


	18. Bertemu

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

' _Finally I can see you.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

 _Sejak dulu, kupikir Dewa membenciku._

 _Aku telah banyak berbuat baik agar Dewa mau mencabut semua kutukan ini, karena aku yakin Dewa baik pada semua orang. Tapi, seberapa banyak pun aku mencoba melakukan hal baik, aku sadar bahwa tak ada yang berubah. Aku mulai lelah._

 _Menjadi orang baik itu melelahkan._

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa harus jadi baik?_

Hati Rukia terguncang melihat Bambietta yang tak berdaya di depan matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutan yang begitu nyata menjalar di sebuah salib besar dimana para penjaga mengikat tangan dan kakinya di sana. Rukia seperti tahu bahwa saat ini akan datang, saat Yhwach mengulurkan tangan dingin padanya dengan iris cokelat kemerahan yang menyala.

"Matahari tenggelam, langit hitam, singkirkan awan dan hujan, jauhkan cahaya dari pemilik malam―"

Mata Rukia melebar. Dia belum pernah mendengar mantra itu sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa dia tahu―untuk apa sang Pemimpin Kerajaan Silbern merapalkannya sekarang.

"Tidak... tunggu sebentar..."

Suara Rukia tercekat di tenggorokan. Pergelangan tangannya tergores karena berusaha lepas dari semua hal yang mengikatnya di tempat. Dia tidak bisa berhenti di sini, dia harus mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

"...Kirimkan bulan purnama, ketakutan, kebencian, mengalir bersama darah Yang Terpilih, hilangkan semua kehidupan di dunia―"

Atmosfer di ruangan itu begitu tegang. Yhwach menempatkan telapak tangannya di leher Rukia, merasakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat sedangkan gadis itu mulai meronta. Kakinya menendang, kepalan tangannya memukul jika saja tidak ada tali-tali yang melilit di tubuhnya seperti seorang tahanan kelas kakap. Tapi tatapan Yhwach menghancurkan harapannya seketika di sela-sela bibirnya yang terus merapal mantra.

"Akan kuambil darah ini kembali seperti janjiku, dengan semua pengikutku yang setia dan bulan purnama sebagai saksinya," mata Yhwach yang berkilat terefleksi sempurna di mata Rukia, melolongkan kata terakhir sebagai penutup.

 _Sudahlah, semuanya telah selesai._

Cahaya di amethyst itu menghilang dalam seringai pemilik kegelapan.

" _Almighty._ "

―Yuuka desu―

Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi terkejut. Beberapa detik yang lalu jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Dia melirik Shinji dan Toushirou yang berlari di sampingnya.

 _Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku._

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinji curiga, sadar wajah Ichigo mendadak berubah pucat.

"Berlarilah lebih cepat."

Pria itu mulai mendaki dinding kastil, meyakinkan Shinji bahwa dia memang merasakan sesuatu. Awan kelabu perlahan menyingkir dari bulan purnama raksasa yang bersinar mengalahkan cahaya bintang. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada bintang di sana. Langit hanya berupa kegelapan yang absolut seperti sebuah mata, terus mengawasi dimana bulan sebagai irisnya.

"Ya."

" _Ruangan ketiga dari barat. Dari sensorku, tak ada penjaga di sana tapi kusarankan agar kalian tetap waspada. Profesor Kurotsuchi telah menyebar gas penumpul indra setengah jam yang lalu dari bom yang terpasang di ruang kontrol. Semoga saja Yhwach tidak menyadari kehadiran kalian."_

"Semoga," Ichigo berkata, sebelum mematikan sambungan denreishinki yang terhubung ke ruang kerja Urahara.

"Ruangan ketiga, kalau mau ambil jalan cepat harus pakai cara itu."

"Jangan!" Toushirou mengernyitkan kening pada kalimat Shinji. "Mau menyerang tanpa rencana di kastil setinggi dua ratus kaki juga harus pakai kira-kira. Aku tidak pernah menyetujui aksi ceroboh yang sangat beresiko seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan main hajar tanpa rencana, kan? Di sini tidak ada penjaga, dan kemungkinan Hiyori serta yang lainnya baru akan muncul beberapa menit lagi."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kastil setelah memecah jendela, masih dengan Toushirou yang tidak setuju dengan rencana Shinji. Tapi Ichigo tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan saat pikirannya masih dipenuhi perasaan gelisah. Yang tadi itu apa? Dia tak punya bukti tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus buru-buru.

"Kalian berdua diamlah, ada yang mendekat."

Kata-kata Ichigo membungkam mereka seketika. Dari jauh, Shinji bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki seseorang. Ichigo melirik Toushirou lewat ujung matanya dan lelaki itu mengangguk. Dia meletakkan pedangnya lurus ke bawah. Es tipis menjalar di lantai-lantai marmer berwarna merah, menuju dua orang Sorcerer yang sedang berjalan tanpa ekspresi menuju arah mereka tanpa tahu tiga penyusup bersembunyi tepat di depan.

"Huh? A-Apa ini? Tubuhku―!"

Sorcerer di depan menoleh untuk meminta pertolongan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku dalam sepersekian detik. Rekannya terlonjak, hampir berteriak jika saja tidak menginjak jalur es milik Toushirou tanpa sengaja.

"Apa yang terjadi?! T-Tolong aku, agh, ritualnya―"

Ichigo melebarkan mata, berlari keluar dari balik dinding begitu saja setelah mendengar kata itu. Yang benar saja, ritualnya sudah dimulai?!

" _Shit!_ "

Toushirou mengikuti Ichigo, disusul Shinji setelah pria itu puas mengamati ekspresi Sorcerer yang membeku di tengah jalan. Dia melempar bola padat berwarna hitam dan membiarkannya menggelinding di lorong, sebelum berlari ke ruangan ketiga kastil Silbern. Tempat diadakannya ritual darah Elementalist Rukia.

Sekali lagi, jantung Ichigo berpacu cepat. Dia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang tak mau tenang, perasaan ini membuatnya gila. Sama seperti saat dia tahu Central 46 sengaja mengurung Rukia di I.P.P.S waktu itu, juga saat Shiba Kaien lagi-lagi mengkhianatinya. Di balik hazelnya yang pucat dan tampak lelah, akhirnya dia melihat pintu besar yang kusam termakan usia berdiri kokoh di sisi dinding sebelah kanan. Napas Ichigo tersengal, buru-buru tangannya meraih gagang pintu saat Toushirou menahannya dengan cepat.

"Kita butuh rencana, Kurosaki."

"Bisakah kau lihat situasinya? Dia ada tepat di balik pintu ini," bisik Ichigo kesal. "Jika kau butuh rencana maka aku setuju dengan Shinji."

Lelaki itu menatap Ichigo tak percaya. Bahkan yang dikatakan Shinji tidak bisa disebut dengan rencana. Tapi dia bisa melihat tekad yang besar di hazel itu, juga emosi yang menyala-nyala di dalamnya. Menarik napas ketiga, Ichigo mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakinya―hanya untuk melihat satu hal.

Rukia.

Dan satu hal lagi.

Tiang eksekusi.

Tubuh Ichigo membeku, diikuti tatapan seribu Sternritter, sang tangan kanan dan pemimpin kerajaan Silbern yang menusuknya di tempat. Dia tidak menyesali satu detik yang memberinya ribuan kutukan, karena meski tubuh besar Yhwach dan mata cokelat kemerahannya melotot murka, pria itu bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wajah gadis yang telah berjuang bersamanya selama hampir dua bulan ini.

Waktu seperti diperlambat. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit basah, tatapan kosongnya membuat Ichigo seakan dipenuhi balok-balok besar yang mengganjal di lehernya. Gadis itu mengerjap, sebelum amethyst-nya melebar oleh keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Sosok yang sedang berdiri itu terefleksi jelas dalam irisnya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Belum sempat mulutnya membuka, Jugram telah bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengibas jubah. Pedang bermata satu keluar dari sarung yang tersemat di pinggang sementara dua orang di samping Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Dia ada di sana._

"RUKIAAAA!"

BADUUMMM! DUUUAAARRR!

Para Sorcerer berlarian menghindari atap kastil dan batu-batu yang hancur mendadak dan menjatuhi kepala mereka. Beberapa mati, beberapa yang lain berlindung. Tapi begitu basoka milik Kensei terlihat dari balik lubang retakan, Ichigo tahu Hiyori dan rekan-rekannya yang lain telah datang.

"Ichigo!" Shinji berteriak.

"Kuharap kau lebih cepat."

Yhwach mengeluarkan jarum dari balik jubahnya, tanpa aba-aba menancapkannya ke leher Rukia sehingga membuat gadis itu memekik keras.

"Aaaaarrgghhhh!"

Darah Ichigo mendidih hingga ke kepala menyaksikan adegan itu. Tangan yang kini bergetar oleh amarah menggenggam erat Zangetsu hingga uratnya menyembul di balik kulit.

"GETSUGA TENSHOOUUU!"

Ichigo melompat, ayunan pedangnya menghunus angin dengan _reiatsu_ yang bahkan sanggup mengembalikan enam buah cero. Ah, hal itu bahkan sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Tak perlu mengelu-elukan soal kekuatan. Untuk apa menjadi kuat jika tak bisa melindungi hal yang berharga? Pertanyaan itu sangat sering muncul di kepala Ichigo. Yang selalu dilakukannya hanya terlambat, selalu begitu dan selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan. Yhwach melirik lewat ujung mata seperti tengah merendahkannya, sementara Jugram tiba-tiba muncul dan mengayunkan pedang ke arah yang berlawanan. Aura putih kekuningan menggesek serangan fatal milik Ichigo di udara sehingga asap dan debu kembali berhamburan. Tapi Jugram tahu persis dimana letak kelemahan Ichigo, yaitu matanya yang dipenuhi keraguan.

BUAAAGHHH!

"Ahhgg!"

Tubuh Ichigo terpental ke dinding, membuat retakan besar di belakang punggungnya. Selagi dia terengah karena kejutan yang tiba-tiba itu, Yhwach mencabut jarum yang telah berisi cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya, membuat Rukia mengernyit sakit untuk kesekian kali. Gadis itu menatap benda di tangan Yhwach dengan ekspresi pucat luar biasa.

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!_

"Baru kali ini aku menganggap apa yang kau lakukan tidak sia-sia, Putriku. Jika aku bisa mengendalikan rasa senangku sedikit saja, aku tidak akan terkejut melihat ada tikus-tikus kecil berkeliaran dan merusak kastil serta acaraku. Tapi tetap saja, aku cukup terkesan kalian bisa mengelabuiku sampai sejauh ini," Yhwach berkata dengan mata menggelap. "Putriku, Kuchiki Rukia... sekarang kau tidak berguna lagi untukku."

Rukia membeku dalam tatapan dingin Yhwach, dia seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Hanya terdiam, melihat cairan merah meluncur dengan mulus di leher Yhwach saat pria itu menusukkan benda itu ke sana. Darahnya. Sebagian kehidupan yang lain telah kembali untuk bergabung dengan sang pemilik kegelapan. Iris cokelat kemerahan itu berkilat, menikmati momen-momen yang telah ditunggunya selama lebih dari seribu tahun.

Hari ini akhirnya terjadi.

Yhwach menyingkirkan jarum itu dari tubuhnya dan mendesis, "Evolusi dimulai."

 _Tidak._

Semua mata melebar tak percaya, bahkan Vizard yang yakin telah datang tepat waktu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sternritter bersorak, menyambut Raja agung mereka dan kekuatan yang bahkan tak bisa dihentikan oleh Genryuusai sekalipun. Abadi. Kata itu seakan mewakili semua kejahatan yang sedang mencapai masa jaya, kata yang selama ini dianggap sebagai hal tabu. Karena memang, tak ada yang abadi.

Tapi, bagaimana jika seseorang berhasil membuktikannya?

"Habisi mereka," kata Yhwach.

Asap putih mulai keluar dari pori-pori pria itu, kulitnya memerah seperti tengah terpanggang bara api. Perubahan yang dinamis terlihat samar di balik cahaya bulan dan asap yang semakin menebal. Entah apa yang terjadi di baliknya, tapi ketika kepala Yhwach mendongak, dia bisa merasakan sensasi menakjubkan membanjiri tiap sel dalam tubuhnya hingga berdenyut. Sebenarnya, itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu akan berganti oleh sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat nantinya.

"Oh...!"

Tiang salib Rukia retak akibat guncangan dan angin yang berputar semakin besar ke arahnya. Dia meronta, tapi semakin dia berusaha terlepas, semakin pergelangan tangan yang pucat itu tergores serat tali yang begitu kasar. Desakan angin yang kuat membuat Rukia memejamkan mata, tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia saat tiang kayu itu patah dan menghempasnya ke samping.

"Ah―AHHGGG!"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Rukia saat punggungnya menubruk dinding dengan kuat. Hempasan itu bahkan tak merusak ikatannya sedikit pun. Penglihatan Rukia membayang, dia tak bisa lagi menghitung seberapa banyak luka yang dia terima belakangan ini. Apapun itu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit.

"Shinji! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" teriak Hiyori, membuat Shinji seperti diguyur air es di musim dingin. Di satu sisi, dia tak bisa berhenti mengayunkan pedang.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, kita akan keluar setelah mendapatkan gadis itu."

Shinji yang berada agak jauh dari sana terburu menghabisi kedatangan para Sorcerer. Dia melompat ke atas saat tubuh Ichigo yang sedang keluar dari puing-puing memenuhi pandangannya. Pria itu hendak memanggil, tapi bibirnya terkunci begitu melihat ekspresi gelap Ichigo dan kilatan di hazelnya. Apa hanya perasaannya atau mata Ichigo sedikit memerah?

"Hyaaa! A-A-Apa... yang terjadi?"

Kepala Shinji menoleh saat teriakan ngeri Toushirou memenuhi telinganya. Shihakuso lelaki itu terciprat cairan berwarna merah yang dia yakini sebagai darah. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut datang dari kepala Sorcerer di depannya yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Seketika, Shinji mengingat kata-kata Urahara.

"Itu dia! Bom yang terpasang di kepala mereka!" Pria itu berseru, menghentikan gerakan seluruh anggota Vizard. "Tekan kepala mereka untuk mengaktifkannya, dengan begitu kita bisa membuka jalan untuk keluar dari sini, kalian dengar aku?!"

"Huh, jadi begitu maksudnya," ujar Kensei kagum.

"Jangan cuma menyuruh, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat betapa menjijikkanya isi kepala mereka itu, ya?"

Meski menggerutu, Hiyori mengatakan itu dengan wajah lega. Shinji memutar badannya dan berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ichigo! Bawa gadis itu dan pergi dari sini!"

Pria berambut oranye itu menoleh, ditatapnya Shinji dari kejauhan yang menggenggam erat Zanpakuto-nya. Berapa lama pun, pria itu masih akan bertarung di sini. Itulah rencananya.

 _Kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Shinji._

Ichigo melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyadari bahwa pusaran angin di sekitar Yhwach tampak lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi. Baru saja Ichigo berpikir demikian, jalurnya terhalang sesuatu berwarna putih. Hampir menyamai kecepatannya sehingga pria itu membelalak. Dalam gerak lambat, lambang Wandenreich dan tatapan dingin Jugram langsung memenuhi pandangannya seketika―serta sebuah ayunan pedang.

TRANGG!

"Kkhh..."

Aneh, dia bahkan tak sempat mencabut pedangnya tapi gerakan Jugram terhenti. Melihat ke atas, Ichigo menemukan punggung Shinji dan tangannya yang menahan Zanpakuto sekuat tenaga.

"Shinji."

"Pergilah."

Ekspresi Ichigo mengeras. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah Shinji tapi dia bisa merasakan keseriusan yang jarang sekali terpancar darinya. Ini memuakkan, tapi Ichigo tak punya cara lain. Dalam sekejap, tubuh pria itu telah menghilang. Shinji tersenyum seraya keringat mengalir melalui dagunya.

"Hei, blonde, tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku menggantikannya? Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang luang, dan asal kau tahu saja dia itu orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat sibuk."

Mata Jugram menyipit, " _Reiatsu_ -nya sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Tak selemah milikmu. Aku bisa merasakannya lewat gesekan pedang kami. Aku harus membunuhnya untuk tahu apakah firasatku benar."

"Hee? Bukankah kau hanya patuh pada perintah Rajamu? Kau bisa merasakan yang seperti itu juga, ya?" Shinji menyeringai. "Tapi... bukankah kau agak kasar, kuharap kau tidak serius mengatakan orang lain lemah dengan tampang datarmu itu. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau coba seenaknya, karena bisa jadi... kau yang akan terbunuh."

Jugram mengernyit saat Shinji menekan pedangnya kuat-kuat. Meski dia bilang begitu, melawan Jugram Haschwalth tanpa persiapan dan sangat mendadak ini cukup berbahaya. Jika saja orang ini juga punya peledak di kepalanya, dalam hati Shinji mendesah keras-keras. Apa boleh buat? Untuk saat seperti inilah kehadirannya dibutuhkan.

"Aku mengapresasi pengorbananmu, tapi kita akan lihat apakah omongan besarmu itu benar-benar terbukti," ujar Jugram, menyelipkan keangkuhan di balik kata-kata itu dan Shinji menyeringai lebar.

Tidak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia.

Rukia merasa ada hembusan lembut menyapu wajahnya saat kesadarannya kembali. Matanya mengerjap melihat tetesan darah di lantai. Darahnya, ya? Ah, posisi macam apa ini, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, sebelum sesuatu seperti menamparnya keras-keras. Ichigo! Tadi dia melihat pria itu di sini. Saat matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang tampak mencolok di ruangan itu, samar-samar hidungnya mencium aroma bergamot. Bergamot yang sangat dia kenal.

 _Ini Ichigo._

Rukia mendongak saat sadar Ichigo telah berdiri di depannya. Entah kenapa, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya memotong semua tali di tiang itu dan membiarkan tubuh Rukia jatuh ke lengan kokoh yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya. Untuk sesaat, napas Rukia tercekat.

"I... Ichigo."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan suara berat, "Aku di sini."

Itu adalah satu kalimat pendek yang sangat berarti baginya. Rukia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Ichigo merengkuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Kehangatan ini, sentuhan ini, entah berapa banyak yang dia rindukan hingga tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ichigo menarik napas, berbisik di telinganya dengan suara pelan.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini."

Gadis itu mengangguk, tangannya melingkar begitu saja di lehernya. Untuk sesaat, Ichigo melirik ke belakang, tempat dimana rekan-rekannya masih bertarung. Ada secuil perasaan ragu di dalamnya tapi kemudian tatapan Ichigo beralih ke Shinji.

 _Sejujurnya, aku bersyukur ada kau di tim ini._

Pegangan Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengerat membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa proses regenerasi Yhwach hampir selesai. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap saat asap mulai menghilang dan memunculkan sebelah mata Yhwach yang melotot ke arahnya. Begitu langkah mundur Ichigo terbaca, aura Yhwach menghunusnya dengan tidak berperasaan, membuat Shinji menoleh dengan tiba-tiba karena mendengar suara kaca pecah.

Aura itu tak pernah mengenai mereka, karena Ichigo telah lebih dulu pergi sebelum Yhwach sempat menyentuhnya. Melihat satu masalah telah selesai, Shinji membuang napas lega diam-diam. Tak peduli lagi pada luka goresan yang lumayan fatal di lengannya. Di tempatnya berdiri, Jugram berkata,

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang masih bertahan hidup setelah menerima racunku. Tapi entah itu akan bertahan berapa lama."

Darah segar mengalir melewati jarinya, sebelum jatuh ke lantai dan membentuk genangan yang cukup besar. Terengah, bibir Shinji tertarik ke samping.

"Aku juga penasaran."

―Yuuka desu―

Terjun dari ketinggian dua ratus kaki tak pernah semenegangkan ini. Anggap saja Rukia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ini Ichigo sedang tidak bertumpu pada apapun kecuali angin―dan keberuntungan.

"Ngghh!"

Cengkeraman Rukia melonggar untuk sepersekian detik ketika kaki Ichigo akhirnya menyentuh tanah, tapi hanya sebentar, Ichigo menekan ujung _geta_ -nya dan ber _shunpo_ ke hutan tanpa menunggu sebuah aba-aba. Yang tersisa dari kastil itu hanya suara gemuruh atap kastil yang berlubang serta jeritan orang-orang yang menyedihkan di dalamnya. Dengan apa yang tersisa, kedua orang ini terus berlari, meninggalkan rekan-rekan mereka yang tertinggal di belakang.

Malam terasa lebih gelap di luar sini. Yang bisa Rukia dengar hanyalah suara ranting patah dan napas Ichigo yang terlalu dekat. Tadi dia melihat _kekkai_ yang berlubang-lubang di luar kastil. Itu mungkin perbuatan Kensei agar mereka bisa keluar dari sana.

"Ichigo, berhenti sebentar," Rukia berkata dengan susah payah. "M-Mereka... teman-temanmu masih di sana, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka."

"Biarkan saja. Mereka bukan orang-orang biasa."

"Meski begitu―"

Tatapan Ichigo membuat Rukia seketika terdiam. Seharusnya dia tahu, di sini, Ichigo lah yang paling menderita. Kilatan yang ada di hazelnya saat itu benar-benar menyakitinya. Ketika Ichigo mulai memelankan tapak kakinya, dia tak bisa menahan helaan napas keluar. Dia tak tahan lagi, karena itu mereka kembali ber _shunpo_ ke belakang pohon pinus dan berlindung di sana untuk sementara.

"Siapa yang melakukannya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, menghimpit Rukia di antara tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah karena terus berada dalam tekanan.

Rukia menggigit bibir, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Sebuah tangan besar terulur untuk memisahkan bibir itu dan mengusap sisa darah di sudut bibirnya. Dahi Ichigo mengkerut begitu teringat bagaimana darah itu bisa berada di sana.

"Rukia, katakan padaku, siapa yang membuat luka-luka ini?"

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku."

"Bagiku tidak."

Gadis itu menarik pakaiannya ke bawah untuk menutupi goresan panjang di paha dan goresan yang lain di betisnya. Masih ada sisanya di lengan dan leher, serta sebagian lain di wajah. Baiklah, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak sanggup mengingat berapa banyak luka yang ditanggung Rukia sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. Melindungi apanya? Sisi lain dalam diri Ichigo bangkit dan memaksanya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Siapa di sini yang paling menderita?

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Siapapun itu," desis Ichigo.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya―"

"Apa kau ingin aku diam lagi, Rukia?! Kenapa kau selalu ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian?"

"Karena dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi!"

Napas Ichigo tercekat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada tubuh seseorang yang tersisihkan di samping Yhwach sebelum ini, dan dia tahu betul tubuh siapa itu.

"Bambietta Basterbine."

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, menunduk sementara Ichigo mulai mengerti maksud dari kalimatnya. Yhwach telah memotong lengan Bambietta. Gadis itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Apa yang dia lakukan masih terekam jelas seakan baru terjadi lima menit yang lalu.

Ichigo menggenggam sebelah tangan Rukia yang bergetar, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan panjang. Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan dan ranting pohon adalah satu-satunya yang mereka dengar sekarang, kecuali detak jantung dan tarikan napas yang saling bersahutan. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya hingga tubuh mungil Rukia hampir tenggelam, tapi gadis itu tak bisa menutupi apapun lagi. Kebohongan tidak lagi dibutuhkan di sini, saat satu-satunya yang kau inginkan hanyalah kehadiran seseorang yang berharga.

"Ada banyak permintaan maaf yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Ichigo tulus, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tapi Rukia menggeleng.

"Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya ini."

Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam diri Ichigo saat gadis itu mengatakanya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu kuat? Dengan tubuh sekecil ini dan beratnya beban yang ditanggungnya, Ichigo akan melakukan apapun. Apapun.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang manis seperti itu."

Ichigo mencium pergelangan tangan Rukia yang lecet. Garis wajah yang jelas karena sinar bulan juga tatapan tajamnya memaksa jantung Rukia untuk kembali berpacu. Sebelah tangan Ichigo bergerak ke lehernya, mengusap luka yang paling baru. Mereka sadar, segalanya akan lebih sulit mulai dari sekarang. Gadis itu menatapnya serius.

"Ichigo, biarkan aku bertarung."

Ekspresi Ichigo mengeras oleh ketidakpercayaan. Oh, tidak, jangan lagi.

"Rukia..."

"Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, bahwa suatu hari nanti pasti ada saat dimana aku harus menggunakan darah ini. Dan inilah saatnya," dia berkata. "Yhwach telah mendapatkan hal yang paling dia inginkan, sesuatu yang kalian para Shinigami lindungi selama lebih dari seribu tahun. Itu tidak mengubah apa yang telah terjadi. Satu-satunya cara adalah melawannya menggunakan darah ini."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu menghela napas frustasi, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Rukia. Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah tetap di sisiku dan jangan pernah mencoba apapun."

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku sekali saja?" mata Rukia berkilat marah. "Ini permintaan sekali seumur hidupku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat permintaan karena selama ini klan Kuchiki yang memutuskannya untukku. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa... mengabulkan yang satu ini."

Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti? Pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya kembali terluka. Sudah cukup semua ini terjadi, Ichigo tidak ingin hal yang lebih buruk menimpa gadis itu. Dia benar-benar sudah cukup menerimanya.

"Kumohon, Ichigo."

 _Jangan katakan itu._

"Aku mohon."

Ah, dia benci situasi ini. Terkutuklah kau, Yhwach.

Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang tengah menutup matanya dengan penuh harap. Dia tahu permintaannya begitu egois, dan sejujurnya dia juga tahu bagaimana reaksi Ichigo dari awal. Tapi apapun itu, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan mundur. Ichigo menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan sebelah tangan, menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tatapan yang Rukia tujukan padanya benar-benar serius― _dead serious_.

"Aku tahu satu cara. Sebenarnya, ini bahkan tidak ditulis di buku Akademi tapi aku sempat membacanya di perpustakaan klan Shiba," jelas Ichigo pada akhirnya, membuat mata Rukia melebar.

"Kau... mengijinkannya?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, menatap goresan di pipi Rukia yang terhalang bayangan pohon, "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi―"

Jari Ichigo menutup bibir mungil yang baru saja akan protes itu, dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak pernah punya pilihan saat itu mengenai dirimu, Rukia. Untuk kali ini, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab secara penuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memaksakan diri hingga akhir atau bertarung sendirian. Karena kau akan bertarung di sisiku."

Rukia merasakan kelegaan yang teramat sangat mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengangguk, sedikit gugup saat Ichigo melanjutkan dengan kening berkerut.

"Tapi... dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang hanya sepuluh persen aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berjalan baik. Dengar, Rukia, kita mungkin akan mencoba sebuah hal gila. Jika kau menyetujui ini maka tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali."

Kepalan tangan Rukia menguat, mengabaikan degupan jantungnya yang mulai mengganggu di dalam sana. Tapi entah angin apa yang barusan datang, dia sama sekali tidak takut. Ditatapnya hazel itu dengan serius sementara bibirnya membuka,

"Akan kupertaruhkan segalanya pada sepuluh persen itu."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Finally done for this chapter! Universitas sungguh merupakan bencana kedua setelah ospek! Setelah lepas dari semua beban ini akhirnya Yuuka mulai bisa melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu, dan Yuuka bersyukur bisa mempertemukan dua tokoh yang Yuuka cintai (Ichigo & Rukia) dengan suasana yang Yuuka inginkan meski itu nggak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. The hell with Bleach ending! Jujur, Yuuka udah punya firasat tentang itu setelah lihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba selalu nempel ke Renji maupun Inoue yang selalu satu adegan sama Ichigo. It sucks. But trust me, itu nggak akan terjadi di fanfic ini karena *maaf* nggak ada karakter bernama Orihime Inoue. Yuuka nggak benci kok sama Inoue. Oke, Yuuka akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada karena semua orang pasti udah bosen sama posting beginian wkwkwk. Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking please?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **k** **azukiito** **:** Holaaaa kazukiito-san! Gimana, gimana? Udah menegangkan belum? *apanyaorangbelumsceneperang* waaah ini masalah antara Soul Society dan Wandenreich, Aizen mah apa atuh wkwkkw sebenernya Yuuka nggak berencana untuk masukin Aizen, takut kepanjangan. Dan jujur aja Yuuka juga bingung gimana masukinnya hehehe. Nanti bakal ada saatnya kok yang lain keluar, kalo nubruk semua sih nanti Yuuka pusyang :D Hmmm kayaknya Yuuka harus mulai atur jadwal lagi nih, banyak anime-anime yang kelewatan, btw makasih reviewnya ya!

 **kirara967 :** Makasih reviewnya yaa ^^ wah, kayaknya harapanmu nggak jadi kenyataan nih soalnya Ichigo telat dateng. Author juga sering nelat kok *pundung*. Yhwach cuma nganggep Rukia barang baru yang kalo udah nggak menarik langsung dibuang kok wkwkwkwk *ditabok* udah update nih, semoga kamu suka ya!


	19. Darah Ini

Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, contains fantasy terms, curse words, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

' _If you drink that poison, then so I am. If you're gonna make a war for it, then I'm going with you.'_

.

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **The Half-Blood**

 **Akimoto Yuuka**

"Dengar, Rukia, kita mungkin akan mencoba sebuah hal gila. Jika kau menyetujui ini maka tidak akan ada jalan untuk kembali."

Suara Ichigo memperingatkan, begitu dekat dengan bisikan angin juga dedaunan pohon di atas kepala mereka. Semua desakan ini membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Bulan purnama belum menyingkir seakan menanti jawaban gadis berambut pendek yang terhimpit di antara lengan kokoh pria di depannya. Dia mendongak.

"Akan kupertaruhkan segalanya pada sepuluh persen itu."

Kerutan Ichigo semakin dalam. Bisakah gadis ini menyerah saja? Dia tampak hanya menyembunyikan semua perasaan itu di punggungnya, dimana orang-orang tak bisa melihat. Tapi Ichigo tahu, gadis itu ketakutan. Ujung jarinya gemetar, tatapannya gelisah dan napasnya sedikit lebih cepat. Sebelumnya, Ichigo tak pernah memperhatikan seseorang hingga sedetil ini.

Menutup matanya sebentar, pria itu mengambil napas, "Baiklah, ini akan sakit tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Rukia mengangguk, kaget saat wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba berada terlalu dekat. Jemari pria itu menari di pipinya, setengah untuk menenangkan dan setengah lagi insting. Itu membuat Rukia lupa sejenak pada dunia. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan tapi keyakinan itu seakan memberi banyak keberanian padanya. Entah detak jantung siapa yang terdengar paling keras sekarang.

"Ichigo."

"Ssshhh."

Dorongan lembut di kepalanya membuat darah Rukia berdesir. Matanya membuka lebar, hanya untuk tahu bahwa Ichigo sedang menciumnya―sekarang. Itu sama sekali tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu. Yang membuatnya bingung, hazel Ichigo tidak menutup melainkan menatapnya selagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Mmh."

Cengkeraman di shihakuso Ichigo menguat. Pria itu bisa merasakan bibir Rukia sedikit bergetar oleh rasa panik. Tapi mereka tak berhenti, dia akan biarkan Rukia beradaptasi dengan ritmenya. Perlahan dan begitu pelan, Ichigo tahu rasa apa yang sedang dikecapnya sekarang. Rasa manis yang mengejutkan. Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat.

"Maaf," pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. "Aku melupakan sesuatu."

Napas mereka beradu menjadi uap yang menghangatkan di luar sini. Wajah Rukia seperti terbakar. Dulu, dia hanya bisa mengira-ngira rasa bibir Ichigo tapi kali ini dia benar-benar bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Amethyst-nya melirik ke atas, mencoba menebak apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Tapi apa yang Ichigo lakukan kemudian membuatnya terkejut. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, membuat darah keluar dari sana dalam jumlah banyak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Rukia panik.

Ichigo mengerang, tentu saja itu sakit, tapi bibirnya tertarik ke samping tidak lama kemudian,  
"Cobalah untuk tidak mengeluh soal rasanya."

Baru saja Rukia ingin bicara, Ichigo kembali menciumnya. Dia membuka bibir mungil itu dan membiarkan lidahnya menari di dalam, membuat Rukia terkesiap. Mulutnya seakan dipenuhi bau anyir darah yang berasal dari bibir Ichigo. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, tak mengerti, tapi tatapan Ichigo seakan menyuruhnya untuk menurut. Ragu-ragu, Rukia menelannya. Cairan merah itu mengalir di tenggorokannya dan menyebabkan rasa panas yang sulit dijelaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

"Mnghh!"

Jantung Rukia berdetak semakin cepat setelah tegukan kedua, matanya membuka dan hampir saja melepas ciuman mereka jika Ichigo tidak menahan kepalanya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Ah! Ugh... Ichig―NNGGGHHH!"

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa membakar. Rukia menarik shihakuso Ichigo untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, tapi setelah beberapa saat itu benar-benar terasa semakin menyakitkan. Setiap organ yang dilalui darah pria itu berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana. Dia seperti sedang meminum racun, karena rasa sakit itu tak bisa lagi dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ichigo mengusap punggung Rukia untuk menenangkannya meski dia tahu itu mustahil. Teriakan Rukia teredam oleh ciuman mereka.

 _Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi._

Rengkuhan Ichigo menguat, sadar bahwa Rukia hampir tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan. Tangan Rukia yang berada di dada pria itu bergetar hebat dan hampir merobek pakaiannya. Ichigo melirik sebuah tanda yang kini terbentuk di dekat tulang selangka gadis itu. Tanda kontrak mereka. Ruam-ruam yang samar terlihat semakin jelas, itu adalah lingkaran mantra yang dikelilingi simbol elemen, dengan huruf-huruf kuno yang sulit sekali dibaca. Saat simbol itu berhenti bersinar dan menetap di sana, Ichigo tahu ritual mereka telah selesai.

Hazelnya melirik Rukia, mendapati gadis itu mulai sedikit tenang. Jemari panjangnya menyelipkan beberapa rambut hitam itu ke belakang telinga, dan mengusap lehernya dengan lembut. Ichigo memelankan ritmenya sekali lagi hingga ciuman mereka terasa seperti mengambang.

"Hahh... hahh... haa..."

"Rukia," pria itu menatapnya intens, sedikit terengah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia susah payah mengatur napas, menggeleng, kemudian ragu-ragu. Seisi perutnya belum berhenti untuk saling berbenturan. Dia masih bisa merasakan bau anyir itu di mulutnya dan tangannya yang gemetar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda, Rukia hampir tak bisa mengingat letak luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya karena saat matanya melirik ke bawah, mereka telah hilang.

"...A-Apa?"

"Kau berhasil," Ichigo menghela napas lega. "Luka itu hilang karena tubuhmu sendiri yang menyembuhkannya. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Rukia mendongak, menatap hazel Ichigo yang terus merantainya. Di ujung bibir bawah pria itu masih ada luka yang paling baru. Sayangnya, dia tak bisa menghapus luka orang lain. Dia menunggu saat Ichigo membuka mulut,

"Sekarang, kau adalah Elementalist."

Kata-kata itu memenuhinya. Rukia tidak menyesali apa yang dia lakukan, dia sudah bertekad untuk bertarung di medan yang sama, dengan orang yang sama. Tapi kata "Elementalist" benar-benar sangat berarti bagi Ichigo. Itu artinya, dia adalah seorang penyihir. Dan penyihir adalah musuh terbesar mereka sekarang.

"Kau akan bertarung di sisiku," Ichigo menciumnya setengah frustasi. Dia sudah cukup baik untuk melakukan semua ini. Mata Rukia menutup saat Ichigo melanjutkan, "Jangan pernah berani untuk pergi dariku. Ini perintah."

Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat namun bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ada kobaran yang menyala-nyala di dadanya. Sekarang, dia tahu bahwa ada sebagian kecil dari darah Ichigo di dalam sana, menyatu bersama darahnya. Dia dan Ichigo. Mungkin, keberanian yang menyala-nyala ini juga berasal dari sana.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," jawabnya tulus.

Bibir Rukia membentuk senyuman kecil yang membuat pria itu tertegun.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati._

Kata-kata itu seperti janji. Rukia meremas tangan Ichigo dan berkata serius, "Ayo kita pergi."

Mungkin, segalanya setelah ini akan jadi lebih sulit. Jika ada yang harus dikorbankan, maka Ichigo bertekad itu tidak akan jadi Rukia. Keinginan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain membuat mereka memikirkan hal yang sama tanpa sadar. Padahal, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Ayo."

―Yuuka desu―

"ARGHH!"

"Shinji!"

Hiyori melesat pergi setelah menebas dua Sorcerer di depannya―yang kepalanya langsung meledak. Kakinya berlari dengan panik saat tubuh Shinji yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter terkulai tak berdaya. Pria itu terluka lumayan parah. Setelah goresan yang cukup dalam di lengannya, mungkin beberapa tulang telah patah. Shinji yang melihat Hiyori mendekat langsung melebarkan mata.

"Jangan kemari!"

Mendadak, bulu kuduk Hiyori meremang. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping saat Jugram menebas aura putih kekuningan yang sama yang sudah merobek kulit Shinji. Tidak akan sempat. Hiyori menaruh dua tangan ke depan, menunggu rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sementara Shinji bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

BATS!

Hiyori baru saja mengintip, tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia kenal kimono bermotif bunga itu, atau caping jerami tua dan tubuh besar yang sedang mengenakannya. Senyuman yang ada di wajah itu begitu familiar. Hiyori berkedip, bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang yang membelah aura Jugram menjadi dua.

"K-Kyouraku," panggilnya tak percaya.

"Bukan cuma aku, lho."

Atap kembali hancur. Diselingi dengan suara gemuruh dan getaran yang muncul akibat kedatangan sebuah pasukan, sosok yang dimaksud Kyouraku muncul dari sana. Itu Onmitsukido, Soifon, dan dua ajudan Ichigo―Shuuhei dan Ikkaku.

"Bawa Hirako keluar dari sini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Raja sudah bangun, karena di sini bukan medan perang untuknya."

"Kalau begitu Ukitake―"

"Percayalah, dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya," jawab Kyouraku. "Sekarang, kami yang akan memancing mereka ke sana. Kalian para Vizard telah melakukan yang harus kalian lakukan."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyouraku, gadis itu tak memiliki pilihan selain menurutinya. Dia ber _shunpo_ ke sisi Shinji, mencari-cari keberadaan pria gemuk yang selalu bertarung dengan serangan jarak jauh ketika pria berponi miring itu menarik tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Hiyori."

"Ini salahmu karena sudah menantangnya, Shinji _boge_! Dimana orang itu? Hachi! Hachi, kemari dan bantu aku!"

Tak lama kemudian pria gemuk itu muncul, sedikit kaget saat melihat keadaan Shinji sehingga tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengeluarkan perisai _kidou_ di seluruh tubuhnya untuk memulihkan. Sekarang ini, mungkin racun yang dia terima telah mematikan sebagian syaraf di lengan kanan. Jugram menyipitkan mata, hampir kembali menyerang jika Kyouraku tidak menghadangnya tepat di depan. Luka yang dia terima tidak sebanyak Shinji tapi dia harus tetap membunuhnya, karena jubah putih pemberian Yhwach telah sobek berkat pria itu.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," ujar Jugram sengit.

"Oh, ya? Sayang sekali, tapi kami punya kejutan yang bagus. Kuharap kau tidak melewatkannya."

Kyouraku melirik Soifon yang langsung menganggukkan kepala. Wanita itu meninggalkan barikade pasukan Onmitsukido yang sedang menangani para Sorcerer, langsung menuju sisi terjauh Jugram untuk membuat sebuah portal. Untuk sesaat, Kyouraku berpikir apakah mereka akan berhasil karena tepat di depan singgasananya, Yhwach tidak bergerak. Sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu sejak dia menghunus aura pada Ichigo. Dia mungkin mati suri. Tapi dengan semua aura hitam dan tangan kanan bersamanya, Kyouraku ragu mereka akan bisa membunuhnya sebelum Yhwach bangun.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Tenanglah, ini tidak menyakitkan tapi mungkin kau akan sedikit pusing," Soifon menjawab perkataan Jugram. "Kau tidak ingin Rajamu bangun dengan kekacauan ini, kan?"

Mengkerutkan kening tak mengerti, Jugram menatap tajam dua orang itu seakan mengutuk mereka. Sekarang suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan dia tidak ingin ada hal yang keluar dari rencananya lagi.

"Oi, Shinji, kau baik-baik saja? Astaga...," Ikkaku yang datang untuk membantu Shinji dikejutkan oleh kondisi pria itu. Tapi ucapannya membuat Hiyori benar-benar kesal.

"Diamlah, botak! Kau mengganggu!"

"Aku tidak bo―"

Shuuhei menahan bahu Ikkaku dan berkata serius, "Kami akan bantu kalian keluar dari sini, aku baru saja datang dari Albinia Mese dan si _geta-boshi_ itu bilang mereka akan memindahkan tapal batasnya sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu, Hiyori dan Hachi terkejut, tak terkecuali Shinji yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Se...karang?"

Shuuhei mengangguk, menghela napas pendek karena banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan.

"Apa mereka berencana untuk melawannya sendirian?" tanya Hachi.

"Sepertinya kita memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini adalah keputusan Komandan, dan aku yakin tidak ada dari mereka yang menginginkan seseorang kembali terluka," jawabnya. "Ini mungkin adalah pertarungan yang terakhir."

Mereka semua terdiam. Ya, ini mungkin keputusan terbaik. Dengan memindahkan jalur tapal batas Dunia Manusia, sebuah jalur lain akan muncul dan membentuk Dunia Manusia palsu. Saat itu terjadi, semua manusia akan kehilangan kesadaran mereka untuk sementara karena perubahan arah _reiatsu_ yang begitu besar. Tentu saja, ada pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Mungkin inilah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ukitake.

"Bisakah aku serahkan yang di sini pada kalian berdua?" tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki pendek berambut putih sudah berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hitsugaya-san," panggil Shuuhei. Dia tahu tatapan itu menunjukkan suatu rencana saat Toushirou memilih untuk bergabung dalam tim penyelamatan Rukia. "Anda... mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja, ikut bersama mereka."

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Shinji mengeras, "Aku juga ikut."

"Shinji!"

"Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja setelah sampai sejauh ini!" dia berteriak pada panggilan Hiyori, membuat luka-luka di tubuhnya kembali berdenyut.

Untuk sesaat, Toushirou tahu harga diri Shinji terluka. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa Soul Society membuangnya setelah tahu mereka sudah tidak berguna. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Toushirou menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu yang sudah babak belur itu? Bergerak saja sudah terasa sulit. Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang tugas seorang pemimpin?" ujarnya, seketika membuat Shinji terdiam. "Kau ingin meninggalkan anak buahmu demi harga diri yang cuma sebesar biji kacang? Jangan bercanda. Urusi dulu dirimu sendiri sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain."

Sebenarnya, ucapan Toushirou agak kasar. Shuuhei dan Ikkaku saling bertatapan karena terkejut tapi di sisi lain, Shinji jadi menyadari satu hal. Kata-kata itu seperti menamparnya. Dia melihat rekan-rekannya yang masih bertarung di ruangan itu, mencoba mengulur waktu sementara dirinya terbaring tak berdaya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada ekspresi khawatir Hiyori. Ah, dia memang pemimpin yang buruk. Shinji memalingkan wajahnya dan bergumam,

"Maaf."

Mendapati masalah di sana sudah selesai, Toushirou berkata, "Bomnya akan meledak lima belas menit lagi. Kalian berdua bertanggungjawab untuk membawa mereka ke Seireitei, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Shuuhei dan Ikkaku tergagap, sebelum pria botak itu mengangguk ragu, "Baiklah."

Toushirou ber _shunpo_ ke seberang Soifon, menghela napas karena kalimat arogan yang terpaksa dia ucapkan. Tapi perang ini sudah bukan simulasi seperti yang pernah diajarkan di Akademi. Ini adalah eksekusi yang sebenarnya. Jika dia bilang akan ada yang terluka, maka itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Bahkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu. Kematian. Menarik napas pelan, lelaki itu mengangguk pada Kyouraku setelah berbondong-bondong ninja Onmitsukido beserta para Vizard meninggalkan aula kekacauan dan rekan-rekan mereka di dalamnya.

"Begitu rupanya," gumam Jugram. "Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kalian para Shinigami tidak pernah mengambil jalan yang mudah." Tatapan dinginnya menusuk Kyouraku, "Itu karena harga diri kalian yang tidak berguna, sama seperti pemimpin kalian. Menolak untuk kalah, bertarung atas dasar kedamaian. Jika kata teman hanya akan menyulitkanmu untuk mencapai kemenangan, lalu untuk apa kalian mati-matian menjaganya?"

―"Pada akhirnya, mereka juga yang akan dikorbankan."

Ekspresi Kyouraku yang tadinya datar kini menggelap. Garis-garis di sekitar matanya mulai menonjol saat untuk pertama kalinya, kata-kata Jugram berhasil menyulut api yang sudah terkurung selama ratusan tahun.

"Sekali bicara, mulutmu itu berisik sekali."

Kyouraku mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, membentuk simbol segitiga yang Jugram yakini sebagai _kidou_.

"Cobalah untuk mengatakannya lagi setibanya kita di kuburanmu."

Kening Jugram mengkerut, sadar dua orang di kanan kirinya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Perlahan, cahaya keemasan muncul di tangan mereka. Membuat lambang teleportasi semakin terlihat jelas. Dengan ketiga pasukan elit Seireitei, mereka bisa menahan arus _reishi_ Raja Silbern dan sang tangan kanannya setidaknya untuk lima menit ke depan.

Sinar rangkap tiga penembus paruh, _kidou_ pengikat dan teleportasi dari tiga arah yang mengelilingi Jugram serta Yhwach menembakkan cahaya mereka ke sana. Seketika membuat pergerakan Jugram terkunci, dia tidak bisa merasakan lengan dan kakinya atau beberapa organ tubuh yang lain. Sinar itu seperti mematikan seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya. Begitu mantra pengunci telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, ketiga orang di sekelilingnya merapal,

" _Bakudou #30 : Shitotsu Sansen!_ "

Sebuah cahaya putih seperti melempar kesadaran mereka ke alam yang lain. Kulit mereka membias, tersedot titik kecil yang berputar seperti mesin pengocok telur sebelum hilang tak berbekas. Meninggalkan arena pertarungan beserta sisa pasukan Sternritter dan bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi atas peristiwa malam itu.

" _Dua menit lagi."_

Suara di denreishinki milik Kensei mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus segera menjauh. Dia melirik Hachi yang langsung membawa perisainya ke atas bukit yang dikelilingi hutan. Dalam hitungan mundur itu, Vizard bersama para ninja Onmitsukido akan melihat―detik-detik kehancuran kastil kerajaan Silbern.

"― _pat, tiga, dua, satu."_

BOOOMMMM! DUUUAAARR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di hadapan mereka, seketika menghancurkan hampir sepertiga dari keseluruhan kastil Silbern. Seolah-olah ada sekelompok pembajak di dalamnya. Para Sternritter yang tersisa tampak melompat keluar dari celah-celah kastil, sebagian terbakar, sebagian lagi mati karena terjun dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Pemandangan seperti itulah yang sedang dilihat oleh Shinji. Menutup matanya sebentar, pria itu meraba-raba tombol kecil yang tersemat di telapaknya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bola api besar terlempar ke arah mereka. Disusul beberapa yang lain seakan menunjukkan bahwa Sternritter belum menyerah. Mereka tahu para Shinigami sedang melihat masa-masa keruntuhan ras penyihir, dengan jatuhnya kubah runcing yang selama ini berdiri kokoh menuju purnama. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hachi membuat _kekkai_.

"Sudah berakhir," Shinji bergumam, menekan tombol kecil itu dan setelahnya, muncul ledakan lain di sayap kanan kastil.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana ketakutan itu terbentuk di wajah para Sternritter ketika api membumbung tinggi dan melahap mereka hidup-hidup. Bahkan, tak ada satu teriakan pun yang terdengar. Semuanya telah musnah. Shinji tidak menyesali keputusannya karena telah meledakkan bola hitam hasil curiannya di Albinia Mese. Bom rakitan Urahara yang gagal. Setidaknya, itu cukup berhasil untuk meluluhlantakkan Silbern.

"Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian."

―Yuuka desu―

Rukia menoleh saat mendengar suara ledakan keras dari arah selatan. Itu adalah letak kastil Silbern. Apa pertarungan di sana sudah selesai? Apa mereka selamat? Pertanyaan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia hanya bisa mencengkeram kerah Ichigo ketika pria itu mempercepat lompatannya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," ujar pria itu, melirik Rukia sebentar sebelum kembali ke depan.

Mungkin sekarang pikirannya sudah tembus pandang karena terlalu lama di dekat Ichigo, karena pria itu sudah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa perlu menjelaskan. Diam-diam Rukia mendesah. Angin yang dingin semakin terasa di atas sini, ketika apa yang dia lihat hanyalah deretan pohon-pohon tempat Ichigo memijakkan kakinya, melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Di depan mereka, ada sebuah lubang mencurigakan yang mengaga lebar.

Portal menuju Dunia Manusia. Tepatnya, replika Dunia Manusia.

"Entah kenapa aku bersyukur karena ada benda praktis ini," komentar Ichigo.

"Dasar payah."

Bukannya Rukia tidak tahu kalau pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa menggunaan _kidou._ Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Ichigo menyesal karena selalu mendapat nilai buruk di kelas akademik. Selama itu, Urahara yang merangkap pekerjaannya.

"Kita masuk sekarang, Rukia."

Gadis itu mengangguk, tangannya melingkar erat di leher Ichigo saat pria itu melompat lebih tinggi untuk menggapai portal yang ada di atasnya, sebelum tubuh mereka tersedot ke dalam. Berada di perpindahan ruang dan waktu tidak pernah menyenangkan. Apalagi portal itu sengaja dibuat untuk keadaan terdesak. Rukia merasa kalau dia baru saja turun dari wahana _roller coaster_ setelah putaran berhenti dan dirinya berada di sebuah lahan kering berpasir. Ada beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang samar-samar terlihat, bukit batu serta matahari. Udara kering yang langsung menyentuh kulitnya membuat gadis itu bergidik.

Ini Karakura.

Ichigo menurunkan gadis itu hingga dia bisa merasakan sendiri tekstur tanah berdebu yang tersengat sinar matahari. Dua malam berada di kesenyapan Silbern membuat matanya menyipit oleh cahaya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi sekali lagi, semua ini hanya replika.

"Itu...," mata Rukia menemukan beberapa tubuh berdiri di lahan kosong yang ada di bawahnya―dan dua sosok familiar di tengah-tengah.

"Yhwach ada di sana," jawab Ichigo.

Diam-diam Rukia menahan napas, menatap Ichigo yang sudah berada di ujung tebing sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kali ini Rukia tidak ragu lagi. Gadis itu meraihnya, terjun bebas untuk yang kedua kali hari itu, sebelum kaki Ichigo menapak keras ke tanah dan angin kembali mengibarkan helai-helai rambutnya. Sosok bertopi garis-garis hijau yang Rukia kenal menoleh kaget begitu mereka sampai, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia tahu kenapa.

"Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau mau melakukannya," dia berkata, lebih menyerupai ketidakpercayaan dari pada sambutan hangat. Di tempatnya, Ichigo mengerang.

"Jangan sekarang, Urahara-san."

Ya, Rukia tahu tanda yang tercipta di bahunya mengundang banyak perhatian. Dia melirik ke samping dimana Ukitake sedang terbaring. Ada rantai yang mengikat tubuh setengah telanjangnya ke tanah. Cahaya keemasan yang mengalir di sela-sela rantai adalah _reiatsu_ milik Ukitake, mereka menggunakannya untuk memindah jalur tapal batas Dunia Manusia. Entah seberapa besar energi yang diperlukan tapi jika itu hanya berasal dari satu orang Rukia tidak heran kenapa pria berambut putih itu selalu tampak pucat meski cuaca sedang cerah. Tentu saja, hanya prajurit elit yang bisa melakukan pengorbanan ini. Karena jika tidak, rantai segel akan menyedot habis _reiatsu_ mereka hingga tak bersisa. Dengan kata lain―mati.

"Bersiaplah, kalian berdua," Yoruichi menepuk punggung Ichigo dan Rukia sebelum berjalan ke baris depan. "Jangan berkedip, setelah ini mungkin kau akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa diulang lagi."

Dari sana, Rukia bisa melihat tubuh Genryuusai beserta wakilnya, Sasakibe, yang berdiri menunggu kebangkitan makhluk besar berjubah hitam. Raja Penguasa Wandenreich. Kyouraku, Soifon dan Toushirou yang baru saja tiba setelah melakukan teleportasi langsung mengaktifkan segel selanjutnya.

" _Bakudou #62 : Hyapporankan!_ "

Tiga buah tongkat energi dilemparkan ke arah Yhwach, kemudian terpecah menjadi banyak tongkat-tongkat kecil yang menjepitnya terhadap permukaan padat. Rukia tak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak, tapi jika dia yang berada di sana mungkin itu benar-benar akan melumpuhkan setiap pergerakannya.

Yoruichi ber _shunpo_ , dalam sekejap mendorong tubuh Jugram menjauh hingga pria itu hampir menabrak batu. Mantra pengikat yang tadi sempat dia terima belum sepenuhnya hilang, jadi Yoruichi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meminimalisir semua kemungkinan. Terutama jika Jugram nekat menghalangi serangan rekan-rekannya nanti.

"Kau di sini saja, blonde, jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa," Yoruichi menyeringai, mengangkat satu tangannya setelah Jugram kembali terkunci di sebuah tiang setinggi dua meter.

"Ugh!"

Jugram tersentak. Beberapa tusukan jari Yoruichi di titik vital tubuhnya membuat semua aliran _reishi_ menutup. Dia hampir mati jika saja wanita itu tidak membiarkan lehernya bebas. Penyihir tetap membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, syukurlah Yoruichi tidak lupa pada ironi itu.

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu, dan apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan kedua tangan itu. Jika aku melawanmu satu lawan satu dengan hanya menggunakan _hakuda_ , aku penasaran apakah nanti kau bisa mati dengan cara yang semua orang inginkan," desisnya pelan. "Dibunuh dengan tangan kosong, tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu, benar?"

Untuk beberapa saat wajah Jugram mengeras, tapi dia tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membunuhnya. Yaitu tangan Yhwach sendiri. Dia tak membalas ucapan Yoruichi dan menatap sosok besar yang sedang tertidur itu, bergumam pelan,

"Jika saja itu bisa terjadi."

" _Bakudou #75 : Gochuutekkan!_ "

Kyouraku dan dua rekannya meneriakkan segel terakhir. Sedikit terengah kerena telah menggunakan banyak energi dalam waktu singkat. Tapi jika dilihat, berjaga-jaga pada sesuatu yang melebihi monster memang memerlukan banyak tenaga. Rukia yang sejak tadi hanya menonton bisa merasakannya. Betapa mengerikan jika monster itu terbangun nanti. Mungkin, itu sebabnya _kidou_ tingkat tinggi seperti pagar ratusan langkah dan lima pilar besi penahan diluncurkan. Begitu juga dengan acungan pedang para prajurit elit Seireitei. Genryuusai menyipitkan mata.

"Bersiaplah kalian!"

Tongkat energi yang mengunci pergerakan Yhwach retak, memunculkan gelombang besar yang hampir menghempas Rukia jika Ichigo tidak menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dari itu datang tak lama kemudian, ketika aura hitam di sekeliling Yhwach berkilat-kilat penuh amarah, menghancurkan pertahananan pertama dengan kegelapan yang mulai merasukinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Kkh―ah!"

"Soifon!" panggil Kyouraku.

Wanita itu terhempas, membuat Urahara mengeluarkan perisai dari tangannya sebelum tubuh itu menabrak batu. Situasi sulit ini telah mengubah tanah kering berpasir menjadi arena pertarungan yang baru. Retak, membentuk lembah yang besar di tengahnya. Karena baik Shinigami maupun kegelapan yang terlahir kembali itu tidak dapat mencegahnya. Ini adalah medan perang.

BLAARRR!

"Gghhh!"

Toushirou terpental, menancapkan pedang ke tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sial, amukan itu begitu dahsyatnya hingga segel tingkat tinggi tak bisa menahan lebih dari lima menit. Asap pekat yang keluar dari tengah lembah perlahan tersingkirkan oleh pusaran angin, menampakkan tubuh besar berjubah hitam yang bangkit dari kematian. Rukia kenal iris cokelat kemerahan itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih gelap. Darahnya. Hanya karena setetes darahnya, makhluk mengerikan itu tercipta.

Kepalan tangan Rukia menguat. Ichigo meremas bahunya, memberi kekuatan selain tatapan mata yang setajam burung elang. Di depannya, makhluk berjubah hitam itu menyeringai.

"Senang rasanya bisa kembali."

.

 _To be Continued_

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Woowww akhirnya check list impian dapet review 100! Thank you very much! Ini nggak akan terwujud tanpa dukungan kalian. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama *karenangaret* dan usaha ekstra jaga mood biar nggak ilang tapi Yuuka bersyukur impian ini nggak Yuuka penuhi sendirian. The Half-Blood sudah hampir satu tahun! Wkwkw serius, sampe Yuuka screenshot ini #plak. Btw, ini sudah masuk scene perang lhooo. Akhirnya, ya, Yuuka sendiri udah menunggu saat-saat Ichigo melakukan kontrak ritual darah Elementalist Rukia. Karena, well, sebenernya, semua ide tentang The Half-Blood ini tercipta dari kiss scene yang melintas waktu Yuuka lagi semedi wkwkwk. Dari satu scene itu, Yuuka kembangkan jadi berchapter-chapter lamanya, sampe mood nulis kiss scene yang harusnya lebih dahsyat dari itu hampir hilang. Semoga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya ya! Oh, dan semua kidou yang Yuuka tulis di sini tidak sama persis dengan manga atau anime nya. Bisa jadi namanya sama tapi Yuuka modifikasi agar sesuai dengan alur.

Dan untuk orang-orang yang tinggal di Dunia Manusia seperti Yoruichi dan Urahara, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan reiatsu sendiri untuk melakukan serangan. Karena seperti yang tertulis di perjanjian, mereka yang punya darah biru tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki ke Dunia Manusia. Jadi Yoruichi cuma bisa menggunakan hakuda atau seni bertarung tangan kosong. Tapi alasan kenapa Urahara masih bisa melakukan teknik kidou adalah karena dia meminjam reiatsu teman-teman yang ada di sekitarnya. Waktu di Albinia Mese, dia nggak akan bisa mengeluarkan Danku kalau Ichigo nggak ada. Dan di scene perang ini, dia punya banyak stok reiatsu dari para prajurit elit yang mengelilingi dia. Wkwkwk sebut dia parasit! Baiklah, mungkin itu catatan Yuuka, maaf karena nggak memasukkannya lebih awal di cerita dan maaf lagi karena Yuuka masih belum bisa update kilat seperti yang kalian harapkan TT mencuri waktu senggang adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Yuuka lakukan sekarang. Oke, Yuuka ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari dukungan kalian baik yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow atau memfav cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir tapi bukan terakhir, tell me what you're thinking please?

 **Balasan bagi yang tidak log in:**

 **BLEACHvers** **:** Wah iya, mungkin karena itu juga ending Bleach jadi kayak gini, hiks jadi inget lagi TT. Tapi dibanding Dragon Ball atau Naruto, ending Bleach itu yg paling nggak masuk akal #plak. Wkwk kemarin Yuuka juga meledak-ledak kok, ini aja udah agak adem haha wah syukurlah, Yuuka ngerasa akhir-akhir ini susah bikin paragraf. Selalu aja ada kata yang diulang-ulang, maklum newbie ini wkwk btw terima kasih banyak reviewnya, udah update nih semoga kamu suka ^^

 **k** **azukiito** **:** Gimana gimana? Masih kurang bumbu IchiRuki nya? Wkwkw mungkin yang sekarang belum keliatan karena Yuuka masih harus membagi tiap scene untuk menjelaskan situasi yang lain juga. Makasih banyak reviewnya kazukiito-san *-*

 **kirara967 :** Holaaa makasih reviewnya ^^ iya Yuuka kok jahat banget ya bikin Rukia babak belur terus wkwk tapi setelah darah Elementalist dibangkitkan, luka-lukanya udah hilang kok jadi siap tempur lagi *ditabok. Kurang liarkah imajinasi Yuuka? Masih banyak stok yang numpuk di kepala tapi bingung ngeluarinnya gimana wkkwk tunggu aja, kirara-san, itu semua Yuuka simpan di belakang. Makanya ikutin terus ceritanya yaa *promosi* sudah update nih *-*


End file.
